Masters of the Zodiac
by daughter-of-eris
Summary: Long ago the sacred beast were the servants to twelve guardians. With a prophesied evil looming, the guardians are reborn into the modern world. Now with the beasts searching for their masters, Jackie and the gang must find and protect them.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my third story attempt. I own nothing yadda yadda yadda, except my characters and the story idea. So let me know what you think, it's a little slow in the beginning just because i'm setting the stage, the next chapter will really get the fighting and magic flowing.

Weeks had passed since the great showdown between Shendu and Drago, and with no direct sign of evil returning, everyone had embraced the new found peace. The Enforcers were rewarded, for helping Uncle during the dragon demons fight, with a pardon for all their past crimes. After the scare of the world ending and where they may have ended up, the Enforcers finally turned to the side of good. Finn had become a fairly popular radio personal, playing his favorite era of music non-stop. Chow had received a loan from Section 13 and returned to school for a degree in programing, so he could design more of the type of video games he loved to play. When he wasn't at school, he was helping out at Uncle's shop, to Tohru's great joy. Ratso also received a loan from Section 13, to open his own smoothie/juice shop no less. He was able to find, no doubt to his sheer Ratso dumb luck, a prime location across the street from the park and right next to some popular stores. Despite the numerous juice shops set up in San Francisco, Ratso's was fairly popular. He only hired on a few other employees since he wanted to stay small and work directly with his shop. Hak Fu had also left the evil for hire world, and had actually became Jackie's assistant. Since he had traveled all over the world, and was just as strong and agile as Jackie, his aid was well needed. Plus there was an extra set of cunning eyes to make sure Jade didn't tag along on their journeys. Jade had overheard Chow talking to the other Enforcers about bringing their nephews over for the upcoming school year, which was a great joy to Jade. She had kept in-touch with the three, but having her friends physically there would be even better. It was the final week before school started that a new adventure for the Chan clan began.

It seemed like a normal day at Section 13, that was what Jackie thought until he saw his young niece. The preteen girl was standing in the doorway to the area where they kept the former magical creatures, with a face full of concern. As he looked into the room, he saw the reason for her worry. All the animals were restless and crying out towards the sky. It was strange to have just one animal acting strange, but to have all ten was cause for concern.

"Jade, what did you do?"

"I resent that, you know I would never do anything to the animals. Scruffy is really worrying me."

"Oh Jade, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He hasn't eaten in three days."

"Wahhhhhh!"

It was impossible for the former noble dog to skip any meal, let alone three days' worth. Scruff seemed to enjoy food more than the noble pig. Just as Jackie made his trademarked surprise face, he was rescued from Jade's stern gaze by his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Boy what in Sam hill are y'all doin now?"

"Farmer McDonald?"

"Born, bred and certified. Now what are y'all doin with my animals now!"

"Animals? Has something happened to Mordecai and Eggbert?"

"Darn right, those critters have up and gone outta my farm. Now where did yah put 'um?"

"We did not put them anywhere, are you sure they're not just hiding somewhere?"

"Now don't you think I would have looked for 'em first before I called you? Think boy!"

"JACKIE!"

"Gotta go, i'll call you later, bye bye!"

Jackie ran to the sound of his elderly uncle. When he found him he was standing next to his apprentice, who was holding two exhausted and familiar animals. Tohru was holding a giant pig, who had a fainted rooster on it's back.

"Uncle what are they doing here?"

"How should I know, Tohru and I found them near the entrance. One more thing, call crazy farmer and tell him to take better care of noble animals."

"Uncle, farmer McDonald just called me, he said that Modecai and Eggbert had gone missing. Why would they come here?"

"Maybe it's the same thing going on with the other animals?"

"Jade?"

"Well since all the other animals are acting weird and they were all the "noble" ones so maybe something is going on with all twelve of them."

"Jade may have a point."

"But Sensei, I thought when Shendu when into the void he took the power of the talismans with him. So with the powers gone, why would the animals be affected?"

"The sacred animals were created long before Shendu, he merely channeled their powers into their stone talisman form. The true power of the sacred animals can still be accessed if they choose to use it."

"Uncle do you think the animals are acting strange for a reason?"

"I'm not sure. Any information about the originals beasts has been lost for centuries. All we can do is wait for fate to unfold."

As Uncle finished his speech, everyone decided to head back to his shop. Captain Black had promised to assign some agents to watch the animals and to call if there was any change in their behavior. As they came closer to Uncle's Rare Finds, they noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Chow and Hak Fu knew better than to leave the door open and the likelihood of Uncle or Tohru leaving the door open was laughable. Jackie prepared to jump inside fight whatever kind of intruder there was, while Tohru held Jade back in case they needed to retreat to safety. With a loud "HI YAH" Jackie burst through the door and flipped into a defensive stance.

"Hi yah yourself Tenderfoot."

At the counter stood a beautiful Chinese woman, around Jackie's age. Her most notable quality was her hair. It fell to her knees and had alternating of black and white stripes.

"GWEN!"

Jackie cried as he embraced the woman with a loving hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"What not happy to see me?"

"Always, oh you must meet Jade and Tohru!"

Jackie called out for the two to enter, Tohru carrying Jade in his protective arms. He was instantly taken back by the woman's beauty. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place it. Jade on the other hand perfectly copied her uncle's shocked face as she pointed at the woman.

"YOU'RE GWEN CHAN! The most popular singer in the history of...EVER!"

"Well I don't know about that, but always nice to meet a fan."

"Ay yah, what is all commotion? Tohru why do you block the door to..."

Uncle was cut off as he saw the young woman in his shop. His eyes began to swell with tears.

"AI CHA! GWEN!"

"Daddy!"

The young woman ran into the open embrace of the elderly man. He gladly held his daughter as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Jade this is my daughter Gwen, your cousin."

"So this is Jade, I've heard a lot about you. I see you've got the Chan girls' eyes, that's good. It means you'll have a future full of luck."

"Full of mischief you mean."

Gwen shot Jackie a sly smile, from the years they grew up together he knew the adventures she would find and the chaos that would follow.

"Don't mind him Jade, he's just jealous because we Chan girls get all the adventures and the Chan guys get all the strife."

Gwen gave her young cousin a playful wink. It was then that's Jade noticed that they did share the same eyes. How she had gone so long being her fan and never noticed the similarities was mind boggling. But it was more than that, she instantly felt a connection with her cousin. It was if they both marched to the same music, a song that only they could hear. She gave her cousin a smile and laugh as Jackie playfully pretended to be depressed.

"Oh great now it will be like having two Gwens, or two Jades".

As if on cue both Jade and Gwen stuck their tongues at Jackie. Once they realized what they had done, everyone broke out into a fit of laughter. Uncle placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder as he motioned her to Tohru.

"And this is Tohru, my chi wizard apprentice."

Gwen gave a full smile as she gave her hand to Tohru, who nervously took it. It was rare that a woman would be unafraid of him at their first encounter.

"Apprentice, really? How did you manage that, no matter what I did I could never get him to teach me anything."

"That is because you never needed help."

"You are a chi wizard too?"

With another smile Gwen snapped her free fingers and a large banquet table appeared, cover in wonderful dishes.

"Amazing!"

"Not really Tohru, your cooking is still much better. Gwen needs magic to cook or else she'd starve."

"So I stink at household chores, I'm better at other stuff."

Jackie just smile as he took a seat along with Jade and Uncle. It was then that both Tohru and Gwen that they were still holding hands. He nervously released her hand and began to blush. Gwen took a mental note on how cute the gentle giant looked when he was nervous. They joined the rest of the family at the table and began to fill their plates. Jackie made a few more comments on Gwen's lack of cooking abilities, which she retaliated with a few kicks from under the table.

"Oh Daddy, before I forget, I brought some more rare finds for you and I found some buyers for some of you more expensive pieces."

"Such a good daughter."

Uncle beamed with pure pride at his daughter. She had grown into a respectful and proper lady. Even with her music career she refrained from using explicit lyrics or wearing revealing or inappropriate outfits. She even made monthly checks to him, saying since he took care of her when she was young she would take care of him now that he was old.

"So you're a chi wizard right?"

"Yup."

"Not just any wizard but one of the greatest wizards in history! She was born with complete knowledge and control over all chi magic!"

"Really?"

"Yup, not sure why though. I'm guessing it's something to do with a past life or something."

"Wait all chi magic, so you know dark chi spells also?"

"Don't worry Tohru I'm not evil. It's true I know how to perform those type of spells, but I mostly use that knowledge to counter act them."

"Makes sense but can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is kid."

"Well did Uncle or Jackie tell you about the noble animals?"

"Oh yah, Daddy keeps me updated on all your adventures. Just in case you ever needed backup."

"Great, that saves me a story to tell. Well anyways they're all acting weird lately. I was wondering if you could take a look, maybe see something we're missing. I want to make sure they don't have a dark spell on them or anything."

"Sure I'll see if I can help."

"Good, we will all stay here tonight and in the morning head to section 13. Gwen will share Jade's room tonight."

"Yes! This is gonna be so cool!"

Once everyone had had their fill of dinner and desert Gwen made the table disappear just as she had created it. For the rest of the night everyone enjoyed the company of one another. Gwen and Jackie told stories of when they grew up in the shop, while Jade and Tohru enjoyed laughing at their funny childhood shenanigans. Uncle sat in his favorite chair and smiled as his family laughed at something Jackie had said. His heart grew as he saw Jade sitting in Gwen's lap. It amazed him how much the two were alike in both body and mind. As Gwen captured Jade in one of her famous hugs, Uncle couldn't help but wonder if that moment was what the future would be like. If the love and laughter Jade and Gwen had would be similar to what they would share with their own daughters one day. He could not wait for Jackie or Gwen to get married and have his home filled with the sound of grandchildren. He had always thought of Jackie as a son, and he would undoubtedly see his children as his own grandchildren. As the clock struck one everyone decided to head to bed. Gwen gave her father a kiss on the cheek and Jade gave him a hug as she led her cousin to her room. Uncle said goodnight to the boys and went to his own room. Before he turned in for the night he took hold of a twin frame from his nightstand. In his left hand was an old black and white photo. The man in the photo was Uncle himself, back when his hair was black and people called him by his real name. There was also a beautiful Chinese woman in the photo with him. She bore a striking resemblance to Gwen, say for the different hair styles. Oh how he loved his wife, his Mei Ling. He had promised her that he would raise their daughter properly and after seeing her tonight, was sure that he had fulfilled his promise. He always thought Mei Ling watched over their family, from all the battles they were in and walked away from, having a guardian angel made sense.

In his right hand was a colored photo of him later in life. He shared this photo with a young Jackie and Gwen. Both were children, around Jade's age. Jackie still looked like a poster child for the boy scouts. Gwen on the other hand had her giant smile and playfully waved to the camera. She had long pigtails, the right side of her head was her natural black color while the left side was a bright white. Where most parents would scold their children for dyeing their hair Uncle only praised her. For one she had changed it on her own with a high level chi spell, and for another the look just seemed to suit her. With a contented sigh Uncle placed the frame back on its original location, making a mental note to get another and with a photo of everyone plus Jade and Tohru. This was all his old heart could ever want, photos of his loved ones looking back at him with joy and laughter. Nothing could make him happier; say if Tohru's mother got stranded on a deserted island. As he chuckled himself to sleep he eagerly awaited the new day ahead.

and there we have chapter one. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my newest story, the reviews are really helping my writing. So please let me know how I am doing, I own nothing but my own characters and I hope anyone who reads will enjoy my story.

The next morning, Uncle awoke to the sweet, familiar smell of cinnamon and sugar. As he journeyed to the first floor, his eyes welcomed the sight of Tohru's fresh baked cinnamon rolls. He smiled towards Jade and Jackie, both stuffing their faces to the brim with sweet rolls, and took his seat at the head of the table. No sooner had he taken his seat that Tohru placed a plate of sweet rolls in front of him, and Gwen placed a hot cup of tea next to it. Uncle could easily get use to such treatment. The morning picked up where the night had ended stories of years gone by where shared, Jackie made the occasional comparison to Gwen and Tohru's cooking, and Uncle took in the peace of the morning. How long had it been since he could enjoy a morning in peace with his family, without the threat of shadow ninjas, Japanese demons or dark chi wizards to interrupt their meal.

Everyone took their time eating, and one by one cleaned their seat as they set of to get dressed for the day. Before changing, Gwen assisted Tohru in washing the morning dishes, despite his protest. Uncle suspected that she was more interested in spending time with the gentle giant, seeing as she refrained from using her magic to hurry the process. After the after breakfast chores were done, and everyone took their time to wash and change, they met at the store's entrance to head to Section 13. To hide her trademark looks, Gwen changed into a set a faded green capries with matching jacket, a cream colored camie, and a large matching hat that she stuffed most of her hair into. The only bit remaining were her two long black bangs, they mirrored her young niece's in style but were nearly ten times in length. Her last touch was to dawn a pair of stylish sunglasses with light purple lenses. To anyone she passed, they would only see a stylish young woman, and be oblivious to her celebrity status.

With the click from the lock of the shop, they ventured off to Section 13. Jade took Gwen by the hand as she lead the way. The spirited girl pointed out various notes of entrust from her many adventures. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed the company of her aunt. She was thirteen now and desperately needed the companionship of a female adult, with her mother still in Hong Kong and Viper off on various missions. She had so many questions that neither Jackie nor the internet could help her with, sometimes a girl just needs another one to talk to. With some uneasiness Jade asked Gwen about such things and if she could help. One such topic was on how to find an appropriate bra, the ones she currently wore were pinchy and tight. She was rewarded with a hearty chuckle from her aunt.

"I know your pain, literally. When I first started shopping for underwear I made the mistake of going with Uncle. He made the biggest scene in the middle of the store about the outrageous prices for a simple garment, when he could get 8 pairs of underwear for the same price."

"What did you do?"

"What else, I told him to forget about it, pushed him out of the store and haven't been back to that shop since." Jade tried to hide a giggle, but her hand could not contain it.

"But not to worry, we'll go later for a little girl shopping spree."

"Thanks, but I'm really not into those really girly styles."

"Every girl has her own style, if you want t-shirts and jeans then we'll get you plenty for school. You're starting soon right?"

"In a week, I'll start eighth grade."

"Ah the final year before entering high school, we'll that settles it after we check on your animals we'll have to make sure you have everything a young lady needs. I know how hard it is being your age and being surrounded by men, not exactly the best ones to go to when asking if your makeup is fixed right. So is there anything you special you want?"

"Well there was this shirt I like, it has these flames coming up the sleeves and in the middle is this big skull and in its eye sockets it says BACK in one, and OFF in the other."

"Very nice, well we'll have to pick one up."

"Oh thank you! Drew is gonna be so jealous!"

"Drew? A boy friend or a _boyfriend_?"

"Not even a guy friend, he just likes to drive me nuts. My friends are Jim, Paco, Frank, Charlie and Rocko, the last three should be coming to town the day after tomorrow."

The two Chan women continued their conversation, with the men trailing behind. They were all glad that Jade finally had another girl to talk too. It was clear that Jade was growing into a lovely young lady, and was in need of guidance from a fellow lady. It would seem that all Chan women were oblivious to their beauty. As they walked down the street, they captured the attention of several boys and men, with their three 'protectors' glaring the threat away.

The small group made their way to Section 13, via the secret entrance in the alley way, and proceeded down to the animal safe. Some of the Section 13 agents were taken back with Gwen's new arrival, but thankfully no one noticed her true identity, the last thing any of them wanted on their peaceful day was to be bombarded with plea for autographs. They made their way down a large hallway, with Jade bolting ahead to type in a code to open a large door. The doors opened and Gwen found herself lost for words. In one room stood some of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. Within a second she understood Jade's concern, each animal was staring towards the sky, lost in their own word. It was if they were listening to a message that no human could hear. That was, all but one animal was lost. On the far side of the room was a large enchanting white tiger, her blue eyes fixed on the Gwen. Their eyes met and for a moment there was a connection, an understood feeling of "I've finally found you". Despite what any bit of sanity would tell someone about meeting a tiger they've never seen before, Gwen walked over and gently placed a hand on the soft furred head of the mighty cat. She was greeted with an instant purr as softly stroked the mighty beast.

"Wow I've never seen her warm up to someone so quickly. This is Sasha, she used to be the star of a Las Vegas show."

"I wonder why she isn't acting like the others."

"She was just yesterday, I wonder what changed."

Gwen stopped her hand in mid stroke, Sasha raised her head and mad her eyes at level with Gwen's. She could not find the urge to move, there was something about the cat's eyes something familiar, like a lost friend.

As if realizing a great secret, Gwen felt a power surge threw her body, and a great pain form on the back of her right shoulder. A mighty charge surrounded both she and the cat, pulsing threw them as one entity. A flood of images passed before her, a mighty battle, a woman dyeing in her arms, a child smiling, and a shimmering palace of gold. The pulsing memories caused her to howl in pain, the pain from her head, her shoulder and her very flesh. As if a switch was turned, the pain stopped. Her body was still trembling from the shock, had what she felt just happened. She opened her eyes to see the great tiger in front of her. The beast looked as she did mere moments before, but now had a golden collar around her neck. In the middle of the collar was a solid white gem with a black symbol inside of it. Though she looks physically the same, Sasha had a more majestic glow to her as if she truly possessed the nobility of her breed. Gwen found herself bombarded by her love ones, each clambering to see if she was alright.

"Dad, what just happened?"

"Do not look in mirror."

As many before her, she refused to listen to her father. She rushed to the nearest metal wall, to see her reflection in it. Her clothes were ripped and torn in places, as if the glow she felt was pushing out of her body and ripped her clothes as it was trying to get out. Her hair had also changed, it was a reflection of the tiger she had stroked mere moments before. It was sold black with wavy white tiger striped protruding from the middle. Any material that once covered her right shoulder was blasted beyond recognition. She tried to look in the shiny metal to see if she was injured and found something unexpected. There on her shoulder was a strange shape, it looked like some sort of Siamese white tiger, where the back of one would lead to its hind legs it instead created the top half of another. Gwen gently touched the mark, and the flood of images passed before her again. Gwen dropped to the ground, clenching her arms as her body began to tremble. Her father rushed to his daughter's side, too scared to touch her but felt the urgency to comfort her.

"Uncle told you not to look in mirror."

"And did you really think I would listen, to think this started as such a relaxing morning."

A few tears began to flow from her eyes, the brief images forever burned into her mind. Was this some such sort of punishment, and if so what for.

"Daddy, what just happened to me?"

"I'm not sure, but everything will be fine."

"Everything is fine, my master. You've just restored the memories you once lost."

"Who, who said that."

"Said what Gwen, no one said anything."

Sasha approached Gwen, nuzzling her arm in an attempt to calm her. Gwen looked into her bright blue eyes, finding a comfort in them.

"It wasn't you was it."

"Yes, my master, it was."

Gwen jerked away from the giant cat, backing into the metal wall.

"Please let me explain."

"It would be nice if someone would."

"Uh Gwen who are you talking to?"

"The tiger, I think."

"The tiger, but Gwen that's crazy."

"Leave her alone Jackie, I mean come on this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us. Go on auntie Gwen, ask her if she knows what's going on."

"Um ok, uh Sasha.."

"Yes my master."

"Master? Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that is what you were, are and forever shall be."

"What I was and will forever be, I don't understand. What is going on, what happened to me?"

"You were made whole, my master. You are one of the twelve masters of the earth and heavens, the ones who gave life to the world of man."

"You're speaking in riddles, and how do I know any of this is true."

"Your memories are still settling, you will remember it all soon. You were one of twelve guardians, who sacrificed their lives to fight a great evil and lead the way for man. I was your familiar, you friend and ally. In our past life I swore my loyalty to you in any that followed and I've kept my word. We were never apart in our past life, and so I became your symbol. The symbol of your power and the symbol of the sacrifice you made for man, the symbol of the tiger. You are the tiger."

"Wait you mean the tiger, like the tiger of the zodiac. So then the other member who died"

"Make up the rest of the zodiac. You were the ones who gave man the morals and lessons to follow, we were just your symbols and friends. Over the years man sadly forgot that you were living being and remember you as animal symbols, but continued to pass down your lessons."

"Wait this is too much, the way you're talking makes it sound like I'm a god or something."

"Oh no master, you are much more than that. You are a protector of man, and sadly you will be called to battle again."

"But then what am I sappost to do, what is this battle I'm sappost to fight."

Sasha curled around her master, allowing her to lay comfortably on her warm soft fur.

"There will be time for that later, my master. Settle you thoughts and all will be made clear. Rest and your past will answer your questions towards your future."

Before she could debate, Gwen found herself being pulled into a deep sleep. She felt a sudden warm felling cover her body. She forced her eyes to open, just long enough to see her father, who had covered her with his wool vest. He gave her a reassuring smile as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She had to let him know what Sasha had told her, but she was losing consciousness fast.

"Twelve….guardians….sacrifice fo…for man…born...again."

Uncle's eyes grew wide in shock, with that Gwen knew her father understood her message. She then allowed the sleep to take hold of her, and drifted. Tohru, Jackie and Jade stared in wonder, what had just happened to their beloved Gwen. What had Sasha done, what was the connection between the two and if the tiger caused this to Gwen, then what would the other animals cause. And what did Uncle know that put such fear in his eyes.

"Uncle is Gwen going to be ok?"

"With rest she will be, but we have more important dangers to worry about."

"Let me guess, we just stumbled on another 'evil is trying to take over the world again' adventure, right."

"Yes Jade, but this time Uncle is not so sure we can win."

Well there you go chapter 2 up and running, so what do you think. So Gwen went through a little change. Physically she looks the same except for the tiger hair, which will be explained next time. Oh an incase I didn't make it clear, since she is the tiger she can understand her tiger familiar, as will all the other guardians. And keep in mind the visions she saw when she got her powers, they will play a part down the line. Oh and if I did a poor job of describing it, the new mark on her shoulder is the same symbol on the tiger talisman.

So please review and let me know how I'm doing, because if no one says I'm doing anything bad or wrong then I'm gonna keep making the same mistakes. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the long awaited chapter 3, here we will learn more about what Gwen is going threw and have some questions answered. So please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. So I own nothing but my characters and enjoy.

Uncle tried to gather his thoughts as his daughter rested beside him. He feared that the spirits of the ancient guardians would return but he never thought his beloved daughter would be involved.

"Uncle what was all that, what happened to Gwen?"

"Uncle was afraid this would happen, but not to his daughter. When the talismans first became active, Uncle did a lot of research on their history. He came across the animals' history."

"I thought Shendu made them."

"Shendu made the stones that held their power, but he did not create the actual magic within the stones. Long ago there were twelve Masters who used their magic to protect and bring order to the land. Each Master had an animal familiar that aided them in their tasks. In honor of the Masters, the people wanted to make sure future generations would remember them. So they merged their animal symbols into their calendar, creating the Chinese Zodiac."

"So the talisman powers were powers the original twelve had?"

"A small part of the true power they possessed."

"So what happened to them?"

"As with every great source of good there is a source of evil. A Dark Master and his warriors tried to defeat the Masters and claim the world as theirs. Despite their great power the Masters were still mortal, and fell during the final battle. All had sacrificed their lives, except for the Dog."

"The power of Immortality!"

"Yes, the Dog and the Dark Lord were locked in the final battle. The Dark Master was about to be defeated when he used the last of his magic to sacrificed his body, making it so his soul would heal and be reborn into a new body."

"So he chickened out and tried to hide until his wounds healed. What a wuss."

"The Dog knew why the Dark Master sacrificed his body and mirrored the spell. She gave her body bound her soul with her sisters, so that when the Dark Master would be reborn then all twelve Zodiac Masters would also be born and the battle could continue. Since the Dog still possessed the power of immortality, her soul would not rest. She was reborn time and time again, keeping the memories from each life, and gaining wisdom and skill for the future battle."

"Sensei you said 'her sisters'."

"Yes all twelve Masters are women, for women are the only creatures who can give life as well as take it away."

"Chee, go girls."

"When the Masters are reunited with their familiars, then their memories and powers would be restored. The animals have a great desire to be reunited with their masters and will seek them out at all cost."

"So basically the animals will lead us to the animals?"

"That is their intent, but that is not what Uncle is worried about. Because the animals and Masters are being reunited, then the Dark Warriors must also be reuniting for the final battle."

"But if the Masters haven't had their powers restored, they won't stand a chance against any Dark Warrior."

"What happens if he does find a Master and, um…defeats her?"

"Without all twelve Masters, the world is doomed. This is why Uncle and Tohru must make new locator spells to find them before Dark Warriors do."

"So is Gwen going to be alright?"

"She will be fine after a moment's rest. The Tiger has a great deal of power to adjust to. Since it is the power of balance, she is gaining two magic forms."

"Will the others recover quicker?"

"I am not sure; it all depends on the Master herself."

"Well I can tell you this much, I saw blazing hair souring through the clouds. I also saw the Rooster symbol, so we know which Master is next."

"GWEN!"

The room erupted in the unison call of their beloved's name. Just as they tried to embrace her, Sasha took a protective stance to guard her master. Although their intensions were good, the great beast knew her master was still too weak to handle a mob of affection. Gwen placed a gentle had on her protector's head, earning a purr in response. Sasha then aided in her master's attempt to stand, who after a few stumbles succeeded.

"Gwen are you sure you're ok to be up?"

"It's ok Jackie, I'm a little stiff but I'll be fine. Anyways like my dad said we need to hurry and find my 'sisters'. I don't remember everything yet but I do remember the carnage that Hei 'an created."

"Was that the name of the head honcho?"

"I'm honestly not sure, I just remember the name and that he has to be stopped."

"So how did you know the conversation we just had when you were resting?"

"Oh Sasha told me. She said my dad filled you guys in on everything, every Master has a link to their familiar so even if we're on opposite sides of the globe I can still hear her."

It was then that Gwen had a moment to look at herself in the reflective wall. Aside from her hair and the new tiger mark on her shoulder, everything looked the same. Her hair was now entirely white with black tiger stripes cascading down her back, resembling Sasha's natural coat.

"So in the end I got a tiger, my powers have increased and I got a new hair style, not a bad day so far."

"Do all the Masters get new looks?"

"Well to my understanding, yes and no. When we use are true powers we gain traits similar to our familiars, but for the few who constantly have to use out powers a trait is permanent. If I stop using the power of balance I'll split into my yin and yang self, so by using my power to keep them in check the stripy hair comes into play."

Uncle ran his hand threw the long mixture of black and white strands. He was terrified, confused and proud all at the same time. His daughter was a Master, one that people honored and revered. But at the same time his daughter was a Master, one who may have to sacrifice herself again to protect the people she loved. Uncle's uneasiness was set aside as Captain Black raced into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but we have a major problem."

"What kind?"

"Apparently Drago's back and got his old crew back together, this time with even more power."

"WAHHHH! But how did Drago get out of the void?"

"I'm not sure Jackie, but I do know they just hijacked a truck filled with museum artifacts, some that people think may have magical powers."

"Drago plus pizza face plus magic equals trouble, lots of it."

"That much math I can understand, so let's move people. We've got our best pilot waiting for you the faster chopper we have. The goal is simple Jackie, get the reptiles out of the truck before they plow threw down town.

Jackie and the rest of the clan followed Captain Black threw the frantic halls of section 13, everyone was so concern with the task at hand that none of the agents seemed to notice the celebrity running through the halls, or the giant tiger following her.

"Ok Jackie we brought the best pilot over from Section 5, they say she's the best and should get you in and out quickly and intact. So simple plan, deploy, jump on truck, stop punks, rescue artifacts and why is she holding a chicken?"

Everyone turned their attention the Gwen who was carrying Eggbert. Sasha took a protective stance in front of her master, she knew Captain Black was a good man but if he wanted to keep his hands attached to his arms, he should understand to back off her master.

"Um Gwen is it a good idea to bring him?"

"Call it a feeling, I know the rooster is next and you never know when she'll show up. I feel like she's close but I'm still a little dizzy and if I remember correctly our bonds should get stronger the more of us are reunited."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Magic stuff, Uncle will fill you in. Gwen you come with me, Tohru see if you can get ahold of Hak Foo and try to follow us. If Drago has given them more power then we'll need all the help we can get. Uncle you stay here and see if you can figure out why Drago wanted those specific artifacts or if there is a way to bind his magic."

Jackie boarded the helicopter and helped his cousin onboard, with her tiger that refused to leave her side. Gwen placed a hand at the base of her neck and nearly instantly her clothes started to morph and mend themselves.

"No point going out in public not properly dressed."

Jackie gave a smile and motioned for the pilot to go. The bay doors opened and soon the giant black machine was slicing through the air at full speed. Jackie, in the navigator's seat cried out until the pilot found a stead altitude and speed.

"Are you sure you've flown before?"

"If it will make you feel better you can wear this."

The pilot had removed her helmet and offered it to Jackie. She was revealed to be a beautiful woman, with medium flowing red hair and piercing green eyes that dazzled brighter than an emerald.

"Agent Scarlett Calloway, don't worry I've been flying since I was ten and I haven't lost a passenger yet."

"Oh what a relief."

"Of course this is the first time I've flown towards three dragon teens with serious fire power, so you guys may be my first."

"WHAAAAAAA!"

Jackie's cries were louder that the speeding blades of the helicopter. He was not sure what was scarier, having to fight Ice and his dragon crew of flying at breakneck speed with Mrs. Scarlett.

So there we have chapter 3, what did you think?

(read in the dramatic comic book announcer guy voice)

Who is this Mrs. Scarlett?

Who are the remaining 11 Masters?

How did Drago get free of the void?

And how long will it be until I right another chapter?

All will be reviled when I answer the last question.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok new chapter, warning this is a looong chapter. It's my first attempt at a full out fight scene an unlike some shows I didn't want to drag one fight into like 3 chapters. So lots of things are being answered, some I'm sure you guessed, and lot of other questions are being asked. So please read, review and enjoy.

Also big thanks to D.J. Scales and jackiechanadventuresfan16 for their reviews and support.

Hope you guys like it.

The streets of San Francisco were in chaos, a large 18 wheeler truck was barreling down the California hills at a frightening speed. The driver ignored any and all traffic laws, as he went down any street he wished regardless of lain, direction or light. His two counterparts stood on top of the rolling menace, aiming fire balls and a hellish flamethrower at pedestrians or abandoned cars and cheering the driver to go even faster. The reckless green teens were so caught up in their dangerous game that they couldn't see the Section 13 helicopter getting closer. Jackie was lost for words at the carnage he saw. True the Ice Crew had caused trouble before, but nothing like this.

"We have to get them off the streets!"

"I can try and get them to change directions. I guess the lest populated place right now would be the docks, these things can't fly or swim right?"

"No, not unless they've obtained some other demon powers."

"Cool beans, hold on now kids!"

Scarlett took hold of the level to shoot the guns below her craft and took aim. She had to plan and time each shot perfectly to achieve her goal. With her target lock she began to fire. As Dj Fist was enjoying his joyride, a rainfall of bullets caught him off guard and he began to swerve. Ice and Cobra saw the cause of the onslaught and decided to retaliate. A mixture of flames began to blaze toward the black helicopter, attempting to burn the vessel out of the sky. With nearly fictional skill, Scarlett dodged each blast the teens sent and continued with her own task. The craft dodge and spun in the air with the grace of a butterfly dodging the drops of a rainstorm. Her passengers now had their proof to how great of a pilot she was and why Captain Black called her the best.

At the very moment she needed, Scarlett shot out the back tire of the truck, forcing the driver to swerve down the nearest street. As soon as he turned, Dj Fist understood why the helicopter had not simply shoot to kill. Fist slammed on the breaks to keep the truck from driving into the ocean, in doing so sent his friends to fling forward and crash into a tower of crates positioned on the pier. As Ice rubbed a swollen bump on his temple, he saw the black helicopter approaching. He then reached into a side pouch and took hold of a round object.

"Yo man, they busted our ride, best return the favor."

With all his dragon strength Ice hurled the object to the helicopter's tail blades, causing them to explode on impact. With tremendous force the passengers could feel gravity taking hold of the craft. Scarlett took hold of the controls in an attempt to steady the craft.

"Bail, Now!"

"But what about.."

"NOW!"

Tohru grabbed hold of Jackie and leapt from the falling craft with Jackie and Gwen in each arm. He was followed by Sasha, carrying something in her mouth and Eggbert holding onto her collar. All the passengers were able to jump onto the roof of a storage building, that Scarlett was just able to get close enough too. As Scarlett forced her craft closer to the sea, her top blades caught fire and were breaking apart at a rapid pace. The helicopter spun in circles with a ribbon of black smoke ensnaring what remained of the craft, until a final explosion caused it's parts to break apart and seek the ocean floor as it's final resting place.

"Jackie!"

"Wahh, Jade where did you come from?"

"I thought I could help, I have before. But what about Scarlett, is she ok?"

With a heavy look from the adults Jade knew the answer.

"Was it because I was onboard, did I throw off the balance or something?"

"Oh no Jade none of it is your fault, it's theirs. Ice threw some explosive and that's what caused the helicopter to crash."

Jade's eyes now began to burn with fury, after all that Ice had done, she could never forgive what he had done this day.

"Listen Jade, I don't know what new powers or weapons they have this time so I want you to stay here where it's safe."

"On top of a building?"

"Ok wait until we distract them, climb down, find someplace safe and stay there."

"But Jackie, I wanna help."

"No Jade."

"But"

"You wanna help, then take Clucky here. He's freaking out so much that he's slicing me up even more. Why oh why did I bring the chicken."

Eggbert then began to furiously peck Gwen in her head. Gwen rescued Gwen and rubbed Eggberts feathers in a soothing manner.

"He prefers to be called a Rooster."

"I'd prefer it if her became a snack for Sasha."

"Now Jade I mean it, stay safe. If things go bad, take Eggbert and run."

Jade gave a defeated nod, she knew this was one fight she could not win. Jackie gave his niece a reassured hug, and proceeded down the building with Gwen and Tohru in tow. Ice and Cobra had made their way back to the truck and were helping Fist unlock the trailer door.

"Yo man, whatever Big D is doing back here better be worth it."

"Nothing can be worth what you have done today."

All three teens turned to see their least favorite person in the word, Jackie Chan.

"Check it out, in town for less than an hour and look who shows up. What, you some sort of stalker man. Not like it matter any, we can take you, tubby and …whoever that chick is, any time."

"Yo Ice I think that's GC, you know the singer."

"For reals? How does the Chan man know a shortie like that? Don't you normally have that old geezer as your back up?"

"You mean my father."

"Don't look now Ice, looks like we about to have a Diva blowout."

Gwen began to let out a vengeful growl. How dare these foolish children insult her, how dare they insult her father, how dare they cause so much damage and ruin so many lives like it was some sort of game. As her anger grew she felt a familiar power grow within her, a new flood of memories and powers awoke within her. Her ears began to grow larger and more feline, her nails on her hands and feet began to grow larger, thicker and sharper until they grew into full claws, the claws on her feet destroyed what was left of her shoes. A large white tiger striped tail extended from the base of her back, leaving a trail of fur from her tail to the base of her scalp. A pattern of black tiger stripes appeared all over her body, her pupils had changed into cat like slits, and her canine teeth grew into slightly larger more defined fangs. Gwen felt familiar to this form, it was closer to what she once was and the power she once had.

Ice and his crew were stunned for a moment, they had never had an opponent transform before them. Ice broke his disbelief with a sly smile.

"A'ight yo, kitty cat wanna scratch (he then blew a fire and gathered it in his hands) then let's scratch."

Ice led the onslaught and ran straight towards Gwen, but he was intercepted by Jackie who used a collection of kicks to cause him to drop his fire. Tohru and Fist resumed their previous fight and began their fight of strength.

With dragon speed, Cobra ran and attempted to punch Gwen, who used her tiger strength and grace to dodge his attacks. He proceeded with his attacks until he had Gwen with her back to a tower of crates. Cobra was a few steps away from her, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner.

"Hey mama, thought you'd be a little tougher, with that old geezer being your old man and all."

"I've got a few surprises of my own, like this one"

"Like what?"

Gwen then pointed a single claw upwards, and as Cobra followed there at the top of the crate tower was a very angry tiger. Sasha leapt from the tower and pinned Cobra, who was too shocked to run, under her mighty weight. She placed her powerful fangs against his bare neck, with the possibility of ending his life with little effort. Gwen knelt down beside her captive, Sasha had followed her mental link perfectly.

"Yo come on man don't end me like this, I'll change."

"Save it, you do have some questions to answer. Where is Drago, how did he get free of the void, why are you doing all this madness?"

"Hey mama, I'm just following orders. I don't know how he got free, D-man just showed up earlier today with this weird look in his eyes. He gave us our dragon powers and said he needed us to swipe some'in."

"What?"

"I don't know man, some weird fruit cup pyramid."

"Come again."

"Some like seven sided pyramid thing with a gem on each side, makes the thing looks like a big rainbow. I know we're in California but come on man."

A wave a dread passed over Gwen, a new flood of memories of pain and destruction, of what started it and what stopped it.

"So what did he do with it?"

"He's in the truck with it, he told us to have a little fun while he messed with it."

"He's still in there?"

"Last I checked."

"Thanks."

Gwen then griped in-between where his neck and shoulder met, causing the teen to fall unconscious. Gwen turned to Sasha and gave her a loving stroke.

"Best thing Daddy ever taught me. Come on darling, I'm afraid our fighting isn't done today, after all this I'm treating us to a vacation."

Jackie exchanged blow for blow with Strikemaster Ice, the dragon teen tried to slash Jackie at every turn, he wanted to see his blood spill. Every time he and his crew had tried to get ahead, there was Jackie to stop them.

Threw the corner of his eye he saw a form bolting to the truck. It was Gwen, trying to claw her way through the metal door to Dragon within. What better way to hurt Jackie than to hurt his friends. Ice gave a powerful kick to Jackie's ribs, causing him to fall back into a pile of rubbish. He then lead a powerful charge to his target, he kept running faster and faster until his body was covered in pain. Everyone looked to the cause of the noise. A large crane had dropped a massive load of crates onto the unexpected Strikemaster Ice. From the controls of the crane, a cheerful Jade waved in victory. Tohru waved back, dragging an unconscious Dj Fist with him. Everything looked in their favor, that their troubles were at peace. But there is always a price for thoughs who drop their guard. The trailer of the truck erupted, scattering it's sides and roof is random piles of metal. Threw the swirl of energy stood a figure, Drago, with his arm outstretched over a small pyramid. The pyramid had seven sides, each with a different colored gem that was pulsating with powerful chi. The pyramid itself was covered in a thick black liquid. Gwen was the closest and relished what it was, dragon blood. Drago had cut his hand and was dripping ample amounts of blood onto the pyramid.

"NOOOO! What are you doing!"

Gwen raced up to pull away Drago, to try and stop the ritual. As she spun him around, her stopped for a moment. His eyes were completely white, absent his pupils. Gwen tried to gain control again, she knew what was about to happen and she had to stop it. She reach for the pyramid, but was too late, the ritual was done. The seven sides of the pyramid opened and released a tornado of darkness. It rose to the sky, swelling with immense dark chi. Two red eyes opened from within the tornado, and a fanged smile erupted in wicked laughter. Gwen was indeed too late.

Once the laughter had stopped, the great wind creature locked his eyes on the white tiger woman.

"My my, even after so many years, you're still so beauty my dear."

"He.. Hei 'an."

"So nice that you remember me my dear, care to reconsider my offer,"

Gwen tried to understand what he was talking about, there was still so much she still didn't remember of her past life. She did remember the hell this creature put the world threw when he was last on it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I know what you're trying to do and I will stop you again."

Gwen reached out for the pyramid but was stopped by a powerful dragon kick that pinned her to the ground. Hei'an let another wicked laugh.

"Always the fighter, my dear. Did you really think I spent all this time and did not anticipate you and your sisters' return?"

"Release the boy Hei'an, or are you so weak now that you need to possessed some teenage reptile to carry out you plans."

"True my powers are not at their peak as they once were, but you more than anyone know that will change."

The great tornado wrapped itself around the black pyramid, causing the seven gems to fly into the vortex.

"As much as I would love to rekindle old history, I truly too much to do. But I will leave you in loving hands of my little puppet. Until the day we met again my dear."

The dark tornado took off towards the sky, the gems glistening in its vortex. Before Gwen had a chance to register what had happened, she felt a surge of pain as Drago stabbed her right shoulder with his dagger like claws. Threw her tear filled eyes, Gwen saw Drago retract his claws and position himself for a second jabbing. Just as he was positioned to stab her for a second time, a bright yellow light shot Drago from behind, sending him from the bed of the truck. On the dock, was a soaken body, with long red hair clining to her fleash as her fingers clutched a small gun.

"Have I mentioned that I really hate swimming."

"Scarlett!"

"Hey girl, glad to see my timing is still on mark."

"Yah ours too."

There was no time to celebrate their reunion or inquire about what had emerged from the black pyramid. Gathering from their wounds were all the members of the Ice crew and a still possessed Drago. Jackie, and Tohru took position closer to their female allies, while Jade tried to hide behind a few crates, failing to control a wild Eggbert. Gwen tried to use a simple spell to stop the bleeding, she would need all her strength for this fight. Despite her attempts to contain him, Eggbert clawed his way from her grasp and darted for the red beauty. At first she looked at the running bird with confusion, wondering why they had brought the creature in the first place. Eggbert kept running straight towards Scarlett, she opened her arms with the intent of catching the bird, but as he leapt towards her chest he failed to stop at her physical form but instead passed through her. Once he had passed through her, Scarlett felt a wave of pain in her left ankle. There in dark crimson, the form of a rooster appeared on her ankle. With the surge of pain came a wave of memories, a previous battle, her beloved sisters, the eyes of her beloved husband and more. She then felt another wave wash over her body. Golden streaks extended from her hair, thin talons grew from her fingers and toes, a feathery tail of emerald feathers grew from the base of her back, and from the bottom side of her arms grew long thick burgundy feathers.

As Scarlett tried to steady herself she found help from Gwen, who rushed to her in a deep embrace.

"Sister!"

"So I'm guessing those memories where real."

"Afraid so."

"There's still a lot I can't remember."

"It's ok, you'll just need to rest later and they'll come back to you."

"Yo man, don't tell me yall forgot about us."

Ice and the rest of the dragons failed to care about the transformation they had witnessed, all they cared about was spilling blood.

"I may not remember much of my past but I do remember how to fight."

Scarlett extended her wings and floated into the air, Eggbert by her side. Jackie and Tohru shared a nod as they also positioned for their fight. Within seconds the silent bell rang and the fight commenced. Tohru was attack with a hash blow from Fist, Jackie took on simultaneous attacks from Ice and Cobra. That left Scarlett and Gwen to take on Drago.

"Scarlett, be careful. This kid is being controlled by Hei'an, he may not be in control of his actions but he still has all of his powers."

"So we're stuck fighting a dragon who's only goal is to kill us by any means."

"We only need to knock him out, you know we need him alive."

"Remind me to royally beat Black for picking me for this mission."

Drago race forward to attack his prey. He first tried to claw at Gwen, but as she blocked him his back was met with the talons Scarlett. He was met with the same attack each time, as he attacked one he was attacked by the other.

"Yo shorties, I'd step away from the D-man if I waz you."

Tohru and Jackie had been bound by thick chains, no longer able to help fight. What was more concerning was what Ice had in his possession. There scrambling to get free was Jade. For some reason the sight of her sent Drago in a frenzy. He bolted towards her and held her outright in a tight grip, his claws barely breaking the skin. Jade kicked and tried to break free with no results. She stared into his snarling face to see his blank eyes, this was not the Drago she had fought before, this was just a puppet.

"Drago snap out of it. This isn't you, since when do you take order from anyone. You're a fighter, so stop being a wuss and fight back."

For a moment Jade saw a flash of red in Drago's eyes. He was starting to gain control.

"Come on Drago fight back, Shendu would have. You've done what Shendu wanted, now what Hie'an wants, when are you going to do what you want. What is it you really want. "

That was it, the breaking point. Everyone knew how much Drago despised his father and to called weaker than him was the final blow. Drago's eyes began to fade in and out, his body twitched in pain as he tried to get in control of his own body.

"I want…to be… in control…..I want…..I need…to find her….I want…him..OUT OF MY HEAD!"

With a great roar a swirl of black fire emerged from Drago. Once the fire had expelled from within him, black smoke slowly drifted out of his mouth. He slowly collapsed on the ground, forcing Jade to fall roughly on her rear. She turned her attention to the panting demon beside her. He heaved to desperately get air back into his body. He gave a tired glance to Jade, where she could clearly see his red orbs. Before he could give her any response, weather good or bad, his body went limped his mind went blank. Threw all the physical activity and the massive blood loss, it was natural that he would fall unconscious.

Ice and his crew showed the first sign of true fear. Their boss had fallen, a new evil had been released, two women had undergone great transformations, they had fought and fallen and they knew if they stayed they would clearly be sentenced to some pit in Section 13. As silently as they could, the three teens bolted into the unknown. Scarlett tried to fly after them, but was stopped by Gwen holding onto her tail feathers.

"Let them go Red, I think we've all had enough for today."

Scarlett gave a replied grin and both sisters flopped on the ground in an exhausted seat. Sasha purred and tried to help clean some of her master's wounds, as Eggbert cuddled in his master's lap and she stroked him soothingly. They had found their masters, they had found those who they were born to find. With a careful spell Gwen forced the metal chain to release Jackie and Tohru. Seeing that the girls were too tired to talk, Jackie went about contacting Captain Black as Tohru gathered Jade and tended to the few cuts and bruises she had earned threw out the day.

Scarlett and Gwen noticed that the sun was setting and looked on at its beauty. They didn't notice their features returning to their more human like states, nor that their zodiac marks had remained perfectly intact. Scarlett let out a heavy sigh as she turned to her sister.

"You know this is going to be the strangest report I've ever had to file."

"From my understanding, Black is use to this sort of thing."

"A guy who can keep cool under demon fire, I can respect that."

"Cool, good job…kinda cute."

Scarlett and Gwen erupted in a fit of laughter, nearly to the point of tears.

"How is it I survive a helicopter crash, face a dragon teen, reawaken old memories and yet at the end of the day the conversation always leads back to the guys."

"It's always about the guys. After thousands of years, it's still about the guys."

Gradually their laughter was toned and the sky began to be the stage for the stars to dance. With night's fall a more serious tone overtook the girls.

"So he's really back."

"Yes, and with those gems."

"Did he give them out yet?"

"No clue but I don't think so, or else we would have heard about it."

"There's still just so much I can't remember."

"You and me both, who knows maybe we'll remember more tomorrow."

"Maybe. So where do you think the others are."

"Our other 'sisters'?"

"Yah. I mean where are they, who are they and more importantly can we work together to stop Hie'an again?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure of anything really. But at least we already have each other, two down and ten to go."

Scarlett gave a final smile to Gwen, they day had been long and hard and all they could do was use the last bit of their energy to look at the setting sun and to with that the new day would bring them the answers the needed.

So what did you guys think? By far my longest chapter ever. So yah in my normal style I answered like 2 questions and started nearly 6 more, lol I'm so mean. But yah hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to any reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok chapter 5, everything's coming along. Big thanks to D.J. Scales and jackiechanadventuresfan16, who have helped me with multiple reviews and discussions. So blah blah blah, I own nothing but my original characters, and for those who are wondering the story is rated M for blood, cursing and sexual material in later chapters. So basically just for safety.

* * *

After their encounter with the newly awaken evil, Scarlett was eagerly invited to retire at Uncle's shop. It was decided that it would be best to keep all of the masters together, so that they could help each other regain their memories and help protect each other from prophesied danger.

Gwen used her magic to alter a spare broom closet on the second floor, when it was opened it lead to a hallway with 12 doors. Each door lead to a different basic bedroom with ample space. Gwen had continued to use her magic to make both her room and Scarlett's to better fit their personalities and make enough room for their familiars.

With a full day of rest, memories continued to flood to both masters of their lives long ago. The golden palace that all twelve had shared, the people that they had sworn their hearts too. The tiny hands of their children calling for their mothers, joyest festivals shared with local villagers and more. But with any good, the bad must follow. Visions of heartache and despair, of plagues and death. But the worst were the flood of memories of the origin of Hei 'an and his seven warriors. Once both masters had regained their full strength and compared their memories, they agreed it was time to inform the others. Captain Black arrived with Jackie at Uncle's shop, bringing with him Scarlett's new assignment.

"What's up C.B.?"

"Nothin much little lady, just bringing some paperwork for Agent Calloway."

"Wait you're not sending her away are you?"

"Not likely Jade, after Jackie told me this was another dark magic take over and that Agent Calloway was needed, I pulled some strings to have her official transferred to Section 13. She's now our exclusive new head of aviation, the best instructor for our new recruits."

"I appreciate the transfer, but please call me Scarlett."

All eyes were turned to the stairway as Gwen and Scarlett made their descent. Captain Black's eyes were fixed on the red haired woman, her hair was tied in a medium pony-tail as she sported a white tank top and jet black capris. He could clearly see the familiar image of the rooster symbol, in a dark burgundy, on her left ankle, confirming what Jackie had told him earlier.

"Ah yes well, I uh brought over your transfer papers, just need your signature."

"Not a problem, so when do I start."

"According to Uncle, after you stop this new evil, but I think we can work around that."

Scarlett let out a small laugh as she continued to sign the various forms. Gwen and Jackie shared a suspicious look over the actions between Scarlett and Black. Slowly they lead the two agents into the sitting room of the shop, there Uncle and Tohru were waiting with fresh ice tea and snacks. Jade left her Aunt's side to help pass out the tea and cookies. Before everyone was seated another ring from the doorbell was heard. Jackie disappeared and returned with the rest of their allies. Following him were the familiar faces of Viper, El Toro, Paco, Hak Foo, Ratso, Chow, and Finn. Even though the Enforcers had changed their lives to the side of good, they agreed to help out the Chans, even if it was simply an extra set of eyes to look out for danger. After everyone had greeted each other and were seated, Gwen and Scarlett became noticeably more serious.

* * *

In a shady alley, in the most uninviting part of San Francisco a man emerged from a decaying motel room. With a light to his cigarette he gave a sly smile to the woman in the room. Her naked form gripped the molding covers on the filthy mattress. With shaky hands she tried to cover her bruised and bloody body with the thin cloth. She tried to look at the exiting man, proving difficult with her left eye swollen, black and blue, and blood dripping into her right. Seeing the woman beaten and broken seemed to fill the man with more satisfaction than the sex he had just had with her. He reached into his pocket, pulling out various bills and threw them at the woman, adding to her injuries.

"Pick them up."

The woman was too scared to move, what little pride she had left caused her to stay on the mattress. The smile on the man faded. With a stern grip ha gathered the money wading some into a small ball. He walked over to the woman, her face growing with more fear for every step he took. As he approached he raised his right hand, causing the nameless woman to wink for impact. Instead of the pain she expected to feel, she felt a gentle hand stroking her chin. She forced her eyes to open to the man before her. He gave a sly grin as he gripped her chin and lowered himself to eye level.

"Now didn't I tell the little whore to take the money."

Before she could register what had happened, the woman felt the back of her head come in contact with the wall behind her. With one hand he gripped her neck, causing her legs to flare in an effort to get free. With a devilish grin the man took the wad of money and with great force shove the solid mass into her female sex. With tears flowing the woman cried out in pain. When her mouth opened, the man proceeded to shove the rest of the money down her throat. The woman continued to grasp for air, denied by the solid mass and the increasing pressure the man was inflicting. Just before her eyes were forced to roll into the back of her skull, the man released his grip and forced the woman to collapse on the floor. When her body made its impact, the woman exploded the money from her throat and tried desperately to gather air. The man released a wicked laugh as he griped a solid mass of the woman's hair.

"The next time a whore is told what to do, it had better do it."

Tears ran like a river from her swollen eyes, as she silently prayed for her safety, he extended his wicked tongue to gather a taste of her salty sorrow. With his message made clear he threw the woman back onto the mattress and made his way back to the door.

"I'll call you again when I feel like it, be late again and I won't be so nice."

With untold damage made he preceded out of the room the deserted alley. As he made his exit, he felt the uneasiness of being followed. With the intent to surprise his follower, he spun around with a pocket knife extended. As he looked around, he could not find anyone behind him. A sudden glim caught his eye, there at his feet an orange gem sparkled in the light. Without a second thought he gathered the gem to inspect it. As he held the jewel to his eye, he felt a strange surge of power took over him. A flood of images appeared, battles, women, power and more. When the images stopped, he reached for the nearest wall to gather himself. With a wicked smile a dark shadow emerged from the walls, taking an abstract form before the man. With a mutual smile the man bowed down before the sinister shape.

"My Lord."

"Vam, I take it you are ready to stand by my side once again."

"More than ready my Lord."

The gem, still in the man's hand, began to pulsate causing his physical form to alter.

Back in the filthy hotel room, the battered woman tried to tend to both her physical and emotional wounds. She was so involved in her despair that she didn't notice the door slowly opening. Feeling that she was not alone, she turned around, having her terrified scream blocked by a reptilian hand griping over her mouth, and a loud roar filling the dark ally.

* * *

"We want to thank you all for coming, and want to express our gratitude in advance for your help. In the end this is our fight, we just need your help finding the other masters and helping control the chaos that Hei'an will bring."

"So how do we find these _Masters_?"

"When one of us is awakened we will have a brief vision to help guide us to the next member. The strange thing is that until they are awakened we will have no idea who they are. It could be the lady at the coffee shop that we see every day, but until she's awakened we will never know."

"So what's the order that these girls will be awaken?"

"Cosmic raffle I'm afraid, or maybe there is a pattern that we just haven't realized yet. But the good news is that when we are physically closer together we are able to gain a sort of homing sixth sense on finding them."

"I'm sorry what?"

"When we are together, we get the willies when we get closer to another master."

"Got cha."

"So who is the next one?"

"The Rat, so basically we'll have to carry her rat around town until he picks up on her."

"Wait how do you know that she's in San Francisco, another vision?"

"No, when the Masters all reborn it was made so that we would all be around in time to fight, as well be near enough to save time to try and stop the evil before it gets too strong."

"So all twelve will be in San Francisco, that should make things easier."

"Well all twelve would be in San Fran, they may not necessarily be living here, they could just be here for business or vacation, there is no telling how much of a window we have to find them."

"But as important as it is that we find them, I'm afraid the dangers of Hei'an and his warriors are much more than anything any of us have faced before."

"Which brings us to our back story and that black pyramid that Drago stole."

"Back when we had our final battle with Hei'an, the Dragon Master sacrificed her physical form to create that black pyramid that sealed his seven warriors' powers into seven corresponding gems. Her sacrifice is the reason why there are no dragons around today, this was her plan. See in order to release Hei'an and his warriors, only dragon's blood could open the pyramid. Since the Master sacrificed herself and all dragons, it was intended to prevent Hei'an from ever escaping, but the Dog Master knew that nothing stays locked forever and used her powers to make it so we would all be reborn around the same time to fight Hei'an again."

"So that's why he brought Drago from the void?"

"Right, Drago was created from Shendu's chi thus making him a pure dragon. And since he is currently the only dragon on earth, he is currently the noble dragon by default, meaning he is the one who will lead us to and awaken the reincarnation of the Dragon Master. My guess is that he took over Drago's mind because he is younger than Shendu and hasn't had enough time to build up his mental defenses."

"So where is the little spite fire?"

"Captain Black?"

"Locked up at Section 13, he's restless but under complete lockdown. We`'ll let him out, with supervision, when the Dragon is next to be awaken. After that we'll have to work out his 'freedom'."

"I don't think we'd have to worry, I mean Eggbert is completely devoted to me and would never think of hurting or betraying me."

"Neither would my Sasha but then again they aren't as developed as Drago, he's basically a human with scales."

"So going back to the bad guys, if their powers were imprisoned in those gem how are they gonna use them?"

"Hei'an made it so that his warriors would be reborn, thus making it why we were all born in time to fight them. Before he was imprisoned he sent a spell that would cause his warriors to be reborn, and when he would be released they would all be developed enough to support their powers. Now he's off to find his warriors and reunite them with their gem, not only restoring their powers but their memories as well. I doubt these are good people to begin with, but give them superior powers and all the dark memories and chi they once had, they're probably worse than any demon we could have hoped to face."

"So what are we sappost to do now?"

"I'm afraid right this second all we can do is wait until either we find another master, or one of Hei'an's warriors attack. All we can ask is that we take turns bringing the animals around town when it's their master's turn. With Gwen and I taking one search team and someone taking the animal in a second we increase our chances of finding her faster. Our best chance of winning this battle is to try to find and awaken more of our fighters before Hei'an finds his."

Everyone shared looks of worry as they tried to register everything they had just heard. It was like hearing a great storm was coming and all they could try and do was prepare, but knew they had zero control.

* * *

The days passed and everyone tried to continue with their normal lives, but failed. Everyone kept their eyes opened for either a woman with rat ears walking around, or a new evil force attacking some innocent mortal.

Gwen kept her word and took her niece on a before-school shopping spree, helping her acquire all the things a thirteen year old girl would need and the her uncles would have no clue about. After the purchase of the proper undergarments, they set off to buy some simple starter makeup, then new casual and designer shoes, tops, bottoms and finally they stopped for some much needed refreshments. Since they were near, Jade requested that the stopped by "Squeeze It", Ratso's juice stand. From a distance Jade caught Ratso's eye and waved happily to him, which he returned. By the time Jade and Gwen made it to the front counter, a large frosted orange glass was waiting for them.

"One mango-peach-strawberry splash for the little lady."

"How do you always know what I want before I tell you Ratso?"

"It's easy when you only order the same drink every time."

Ratso turned his attention to Jade's companion. He already knew who the famous woman was, and could tell from her wardrobe that she was trying to hide her celebrity status. Most of her features were covered, except her long tiger striped hair, since her fans had yet to see her knew look there was little chance anyone could make a connection. Even though he had met Gwen, and realized she was a normal, at least relatively, it was still intimidating to serve a celebrity.

"And what can I get for you?"

"Well it looks like Jade knows what's good, I'll have what she's having."

"One more mango-peach-strawberry splash coming up."

Ratso went about grabbing fresh fruit from the counter and placing them in a blender with an ample amount of ice. With a flip of the switch, the symphony of buzzing and crunching began to play. As the sounds filled the air, a small carrot top figure emerged from the back room.

"Hey Rocko, when did you get in town?"

"Just got in this morning, Uncle Ratso said he'd show me around the new juice shop, didn't think I'd see you here though."

"Best place in the world to get a drink, and I've been to nearly every country so I can stand by that statement. So all set for school, who'd you get for home room?

"I got a Miss Q."

"Miss Q?"

"Well I can't remember her name so that's what I call her."

"Oh you mean Ms. Quezada, she's really nice. I have her too, looks like we'll be class mates this year. Not bad starting high school with a friend."

"You've met her?"

"Just at the open house, she's our homeroom teacher and she teaches English Ligature classes too."

"She doesn't teach Spanish?"

"Apparently she helps out or subs if she's needed but since she grew up in Mexico City, she enjoys hearing what we think or how creative we can get. I can't wait to start her class, after everything I've seen with Jackie I have some really good stories to tell."

"It sound's lots of fun, right Uncle Ratso. …..Uncle Ratso?"

Ratso's eyes were so fixed, he didn't relies the drink overflowing from the cup and onto the counter. The trio exchanged looks of confusion and then turned to find what he was looking at. Across the street, and under a tree in the park sat a young pale woman. She had a punkish bob that nearly covered half of her face, her hair was such a deep shade of black that it gave off a blue-ish sheen. She wore thick, dark blue eye shadow and black lipstick and had multiple silver rings and studs along her ears. She wore a mini black t-shirt, with white borders along the collar and sleeves and a skull with heart shaped eye sockets on the front. She also wore a pair of grey overalls with various rips, with the top folded over and a black belt to hold up the pants. In her black painted grip she held a sketch book and was feverishly sketching some scene that only her eyes could see. In her own way, she was an exotic beauty, her coloring made her like a wondrous painting bursting out of a canvas. They was something mesmerizing about her, like a siren you were being magically drawn too.

Rocko gave a mischievous smirk as he turned to Jade.

"That's Uncle Ratso's girlfriend."

Hearing a specific word, Ratso snapped out of his trance and realized the mess he made on the floor. He quickly handed the frosty beverage to Gwen and set about cleaning his mess.

"She owns this really cool art shop next door called 'Time to Dye'. She sells art supplies and some of her own work, and even gives free classes."

"Cool, so what's her name?"

"Uhhhhhh."

"Don't tell me that neither of you know her name."

"Well, I mean I just say hey on occasion. Oh hey uncle Ratso it's nearly three."

"Got them right here."

Somehow Ratso had managed to slip away and return with two more drinks. He walked to the clear edge of the counter, holding one to-go drink in hand. No sooner had he held the drink that is a flash of pink it was gone. As Gwen and Jade tried to see what had kidnapped the tasty drink. All they could see through the crowd we two long pink braids briefly flowing in the wind. As the Chan women turn to question Ratso, they noticed a calmer figure approaching. She walked calmly, reading a novel who's title was covered. She wore clothing similar to Gwen's, covering most of her features. As she passed she calmly accepted the drink Ratso handed to her and continued on her route. For a moment, her green eyes lifted and focused on Jade and Gwen. She merely gave a polite nod and returned to her novel. Jade and Gwen turned to Ratso for some answers.

"Ok I know I'm new here, but does that happen every day at this stand?"

"Actually yes. See they're two sisters, one is a runner and runs this route every day. They pay me every Sunday for the week, so I make up their drinks and give them at the same time every day."

"So the pink flash?"

"The runner, yah she dyes her hair pink and when she runs she looks like a pink wind. The one behind her is her sister, guess she just follows behind to make sure her sister is safe."

"Something seemed familiar about them, what are their names, do I know them?"

"Sorry I am honor bound by the juicer's code not to tell."

Jade and Gwen exchanged surprised expressions but accepted his answer. The finished their drinks and exchanged their goodbyes with Ratso and Rocko, planning to see him on the first day of class. After gathering their parcels, the two young women started to make their way home. Gwen turned around to see where they recently sat and looked around at the various people walking by. Perhaps one of her sisters were amongst them, and yet she would never know.

* * *

And here we have chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, but I had a final exam in my college class, proud to say I walked out with an A

So let me know what you think, I welcome constructive criticism. So who do you think the remaining 10 masters are, what relationships will develop, and what evil will come from Hei'an and Vam. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mi amigos. And here we have chapter 6, made by the encouragement of Djscales. I'm surprised I made it this fare, and that people seem to be enjoying my story. So please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

"Good Morning Y'ade."

As Jade made her way down the flight of stairs to find herself greeted by her good friend. Pace had grown a bit from the last time she saw him, he had grown a to be a full head taller than she was and his hair has extended to a stylish shamble. His warm chocolate eyes seemed to light up as the fell up the young chinese girl, as they often did at their reunions. Jade gave a joyiest smile as she made her way down with a quicker pace.

"Hey Paco, when did you come over?"

"We just got here, El Toro said he needed to talk to your uncle."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's about us moving."

"You're moving here? That's awesome!"

"Si, I know. I will also be attending your school as well."

"Super awesome! I can't wait to show you around."

"Ah I see you have told young Y'ade the good news eh Paco."

Eyes fell on the large masked man who entered with Jackie at his side. His muscled rippled under the grey fabric of his suit, while the gold details from his red masks sparked with the smallest beam of light.

"Si El Toro, we can not wait for school to start."

"I'm afraid you'll have another five days to go Nino."

"Which reminds me, Jade still has more supplies she needs before school."

"Yes I'm afraid Paco still needs school supplies as well. But with the move, the set up of my new school and the search for these _Masters_, I'm afraid I have no time."

"Why don't Paco and I just go?"

"Jade?"

"Come on Jackie, we're already thirteen so we're old enough."

"Yes but are you sure you know what to get?"

"Jackie, school supplies hasn't changed in the last eight years I've been. Pens, pencils, notebooks, highlighters, and all that other stuff. Plus I have my supplies list, if Paco is going then he'll need the exact same things. So can we go Jackie? Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Ok ok, it's all right with me. El Torro, what do you think?"

"It would be an insult to let the lovely Y'ade walk around unaccompanied."

Jade and Paco met with a high-five, she then dashed up the stairs to retrieve her list of materials. She opened the door to her room, the sight would cause most people to question their sanity. At the base of a bed, a large white tiger basked in the sun beaming from the nearest window while a large fan rotated cool winds on her. On the bed behind the beast, a lovely woman with tiger striped hair was jotting down various notes on multiple sheets of paper, while a large grey rat laid in between her crosses legs. The rodent ears' were drooping as it gave a solemn look into space.

"What'cha doing?"

"Just working on some new songs. Gotta work what the creativity hits. "

"Looks like Mickey's not doing any better."

"Afraid not, I think he knows his Master is next to be found but is depressed we haven't found her yet."

Sasha gave a small growl as she looked towards her Master, who replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Really Sasha, again."

"What did she say?"

"She wants some water, but the diva can only have imported bottle water." With a heavy sigh Gwen rose from her seat to make her way over to a small mini bar. Once she had collected a few bottles she began pouring them into the large dish beside the giant cat. Jade had already retrieved her list and in a moment spontaneity, the grabbed Mickey and placed him gently in the messenger bag the draped over her shoulder. With her list in hand, and Mickey safely tucked in his bag, Jade made her way back down stairs to her uncle. The adults gave the children money and instructed them to call if they needed anything.

* * *

Jade and Paco spent a great deal of the morning, sharing stories of their time apart and the possibilities of the year approaching. After they had gathered their supplies, Jade saw one of her favorite shops and nearly slipped a squeal of delight.

"Perfect, I'm really need a drink. Wait till you try Ratso's smoothies, they're like the best things in the world."

"I have never seen you so excited for a simple drink. Here they will be my treat."

"And they say chivalry is dead."

Jade gave a playful wink as she lead the way, as her back was turned she could not see the blush the gently rose to her friend's face. As the approached Jade saw Ratso leaning over the counter. His chin was cradled in his hand as he gazed forward with a dopey love stuck grin plastered on across his face. Jade followed his gaze across the street to see a familiar figure sitting in the grass, sketching away under the shade of a giant tree. Jade tried waving madly in front of the pale man's face, where he abruptly awoke from his trance.

"Ok seriously Ratso, have you even talked to her yet?"

"Well…"

"And I don't mean while taking her order."

Ratso's eye's fell in embarrassment as he set about to make Jade's favorite drink. Jade shook her head in disbelief, how a grown man was reduced to acting worse than the boys in her class. Her thoughts were distracted when she saw a familiar face from behind the counter.

"Hey Rocko."

"Hey Jade! What'cha doing here again?"

"Out supplies shopping. Oh hey this is my friend Paco, he'll be going to our school with us."

"Hola, _Rocko_ was it?"

At that moment Ratso had placed the sweet frosted beverage before Jade, she was so engrossed with enjoying it's unique flavor that she was oblivious to the strict glade the two young men exchanged. Without warning, Ratso scurried from the front counter, into the back storage room. The trio of youths turned to see the woman, who unknowingly controlled his attention from afar, was passing the stand. She had her art supplies in hand and was making her way back to her store. As Ratso peeked from a crack in the door to see if she had passed, Jade conceived a wicked plan in her mind.

"Hey Rocko, did you get all your school supplies yet?"

"Well ..uh most of it."

"Did you get your art supplies?"

"Well no, not y.."

"Hey Ratso, we'll be right back, the three of us have school supplies to get."

Before Ratso could respond his nephew was taken prisoner by his former enemy's niece. Jade was practically dragging Paco and Rocko by either sleeve as she raced down the crowded San Francisco streets. She released them only when they were in front of a large store window that read 'Time to Dye'.

"Yade what are we doing here?"

"Her name is Jade, duffus."

"That is what I said."

"Didn't sound like it."

"It is because of my accent, Necio."

"Well than you have a funny accent."

"Not as funny as your."

"Hey guys cool it. Geez what's up with you two. We're here to help Ratso."

"Sorry Y'ade."

"Yah sorry 'J'ade. But how are we gonna help my uncle."

"But getting his mystery lady to know he exists. Look she owns an art shop, we need supplies, and if we just so happen to strike up a conversation about the juice shop down the street."

Rocko let out an excited laugh as he clapped his hands in delight. Paco gave a sly smile to his female counterpart.

"I've always known you were cunning Yade, but when did you start playing Cupid?"

"Since I saw a grown man duck into a storage room when a certain lady walked by."

* * *

With a small chime of a bell, the door opened and the trio made their way in. the walls of the store were packed with paints, pencils, and containers of colored tiles in a variety of hues. There where shelves of canvases, brushes, adhesives and more. On the other side of the store there were wicker baskets filled with yarns and fabrics of ever material and pattern. The floor, no matter how many times it was cleaned, was embedded with small scraps of fabrics, threads and splotches of paint residue. No matter what craft you wished to pursue, this store had the means for your creations to form. After Jade snapped out of the trance the store casts, she found her target. She was across the floor, leaning on her front counter. She was leaning on her counter, with a slight bored expression, as her eyes were fixed on a small television stationed on the counter. She tore her eyes away for a second, to see who had entered her business. Most owners would see a trio of young teenagers and ask them to vacate immediately. She, on the other hand, gave a slight nod to Jade and turned back to her program.

Jade gestured to the boys to look around a bit, so as not to seem to suspicious. Rocko made his way over the various paintings hung in a specific section, while Paco made his way over to the bins of different fabrics. Jade took out her list of supplies, and saw that she and her friends were in need of sketching pencils and a sketching pad. As she skowered the store, she nearly let out a gasp at her luck. The various materials she needed were right behind the counter, where her target was stationed. Jade made her way over, thinking of how she could get the owner's attention, when she felt a strong nudge from her side. She had completely forgotten the rat she was carrying in her messenger bag, the one who was furiously trying to escape. For a moment, Mickey had escaped the prison of Jade's bag and was racing across the floor. At full speed the white rat raced across the floor, closer to the dark featured woman, until he leapt from the floor towards. As Mickey was suspended in mid air, his journey came to an end as two small hands wrapped around his furry frame. Jade gave a sigh of relief as the furry creature struggled to escape her grasp. Her relief then turned to fear as she met the eyes of the store's owner. She expected the woman to look angry or afraid of the furry creature that had leapt from her bag, instead the woman looked unfazed and still held the same slightly bored look Jade last saw her with.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. He just, he."

"It's ok kid. You're not the first girl to walk in here with a rat in her bag, of course those girls claim theirs to be purebreds."

Jade gave yet another sigh of relief and came to a conclusion. Not only did Ratso's dream girl look cool, she was in fact really cool.

"Besides, I encourage the weird. People who normally are weird have more interesting things to talk about. You what can I get for yah."

"Well my friends and I are shopping for school supplies. We need sketch pencils and sketch pads. I guess I'll take"

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"You want materials, give me your hand, the one you'll be drawing with."

Rocko and Paco had made their way to Jade's side when they heard the commotion of Mickey trying to make his great escape. With a slight reluctance, Jade forced the rat back into his purse prison, handed it to Paco and extended her right hand. The woman gently took the small hand and began to inspect it. She silently took her notes as she cast her eyes over the five digits. The periodically pulled a blue-ish black strain of hair back in place to her punk style bob. Finally the release Jade's hand and turned her attention to the collection of pencils and books. He dark blue eyes trailed over different brands until she finally grabbed the materials to her liking.

"You've got small digits, but a wide flexing range. You're also impulsive and tend to put more force when you get excited. These pencils are thinner but strong, so they'll fit your hand better, and this paper is sturdy so it can take whatever you give it."

Jade was shocked as she paid and was given her items. She couldn't help but stair at her hand, to try and see what the woman had seen.

"You could see all that? That's amazing miss, uhh"

"Lydia. Lydia Muse."

"Muse?"

"With a name like that, how could I not get involved in the arts. When you do something as long as I have, you tend to notice things."

"That's so cool, hey do me do me!"

"Paco look out!"

In his eagerness Paco had extended the very hand that he was using to keep Mickey in his prison. At the very moment he needed, the white rat leapt from the bag and dashed on the counter. Hands tried desperately to grab hold of the rodent but he darted on either side of them, until he leapt threw one. Jade had only witnessed the scene twice before, but it was never any easier.

* * *

Lydia felt a burning sensation in the front of her right shoulder. Her left hand instinctively griped her shoulder as her right took hold of her throbbing forehead. A wave of memories flashed before her eyes, but whereas the others were able to enjoy the joys of the past, she was forced to relive all the pain. With every past harm that came to her body, she felt the slash in its place, for every burden that stabbed at her heart, she felt it bleed. As the memories settled, she griped the counter for support.

"What did you do."

"We didn't do anything Lydia, I don't believe it you're a Master!"

"What did you do."

"This is so awesome, wait until I tell Jackie and Gwen that I found the third Ma"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"

Lydia turned to the young Asian, her eyes were stained with tears in pain. She looked like a wild beast that after being hunted for days, was ready to abandon all for a full assault. Pace turned and for the first time, saw true fear in the eyes of his friend.

"Senorita, please. I know this must be confusing but we can help you."

"You think I'm confused, thanks to your little friend I now remember everything!"

"Senorita we just want"

"Get out."

"But"

"Get out. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!"

On her final tone, the doors to her store exploded. Threw the remains of the door stood an unholy creature. It was some sort of combination of man and beast. It's scaly skin was a sickly greyish green color that covered his whole body, from the top of his head to the tip of his thick tail. Slashing claws extended from his thick fingers, and from his mouth grew grotesque yellow teeth that bolted out in multiple directions. Jade and Paco had seen their share of scaled creatures, but this being seemed to pulse more evil than the demons they had faced.

The sickening creature scanned the room until it found its prey. As it formed it's lips into a jagged smile, a forked tongue gently licked the increasing saliva from it's dominating fangs. Lydia looked on in horror at the familiar demon, it was like a creature from a nightmare that she just couldn't place. Memories flooded threw her mind, memories that couldn't be real. To her right were the three mischiefs bringers of her troubles. The Asian girl was helping the Spanish boy to his feet as the red haired boy tried to block the others from the monster's view.

"What…What is that thing?"

"Cheee you're the one with the awakened memories, you tell us."

"Awaken…. You don't know what you're talking about, those visions aren't real."

"Oh yah well then I guess Mr. scaly over there isn't real either."

Before Lydia could compose a response, part of the frame work from the entrance door flew passed the startled group and impaled the wall behind them.

"Well well, enough of all this talking my little darlings. The master has plans for you, and I have a few _plans_ of my own for you as well."

The creatures eyes traveled from Lydia to Jade, who tried to hide her fear with a stern face.

"Well hello there little one, mmm yes a few _plans_ for you as well. Such a pretty little thing."

Paco and Rocko stood in front of Jade to shield her from the perverse thoughts of the creature.

"Back off man!"

"Ah and these must be your boyfriends, I see there's two of them. One can only imagine the _fun_ you have together. But you know my dear, the best fun is had with a more experienced man. I can show you the type of fun that only comes from that experience."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SICKO!"

Jade had never heard Rocko swear before, but it seemed there was no other way to vent his anger. The rage he felt surfaced in face, turning it as red as his hair. After a moment of surprise the scaly creature held his chin and stroked his bottom limp as if contemplating a difficult thought.

"Hmm well the red hair does give you an interesting flare, perhaps it could be fun to let you play. Do as I say and I'll let you play with that little princess behind you. Maybe I'll even let you…"

A large crystal skull paperweight made a surprise contact with the creature, creating a large gash on the side of his face a chipping two of his fangs. Lydia took a stand in front of the started youths. Her piercing purple eyes glared from behind her dark strands. She held an exzacto knife in one hand and another paperweight in the other as she geared for a fight.

"There are few things in this world that piss me off beyond anything else, hurting children is in the main three. You kids may be annoying but there's no way in hell I'm gonna sit back and let this pervert keep at it."

"Any idea who he is?"

"He's the guy who better get out of my store. Listen I'll hold him back, you three make your way to the door, don't stop until you're back home."

"Foolish little bitch." The beast raced across the store until he held Lydia by the throat with her legs dangling in the air, a state he had inflicted many times before. Lydia tried slicing at the creature, but the knife was too dull. Slowly she felt her life being drained from her body, but there was something else. It was as if the few bits of happiness she had was being forcible ripped from her soul. But there was more, a slight pain below her stomach, like a small set of teeth eating her from the inside out. With his free hand, the creature traced the Rat Master's jawline. His scaled finger traveled lower towards the dip of her breasts. As he went to capture his prize, he instead felt a throbbing pain threw his fist. Mickey had found a way to try and protect his master. He used all the strength he had to jab his strong buck teeth into the leathery flesh of the demon before him. Despite the drastic size difference, the monster was finding it difficult to fight off the small rodent. Finally he was able to capture the grey rodent and flung him across the room until he crumbled in a small heap. Seeing the brave attempt by the small creature caused a faint smile to appear across Lydia's face, very rarely had anyone ever tried to help her and yet a rat had put his life in danger to try and help her. Her features did not go unnoticed. The creature increased his grip around the artist's neck.

"Stuck up bitch, you think that's funny!"

"Well yah actually I do."

"Why you"

He clinched his free fist and pulled back, ready to inflict all his might in a single punch. As he reared back, he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. As he turned his head to see the cause, he instead felt a strong blow that forced him to fly across the room and threw a nearby wall. As Lydia fell, instead of feeling the cold hard floor, she instead felt the warm embrace of two strong arms cradling her. The children let out cheers of 'way to go' and 'that's what he gets'. Lydia looked up to see a set of kind familiar eyes. She had seen him occasionally on the way to and from her shop, but she never had the chance to speak with him. His eyes were gentle and he had a slight blush spreading across his cheeks, just like a young school boy.

"Uhhh…uhhh…Ratso….me…."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean I'm Ratso."

"Lydia"

"_Lydia" _He said her name in such a dreamy way, as if he couldn't believe he was saying it. The trio of teens ran to the side of the adults, just as a striped woman bounded in on the back of a white tiger and another woman flew in with a rooster at her side.

"Gwen!"

"Jade, are you alright."

"Yah but how did you know we were in trouble?"

"Scarlett and I both had a premonition about the new Master, plus about half way down here we felt a dark presence."

"Glad I had such an impact on you."

The creature made his way through the ruble, Ratso tried to hide Lydia and the teens behind him as the monster ran towards everyone with claws slicing threw anything in his way. His claws glazed Gwen's arm, leaving a gash with greenish residue around its border. He was quick to capture Scarlett in a tight embrace, and biting deep into her winged arm. The sound of bones crunching was barely muffled by the blood curdling scream escaping from Scarlett's lips. Jade turned to Lydia with pleading eyes.

"Please you have to help them!"

"I …. Wanna help, but what can I do."

"Duh you're the rat. Your power, motion to the motionless."

Lydia tried to search her thoughts for understanding, this whole day didn't make sense. When the small rodent touched her, she felt a surge of strange energy. It was like trying to remember a dream she had, but when she tried to see the details she found herself staring at a large metal door covered in chains to keep her out. From the corner of her eye she saw something moving. Mickey had freed himself from the rubble and dragging his injured form to her. One of his eyes were black and swollen, two of his legs were broken, and part of his tail was bent in an odd direction. With the tenderist grace, Lydia picked up and cradled the small rodent. One would swear the despite his pain, he smiled as he nuzzled into the embrace of his master. Lydia looked on to see the three strangers fighting against the monster, blood becoming the new paint for her shop. Shreds of clothing and fur were scattered through the air as the creature continued to attack, blocking each of their attacks and making contact with each of his. She was watching these three die before her as the monster let out a wicked laugh. There were no police sirens blaring, no firemen with axes or medics with medicine. There was no one. Lydia closed her eyes, and pleaded with the universe, 'Help us'.

Suddenly the sounds of battle stopped. Lydia opened her eyes to see the monster encased in what looked like strange leaves. As she followed the vines of the leads, she found that they were bursting from one of her painting. Not threw as if the plant punctured a hole from behind the canvas but threw, the painting itself had come to life. As the creature struggled, more and more artwork were joining the fight. Small ceramic statures were crawling through the rubble and up his legs, punching, biting and kicking with ever inch they climbed. A painting of a green three headed jackal leapt from the wall, each mouth taking a large bite from his shoulder and spilling his sickening black blood. A purple rubber boot with an opened umbrella proceeded to kick the back of the creature while a small group of abstract figures tried to hold the monster in place while the others attacked. Lydia turned to Jade, who gave her a reassured smile, 'Motion to the motionless'. Lydia tried to return the smile, but the beast had found the power to slice through the living paintings, his claws dripping with the residue of their various colors. He locked his murderous eyes on his target, but before he could charge a black shadow formed behind him. Reluctantly, the beast turned and bowed towards the shadow.

"Having fun?"

"These minor insects barely provide more than an annoyance. Are you sure they are the ones you fear?"

The shadow formed a set of hellish red eyes, that seemed to radiate pure evil and hate.

"I fear, _nothing_ Vam. Remember that."

The creature known as Vam quickly bowed his head in fear.

"I am sorry my Lord, I misspoke. Please what need do you have of me."

"Another of my warriors is near, I need you to wake your brother."

"But my Lord, would it not be wise to simply kill your enemies now?"

The hellish eyes fell upon the various wounded warriors, searching for something only he knew.

"I have my reasons. No more questions, go now."

"Yes my Lord."

The dark shadow evaporated on the spot, leaving only an air of dark chi behind. Vam made his was to one of the large holes he had made in one of the walls. He gave one last look to his wounded prey and gave a sly smile.

"Until next time my little ones, I look forward to our next game."

The creature leapt from the sidewalk to the top of the building, proceeding to jump from roof to roof. Within a second, he was gone. Lydia fell to her knees, still stunned by what she had seen. In less than a few hours, her entire life was changed. She took note of the damage around her, her art that had tried to save her were either shattered or sliced, with their remains scattered about the floor. None of her supplies were salvageable, the damages alone to her store would cost a fortune to repair. The store's damage was small compared to the damage to the three fighters. Ratso was trying to help the tiger woman to her feet, while the winged one was curled over in pain from her injury to her arm/wing. For a moment, Lydia lost focus on reality. She hardly noticed the other people rushing in, these various men seemed to know the strange women and the children and appeared to be asking for explanations. Just as she was losing focus, all sound died and everything seemed to slow down and grow brighter. It was like swimming back to the surface after you touched the bottom of the pool, for a moment the world stands still and out of your reach. Lydia found herself before the metal door again, it's chains seemed slightly lose but still too strong to break. Along the door were various pieces of paper written in an ancient language that Lydia could not understand. What was curiouser were the other objects on the door. She recognized them as various moments from her life, along with other momentous such as early drawings or writings that she had lost or thrown away. Somehow they had all managed to find their way attached to this great door. The door itself seemed to pulsate, as if whatever was behind it was trying desperately to get out. Lydia could hear the great pounding from the entity within, but slowly the pounding traveled from her ear to the frontal temples of her forehead. The throbbing brought her back to reality, to find some of the people still in her shop and asking her something. Slowly she began to hear the sound escaping from their lips and process what they were asking.

"Hey are you alright?"

It was the tiger woman, she had her gashes wrapped in a tight cloth with what looked like Chinese symbols painted across. She had familiar eyes that seemed genially concern. Suddenly a swell of anger began to rise within her, a brief flash of scatted memories and understanding.

"Go away."

"What? Oh ok, look I know this is confusing but you see"

"There's nothing confusing, you're just more of the same people I've always had to deal with."

"I'm not sure what you mean. Look, by now I'm sure you've regain some of your memories, we're allies not enemies. We need you"

"No you don't, you don't need _me_ you just need what I can do, same as all the rest. You people lead that creature, that _Vam_ to me, help destroy my store and awaken a ton of memories that I was perfectly happy with keeping forgotten. Now if you don't mind, kindly get the hell out of my store, I have to make a run to the vet's office and start getting estimates on how to fix my store, since I'm sure none of you are gonna bother fixing it up."

"Why you little"

Scarlett had made her way over and was ready to slice Lydia with her one good hand, when Gwen caught her and silently pleaded for her to stop.

"Look we can't make you join us, but please listen to me. That monster was only one of seven, there will be more and I'm sorry to say but you won't be able to fight any of them one on one. If would be safer if you came with us."

"I've been looking out for myself for a long time lady, I can manage. Now unless you know any carpentry, then I suggest"

"I do!"

Ratso was overcome by his eagerness that he didn't fully relies how loud his outburst was until he noticed how many people were stairing at him. His eyes locked with Lydia and his face was once again taken by blush.

"I mean…I can …..I can help. I know..i can fix stuff. You know we work near each other... help out a neighbor and stuff."

Lydia let out a heavy sigh as she made her way to what remained of her front door. In a last attempt at charm, Ratso had tried to hold the door open, but as soon as he grabbed the handle, the door broke from it's hinges. Lydia let out a heavy, dry 'Thanks' and made her way down the street towards a vet clinic. Ratso turned back to see a collection of different gazes, ranging from pity to sympathetic, and even a few snickers from some of the younger ones.

* * *

Back at section 13 Tohru was reciting some healing chi spells to repel the dark chi poison on Gwen's arm. Jackie was helping a Section 13 medic try to brace Scarlett's arm, the bite had broken her wing while she was transformed, meaning she would either have to wait for her body to heal on it's own or find a tremendous source of magic to speed up the process. Some of the various other agents where trying to wrangle the other noble beasts, Uncle explained that the drastic change in the balance of chi by the arrival of Vam had cause a disturbance in the creatures. Just as Jackie had finished helping Scarlett and was about to help with the animals, he was interrupted by an urgent announcement from Captain Black and Uncle. Black had turned on a local monitor to a news station, where a well-trimmed man was reciting urgent news's bulletin.

"In recent events, a bazar outbreak of cancer has taken place here in San Francisco. Scientist everywhere have no knowledge of where this new strand has come from, or anyway to prevent it. The cancer seem to be targeting the main reproductive organs of both sexes, targeting women's ovaries and the testicular area in men. Victims of this strange branch of cancer have been reported to suffer from saver cases of depression, if you or a love one have recently sub come to a sudden bought of depression, we strongly recommend you visit your local doctor for an exam. It has also been reported in a drastic increase in suicides from the victims of this new branch of cancer, many doctors saying it is from the untreated depression from dealing with this condition."

Uncle clicked the monitor off and shook his head, as if trying to shake the new knowledge from his mind.

"What is it Uncle."

"Hei'ans warriors are gaining power. His seven warriors feed on the life force of human, eating away until nothing is left."

"But Uncle what does that WAHHHH"

Scruffy had managed to break free from his cage and took off threw an open door. Scarlett and Gwen let out a unison gasp as their eyes glew the colors of their talisman symbols. The vision was brief, and despite their injured, both Masters took off after the dog. Gwen called back to her family, 'The dog's next and I think she's near!'

Captain Black ordered and the others joined in the chase, but Scruffy was too quick. He darted around corners so fast that just as they turned one, he was already turning another. Faster and faster the team ran, knowing that they could not lose another Master. Finally they turned the last corner that Scruffy had, and met with a shocking surprised. They knew who she was from her signature orange hoodie, but she did not look like herself. Jackie ran to the side of his niece, how was fainting quickly on the cold metal floor. Her inky black hair was growing and quickly turning the same shade of grey as her beloved pet. Her golden eyes were closing fast. As she looked at her uncle, she could barely make out his name before her entire world faded to black.

* * *

Dun dun dun. An there we have chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it, and like I said I welcome constructive criticism so let me know how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Ok this chapter is a bit of a filler piece, mostly character development and build up for later chapters. Well hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Despite her many adventures, despite the numerous demons and despite all dark chi battles she had witnessed, Jade was afraid. She was truly afraid. Her body trembles and tears flowed freely from her eyes, like a weeping child after seeing their first truly scary film. And just like a child she desperately wanted to feel the warm embrace of her family, to hold her and assure her that everything was going to be alright. But no one was there, there was no reassurance, no comfort, nothing but fear.

The last thing she remembered was hearing her beloved dog racing up behind her. As she turned to meet him, he ran straight threw her. It was like a burning sensation, warm at first but then scorching. It was like someone lit a fire in the spot he had passed through, but the fire spread and where trying to exit her body through every single pour she had. The pain was overwhelming as she felt invisible hands pulling her to the darkness, the last thing she saw was her uncle trying to bring her back. But it was too late, the hands had pulled her through.

The world around her was beyond what she had ever seen. Strange shadows swirled, creating a vortex around her. Two sets of shadow hands gripped into her arm, holding her in by one the shadows took form. Row after ghost row was filled with shadow figures that seem to go on forever. Threw all her confusion one shadow approached. It was more human like than the others, wearing familiar orange robes. Slowly it approached her, without a word or a single sound, just a grisly outstretched hand extended to her frighten form.

* * *

Jade's body was resting in the hospital wing of Section 13. Jackie found himself pacing at the foot of her bed, unable to bring himself to look at her. She had various tubes and wires hooked up to her, to help her survival in her comatose state. This was not Jade. Jade was lively, Jade was popping up from nowhere with a smile on her face. This was not his Jade.

Jackie was brought out of his trance by a gentle knock at the door. Before he could protests he felt himself in the warm embrace of the female member of the J Team.

"Hey sweetie, I heard what happened. How's she doing?"

"We don't know. I mean we know her body is alive but we can't tell what else is going on."

Jackie looked back at his niece, giving a slight cringe with ever beep of her respirator. Viper griped his hand in reassurance.

"It's going to be alright Hansom, Jade's a fighter. She'll come through, you taught her how to be smart and safe. Besides from my understanding, Jade was chosen. She's the reincarnation of this whole new adventure we're in now."

"We?"

Viper gave a genuine smile as she gentle cupped Jackie's chin.

"You think I'm gonna leave you alone after this? Sorry Hansom but you're not getting rid of me so easily again."

Jackie shared her smile. Once again he found himself lost in her hypnotizing brown eyes. And she in his. Without thought they slowly began to lean in to one another, their lips finding an attraction to each other. With less than a millimeter apart, close enough to feel the spark radiating from each other when they were shocked by the loud outburst of a certain scarlet haired beauty. Viper herself was so scared she leapt to the safe embrace of a protective Jackie.

"This is ridiculous Black!"

"Ok three things. One: It's Captain Black, Two: You have a busted wing er arm which means no flying for you, and C: In case you didn't get the weekly memo 'I' have final say around here!"

"Look 'Captain' even with my busted arm I can still fly circles around what you call the best pilots. Which according to my logic means you need me to do more than just sit at a desk and fill out damn paper work!"

"The answer is no, Agent Scarlett. Protocol is very simple, you're hurt you stay put and heal."

"Look boss I'm a bird, as proven on multiple levels, I belong in the sky. And like a bird you either let me fly or I claw your eyes out!"

Black turned to face the woman who challenged him. He had given her the news of her new job back at the hanger and she had followed and argued with him clear to the hospital wing. He could see the fire burning in her emerald eyes, she was not one to back down, but then again neither was he.

"Look Agent, I'm the head personal for this facility and you are my head pilot."

"Meaning."

"Meaning you work for me. I give the orders, you follow them. I distribute missions and keep everything running. You are my pilot. You train the others, you supervise the hanger and you keep things running. You listen and follow my orders so that I can keep this organization on top!"

Scarlett gave a sly smile.

"So then, are you ordering me to follow your orders as they pertain to my job description?"

"Yes! I brought you here for a specific task and that's what you're going to do! Do you understand Agent?"

"Loud and clear."

Scarlett turned and headed from where they had just came from. After shaking the confusion and anger, Black then registered where she was going.

"Agent, where are you going?"

"To do as you ordered sir, to fulfill the job you hired me for. Now if you will excuse me, I have work in the hanger."

"But I, you, the"

"Unless of course you want me to defy your direct orders, to do what you hired me to do."

Scarlett gave a playful wink as she made her way down the hall of Section 13. Black stared in disbelief, trying to understand what had happened. A few snickers escaped from random Agents who had found their way to front row seats to one of the now famous 'Scarlett vs. Black' battles. Black made his way into Jade's room, arms flailing as he paced and gestured at the woman who had bested him. Viper and Jackie shared an awkward glance as he reluctantly released her.

"She is so …infuriating! I tell her one thing and she twists my words to do another. Do you know how many of these fights we've had in the few days she's been here!

Jackie made the attempt to whisper to Viper, to avoid angering his friend.

"_Eleven times."_

"Eleven times! Eleven freaken times! And do you know how many of those arguments she's 'won'?"

"_Eleven times."_

Viper placed one hand on her hip and used the other to grip her chin. She circled the still blustered Black, taking mental notes on what only she could see. Black stopped his ranting long enough to question what the former thief was doing. Finally she had reached a conclusion.

"You like her, don't you."

"WHAT! No, there's no way."

"Oh you soooo like her. So tell me was it love at first sight, once you saw those beautiful green eyes you started hearing the bells?"

"Nothing of the sort. I mean, yes she has pretty eyes, I guess, but that's not it."

"_That's not it_, you mean there's something else that makes you weak in the knees?"

"What, no. I mean she's so arrogant, who could ever like someone that has to be right all the time?"

"You apparently. She challenges you, and after years of knowing you I know you _love_ a challenge."

Viper made her way out of the room to give the friends time alone. But just as she was leaving she turned one last time.

"And besides, she likes you too."

"Wait. What?"

Black was quick to run to the doorway and call after her.

"How can you tell, did she say something? Was it something she did. Did she..uh"

Black took note of the startled expression on a few Agents.

"Uh yes well, carry on Viper. I will discuss those details with you later."

As he straightened he jacket in an attempt to regain his composure. Jackie stood, with his arms crossed and a sly grin across his face. It was an expression that clearly said "I know your secret. I now own you." Black gave a stern punch to his friend's arm.

"Shut up Chan. Not like I have dirt on you."

"Oh like what?"

"Let's just say you tell anyone, I'll tell Viper about that trip we took to Mexico that one spring break."

Jackie's smile faded as he gave a submissive nod. For once today, Black had won.

* * *

Uncle sat alone in the kitchen of his home. His mind wasn't focused on anything important, just fiddling with a strange toy. Jade had once again left her toy scattered in the hall and once again Uncle had painfully stepped on it. It was difficult for the whole Chan family to handle why Jade was in a comatose state. Each member knew why she was there, she was the reincarnation of a great warrior, possible the greatest of the twelve. She had powers growing inside her, memories returning and gaining a true understanding of her role in destiny. Uncle felt a strong weigh of the world on his soul. Both his daughter and his niece were chosen, both would fight a great evil that had waited specifically for them, and both risked repeating their fate from the previous battle, both could die. And yet everyone carried on with their normal lives, as if there was nothing wrong. In a way Uncle thought this was the only way any of them could cop, with the memories, and the search for the other eight members. Uncle was pulled from his thoughts as his faithful apprentice placed a plate of cookies and a hot cup of tea in front of him. The gentle giant always baked uncontrollable when he was worried. Either that or he was trying to earn points with Uncle before approaching his daughter. As if on cue Gwen angrily pushed her way through the kitchen door, pacing while on an important call.

"Look D I've told you time and time again, I am NOT going to wear any of those ridiculous outfits."

"Why not?"

"Because between the latex, glitter and feathers I look like a parrot prostitute."

"So you want less glitter to look like a classy parrot prostitute? Anyway we need to talk about this new cd of yours."

"What about it?"

Tohru silently offered Gwen a warm cookie who eagerly took it and mouthed the words 'thank you' before taking a large bite.

"Well if you keep turning down the lyrics the writers keep sending you, you're not gonna have two words to sing. I think you need to break some of your rules, maybe try something a little risque."

"WWWHMMMAFFF!"

"What was that."

"Sorry, cookie."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip… wait don't change the subject! Look I sent a bike messenger with some lyrics ok, I wanted to tell you in person but… I just have some family stuff to handle."

A slight knock could be heard from over the phone. Gwen could hear the mysterious D open the door, thank the person on the other side and begin ripping something open before bringing her attention back to the phone.

"You know most professionals would type out their work instead of sending it in a hand written journal, with a pretty flower on the cover so less."

"Just read the damn lyrics."

Tohru gave a look of concern look to Uncle, wondering if Gwen was in some sort of conflict. Uncle gave him a dismissing wave, silently saying that this happened all the time. While D seemed to be reading threw the journal as Gwen helped herself to another cookie.

"So what do you think?"

"I foresee a new cd going platinum."

"Now you know why, aside from the fact that it was basically audio porn, I turned down all those lyrics."

"Alright, I see your notes of the instrumental style you're looking for each song so we'll just wait for your music crew to get back from vacation and get to work say Monday."

"I'll be there."

"So what's his name."

"What?"

"Sweetie in all the years I've worked with you, you've never written a love song. And yet I've already counted three in the first couple of lyrics. Must be a pretty important guy for you to write some mushy love ballad. So what's his name."

"His uhh… I mean uhh, just. Igottagocallyoubacklaterbye."

Gwen quickly ended the call, gathered a few more cookies and ran from the room. Uncle gave a sly smile as he placed his tea cup in the sink. Judging from how the past few days have been, this was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

Lydia was curled on her battered counter, sketching away her vision on a pad with a charcoal pencil. Mickey was bandaged and splinted for his various injuries. He was cuddled on a silk pillow, his head resting on Lydia's foot. His master had embraced her powers to an extent, she had purchased and gathered various toys and small statues and gave them the gift of motion. Her new recruits had set about to clean the various debrey scattered threw out the shop. But among the loyal soldier stood a giant. Ratso was hammering away, building new shelves to hold her various objects. He took great care in his creation, creating intense detail and design. He had been working for two straight days on the creations, taking various breaks to tend to the Rat Master. Without asking he had brought homemade smoothies, brought delicious food for breakfast, lunch and dinner, opening doors, in other words treating her like a princess. This was new for her. Lydia stopped her sketching and decided to address the situation. She gave a final scratch to calm Mickey before walking over to the self-proclaimed carpenter. She paused to admire his craftsmanship, he had carved various vines and grapes into the pillar, carving what looked like the Greek muses giving their blessing, into the top board. It was truly a sigh. Once Ratso saw her approaching, his face became plastered with a boyhood grin as he hurried to dust himself off.

"So…uh wha what do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd like it. I figured with your name, that the Muses would be nice. I was going to make a few more like it, with some tables and maybe a few"

"If I fuck you will you leave."

Ratso lost his balance at the sound of her words, tipping back over a toy and having to pull himself up by grasping a nearby door frame.

"Wha what? I thought you said"

"I said, if I fuck you will you leave. That's what you're here for right, to try and get that out of me."

"NO no that's not it! I don't wanna, that is I can't"

"So you don't want to have sex?"

Lydia cocked and eyebrow in confusion as Ratso's face turned a bright hue of red.

"You are a very confusing man, you can barge in and fight some demon thing but you can't answer a simple yes or no question?"

Lydia began to turn when Ratso turn hold of her sleeve. She turned to meet his eyes, they were silently pleading with her to stay.

"Look Ratso, I've you have something to tell me, then tell me. If not then let me go figure how much to pay you for the wood stuff."

"But I don't want money."

"Ok you don't want money, you don't want sex, then what do you want."

"you" Lydia had to try and replay his response in her head, he said it in such a low tone she was sure she misheard him.

"I'm sorry."

"I….I like you."

"What? Why?"

"Why? Because you're amazing! You're smart, beautiful, incredibly talented. And…and.."

"And?"

"And when I first saw you, I honestly think the earth stopped moving. I've fought demons, evil chi wizards, dragons, oni and more. But until that day, nothing had ever made me freeze in my boots, question if I was seeing something truly amazing. The moment I saw you I knew I would do anything to make you smile."

Lydia started at this man is disbelief, if he was only interested in sex he was going beyond what others had done. Part of her felt his words, part of her wanted to curl in his chest and just let him hold her, part of her wanted to slap him for saying things she knew couldn't be true, part of her keep telling her the one truth she knew was absolute 'everyone want's something'.

Before either one could respond, a musical ringing filled the room. Shocked to relies what it was, Ratso took out his cellphone to notice the alarm ringing.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. I'm having lunch with some friends, is it ok if I go?"

"I'm not your boss, you're here at your free will. You can leave any time."

Ratso gathered his things, only to pause at the door. Lydia had her back towards him as she was staring at her sketch book.

"Is….is it ok if I come back?"

"I guess. Someone has to clean up all the sawdust."

"So you want me to come back?"

"All I know is I'm not cleaning it up."

Ratso's face lit up, as he literally skipped from the door way and down the street. In his mind, all he heard was 'I want you to come back." Lydia looked at her charcoal sketch, it was a warm image of Ratso, carving to form a rat out of a piece of wood. Mickey wobbled from his pillow to look at the sketch. It sniffed it for a moment and looked back at his master.

"_I've meet the man before, I think you'd like him."_

"And why would you think that?"

"_Because from what I've seen when he falls for something, he never abandons it. I'd like to see you happy again. It's a nice likeness of him."_

"Not my best work."

Lydia crinkled the paper, tossing it over her shoulder. It tumbled for a bit before laying to rest in a small pile of sawdust at the foot of a few statues.

* * *

"She said what?"

"She said 'If I fuck you, will you leave.'"

"Aww man, you sure can pick'em buddy."

The collection of men shared a laugh at the expense of one of their own. Finn, Chow and Hak Foo had met with their old friend for lunch and discuss the trouble around them.

"Come on Finn, I need your help?"

"Look dude, I don't know what to tell yah. Seems like this chick may have a chip on her shoulder about something.

"Maybe you should just give up, I mean is this chick even worth it?"

"That in more" Ratso stared at his drink with a dreamy look on his face, imagining what could be.

"I do believe we have lost Ratso."

"Hey come on Foo, just cause you guys don't have girls in your lives."

"Whoa whoa dude, I have plenty of ladies in my life."

All three man stared at the shorter red haired man.

"Come on Finn."

"What? I do!"

"Sure you do, and Foo here can attack without shouting it out loud first."

"Black Tiger swats annoying flea."

Hak Foo gave a generous swat from behind Chow's head.

"So Foo, any word on the little Chan?"

"She's still in a comatose state. We are unsure when she'd ever wake up."

"Or if?"

"Oh man, heavy. Have you guy told your boys yet, about what's all going on?"

"I've told Charlie. He was fine with the whole Masters thing, even offered to take a few animals to help find more."

"Frank said the same thing."

"But when I mentioned Jade, poor kid nearly freaked."

"Same with Frank."

"Rocko's been up every night since it happened. He thinks for some reason he did something wrong, since Lydia hasn't joined the team. Plus after he left Jade, that's when she changed."

"Poor kid. You think our boys are gonna be alright?"

"I guess but I think we have a bigger problem."

"What?"

"Well it's not a problem now, but it will be. After she turns them down."

"Ahhh. So you noticed the little crushes too."

"Are you kidding, as soon as I told Charlie he could come here for school for the year, the next thing he asked was _'what's Jade up too."_

"_Is Jade gonna be in my class."_

"_Has Jade asked about me?"_

The men shared a unison laugh. Each of them new the joy of a boyhood crush, but also the hurt of having that crush crumble. Aside from the impending doom of a fight between good and evil, finding the other eight Masters, and juggling their own lives the enforcers also had to foresee the hellish torture of mending a teenage boy's heart.

* * *

A lone man stood in a tattered living room, carelessly smoking a thick cigar as he wiped blood from a used knife. After the blood had vanished, the man retraced the knife and placed it back in his pocket. He made his way back into a bedroom, making his way to a nightstand and rummaging through a purse. He carelessly tossed object from it to his side, the objects bouncing off a limp form. The woman had her arms and legs bound to the bed, a river of red blood flowed from the thick stab across her neck. Her eyes where far and glassy, the life behind them forever gone. The man finally found his prize, placing a large collection of cash and drugs. He hastily shoved the objects in his pocket before leaning over to place a final kiss on the check of the woman. He then took his cigar from his hand and buried it in the chest of the woman. Satisfied with his final act the man left the woman and proceeded to a window leading to an alley. Before he could exit, a strange shadow poured into the room, engulfing the room in a wave of darkness. Behind the shadow a giant grey creature crawled its way into the room. It's yellow eyes glaring at the man.

"Hello brother."

"Damn, haven't even lit up yet."

"Ever the charmer Ham. Now let's see if I can't make you a bit more respectful."

The shadow brought forth a light blue gem, despite its beauty it radiated a dark pulse. The gem flew towards the man, entering his body and flooding him with its light. As the light faded, it left the man changed. His hair had turned the same shade as the gem, around his neck was a painted tattoo band where in the middle had a detailed flower. The main circle was surrounded by sixteen petals, with a triangle in the middle of the circle and another circle in the very middle. The man was now clad in what looked like a dark blue leather fitted suite. The piece covered him from under his neck to the tip of his toes, with various pieces missing where his now predominate muscles could bulge. The man took a moment to gather his thoughts before bowing to the shadow.

"My Lord, I await your bidding."

"Very well my warrior, I have a great need for your talents."

The man rose before reclining on a nearby couch. The reptilian like creature making his way to the kitchen.

"Got anything to eat in this shit hole?"

"Jane should have just gotten some, help yourself."

"She gonna barge in later?"

"Oh I doubt that."

The man then gestured to the open door where the deceased woman laid. The grey creature then licked his yellow fangs before entering the room and closing the door.

"I see Vam hasn't changed much in over countless years."

"What can I say, my boy has needs. Now then I believe it's time to get you up to speed and inform you of your new mission."

"As you wish my Master."

The world seemed lost at that moment. Silent only to the dark plans of the evil entity and his minion, and the creaking sound of the bed from the next room.

* * *

Ok and on that note, I do have abit of good news. I'm making the announcement of a 'Name Your Own Prize Contest!'

(Insert canned clapping here)

So here's the game. Whoever is the first one to answer my question will get to name their own prize. The prize can be anything, except money cuz I'm poor or naughty pictures cuz I'm fat. But if you want me to give you a shout out, insert your plot into the story, design a master after you, bake you some cookies and ship them to you then we have a deal.

And if no one participates I understand, more cookies for me

So the question is

: What connection do the evil gems have?:

With every villain ark there is a similarity behind them. They're all named after rocks, i.e. sailor moon, named after spices, i.e. dbz, represent the 4 guardians in Japanese mythology, i.e. yu yu hakusho. So what is the connection between the 7 evil warriors. First one to respond get the prize. Hope to have atleast one person to play.

Oh and Happy Fourth of July Everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings everyone

I give fare warning, this is gonna be a crazy and long as hell chapter. I'm having a lot of fun with this story and appreciate all the feedback I've been getting. So without further adu, I own nothing except my own characters and ideas, and let the craziness begin.

* * *

Gwen sat alone in the family kitchen, fiddling a pen between her fingers. The great goddess Euterpe had abandoned her in her hour of need. Her record label had been so impressed with her small book of lyrics, that they ordered her to create an amazing song for the cover. As anyone whose heart belongs to the arts can tell you, nothing is more torturous than being forced to create a masterpiece in a short amount of time, with no direction or limit. Her mind was beyond blank, with so much going on around her it was hard to choose an emotion. She was worried for Jade being in the medical word, annoyed at Lydia for not joining the team, angry at Hei'an for returning, and depressed for sitting alone in a kitchen with no one coming in to check on her. Sasha had turned in for the night in their room, Jackie was out on an unofficial date with Viper, and Uncle was virtually chained to Jade's bedside. Sitting alone brought back unhappy moments of her teen years, of sitting alone on a Friday night while all the other girls where out on the town. When she was younger, she did not have full control over her powers, which caused strange things to happen. Not to mention her strange hair and over protective father didn't make her too approachable. With a loud sigh of defeat, Gwen crashed her head onto the table. Her pens and pencils rolled off the table and scattered on the floor. Her attention was captured by a soft clicking sound. She peered her eyes over her arms to see a massive hand placing her writing instruments gently in front of her. She gazed higher to meet the gentle brown eyes of her giant friend. With a warm smile he turned away toward the stove, within a few silent moments he returned with a tray of mugs, cookies from earlier and a piping hot pot of tea. Gwen eagerly took a cookie as Tohru filled the two mugs with the hot brown drink. As Gwen went to grab the mug, her fingers gently touched her friend's, and for a moment both had caught each other's eyes and lost the ability to breath. The magical scene was broken by a cat howling in streets, Gwen tried to quickly drink the hot beverage in hope that the steam could excuse her red checks. Tohru gave a nervous laugh and tried to break the tension.

"I just uh figured you may have needed a break."

"Thant's very thoughtful, but I would have needed to start before needing a break."

"I thought you just wrote an entire book of lyrics, why are they making you write more?"

"Well there were like thirty songs in that book, but not all made it to the cd, some I'll save for another time. But apparently the company loved my song and my story for this cd, so they want me to write a masterpiece to be the headliner for the cd."

"So it's not enough that you made thirty amazing songs, they want you to outdo yourself and make a beyond amazing song?"

"In ten hours."

"Ten?"

"Well I had 48, but I couldn't think of anything worth writing."

"I've never had much talent for art, but I could only imagine all that's been going on hasn't made it any easier for you to concentrate."

"Tell me about it. Ugg I'm so tired."

"Mr. Sandman isn't giving you a break?"

"Mr. Sandman is being a dick."

Tohru was so caught off guard by her remark, he accidently spit his tea across the room. This caused Gwen to laugh so hard that she nearly choked on her tea. In no time the two adults were covered in their spit, tea and laughter. Gwen took a stray napkin and wiped a stray tear. Tohru was trying to clean himself and the table, picking up the sugar jar and cleaning the tea from its base. Like a lightning bolt, Gwen felt the strike flow threw her as she franticly searched for a pen and a piece of paper that wasn't soaked. The words poured from the tip of the pen as it was given life on the paper. Tohru saw the artist fever the take hold of her, he's seen the same look on his mentor when he was creating a new potion. Tohru gathered the remaining dishes and wet napkins, and made his way back to his room .He thought it best to give her a quiet room to finish her work. Perhaps he'd make her favorite dinner tomorrow, to celebrate her newest song. He thought of how she'd smile when he'd present her favorite foods, that smile that made him wake in the morning with the single hope of seeing it again. He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt his bed sink beneath him. He placed his giant hands on his stomach and felt the deep depression engulf his heart.

"How could she ever fall for someone like me? She's a famous singer, she's had offers to be with movie stars, models or some other rich pretty boy. She's be better being off with someone like that, at least she could sleep at night without fearing that he'd squish her in the middle of the night. He rolled over to face his window, with the glow of the full moon pouring in. The combination of the white moon and the black sky brought his thoughts back to the one he loved, but thought he could never have. Finally with a heavy sigh and a single tear, sleep reluctantly took hold of him.

* * *

"What are we doing here again?"

"Because I have to see a doctor about my arm."

"Let me rephrase, what am I doing here?"

It was clear that Captain Black was uncomfortable in his new location. The street was crowded with bohemians and hippies, singing their revolutionary ideals and performing strange dances to music only they could hear. Various craftsmen tried to pedal their wares of strange creations, and somehow every building was lined with fresh flowers. Scarlett gave a sly grin, enjoying Black's pain of being outside his comfort zone.

"Look I need to see a doctor and in order for this to be an official Section 13 medical inspection I need a Section 13 officer, i.e. you, to over sea it."

"But why here? Section 13 has exceptional medical experts on staff."

"Tied it but when they tried to hook me up to some machine this strange red wave of energy seemed to zap 'em."

"You think it was our new Lord of all things evil and not so nice, trying to make sure you don't heal?"

"Nah, it was the same color as my talisman marking. I talked with Uncle and he thinks it's my old chi trying to fight off the modern machine. So he recommended looking into a more natural healing solution."

"Hints why we're on Hippie Hill?"

"Hints why we're on Hippie Hill."

Finally the two agents had reached their destination, Black needing a little more encouragement before entering. The room was filled with various healing plants in bloom, giving the place a calming and nurturing effect. There were people waiting to be called, some with obvious symptoms such as bandaged hands or slight burns. Some looked like the variety of 'artist' they had viewed on the street, others looked like soccer moms who were jumping on the natural healing band wagon. They made their way to the front counter where a woman was answering the phones. She had long dirty blond hair that was braided with various colors of beads. She wore a simple brown dress with various scarves wrapped around her waist, a talking collection of ever changing colors. The woman finished her call and brought her attention the two newcomers. Her face was kind, but with a dreamy air as if she was unaware of the true reality around her.

"Hello, my name is Rainbow. How may I help you?"

Black and Scarlett silently shared a glance of "I'm sure you are."

"Um yes I have an appointment to see Dr. Reyes at 10:30."

"Oh yes I see, Mrs. Black. And this must be your husband, the healing process always works better when loved ones add their positive energy into the patient."

Scarlett turned to her superior officer, whispering just loud enough for them to hear.

"Mrs. Black?"

"I am going to kill Kepler"

Black's face became a deep shade of crimson. He had balled his fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Rainbow's cherrie expression had faded to concern, picking up on the new tension between the couple, the severe damage to the woman's arm, the flash of red on the man's cheeks and the powerful fist.

"You know, we do offer counseling for our more 'passionate' couples. And um we can bring in officer if that would make you feel more comfortable in the 'present' company."

Black quickly lost the ability to form words as he franticly waved his hands and tried to form a believable excuse. Scarlett merely rolled her eyes before capturing his chin with her free hand, and placing a deep kiss to silence his ramblings. When she released him, she turned her attention to the shocked receptionist as Black tried to gather his thoughts.

"Oh my Teddy Black Bear would never hurt me. This is just what happens when I go horseback riding without my Blacky Bear to hold me tight."

"Oh I understand completely. Forgive me for putting such negative vibes into the situation. Please take a seat in our breathing room and Dr. Reyes will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, come on Blacky Bear."

"Uh yes.. gonna sit.. breathe.. room…uh wife..sit."

"Come on honey."

The breathing room was just a colorful as the entrance, with various people sitting quietly, performing breathing exercises or yoga positions. Scarlett and Black took a pair of seats near the corner of the room.

"Um that kiss ..it uh it"

"A good agent can turn any chaos into order. Spy training 101."

"Ah yes of course. For the cover."

"That and I got a free kiss. Not bad….Blacky Bear."

Scarlett gave her ever blushing leader a friendly nudge before letting out a small gasp of fear. A very hairy man had just positioned himself into the Backward Bend yoga pose. He placed one hand dangerously close to Scarlett's ankle. Clearly this man had no concept of personal boundaries.

"Whoa man, awesome tattoo man."

"Uh thanks."

"I love chickens too man. Guess we have a lot in common man."

Black placed a protective arm around Scarlett's uncomfortable shoulders. The aged hippie instantly turned into a defense mode.

"Whoa man. No harm man. This is your little Chickie. I get it man."

The aged hippie then began to walk, on his upside down appendages, across the room.

Scarlett turned her attention to Black, who still had his strong arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"All for the cover."

"For the cover. So, do you think that guy knew how many levels of irony he just hit there."

"I doubt he even knows what level of reality he's on…..Chickie."

Scarlett gave another nudge before they were called into the Doctor's office.

* * *

It was the official first meeting of the Dragon Scouts, 264 Chapter. Frank had reported to their troupe leader, Mr. Ironside, that Jade was stuck in a coma from a fall that happened on one of her uncle's archeological travels. Anyone who knew Jade knew how she could never stand to sit still for long, so he accepted the story with little question. The Dragon Scouts were scheduled for a trip at the local History museum, to learn how to observe and document new findings, and to learn how to do a bit of problem solving. The task they were assigned was a simple search and identify the object from a given list.

"Alright guys, let's get to work."

"Yah, first prize: four sold out tickets to the Robo Gnome movie! Can you say Sah-weet!"

"Yah. Hey we can take Jade with the extra ticket!"

"Or we could go and rub it in her face that she didn't."

"Come on Charlie, she's in a coma. The least we could do is take her out when she wakes up. And besides, from what uncle Finn says, she's one of dem _mastahs. _I don't know about you bout I don't wanna tick off some chick with suppah powers."

"Not that she'd need'em to kick your butt."

Rocko and Frank shared a laugh at Charlie's expense and they gave him a few playful shoves. An hour had passed and the boys had made perfect time. They only had one item left to find before claiming their prize. The boys were distracted by high fiving and planning their trip to their movie premiere. The laughter was cut short by a flying body that crashed into a suit of armor a few feet away. The boys ran over to check on the poor man crumpled on the floor. As they turned him over they met a gruesome sight. The front of his neck was slashed and ripped, as if something had burst from the inside, the skin around was blacken and drained, as if the life within him was focused on the one point.

"Ah man!"

"We gotta get this guy some help."

"A little late for this guy."

"You mean he's?"

"Not gonna be coming back to check out next month's exhibit."

The boys went to see where the man had flown from, hearing the loud crashes in the room a few feet away. The boy crept around to corner, just enough out of sight to see but not been seen. There were shadow entities everywhere, they looked like faceless shadow men with strange blue metal pendants around their necks. In the middle of the room was a strange man radiating with blue energy. The shadows seemed to be bringing the innocent people in the museum. One woman was being held in front of him, her arms being held behind her back. The woman seemed to be seeing things the boys could not, trying to avoid something she thought was attacking her head.

"Please, PLEASE! I HAVE A HUSBAND AND A DAUGHTER! PLEASE SHE'S ONLY 3, SHE NEEDS HER MOMMY!"

The woman stopped crying as the man gripped her chin and gave her a sly smile. His voice was calm and silky as he spoke to the frighten woman.

"You lying bitch. If you had this perfect family, then why in all your deepest fears were they not present. But don't worry, I know how you can make it up to me."

The man lowered his finger from her chin to the middle of her neck. A small beam of light blue energy form at the tip of his finger as the woman let out the most painful scream of her life. Her veins pulsated and began to turn black as a large lump formed where his finger pointed. The lump grew and grew along with her screams. The lump then tore through her flesh, spilling blood and bits of flesh all over the floor. From the lump was a small orb of light. The man then took the orb and eagerly feasted on it. The evil creature then licked his lips, before carelessly kicking the lifeless woman from his presence. The woman flew across the room into a small pile of previous victims. The boys looked on in horror, questioning if what they had just seen could have possibly happened. Rocko was shaking as he slowly backed away. Before he could help it, the disgusting sight forced the young boy to vomit all over a priceless medieval tapestry. The other boys were about to join him, when a shadowy form appeared from around the corner. The young boys tried to run, when two more shadows appeared. One grabbed hold of Frank. With all his might he tried to kick himself free, but each blow merely phased threw the strange entity. The shadow increased his grip as he led him to the room were the boys had witnessed a woman being murdered. Full panic took hold of Frank. He was realizing that for the first time, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't talk or fight his way out, his uncle wasn't coming in to save him because he didn't even know where he was. There were no heroes who were going to fly in, he was truly helpless. As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of the monster and knew what was about to happen. In the moment of true fear, Frank did what any child would do. He screamed as loud as his young lungs would allow. The scream echoed down the varies museum halls, echoing further and further across the city until it met the set of special ears.

* * *

Uncle sat at the bedside of his young niece. In the last two days nothing had changed, Jade had not even responded when a stray fly landed on her face. Uncle had tried to project himself in her mind, but a powerful barrier replied him out. Clearly very strong and ancient powers were at work. Her familiar animal, Scruffy, was cradled at her feet, only leaving her side to drink and take a walk outside. Since her awakening, Scruffy had become extremely protective over his Master, giving a dangerous look to anyone who came to close. Uncle felt a strange presence and turned his attention to the doorway. He then saw someone he was truly not expecting. There in the doorway, with his long tail swaying, stood Drago. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door frame. His attention was on his former adversary resting before him.

"Nearly thirteen combined years I've been fighting her. If I wanted I could take her out here and now."

"You could except for two things. One, Jade is Master of the Dog, Master of immortality. She can not die."

"No but I could give her a few bruises or take off a few limbs."

"But two, and more importantly, you can not harm her because of your bond. You know that by harming her would make you Master unhappy. And possibly a third thing, you respect her too much as an adversary to hurt her in such a weaken state."

"Respect, a twelve year old?"

"She'll be thirteen in about a week."

"Oh that makes a difference."

Drago walked into the room, still focused on the small girl before him. Scruffy noticed his presence, giving the Dragon teen a threatening growl.

"Easy dog, I'm not here to make waves."

Scruffy gave an unsatisfied gruff, laying his head down protectively over Jade's feet. Drago walked next to Jade's side, still focused on her defenseless form.

"So how much longer you think she's gonna be out."

"Uncle is not sure. Uncle does not even know why Jade is in an unconscious state. Perhaps an overload of chi. All of the other Masters have been adults, perhaps Jade's young form is more worn out from the transformation."

"You think maybe she's having a vision of the other Masters?"

"You mean does she see anything about the Dragon?"

"Guess I just wanna know who I'm sappost to look for. Got a few questions for her."

"Uncle may not be a Master, but he has been around for a long time and has seen many things. Perhaps he has the answers you need."

"And why should I trust you, old man. You don't know anything about me or what I'm looking for."

"Uncle knows that even you do not know what you are looking for. He knows that you were born form the Blood of Shendu, that you were abandoned for many years, that in your time of despair the only ones who came to your aid where the misguided followers of your father. Uncle knows that most of all, you are not an evil demon like your father."

Drago turned in disbelief, trying to understand how on earth this old man had come across such information.

"But how did you"

"Like Uncle said, Uncle knows many things."

"So what makes you think I'm not evil like my old man. I mean look at everything I've done."

"What you've done is act as your life has set you for. You have stride to make your father happy, as even I have done and even Gwen has done. Then once you realized your father's true demands, you acted against his wishes, again even Gwen has done."

"Oh so the perfect moral singer has a disobedient side."

"Let's just say there is a reason why Uncle no longer has a car."

Drago gave a small laugh, imagining different scenarios that could have occurred. His focus was brought back to the small frame in front of him. Memories of battles past came flooding back. How one so small had shown courage that outweighed creatures far older and more powerful than she. She had fought demon, wizards and more manner of dark creatures and at times with no aid or magical enhancements. In truth he did have respect and a bit of envy for her. He could only have imagined how different he could have turned out if he had half the courage she had when he was that young. He extended a sharp claw and slowly moved to her face. He then slowly draped a few strands of silver hair from her gentle face, part of him feeling that he had somehow done such an act before.

Just as Drago was lost in thought, Jade's golden brown orbs shot open. Just as he eyes bolted, Jade shot up in attention. Scruffy leapt to her side trying to lick her face to show his joy for her being awake. Uncle's eyes were starting to tear but before he could utter a word Jade threw off her covers, leapt from her be to the door and began to run down the Section 13 hallways. Uncle and Drago exchanged looks before chasing after the young girl.

Jade heard it. She heard the screams of her friends, she heard the screams and knew the pain and the danger they were in. And with every thought, she was getting angrier. How dare Hei'an return, how dare his warriors reawaken, how dare they resume their attacks on the innocents, and how dare they attack her friends. As her anger grew so did her body. Her fangs and claws extended to sharpen daggers, her ears morphed from human to canine, a long tail extended and frizzed in her fury. Slowly her body began to grow and silver fur started to form over her body.

Uncle and Drago ran after Jade, taking note of her transformation. As they were catching up, a large white creature caught them off guard. Royal Medicine, the noble horse, had broken free from her restraints and was desperately looking for a way out. Jade aha reached a dead end, but with a single kick forced the wall to crumble. At this point Jade was running on all fours, her size still increasing wear she was now bigger than Sasha. As she jumped through the now hole in the wall, Jade climbed up a building and began to leap from roof top to roof top. Royal Medicine had taken advantage of the hole in the wall and took off in an opposite direction. Drago and an out of breath Uncle stood at the wall's entrance, each watching a different target taking off a top speed. Uncle placed a hand on Drago's shoulder as he tried to steady himself.

"What just happened old man?"

"Uncle does not know, something must be very wrong to make Jade take off like that. With the noble horse running like that, the Horse Master must have just been awaken."

"Great so what do we do know, who knows where that horse took off."

Uncle felt a slight nudge at his leg. As he looked down he saw Scruffy, desperately trying to lead him the way the horse had taken off.

"Uncle will follow Noble Dog to find Noble Horse, in case there is trouble. You follow Jade, you can keep up better. "

Drago gave a surprisingly compliant nod before climbing the same building as Jade did and followed her over the roof tops. Uncle watched until Drago was out of sight. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out his favored dried lizard. He then gave a nod to Scruffy before taking off down the busy San Francisco streets.

* * *

Frank continued to scream as the shadow minion brought him closer to his master. The monster looked down at the trio of boys, as a wicked smile crept over his face.

"Well well, three little lambs that lost their way. Well they do say the younger the prey, the sweeter the spoils."

The strange man took a cold finger, draping a few stray strands of hair before slowly traveling down to the middle of his neck. A light blue light began to form at the tip of his finger, Frank squeezed his eyes tight, desperately wishing for a miracle. A loud crash was heard as the roof of the room caved in. As the dust cleared, a giant wolf beast stood on top of the rubble. The creature was over ten feet tall, its large claws digging into the rubble and crushing anything it touched. Its fangs were bare and its fur was on end, tempting anyone to give it a reason to attack. The man stood in fear, taking a few steps back and breaking his connection long enough for his shadows to drop the three boys. The trio made a run for the door, before the man regain his attention. He silently ordered his shadows to recapture the boys, the creature saw the shadows nearing the boys and with one leap landed on all three shadows. The boys stop to witness the creature that had come to their rescue. Two of the shadows had disintegrated under the weight of the beast. it then reared its head down to rip off the head of the remaining shadow. It's body immediately disintegrated, the beast giving a final chop on its head, allowing a thick shadowy 'blood' to drip from its powerful fangs. The man who commanded the shadows looked on in terror as he watched three of his minions fade. The great beast softened its features and turned towards the young boys. It gave a quick sniff over the trio, making sure the wicked man had not harmed them. At first the boys were afraid, thinking that this creature was a new evil. Frank was about to scream when he caught sight of the creature's eyes. There was something familiar and comforting about these strange golden brown orbs.

* * *

Scarlett sat onto of the examination table. Luckily she did not have to sit in a room with Captain Black with one of those backless gowns. Soon a young woman entered the room, dressed as informally as everyone else in the office. She had short dirty blond hair tied back in a bandana, with two framed beaded braids hanging on either side of her face, she had a midriff cut peasant shirt and a simple pair of denim capris. She was holding a clipboard and had an out of placed stethoscope around her neck, clearly this was the 'natural' healer they had come to see.

"Dr. Reyes?"

"Please, call me Naomi. And you must be the Blacks, how can I help you today."

Naomi made her way over to Scarlett and with gentle hands slowly began to gently touch her injured arm. Slowly she worked her way up her arm and over to her shoulder blade.

"Well you see my wife and I were uh horseback riding and she accidently fell."

"I see. Well tell you what, you tell me the truth in the next five seconds and I won't call the cops, deal."

Black exchanged a surprised look with Scarlett.

"How did you.."  
"Simple. For one thing I've been riding since I was five and this is no riding break. Another thing, when you lie you send an impulse threw your body, when I touched you wife I felt that impulse when you told your story. Now what really happened, this looks more like a 'someone grabbed your arm and slammed it into your back' injury."

"Wow you are good."

"Don't let the tie-dye fool you sweetie, I've studied and graduated in over five different universities and rank number four of the top ten medical professionals in the world."

"Then why work on hippie hill, I mean this charming place."

"Well Mr. Black, I like working here on hippie hill, because I have studied medicine so much that I've seen all the hypocrisy behind it. I've seen the unnecessary pills that some push just to make money, and how people have suffered more from putting harmful chemicals in their body when there's a much safer alternative. Oh listen to me, there I go on my soap bock again, so dear how did you really get those injuries?"

"Well actually you hit the nail on the head."

"Old boyfriend."

"Hey!"

"Oh it's not like you to are really married."

"What they taught you that at medical school too."

"Uh no, the fact that neither of you are wearing wedding rings tipped me off."

Scarlett erupted into a fit of laughter as a shade of red spread across Black's face. During her fit she was able to extend her hand as Naomi responded with a high five. Black pinched his brow in disbelief, these two were actually becoming friends.

"Well here's the story. First off we're not married, we're secret agents."

"Scarlett!"

"I'm a pilot and Mr. Grumpy Ass over there is actually my Captain."

"Scarlett!"

"So we were on a mission when one of the perps grabbed me and broke my arm."

"I see, well now I can fix the problem. And Captain Grumpy, if you're worried that I'm going to go tell everyone, you do relies that I'm bound by patient confidentiality to not repeat anything that is said in this room."

Scarlett gave him a playful wink of reassurance, as Black gave a sigh of defeat.

"Well it's not too bad, nothing shattered at least. I'll give you a proper alignment and some Kava tea to help with the pain."

"Thanks. So how long till you think I'll be up and running."

"Oh in no time."

Naomi jotted down a few notes for Scarlett, as she gave Black another reassuring smile, silently telling him that the day was almost over. No one noticed the set of golden eyes watching them from threw the window, positioning itself for a destructive attack.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, truth be told i was gonna make it even longer, but when i noticed it was over 12 pages long and past 3 in the morning i decided to call it a night. Oh if anyone is wondering, since the Dragon Scout troupe leader was never given a name, or at least not one I heard, he was christened the name Michael Ironside. Michael Ironside is the name of the voice actor who played the troupe leader in this episode, plus the name just seems to fits.

So let me know what you think, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ladies and Gents i give you the long awaited chapter 9!

Nope I haven't given up on my stories, just got distracted by life. So enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

The great wolf beast tried to shield the three young Dragon Scouts from the remaining shadow, it's eye's fixed on the stunned man trying to regain control. His fist were clenched and a sickening shade of white, Hei'an had set him off to enjoy the return of his powers, while the great Dark Lord tried to regain some of his strength. His master had promised this as a simple errand, a free treat, but no one had informed him of this monstrosity. Though the beast itself was foreign to him those eyes, those soul shattering golden brown orbs, paralyzed him. He slightly remembered their owner, a the pain and destruction they brought on him, how the ruined everything he had accomplished. No. Not again, he would not let history repeat itself, he would not fail again and return to the human world as nobody. He was once seen as a god, and he would have such power restored. His eyes beamed in an aura of light blue, as he extended his arms. From the very corners of the room, shadows crept closer, pouring from the ancient antiques, the cracks in the ceiling, and dripping from the rims of the few windows. The shadows rose to form his disfigured minions. They gave no human resemblance, with empty sockets for eyes and reeking of the stench of death and decay. The great beast bore it's fangs as it charged threw the newly formed army of shadows. They leapt on its back as it howled in pain, as it slashed with its giant claws and ripped various appendages from the dark figures. Ham was straining, with pearls of sweat dripping for his brow as he tried to maintain control of the creatures, but with little success. The beast was winning, he would fail again and lose everything. If his minions would not stop the great distraction, then there was only one alternative.

Ham placed his hands in front of him, forming his fingers in the shape of a circle. His eyes focused threw his targeted fingers, taking aim at the beast. His hands began to pulsate, as a slight blue circle formed on the forehead of the creature.

The beast frantically shook her head, it was if a swelling bubble was filling her mind and taking over her body from the inside. She attempted to regain control, to protect her friends, but instead her eyes feel on an unforgivable sight. The bodies of her friends laid motionless on the floor, blood flowing out onto the cold tiled floor. Hovering above the boys where three shadow figures, their black skin covered with the fresh dripping blood of the young ones below them. One creature let out a wicked laugh as it plunged its clawed hand into the lifeless body of Frank, ripping his still heart from its boney cage and began to feast upon it with great joy. He grinned at the beast with a disfigured fanged smile, it's once white figured now sickeningly coated with blood and flesh. Jade felt her own heart break. She had failed. Her friends were gone, just like before. She had begun to lose all thoughts around her once more. no. no. not again. NOT AGAIN! The beast charged at the three shadows, making silent pledge to make them pay for the pain they had inflected. Her claws gripped the floor under her paws, sending shards of title behind her with each mighty step, her eyes were sharp and narrowed on her prey. There will be blood, blood to fuel her animal instincts and blood in retribution for her fallen allies.

* * *

Frank, Charlie and Rocko looked on as the wolf creature left them to attack the shadowy figures, wondering in unison how this beast knew they were in danger, let alone why it was helping them.

"Ok that right there, that's just freaky."

"Freaky on a stick!"

"Where do yah think it came from?"

"Uhh…maybe there's a giant dog catcher looking for it?"

(Charlie smacks Rocko behind the head)

"Knock it off youz guyz. I think we may have stumbled into some sort of 'demonz' fight."

"Yah mean like the kind our uncles talked about?"

"So why are they fighting here, and why is the giant dog thing trying to save us?"

"Uh guys"

"No clue. I don't know about youz but I'm not turning no gift away."

"Uh guys"

"Maybe we can find a phone or something, n' get ahold of our uncles. They've fought these things before so they can help."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

Rocko pointed a frightened finger across the way. There, Charlie and Frank saw their savior. It's eyes were like slits, cut with the fine dagger of hate and fury. Her claws were bare, cutting deep into the hard stone below them. Blood and shadow dripped from it's fanged mouth, without warning the great beast lunged from across the room. The trio scattered as the creature came closer, scarcely missing the boys and shattering the statue behind them. The creature quickly regained its balance and took up the chase again. The boys tried to lose the monstrous canine by hiding behind various objects, skillfully aiming object to distract it when it came to close to another, but all their attempts where in fain.

"Oh man, Jade made this fighting demon stuff sound so easy."

"Yah, wish she was here to help out."

"So why isn't Rover trying to save us, wasn't it on our side?"

"Don't know, it was fine till it got a headache."

"What are you talking about Rocko?"

"When you two were talking, it was fighting the shadow things and then he must'tav got a headache or something cuz she was thrashing about."

"Rocko you maroon!"

"What?"

"Dude haven't you evah watched tv before!"

"What?"

"Duh dude, Rover must of have it's mind melted or something."

"There!"

Charlie pointed to a broken corner of the damaged room. There the man from before stood, his eyes locked on the creature and sweat dripping from his brow.

"Ok boys, just like Gnomekop episode 256, attack of the mind melters."

"Take out the Main Melter"

Before the trio could act on their plan, they found themselves flying through the air. The beast had leap infornt of them, causing the shear backlash from her pounce to send them flying in various directions. A shard from the marble floor flew the air, slicing the tender edge of Rocko's eye. The boy grasped his face in pain, barely able to see threw his clenched fingers. The beast saw it's wounded prey and with a final leap sunk it's teeth into deep into the flesh.

* * *

Scarlett found herself getting strangely dizzy, the room starting to rise and fall in all directions. She tried to hold on to the medical table under her for support but the effort was in vain. She turned to the doctor, silently asking what was happening to her. She was answered with a wicked smile. The blond beauty inflected a strong slap across the agent's face, causing her to crumble to the ground. The doctor then walked to the back window, opening it and bowing before it. Despite her disoriented state, Scarlett could see a grey scaled foot crawl into view.

* * *

Black passed in front of the examination room, finding it strange that he was so concern with his agent's health. He was caught up in his inner dialoged until he caught something in the corner of his eye. In front of the room was a small inventory closet, and from under the door Black could see a small puddle of blood. Drawing his gun, he prepared for what might be behind the door. As it flung open, his eyes fell on a blond beauty bound and gagged on the floor. He quickly removed the roped and gag from the mouth of the woman, handing her a towel to apply pressure to her injured head. The woman was the mirror image of the doctor…the doctor alone with his agent….alone with his agent in a room filled with chemicals and sharp medical instruments. With a sharp turn on his heel Black turned to face the door and with a precise kick forced the door to cave in. he then faced, with his weapon locked on, a grey reptilian like creature towering over his agent.

* * *

The beast felt the blood from her bite drip threw her mouth, it had a bitter sting and brought back a series of past memories.

Rocko looked up at the beast, it's fangs deeply embedded into a scaled green arm. Just before the creature gave a sured death blow, a green figured had jumped in front of him and placed his arm in front of the creature. it's fangs deeply penetrated the scaled arm, it's owner clenching in pain.

* * *

Jade looked down and saw Drago standing in front of the shadow minion, why was he protecting it. Wasn't Dragon on the good side now since he was looking for his Master? Had he returned to his dark ways? Die Hei'an take control over him again? The answers did not matter at the moment, she had another task at hand. With her jaws still locked on his arm, she flung him into a pile of dabre across the room, they knew the impact would not kill him and give her enough time to finish her revenge.

Drago clenched his head as he emerged from the rubble, seeing that Jade was once again trying to kill the young boy, he rushed her dog form, resting her head as she tried to buck him off. Jade let out a cry of pain as a large chunk from the roof rubble crashed into her head. Drago used this temporary distraction to grab hold of her front leg and throw her into the room's west wall, creating a pile of rubble on top of her.

"Uncle Ratso!"

Rocko let out a cry of delight as he saw his uncle rush into the room. Surprisingly the object of his affection, Lydia, was not far behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lydia does work for the museum and she was stopping by to grab some new materials. I was coming with her to help carry it back when we saw the rest of the Dragon Scouts outside with everyone else. They said you were still in here WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!"

"It wasn't our fault! We just walked in on the weird evil dude and kinda got caught up here."

"Weird evil guy?"

"Yah he was in here doing something to all those people and then when he tried to kill us, Rover came in and saved us. Then the evil guy went all Mind Melter"

"Mind Melter?"

"Gnomekop episode 256" (Ratso looked back in surprise at Lydia, who would have thought she was also a Gnomekop fan)

"Exactly! Well the evil dude there did something to Rover and made him want to kill us!

"Couple things wrong with you facts there kid." (Ratso took a protective stance in front of Rocko, Frank and Charlie, the last of which silently made their way over as Rocko was telling what had happened, as Drago made his way over. Drago had carelessly torn a piece of fabric from some display to mend his injured forearm.)

"First of the creature there is a she not a he."

"So what, another Master was awaken?"

"Yah the dog, woke up about twenty minutes ago."

"So does she already know what's going on?"

" She should, she was there when this whole thing started. The new Master is Jade."

"Jade!"

As if on cue from the sound of her name, Jade lunged at the collection of people, in her eyes she saw Ratso, Lydia and Drago were in danger by the trio of minions. Drago and Ratso took hold of either side of her to try and control her, but Jade's sheer size and strength prevented them. All they could do was hold on for dear life and she pounce and bucked to fling them off. Lydia turned to see the man still focused on Jade, the emphasis Mind Melter. Her eyes fell on the glowing symbol on his neck, a sharp pain in her temple pulsed as her own mind was flooded with memories of her past life and the final battle that ended it. She then remembered who this thing was, what his power and control he welded. Lydia took control and turned the trio to face her.

"Ok boys listen, Jade doesn't know what she's doing. That thing over there, his name is Vishuddha, code name Ham, please make any and all jokes later. His power is over thought, he changed how she's thinking. She came in coming to help y'all, I'm assuming, but now he's messed up how she sees things. Knowing his style he probably made it so she sees you as creatures that killed someone else."

"Huh?"

"She sees you as Darth Vader killing Luke instead of seeing you as Luke."

"Oh."

"So we have to stop Ham now, too long under his power and it can warp her mind permanently."

"We have to stop him!"

"And this is how."

Lydia whisper her plan as the falling and crashing wails of Rocko and Drago filled the room.

* * *

The blond behind Black let out a frighten gasp as she saw the scene in her examination room. There her long lost twin knelt beside a grotesque crocodile like thing, and some poor woman was crouched on the floor. In pure disregard for her own safety she lunged forward to try and help the woman, who gave a look of greater of confusion at the apparent clone. The croc beast gave an angered tone at his knelling subject.

"Why did you not kill her?"

"Forgive me master, but I thought you might have enjoyed her 'company', she is a bit attractive."

The croc gave a perverted grin, his servant knew his tastes well.

"Ok Gator step away from the agent and I won't shoot."

The croc gave a sinister grin as he cracked his fists.

"You really think you can kill me mortal?"

"Probably not but at least I can still have fun shooting at you."

The true doctor noticed the empty syringe on the examination table, quickly analyzing the chemicals within and deducing the red maiden's disoriented state. With all attention on Black, she placed a reassured hand on the other woman's shoulder. She then was able to discreetly insert another syringe in the her arm, quickly the female agent noticed her vision clearing and the room stabilizing.

The kneeling servant's skin began to transform into a sickening shade of black. Slowly her form returned to that of the other shadowy minions. The creature than lunged at Black, he tried shooting at the monster but the bullets simply passed through it. Rage built in Scarlett, she focused that energy and felt the wave of chi take over. Green feathers extended from her arms, her nails extending to claws as her shoes were discarded as her feet also grew claws. She lunged at the croc creature, slashing his eye with a swift motion of her good arm. The roar of pain from its master distracted the minion long enough for black to conduct a series of punches to its face and abdomen, the last attack created such a force that the minion burst into fumes and dispersed.

The croc returned the attack to the Master, soon the room was filled with streaks of green and grey slashes. Blood of red and black splashed among the floor and walls, Black took hold of the doctor and hid behind the table. Black took the moment to make sure his gun was loaded, planning to keep true to his word and shot the bastard if he appeared to gain the upper hand.

"What is going on? Who are you people?"

"Agent Black, and the woman fighting the Gator Man is Agent Scarlett. Now It's our job to make sure you and everyone else makes it out of here alive, so I need you to do exactly what I say. If I say run then you run, if I say punch the scaled bastard, you punch!"

"But…but I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a pacifist! I…. I don't believe in violence."

Scarlett found herself tiring, her broken arm was screaming in pain and her head was muddled from the mixture of chemicals. Her only advantage was Vam's now blind spot. He was now blind to his left side, his eye completely slashed and covered in blood. Her power of flight was useless at the moment, the room was too constricting to allow her to fly to gain a height advantage. Suddenly Vam ceased his moment. With one hand her held both of Scarlett's wrists above her head as his other took hold of her throught as he bashed her into a wall. His claws dug deep into her skin, streams of blood trailing down. He felt the failed attempts of Black's bullets against his scaled back, no mortal weapon could pierce his skin.

* * *

Ham focused on keeping Jade's thoughts clouded, he could since that Ham was having trouble with his task but he could not leave, not yet. He remembered how the Dog had ruined their chance for domination all those many centuries ago. But he felt his energy wearing thin, he would have to alter her thoughts again to make her fight these two new figures. One last alteration to make her kill them all, and then the grief would kill her. His body began to glow as he prepared to use his ability once more. Without warning twin tapestries rolled from either side, wrapping themselves around both of his arms and forcing them apart. With his focus completely broken Jade's vision cleared. Jade felt a weight lift from her mind, her vision cleared as she scanned the room. The shadowy figures, the ones she was so hell bent on destroying, the darkness lifted and left where her friends. Her friends were still alive, they were safe, she didn't lose more people she cared for to Hei'an or his warriors. Ratso and Drago noticed her change and released their grip on her, Drago even began to scratch her ear to help her calm down, he knew what it was like to wake from having your mind controlled. Jade's body began to shrink as her beast form began to fade. Drago picked up a random tapestry from the grown, catching Jade as she fell in her human form. He quickly wrapped her before anyone could see her bare form, he cradled her in his arms. Combine the exhaustion from her coma, growing and shrinking from her beast form and her fight in the museum, in was understandable that the young girl would crash from fatigue. He brushed a small light grey hair from her face, there was something almost intoxicating about this girl, even before her power as a Master was awaken. She was destined to change the world, considering she had done it once before, one could only wonder what change she would make this time.

Ham had lost, he knew it, the Masters knew it and sure enough Hei'an knew it too. All he could do now was try and escape. He created a swirling portal behind him, not taking his eyes of the exhausted white haired maiden cradled in the arms of the young dragon. He wanted to remember everything about her, this was the new form of the Master who destroyed him years ago. She was the one who stopped Hei'an, who saved the world and suppressed his powers. He had to kill her, he had to destroy her, he had to exact his revenge for his past humiliation as well as his current. If he destroyed this whelp then not only would he redeem himself but surely Hei'an would advance his status as well. He turned around and was met with a crossed vixen. Her violet eyes shown threw her dark hair, a clear look of disguise on her face.

"Running away unskaved again are we."

"What can I say, one of the few benefits of being a soulless spawn of hell, only a Master can kill me. And as my memory serves, you still have not unlocked your true power and pledged your loyalty. You are not a Master, you are a nothing."

Lydia couldn't control herself, she remembered all the devastation he had inflected in the past and now he was doing it again. She saw the pile of corpses that he had killed no less than an hour ago, he was going to kill these three innocent children simply for walking in on him. How much disregard could he possibly have for human life? Her primal instincts took hold, inflicting punches on either side of his skull, a mighty blow to his abdomen that lifted him off the ground and a final forceful roundhouse that sent him crashing through his portal. True she couldn't kill him, but she could still inflect damage. The portal faded as he passed, the nightmare ending for now. Ratso watched her from afar, his heart growing as he witness her fight against the dark warrior. True he had followed her to the museum to help her carry materials back to her shop, but it was she who heard the commotion, who saw from the from spying around the corner the boys who were in trouble, who helped him calm down when he realized Rocko was in danger, and who helped orcastrate the distraction that helped Jade and very well saved all their lives by stopping her attacks. If there was somehow possible he had fallen even more in love. Seeing that explaining the destruction of the museum dude to demons and reincarnated guardians of the world, Ratso and the others snuck out through a hole in the back of the building and parted ways. Ratso and Lydia led the boys back to her shop to tend to their minor wound and let everyone know they were alright. Dragon leap from rooftop to rooftop to take Jade back to her Uncle's shop, planning to contact him as soon as she was safe.

* * *

Vam felt stabs of pain in his back, a loud crash was heard as a mighty form burst through the room's window. The shower of glass stabbed him in various attacks on his back, the form of a white horse taking shape as it entered the room. As soon as the creature entered the room, it completed a 180 turn and with two strong rear legs kicked Vam threw the wall and crashing him into the room across the hall.

Naomi thought she was walking through a strange dream. When she came into her examination room to gather a few things, before her she saw herself. Before she could understand what was going on, her doppelganger attacked her with a nearby bed pan. The less than flattering injury left her with a bleeding wound that disoriented her as her was bound and stuffed into the supplies closet. She was then rescued by a secret agent who then tried to protect her as another agent fought some sort of mutant after she herself transformed. And now a white stead crashed into her room and proceeded to save them from the mutant. It was as if she was living threw a bad plot in an even worse dollar bin book.

The horse made its way over to the frighten blond, her blue eyes full of concern. Somehow Naomi felt a connection to the steed, she had always had a love of horses but there was something familiar about this one. She extended her hand to pet its muzzle, once her hand touched the animal both their bodies glowing in a dark blue light. She felt a surge of energy shot threw her arm and engulfing her body, memories surging threw her mind, recalling a life that she had once lived and a life that once ended. She remembered her 'sisters', the fight between the great demon lord, his promise to enslave all the earth, how she fell during her final battle and how her sister promised to that they would one day stop the great evil from ever obtaining it's goal.

As she accepted the truth of her past her body began to change. A indigo image began to glow on her left hand, resembling an image of a horse. Her ears morphed to resemble the steeds, her hair extending to mirror a mane, and from her fingers to her elbows and her feet to her knees her flesh turned a light shade of brown and hardening her skin. She looked back at her red haired sister, the blood dripping from her wounds and the bone from her arm puncturing from under skin. Naomi rushed to her side, true she was against violence but her true nature symbolized her power. Focusing her chi her blue glow traveled over Scarlett, in almost a flash her wounds where healed and her arm was fixed. With her wounds healed she ran to where Vam's body would be, only to find the pile of rubble. He must have known he could not win against a Master and another that could constantly heal her and decided to flee back to the hell he called home.

"Uncle told you to wait!"

From the shattered glass Uncle emerged. He was desperately out of breath, holding the lining of the window for support as he tried to regain it. Scruffy leap threw the gaping hole, finding his was over to Black and covering his face with a sloppy wet greeting. Uncle looked at the room at the broken walls, glass and various instruments scattered threw out it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! Uncle sent you on simple job, get arm fixed but no you have to go and destroy office!"

"We didn't destroy it! That croc thing set up an ambush for us."

"Would have killed us too if you didn't show up with the horse."

Uncle walked over to the seated Master. Her hazel eyes meeting his, still full of confusion and fear from the day's events. Uncle gave her a reassuring smile as he offered his hand to help her up.

"I did not bring the horse, she felt the awakening of her master and ran to her aid. You may have caused a big mess for me to clean up, Black, but at least you where able to gain a new Master."

"And how is the mess my fault?"

"You are telling me that big mess for Uncle was made by reborn Guardians here to save the world from total darkness and destruction!"

Scarlett and Naomi gave a school girl giggle at Black's expense. Scarlett wrapped an arm around her new sisters shoulders, silently welcoming her into the group, she would later introduce her to Gwen and Jade and inform her of Lydia. With one more member in the group they stood a greater chance of winning the war against Hei'an. Uncle revealed a small vile from his vest, throwing it into the floor, bursting in a cloud of green smoke. As the air cleared the room was restored to its original state. Scarlett and Naomi focused their energy to restore to their normal state, then leading a strange procession through the hospital consisting of an old Chinese man, a blond and a red haired beauty, a obviously too uptight bald gentleman in a black trench coat, a dog and a white horse. It was hard what to say what was stranger, the procession or the fact that no one commented on it. Indeed the norm of chaos was now part of their lives, the only thing any of the Masters and their allies could do was embrace the change and wonder what new adventure the next day would bring.

* * *

And there we have it, after what seems like forever there is chapter 9! Some parts didn't turn out the way I really wanted but I'm thinking that once I finish the whole story I may do a rewrite. So a little fact about Naomi, like she said she's a huge pacifist so she won't be fighting anyone, that's not to say she can't fight (hint hint for upcoming chapter) also the Naomi they saw in the last chapter was a fake, her personality was in away that Scarlett would enjoy and relax too.

So my new years resolution was to really crack down on my writing, pushing out new chapters more and more quickly than last year, plus I have a few new ideas for stories I want to publish too.

To please let me know what you think and I'll see y'all next chapter. Small heads up, it's gonna be a very crucial chapter with new revelations, answers will be given, attacks will be made and one Master will reveal her true power.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody!

First off I want to sincerely apologize to Alana Fox, to whom I gave a deadline for this chapter and the missed by a long shot. So I'm sorry I made you wait so long Alana, but I think I have a good reason. My life is crazy!

Not that many of you care but this is an exact time line of what has happened to me in just 2 weeks.

I got fired, the dogs bumped into me and hyper extended my knee so I was on crutches for a week, my laptop died and I lost all my information so I had to rewrite this chapter, I got a job hindering on my security clearance (meaning it could be up to a year if I get it but if I do then I have to move 2 states over), I woke up with a giant cyst on my cheek, a guy slammed his breaks infront of me which made me do the same and forced my drink to flood my car which lead to the drowning of my cell phone, and I had one of those weird spring time viruses that made me sick for 3 days (which was actually the reason why I got fired).

Sooooooo yah, tuff 2 weeks lol. Again I'm sorry for the delay, but as I'm posting chapter 10 I'm working on 11 so I promise, pinkie swear it will be up soon. So a heads up on this chapter, there are curse words and some steamy situations but also a few crucial plot points. Read if you dare and please review.

* * *

"AAAAIIIIIYYYYAAAHHHH!"

Uncle's cry carried threw the multiple levels of his shop and home. Both Jackie and Tohru raced from their rooms, nearly colliding at the banister of the second floor. Exchanging a silent and mutual glance of concern, both men hurried down the flight of stairs, to burst open the kitchen door a brace themselves for the evil on the other side.

"But sir, you really will thank me. All the anger you feel are simply the pollutions of sugars and chemical dyes leaving your body. You are returning to your true self."

"If this is Uncle true self, Uncle was much happier with old self!"

"Whaa? Uncle what is going on here?"

"Uncle tell you what is wrong. Uncle is owner of house, king of castle, fighter of demons!"

"So what is the problem sensei?"

"Problem is food!"

"Food? But we just went shopping the other day, what could be wrong with it?

"Problem is, is now all girl food!"

"Girl food?"

"Fruits, vegetables, diet yogurt, diet cereal, diet water, HOW DOES ONE MAKE WATER DIET?"

"I did not turn all the food into 'girl food'. I simply got rid of all the junk that was cluttering your refrigerator, and your mind. This food is better for you, everyone in this house could do with eating better."

"So you take away what little bits of pleasure Uncle has left! Uncle is as strong as he ever was, why he need to change now!"

Uncle and Naomi and Uncle continued their 'debate' over the family's eating habits and Jackie and Tohru made their way over to the breakfast table. Gwen offered them both a hot cup of tea and a fresh blueberry muffin while Scarlett kept her focus on the morning paper. Jackie nearly choked on his large bite of muffin when he saw what the women were wearing. Gwen was wearing a silky lilac robe, Naomi had chosen a flowing white night gown, but Scarlett had chosen a tight black camie with a matching pair of extremely short shorts, and apparently did not feel the need to wear a bra to the breakfast table. A few frightful thoughts of what Black would do to him if he knew he had seen her in such a state, or worse what Viper would do if she knew. Perhaps there would have to be a new set of rules for the Chans new living arrangements.

Tohru gladly accepted the warm pastry from Gwen's tray. She gave a slight blush at his warm reaction, there was just something about this gentle giant's smile that filled her with such warmth and joy. Her thoughts try to regain control over her day and her appointments until she realized that Jackie was trying to get her attention.

"So did Naomi throw out all the old food?"

"No just the stuff that was generally bad for you, and some stuff that we thought was good but really wasn't. Like some of the meat."

"But we got that organic kind at the supermarket!"

"Turns out that organic sticker on the wrapper was just a sticker. Seriously they pumped those chickens with so many chemicals I'm surprised we aren't glowing in the dark yet! And don't worry mister penny pincher, apparently Naomi knows a real organic farm and since she told them we would be buying a lot from them they gave us a deal."

"And the fact that one of those people was a celebrity who can indorse their farm didn't cross their mind."

"Hey they are trying to run a business, but hey if dropping my name can convince more people to eat right, and give us a family discount, then who am I to stand in the way of business progress."

"You sound just like Jade, who should be getting up if she wants to make it to her first day of school."

"Oh she already left. She left about twenty minutes ago, school starts in another fifteen."

"How was she looking, did she look well enough to be going today?"

"And if she really wasn't do you think any of us could have stopped her?"

"Good point."

"Besides she'll have all her little friends there to help her, and it's only the first day of school, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

His heels echoed the long hallway of the dark mansion. He was a tall lanky man with a dark pointed beard and eyes hidden behind thick sunglasses. He dressed like a man from history, in a dark suite and a matching fedora, he looked like a true man of the 1920's mafia. And just like the men his clothes mimicked, he was willing to lay down his life for the one who ran his 'family'. As he got closer to his destination, deep passionate moans traveled down the hall towards his ears. He came closer to a grand set of doors, thick and strong with an almost reddish tone. With the need of both hands he pushed open and gazed a sight he had seen far too often.

The room was painted black on its walls, with red and gold ornaments adorning every spare inch. The carpet was soft and plush, dyed with an intense red that burned into the very senses. Threw out the room were men. Men of every size, color and built. Some wore what resembled a sort of leather loincloth. While others, perhaps of their own choosing, wore nothing. Each man was different in their body and wardrobe, but they all had two things in common. The first was a tight leather collar around their neck, each with either a clear, red or gold gem in the middle. The second was a marking on their bodies. It was a ruff almost carving, as if someone had taken a sharp instrument and carved the markings into the flesh by hand. The mark was of a horizontal line, with a half circle marked above it, and several smaller lines rotating around the circle. Carved in the middle of this setting, or rising, sun were the initials ECT, the initials of his master.

In the middle of the room proudly stood a four post bed. It's red silk sheets were as radiant as blood against the cold dark walls. There the origin of the moans could be found. As he stood at attention, the fedora man cleared his throat to announce his presence. The moaning cease as four male heads angrily looked from beyond the sheet like separator. All of the collard men glared at the suited man, a potential threat that had invaded their territory to take what was there. A smooth manicured hand moved the separator from view as a sun kissed maiden loved on at the man. She gave an annoyed look at the man, she knew he would only interrupt her fun if it was of the at most importance, but that did not soften the annoyance she now felt.

"This had better be good Noah, I was just getting to the good part."

"So I heard."

"Ever the smart ass Noah, why not bring that ass over here. I can always use another playmate."

As if issuing a secret command her pets began serving their master. An ebony toned giant took hold of the woman's left breasts and began massaging the soft flesh, while another man with a thick green Mohawk release her right breast from its silk robe imprisonment and began suckling like a newborn babe. A third man with golden locks cascading down his back traced his fingers up her thigh, pumping them into her moistened entrance, quacking and slowering his pace in sync with her moans of pleasure.

Noah felt a slight tightening in his pants, he wanted nothing more than to produce his gun and kill every one of her whorish pets, simply so he could ravish her to every extent of his desires.

"As much as I'm sure your pets would enjoy sharing you, I'm afraid I'm here on business. There is a gentleman downstairs with some crucial information, and despite all of our best efforts he refuses to give that information up. I'm afraid we need your help, as any of your pets will testify, you are the only one with the magic touch."

"Oh very well, I supposed business must take some priority. As she tightened her robe, two of her pets slid her delicate feet into a pair of red heels. Once ready Noah opened the door and followed his master down the various hallways from whence he came. Her heels echoing as the clacked against the wooden floors, and then against the hard stone of a new hidden hall. There they found another grand set of doors, etched within were the designs of grapes and other various fruit. Noah walked ahead of his master, opening the double doors an closing them after she passed. The stone room was lined with bottles and barrels of various wines from different countries and different decades. In the middle of the room stood two more men dressed similarly to Noah, in between them was another man. He was stripped, bound and gagged. Deep bruises of black and purple covered his withered skin, slight puddles of blood formed in the deep creases of his mouth. As he saw the crimson covered woman approach, his eyes flipped between gazed of fury and gazes of pure terror. One of the suited men offered his master a silver chalice of deep burgundy wine. Her well-manicured hands took the chalice and took a sip of its sweet juice. As she finished, she began to playfully turn the cup in her hand, perhaps to admire the silver engravings deep in the silver.

"Hector Gonzalos. Age 32, amateur drug dealer, sentenced to Wilsons Maximum Penitentiary for 20 years but recently released on parole. Good for you."

Noah made his way to the bound man and with a silent and steady hand ripped the silver tape from his mouth, freeing the room to his speech and howls of pain.

"Wha…what do you want from me. I've never invaded your territory nor crossed your family, so what is the MEANING OF (whack)"

Hector's demands were made silent but a stern punch by Noah. Afterwards, the suited man produced a white handkerchief and began to wipe the prisoner's blood from his hand. A look of pure disgust as if he was wiping the foulest of materials from his precious person.

"Do watch your tone Hector, remember you are in my house. Do try to show a smidgen of respect. Now back to my point. You were incarcerated at Wilsons correct?"

Hector thought for a moment to hold his tongue, but upon seeing Noah retract his arm for another punch, he decided to answer his captor.

"Si. I spent some time there."

"An amazing nine months I believe. Interesting since you weren't up for parole until after eight years. It seems that in the midst of your proceedings you got a new lawyer, a lawyer who was able to find the smallest bit of evidence that proved your, ahem 'innocents."

"Si. Si the found the missing tape that."

"I really don't care darling. What I do care about are simple facts. How did a simple man who had to take a public defender because he couldn't afford another, suddenly afford one of the top Defense Attorneys in the country?"

"I….I was just lucky."

"Oh yes very lucky. So lucky that when presented with a deal you agreed without even thinking of the repercussions."

"Deal? Sorry, I made no deal."

"On August 15th two men were found stabbed in their cell, a mister Mario and Antonio. Antonio was pronounced dead on the scene and Mario was rushed to the emergency room. Sadly he was reported dead after ten minutes on the table. Despite all their best efforts the guards could not figure out who stabbed these men."

The crimson woman made her way to the bound man, leaning down just low enough to make her whispers heard by only him.

"But I know who did it."

While dazed with confusion and terror, Hector suddenly found a crippling pain bursting from his groin. He looked down to see his waist covered in the same shade of crimson worn by his captor. A silver edged dagger was thrust into his flesh, the hilt protruding from manhood. The pain was unbearable, he felt the slice of his penis as either side pulsed with pain. Tears poured from his eyes, a sympathetic sight to any man, but not to the ones in the room. They looked on as if he deserved more.

"Let me guess if I can make out the story of what really happened in Wilsons. You were just minding your own business, probably looking out for one of the many men looking to shank you, when all of a sudden you were invited to come over by a Mr. Marcello Monaldo, the leader of the Italians at Wilsons. And as if a cliché from some movie, he made you an offer. You stab Mario and Antonio and he would get you that bight shot lawyer White, and give you your freedom. Naturally you felt bad about going against your bronze skin latino brothers, but that offer of freedom was too good right?"

Hector grit his teeth in a futile attempt to ease the pain, it was all true what his captor said but fear was silencing his tongue. Fear of what Monaldo would do if he knew he squiled, fear of what his captor would do if he kept silent. She crept closer to him, her eyes locked on her prey.

"You're not answering me."

With a firm grip the took hold of the hilt and thrust the dagger towards her. Hector cried out in the intense pain, his member now sliced completely in half. There was no way to describe the feeling of having one's appendage sliced in half, you mental grasp of the object now trying to control either side. She was well known for her tortures, nothing Monaldo could do to him could exceed what she had instore.

"Si, yes I did …I did as he asked! Please, please, no more, no more por favor!"

"Oh my dear Hector, you made the worst mistake of your worthless little life didn't you. Do you know why I was so upset at hearing about Antonio and Mario? Hmm? It's not just because they were part of our little family, but because they were part of my family. Antonio was my cousin, we grew up together in this very house. He knew I would take over one day and pledged his loyalty to follow me to the ends of the earth. He was one of my few family members I actually liked. But Mario, oh dear sweet Mario."

"Wa….was he too your cousin?"

"Oh no sweetie, he wasn't my cousin…HE WAS MY BABY BROTHER!"

With dagger in hand she cut deep into his flesh, finishing her task. With her final slice, the two former pieces of Hector's penis fell to the floor. He tried to cry out but his previous cries had taken a toll on his throat, and the room was beginning to spin. With her free hand she took hold of her captive's hair, bring him to eye level so even in his weaken state he could clearly hear her.

"My little brother. You, you worthless piece of shit tried to kill my brother. MY BROTHER! As if you were even worthy of wiping his dick after a piss. And sadly Hector, Mario even tried to get me to care for you, saying we should back up all of our 'brothers' in Wilsons. And just as I was debating telling some of our men on the inside to look out for you too, you went and fucked the whole thing up. But it's alright Hector, you now helped me confirm who orchestrated the whole thing. And just for helping me out I'll tell you a little secret. Mario. Isn't. Dead. I ordered the fake report and had my beloved brother shipped off to get the proper care he needs. But being copped up in a hospital can be ever so dull. Tell you what why don't you go and see him, I'm sure he's dying to see you again."

The two suited men opposite Noah took hold of the chair hector was still tied to, dragging it off down one of the stoned tunnels under the house. A thick trail of brood following behind them. Noah himself, with cloth in hand, picked up both pieces of Hector Gonzalos' former penis.

"Tell Mario that his big sister has handled this little skirmish. All that's left is Marcello, he needs to learn that no one messes with Eneida Camarillo Teran. Not me, my property, my trade and especialy my family."

"Yes ma'am."

"As cold hearted as ever my dear."

Both Eneida and Noah took towards to sound of the bone chilling voice. From a black corner in the ceiling of the cellar bore a dark shadow creature. With eyes like fresh stabbed blood and the unmistaken aroma of death, the creature swirled around the chandelier that adorn the celling. On instinct, Noah leapt infront of his master, shooting his formally hidden hand gun at the dark specter. The bullets merely passed through the vaporous skin, the figure showing a face of minor annoyance sent the brave guard flying across the room with a wave of his hand.

The creature came closer to the crimson beauty, who surprisingly showed no fear as he cupped her chin with his black hand. He released her face for a moment, suddenly producing a beautiful yellow gem hovering in his hand. Eneida was taken back with the gem, true she had seen many rare jewels in her travels but there was something beguiling about this one. Without warning the gem flew from the shadowy hand and melted into her body, it entered just above her bellybutton and felt as though it traveled all the way back to her spine. A warm yet chilling liquid sensation filled her body, the echoing cries of pain and suffering filled her from the core and pulsating out. She felt the heat, she felt the chill, she felt the cries of pure terror, and she felt that she really liked it. Her crimson outfit morphed into a tight fitting yellow two piece. The top tubed around her bust, as her bottoms cut off high around her thigh and a pair of tight interlacing boots climbed their way up her legs. Just above her bellybutton, a golden ring formed with ten golden petals surrounding it, and an upside down triangle in the middle. He eyes opened with a yellow glow, they settled on the shadowing figure of her master.

"Master Hei'an, wonderful to see you again."

"And you, my dear sweet Ram. As good as it is to see you, I'm afraid we have much to do."

"Boss, are you alright?"

Noah had regained his footing, approaching his newly transformed master while keeping his weapon firmly locked on the mysterious figure.

"More than alright, but I'm really not in the mood to explain."

Placing her index finger on Noah's forehead, a golden circle with an upside down triangle in the middle appeared. His eyes glew yellow for a moment before returning to normal, the mark still intact on his forehead. Noah blunk a few times before putting his weapon back in its hidden holster. With an arm across his chest he gave a deep bow to the shadow before him.

"Apologies, Lord Hei'an. I did not relies who you were, nor the meaning you hold to my master. Might I offer you a refreshment in one of the more suited rooms?"

"You seem to have trained this one well Ram."

"Yes, Noah is my finest subordinate. I have no need to bless anyone else with a token of my powers, so long as he is alive."

"Very well, have your servant bring you finest wine. We have much to celebrate, and much to discuss. Your brothers will be here shortly."

Eneida, Ram, led her Master through the twisting tunnels and back to the mansion above as Noah set out to fill their cups. He looked on as the two faded from sight. Remembering exactly what Hei'an had done before and what he would not allow to happen again.

* * *

The school bell rung throughout the halls of Sunset Middle School, indicating all of its students to make their way to their first class of the new school year. A trio of familiar young teens were filling their bags with the books needed for their first few classes. A young Hispanic boy made up to the trio, determined for the sake of their mutual friend to at least try to act civil.

"Hola mi amigos."

"Oh hey Paco, how's it going."

" Pretty good, just got my schedule from the office. Who do you all have now?"

"We've got Mr. Baine, world history."

"Cool me too. I wonder how tuff it'll be."

"No clue but the class can't be that hard."

"An entire class dedicated to over 196 countries, and hundreds of years of war, peace, minor and major accomplishments, yah this is just what I need in the morning."

All four boys turned from their lockers to see a young teen girl leaning on the adjoining wall. It took just a second for them to relies it was none other than their good friend Jade Chan. Rocko, Frank and Charlie knew of her new coloring, but they were still taken back by her new look.

In honor of progressing up the scholastic grades, Jade decided it was time for a new style. Due to her transformation, and the constant use of her powers, Jade's hair had turned a silverfish shade of grey. It also grew in length, her trade mark bangs stopped just pass her shoulders while the back of her hair trailed down a few more inches. Her former sleek hair also took on a slightly scruffier tone, no doubt to her bounding with her familiar dog. She retired her orange hoodie and blue pants in favor of something slightly more feminine. She chose a dark teal bohemian style shirt, with slightly draping sleeves, a khaki skirt, matching teal leggings and a pair of dark brown boots. Clearly her shopping trip with her aunt was a success.

"Wow Jade, you look really pretty."

"Thanks Rocko."

Despite not being the brightest of the bunch, one thing was clear to Rocko. Jade was not leaning on the wall by choice, but by need. Jade still had faint circles around her eyes, her eyes themselves twitching in rhythm to a possible headache, along with other visible signs of fatigue. Rocko took hold of her bag from the ground, she was in no shape to carry a heavy book bag around till lunch time. Frank reached into his locker for a bottle of water he had brought for lunch. Jade eagerly took it and downed the contents in record time.

"Thanks I needed that."

"If you're still tired then why did you come in today?"

"And what would my excuse be? 'Jade could not make it to her first day of school due to turning into a dog beast and fighting a newly awaken force of evil.'"

"Sounds logical to me."

"Yah but I used a similar one last year, except I turned into a cat creature."

"Dang girl how many things have you turned into?"

"A lot, comes with the territory of fighting evil."

The boys exchanged theories of great and horrible possible transformation, when they were brought out of their conversation by a vampent loud giggle. In front of Jade stood a trio of similar aged girls, all very pretty and all staring at Jade with a sense of superiority.

"Well, well if it isn't crazy Jade. Nice look Jade, going for old woman hippie or something."

"Yah only Jade is crazy enough to dye her hair grey."

"Doesn't she know grey's the color to avoid."

Jade rolled her sight at the trio, the were the self proclaimed popular group. The girls who thought, and unfortunately did, run the school. In Jade's mind, Kimi, Claire and their leader Brittany were the most annoying individuals on the planet.

"So Jade what did you do over the summer, wait let me guess. You fought ninja zombies in order to save the world right?"

"Please that's way too normal a story for her."

"Yah. Like, isn't it sad when someone is so desperate for attention that they have to make up stories just to feel special."

The young girls cackled in delight at their insults. Frank, Charlie, Rocko and Paco were torn between rushing to their friend's aid, and a word of wisdom to never get in the way of a girl fight.

"Well Jade, _we_ don't' need to make up stories. _We_ spent the whole summer on my daddy's villa in Beaulieu, _that's_ in the French Riviera."

"Yah, we spent every day shopping and even made it out to the summer fashion show in _Paris_."

"That's _in_ France."

Jade gave a grin at the ignorance of Kimi, clearly she didn't soak up too much of the French culture. These girls thought that a simple trip to France made them so much more superior to her, if they only knew how many countries she's been too, the famous people she knew, hell she was friends with a king of a country who offered her the experience of a princess the next time she visited. Plus there was her aunt Gwen, an international super star. Letting it 'slip' about her family would sky rocket her popularity instantly. But Jade could care less about popularity, she cared more about the people themselves rather than their social standing.

"Well Jade? Didn't you hear about the new white gold bracelet that daddy gave me? There's only _one_ other like it in the world, owned by _Gwen Chan_."

"Well then, I'm sure that it'll match her new look."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh _didn't you hear_, Gwen's got a new look. I'm surprised you didn't notice it yet."

"Well….of course I did! She…cut her hair."

"Really?"

"Yes Kimi, remember we saw it at the fashion show."

"Oh yah."

Jade couldn't help but laugh, Brittany was determined to create the illusion of her false friendship.

"Well Brittany, good to know you stay on top of everything. Hope you enjoy your new bracelet, clearly it shows how much your daddy was willing to spend to buy your love. Toodles."

Jade lead the way past a stunned Brittany as her friends followed behind her, not bothering to hide their snickers. Frank walked beside Jade, occasionally having to steer her between student traffic and the occasional wall. Finally they made their way to class, all five finding seats close to one another. Jade settled into hers and was about to drift off into a class nap when she realized someone was talking to her. Sure enough right next to her was none other than Drew.

He had grown a few inches over the summer, and traded his old pair of glasses for a sleeker pair. But it was clear from the grin on his face that he was still the same old Drew.

"Hey Jade what's with the gidup, you get all dressed up to see me?"

"Yes Drew, because my entire world revolves around pleasing you."

"So what happened, one of those ninjas scare you so bad it turned your hair grey?"

Drew delighted in a full laugh at his own joke, that is until he noticed the menacing glances coming from the three boys directly infront, behind and beside him. Rocko gripped the back of Drew's seat, clearly telling him they did not enjoy him laughing at their friend. Jade crossed her arms, nestling her head within them. It was going to be nice to have friends at school that actually knew the crazy world she lived in, and actually looked out for her around all the _normal_ people. Jade's eyes began to close as a subtle serenity look over. Just as she was about to drift off to a much needed nap, she was torn away by the loud smashing of a door. Their teacher had arrived.

He was short, stout man, about 5'2' with the protruding belly of a beached seal. His hair was balding on top which he tried to hide with a terrible come over, and his grizzly unkempt mustache was littered with crumbs and pieces of ash from smoking cigarettes. All Jade thought was 'Yah, this is a great role-model for kids. Who wouldn't want to grow up to be just like him?'

The teacher, Mr. Baines lamed his briefcase on his desk, surveyed the classroom with a stare of disgust before gripping a piece of chalk to forcefully right his name on the board.

"Hello students. My name is Mr. Baine. NOT Baine, Not MR. B, NOT my man, . anyone calls me different will earn a one way ticket to detention! Are we clear!"

"Yes Mr. Baine!"

"Good. This is world history we I will try to teach to cyber zombies about the history of the world. Now I don't expect most of you to be able to be able to name the seven continents of the world, much less the 196 countries that make them up! Now as your teacher I reserve the right to ask any question about this class at any time, and you better know the answer! If you try sleeping in this class, pop question! You fail and you go straight to detention!"

The class of thirteen year olds exchanged glances of pure terror, this was possibly the hardest teacher any of them had ever thought of having. The only one who wasn't afraid was the silver haired Asian girl, who upon hearing the rules decided to drift back off to her nap.

"YOU THERE!"

Or not.

"What is your name missy?"

"Jade. Jade Chan."

"Well miss Chan can you give me a good reason why you are falling asleep in my class, on the first day, right after I explained the rules of what would happen if you did!"

"It's not her fault sir!"

Mr. Baine looked behind the young girl at the student behind her. The trio watched as Paco tried to explain to the teacher, each silently wishing him luck and hoping Mr. Baine wouldn't rip his head off in class.

"And You Are?"

"Paco, sir. I just recently moved here from Mexico and"

"And didn't they teach you manners in Mexico? Now why on earth should I excuse miss Chan here?"

"Because sir, she's very tired. She just woke up from a coma yesterday and"

"And did the doctors say she could come to school today?"

"Yes"

"And did her parents say she could come to school today?"

"Well yes, but"

"And more importantly isn't she in my class right now?"

"…."

"Well?"

"Yes sir."

"Rule one of my class. When you are here you are here on my time! You have an issue, talk to me before or after class, unless you're bleeding or your head's spinning off, you sit there while I try to force a feeble bit of knowledge into your thick heads!"

Mr. Baine brought his attention back to Jade, who nonchalantly held her chin up on one arm. He was not sure if she was being thick, cocky or just in general didn't care.

"Ok miss Chan, detention question, you pass and you don't have to go. You fail, as I'm sure you will, and you'll be taking a nap after school!"

"As I usually do."

"Jade, can you concisely and unemotionally sum up for us the doctrine of Manifest Destiny?"

Jade took a deep breath, Mr. Baine sure that she was stalling time. He normally gave someone in each class on the first day of school a detention question. Putting the fear of punishment in each student early on.

"Well Jade?"

"Manifest Destiny was a slogan popular in the 1840s. It was used by people who claimed it was God's will for the U.S. to expand all the way to the Pacific Ocean. These people did not include many Mexicans, right Paco?"

Mr. Baine stood dumbstruck, could it be he actually had a student with a brain for once?

"Last question."

"I thought the first question was the last question?"

"Last Question, you answer correctly and I will break my tradition of giving a 3000 word essay on the first day of class. Give me three history changing events that happened on April 14. Give me the event and the year it happened."

"But Mr. Baine, that's impossible! That's way too much to ask on the first day, let alone to someone who just woke up from a coma!"

"Jade chose to accept my challenge, and if you speak out of turn again Paco you will have detention for a week. Now if Jade accepts and pass my challenge then you all can thank her, if not then perhaps you should all try reading a book so that you can save yourselves from an essay. Well Jade?"

Jade closed her eyes and stretched her arms behind her head, she could feel everyone's eyes locked on her. Even the ones who doubted her all wished and prayed she would get the question right. Finally she returned to a studious position, with her golden brown eyes on her class mates.

"You all owe me. Big time."

"Is that your answer Jade?"

"April 14th; In 1846 the Donner Party of pioneers departed Springfield Illinois for California. This went on to become a year-long journey famously ending in cannibalism. In 1865 president Abraham Lincoln was shot in the Ford's Theatre by John Wilkes Booth. Finally in 1912 the Titanic sank after colliding with an ice burg, which resulted in the boat splitting in two and the creation of a rather enjoyable movie several decades later."

The class turned their attention towards Mr. Baine, who for the second time today was completely dumbstruck. Without a word he went to his desk, scribbling a random note on a piece of paper.

"Paco."

"Yes sir?"

"Please escort Jade to the nurse's office?"

"Sir?"

"This is a note excusing Jade from my class for the day, only for the day. Accept this token as a thank you for disproving my theory that today's youth lack the slightest ability to retain any information."

"Get out of class to take a nap, I knew reading those books would come in handy."

"Indeed. Also I am a man of my word, for the first time in thirty years, there will be not paper tonight."

A roar of cheering erupted from the class, everyone ecstatic over the lost of a painful assignment. The only ones not cheering where Brittany and her crones, the two of which Brittany had to stop their cheering. Jade gathered her books to go, but as soon as she stood up, a spiral of dizziness made her grab her temples in pain. Frank was able to grab her before she crashed into her desk. As he held her friend till she regained her balance, he looked towards his teacher who silently understood.

"Frank, Paco you both can help Jade."

Frank allowed Jade to wrap her arm around his shoulder as he helped her maneuver threw the desks. Paco followed close behind with her bag and Mr. Baine's note in hand. As soon as they made it to the hallways, Jade tried her hand at walking on her own.

"So Jade, how did you know all that history?"

"Well for one thing Jackie's an archaeologist. You have to know history in order to find the artifacts and know what's real and fake. Plus the whole 'awakening' helped."

"Yah I still don't get that."

"When one of us 'Masters' are awaken, we gain all the memories of our past. So if I was around when the Titanic sank, I would remember it."

"Oh ok but weren't the Masters around way before the Titanic?"

"Well yes and no. See my power is I can't die, but at the same time I can."

"Yah lost me."

"Ok let me put it this way. After the whole big battle all the Masters lost their bodies. Since my power is over immortality, I couldn't really die. So instead I got reborn, every time my physical bodied died in my next life, my soul was then reborn again and again. So now that I'm awaken, I not only have the memories of when I was a Master, but also all the memories of the lives I had after."

"Man, that's a lot to remember."

"Cheee, no duh."

"I'm sorry Y'ade, I remember what it was like when I went through a transformation."

"You _what_?"

Jade turned her attention to Paco, her eyes producing the same beastly glare as when she became the dog like creature. Paco was at first taken back by the death like stare, what had he done to anger Jade in such away?

"Well yes, I mean I'm just saying I know what it's like. When I wore the Oni mask I felt the power take over and then when it was removed and I felt, well me, take back control. I can relate to the same feeling, that's all."

"That's all, THAT'S ALL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Paco could swear the he saw Jade's hair begin to stand on end, and her front canines were growing in size and in sharpness. Clearly he had said the wrong thing.

"You think having your memories awakened is like being possessed! How dare you even try to compare the two! First of all, being awakened is one of the most traumatic, painful and soul draining experiences one could ever go through, that's why we Masters chose to undergo it, as a sacrifice to the entire human race! You have no idea what it truly is. This isn't like remembering a lost number or remembering your favorite tv show is about to come on!"

"I'm sorry Y'ade, I just meant"

"You don't even understand what you meant! When we are awaken all of our memories from the past or restored to us. All of them. An entire life time we remember and yet somehow have to separate. We remember everything, the good, the bad and the truly traumatic. You can't even comprehend what we're going through, especially me!"

"Woah woah, hey take it easy Jade. Paco was just shooting his mouth off is all. Of course we can't under.."

Frank was caught off guard by something he had never seen before, something any male of any age would call cheating. Jade was crying, streams of hot tears freely fell from her golden eyes. Paco felt a tight knot form in his stomach, had he done this? Was he so careless to bring someone who he thought was as tough as nails to tears?

"You have no idea. All the pain that someone feels in a life time, I have to feel that tenfold. I remember holding my daughter as she died in my arms. I remember my husband's head being cut off in front of me. I remember the villagers setting fire to my home, with my infant son still inside. I remember having to lie, cheat, steal and lay with various men just so I could survive. I remember the cold knife as it pierced my flesh, or the poison as it burned and engulfed my body from within. I swear I can still fell it at times! So no Paco you DON'T know what any of this is like, this is not just gaining powers so we can play superheroes, this is reliving all the mistakes of the past and realizing you may damn well have to repeat them again. I Died before Paco and now I very well may have to again. So the next time you have that kind of problem, then you can say you relate!"

Jade began to storm off down the hall, away from the nurses' office. She found the doors leading outside and forced them apart. Frank and Paco followed after her, true she was mad but she was also still recovering. Suddenly Jade stood in the middle of the walk way. The cool breeze lifted her hair and made it resemble a silver cape. The boys were afraid to approach her, when she slowly turned to face them. Although her eyes were closed she slowly began to open them.

"Tell the others to bring the black pyramid."

Before the boys could question her meaning, a large dark figure landed behind her, creating craters in the cement path. The scaled creature wrapped its arms around the girl and no sooner had he landed did he leap away. In what seemed less than a second, Jade had been abducted by some green scaled monster.

* * *

And there we have chapter 10, chapter 11 should be up before Sunday. Let me know what y'all thought


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mi amigos! And here is your Cinco de Mayo present, a new chapter! So sit back, have a taco and read the story that strangely captivates you.

:D enjoy :D

* * *

Slashes of green and red flashed threw the air around them. Drago had surprisingly agreed to a combat session with Scarlett. She wanted to learn how to fight non-human creatures, obviously with this job she would see deal with demons more than humans. She suspected that Drago just wanted to vent some steam. He was the only one of the sacred animals that could talk, letting the others know just what kind of torture the other animals were going threw. It's like looking for a loved one in a giant crowd. You keep thinking you see or hear them but never do, and every moment that passes without you seeing them, makes you wonder if you will ever see them again.

Scarlett tried to land a solid punch towards his green-scaled face, only to have it deflected. As he tried to counter, the agent squatted down to deliver a strong sweeping kick, as he started to fall she quickly used her momentum to follow her kick. Now facing his back she quickly delivered a solid kick towards his back that sent him flying across the room. After he skid and tumbled on the floor a few feet, Drago regained control and maneuvered his body into a back flip and landing into a threatening fighting pose.

Before either opponent could launch a new attack a strong clapping sound echoed throughout the room. Its source was the tall, black coat wearing leader of section thirteen. Behind him was a young woman with short blond hair, who clearly did not share his appreciation for the full contact display. She did not show a sign of hate or displeasure, more like turning her head before seeing a frightful act in a movie. Once it was clear that neither human nor dragon were going to attack again, she graciously offered them each a towel and a perfectly chilled bottle of water. Scarlett graciously drank the water, not realizing how much her body was craving the much-needed liquid. Drago began whipping the sweat from his scales, carefully sniffing the water for any kind of toxins. He really didn't trust the Horse Master, anyone who was so willing to heal the world without asking for anything in return seem suspicious. Everyone wants something, everyone has a price. Taking a chance he decided to accept the chilled present, taking small sips instead of Scarlett's great gulps.

"You should have hired her years ago Black, there's no way my father would have gotten as far as he did if you would of sent her after him."

"That maybe so but as memory serves, we still beat him pretty bad."

"So what happened to your daddy-dearest, he as fun to fight as you?"

"At last count, the old man banished me and him into another dimension. He was banished with all twelve of the talismans inside him and stood around 50 feet tall."

"Sounds like fun, I always did love a good fight."

"That's horrible!"

"How so?"

"Violence is never a good way to express yourself! With every punch to throw you are damaging your body and your mind!"

"That may be, but if I don't fight then I really will get my mind and body messed up."

This was why Drago didn't trust Naomi Reyes, she honestly thought she lived in a world where she thought everyone could live without violence. He chuckled to himself at the thought of her living in a Barney like world where everyone sings songs and is sickeningly happy all the time. Captain Black brought him out of his own thoughts.

"In all seriousness Drago, what is your dad up to?"

"Just because I'm caught up in all this Masters shit, don't think I'm one of you goody-goodies now. I'm not about to snitch on my father or the other daemons. But I will say this, after Hei'an poses me I just blacked out. When I came to it was after Gwen and Scar woke me up. When I was blacked out, Hei'an somehow got me out of the other dimension and made me open the portal to let him back in this world."

"So you're not sure if Shendu or even the other demons are still in their prisons."

"Not a clue. But even if they did get out, that's not what you should be worried about."

"What is then?"

"Demons are naturally hard headed, it's not easy to get into our heads and a whole nother level to completely take over our minds and bodies and force us to use our powers. Everything that the awaken Masters have told us so far, has been downplayed. This guy is dangerous, very dangerous."

"That's a lot of insight for someone who's not a goody-goody yet."

"It's the damn Loyalty thing, until this Masters thing is settled I'm like possessed to help y'all."

Black gave a slight grin, the green teen reminded him so much of his young cousin. A young man trying to take on the world, torn in different directions for people want him to be and what he wanted. So angry at the world for how they seem him, and yet in the darkest crevasses shines a bit of light. Perhaps Drago wasn't as evil as everyone had suspected.

A few snickers and catcalls caught Black's ears. Some of the other agents had passed the now opened door and taking notice of the red haired agent inside. Her body was shining with a slight glow from her earlier exertion. She chose to wear a matching set of short, tight blue shorts and tank top while her long hair trailed down her back in a high pony tail. It was amazing that her breast had not popped out during her spare with Drago, or maybe they had before he and Naomi arrived. She herself seemed to take no notice to the catcalls, as if it was a common thing to hear. Agent Black went to shut the door, telling himself it was so they all could talk in peace, but deep down wondered if he even believed the lie.

"Wow you seem popular with the agents."

"I guess, every other chick around here dresses like they're heading to a funeral so any dash of color sets them off."

Naomi gave a genuine laugh.

"I doubt it's because of the color, I think they just wanted to see you fight in the tight outfit."

Some may have taken offense to the comment, but Scarlett knew her better. The memories of growing up together in their past life started to flood back to both of them. They remembered the closeness they once shared seemed to bring them back, giving them a second chance to be as close as sisters. The Horse always had a somewhat blunt honesty about her, never intending to hurt anyone but merely stating how the rest of the world may see the situation.

"Well if they're to juvenile to still think that way, than that's their fault. I am proud to be a fit healthy woman, proud of my body and the evolution it took to make me."

Black took a moment to internally shame himself, for the same perverted thoughts had entered his mind. A loud knock came from the sealed door. Another agent was on the other side, whispering something to Captain Black before being dismissed.

"Play time's over everyone. Drago I need you to grab that black pyramid thing and load it in the van, we need to move out now."

"Why what's going on?"

"What's going on is that I've got Finn upstairs with four freaked out kids, a dog who's so frantic he's scratching the doors till his paws bleed, and worse yet Jade was abducted in broad daylight in the school yard."

* * *

Tohru sat nervously in the lush waiting room. Gwen had a meeting with her producer, and with all the materials she had to bring he offered to help carry most of it. Perhaps she would never know how much he enjoyed the few hours they've had together. Riding the trolley, strolling the sidewalk, stopping for lunch and listening to the street side bands. It seemed like a real date, something that he had few of in his lifetime. And was it his imagination or did she seem to enjoy it as much as he did? She smiled the whole time, engaged in the conversation and never looked as if she wanted to make a run for it. And now here he was in the heart of Rebel Rose Records, waiting for her to finish her brief meeting with the most influential name in music. He chuckled to himself and debated if it would be rude to ask for a few autographs for his mother.

* * *

Gwen gave a sigh of relief. Dante DeRose, her producer and the biggest name in the music industry, was sitting across from her and signing her name off on the new lyrics that Gwen presented. Dante was beyond a genius in the music business, able to find talent in the most unlikely of places and somehow keep her talent on the straight path so as not to lose them to drugs or worse. At first glance many would think she herself was some kind of icon, she didn't dress like the CEO of a company. She has a punkish look to her, a mixture of the old and the new. Today she chose to wear a steam punk inspired corset with a matching ruffled skirt. Throughout the outfit were small blue gems that matched her eyes perfectly, how long must have the artist looked to find them and how on earth did they find so many. But Gwen's favorite part of her boss was her hair. It was short and spikey in different directions, like she was shocked from the static on the carpet and then somehow managed to style it. To match her outfit she had her hair dyed black with tips of gold at the end of each spike. Anyone who knew Dante could tell her mood just by looking at her hair, it rose when she was happy and fell when she was upset. There have been many times when clients have rescheduled their meetings when they saw that her hair had lost its altitude.

"Alrighty girly, I've got a sound booth set up for you on Monday at 7:30, no press or pictures so wear whatever you want, and if all goes well we'll have this cd on the shelves by next month."

"So soon, that doesn't give you a lot of time to promote it."

"Honey trust me, after looking at these lyrics, no one will go without buying your next track. That and also I've been promoting it for the last three months, but now that I see how good it will be, I'll have to turn it up a notch and start shopping for my new celebration car."

"Another one, you have twelve?"

"One for each time you went platinum."

"Atleast you have confidence in this one."

"Oh I have more than that. Ok so now that we have the business crap settle, what's his name?"

"I …. don't know who….. who you're talking about!"

"Interesting, see someone who really didn't know would have asked what I'm talking about, not who I'm talking about. That and the fact that you're face looks like a tomato now tells me otherwise."

Gwen felt the heat flood to and then leave her face. There was no use in denying it, Dante had caught her.

"Come on girl, I've known you for nearly ten years and not once have you ever done a love song, and here you have five!"

"Ok….ok..so maybe there's a slim, maybe certain chance that those songs were inspired by someone."

"Aww, my little girl's got her first crush!"

"Shhhh keep it down!"

Dante gave a slight grin and glanced at the curtained window behind the young singer.

"The only reason why you would tell me to keep it down would be…..because he's here!"

Dante raced for the window, placing her fingers between two of the blinds, and giving her friend one last chance to come clean.

"OK! Ok look before you look there's two things you have to know."

"Ok, now I'm really interested."

"One, his name is Tohru and he's my dad's apprentice."

"Cool, so he can do the magic thing like you?"

"Sorta, but like me don't broadcast that he can."

"I've kept your secret, I think I can keep his."

"And B, I like this guy. Alright, I like him. Which means if you respect me at all, you will show him the same."

Dante gave her friend a shocked look, how could she think she would reject someone. Then it hit her, it was because she liked him and wanted her friend to like him too. Dante gave her friend a fingered 'ok' before they both parted the blinds just enough to see on the other side. Tohru had chosen to stand and admire a painting on the wall, forcing Dante to slightly squat so that she could see his face at the angle.

"Wow."

"Wow good or wow bad?"

"Wow as in wow. That is a big boy."

"Yes but he's really sweet."

Dante gave a sinister grin to her friend.

"So is the _big_ boy, proportionate?"

Gwen gave her boss a firm punch in the arm as her face started to glow the brightest shade of red Dante had ever seen.

"I wouldn't know!"

"Ah well that at least say's where your relationship is. So you gonna ask him to the charity thing in two weeks?"

"The theater play, I don't know."

"Oh come on, look he'd get to see you in a pretty-pretty dress, you'll get your own private box so you can talk all night, and it's all for charity."

As Gwen contemplated the potential date, Dante made a dash for the door and walked out to great the giant in her lobby. Somehow standing next to him made him seem even bigger. She extended her hand to shake his, Tohru gave a smile and accepted hers. He was surprisingly gentle for one so strong, the thought of her own brother came to mind at the comparison. Gwen had registered that Dante had made a run for it and dashed out to the lobby. In her haste she tripped over her own feet and was sent crashing towards the floor. Before she made contact she felt a force on her chest, with a mighty hand Tohru had caught her in mid fall. His face had an honest look of concern, silently wondering if she was all right. Gwen gave a smile and placed her hand on his as a sign of thanks as he helped her to her feet. In this small act Dante knew, she like Tohru and approved of him seeing her best friend.

"Well Gwen you have your appointments for the record, Tohru it was wonderful to meet you but I'm afraid I'm late for a call to Paris."

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you too. Gwen are you alright to walk?"

"Yes I just slipped is all."

Gwen and Tohru made their way to the nearby elevator, just as the doors were closing Gwen caught the sight of her friend making a heart with her fingers. Clearly she approved. Dante's office was at the top of the building, giving them at least a solid fifteen minutes to make it to the bottom floor. As they stood in silence, Gwen kept debating asking Tohru a question that could possibly change the very dynamic of Uncle's shop.

"Um Tohru can I ask you something?"

"Of course, do you need help getting back?"

"No, no I'm fine. But, um, I was wondering. Well have you heard of 'A Night to Remember"?

"Oh yes, the big charity event at the theater house, isn't the play this year RENT?"

"Yes, well I was wondering, if you would well, like to go….with me?"

Tohru needed a moment to process what he thought he just heard. Had the angel he had been dreaming of for the past few weeks just ask him out. Him?

"You mean…as like a body guard?"

"Um no…I was kinda thinking…like a date..butimeaniunderstandifyoudon'twantto."

In all of his dream, he never thought she would be asking him, or at the very least that she would not be shy about it. I mean what was intimidating about him?

"I'd love to. Of course I'll have to find where Uncle put my old suit."

Gwen and Tohru locked eyes just as the doors opened, a smile clearly crossing their faces. They silently made their way threw the building and down the road towards Uncle's shop, each enjoying the sense of knowing how the other felt. Without a sound Gwen slowly slipped her finger around Tohru's own. With nothing to carry back he mirrored her action with his own massive hand. The two decided to continue their walk back to Uncle's, sure they would be tired when they got there but to have that moment last, made it all worth it.

The two were so wrapped up in the moment that neither saw Jackie emerge from an Ice cream shop with two cones in hand. Viper was sitting at one of the outside tables and thanked him for the treat. Both stared at the couple as they walked on, each grinning at one another.

"Well I was wondering when they would start seeing each other. It's been weeks since she's been here and both of them have liked each other from the start."

"Oh like you're one to talk Mr. Chan Man. We've know each other for years and this is the first time you've asked me out on a real date."

"Yes well, was it worth the wait?"

Viper reached across the table to wipe a stray smudge of strawberry ice cream from the tip of Jackie's nose.

"Most definitely."

With her hand so close to his face, Jackie took hold of it with his free hand and placed a gentle kiss in the back of it. That was how the two remained for the rest of their date, eating ice cream while never letting go of each other's hand.

* * *

Captain Black made his way to the top floor of Section 13 with Naomi in tow. Drago went to retrieve the pyramid while Scarlet went to change. Went he reached the main entrance, he saw Finn trying to calm the boys while two of his agents were being dragged across the floor as they tried to hang onto a frantic Scruffy's leash.

"What is going on here?"

"I got a call from Frank at school. He said that Jade and Paco had a fight, she storm of off and then was kidnapped by some strange…Hel-lo There!"

Finn was distracted from his story by the sight of the blond beauty he just noticed standing behind Captain Black. True she was pretty but it was her style that closely resembled his that caught his attention. She wore a pink and white boho style scarf dress, with pink and white beads at the base of her front braids. They almost seemed to be matching, as if they had both just stepped out of a 1970's poster.

"UNCLE FINN!"

"Oh right sorry. Anyways the kids had a fight and some scaled thing took off with her."

"It's got to be Drago! That Culo Verde must have done it!"

"I may not know what that means kids, but call me that again and I'll rip that tongue of yours clean out."

Drago made his appearance with the black pyramid in his arms and Scarlett by his side.

"Drago had a sparing session with me, there's no way he was able to slip out and take her. Besides why would he? Jade is a Master, a sister to his own. Even though the noble animals have no loyalty to the other Masters, they tend to leave the others alone out of respect for theirs."

"Then who else could it be?"

"No clue but something tells me if we follow the puppy he'll lead us to her."

"But why would she tell us to bring the pyramid?"

"No clue kid. Naomi, I know you don't fight but I need you to come with me. Jade could be really hurt and without knowing where she is means we may not be able to get her to a hospital."

"I may be against violence but I will stand by to heal those who fight for good."

As the large group made their way to the surface, Eggbert and Royal Medicine had also made their own way. Royal allowed Finn on her back while Paco, Frank, Charlie, Rocko and Captain Black made their way into a Section 13 vehicle. Drago placed the pyramid in the back as he took position on the roof of the vehicle, so that he could jump and attack at any moment. Scarlett and Naomi focused their chi and transformed into their more beast like forms. Scarlett grew her familiar feathers and used her powers to take to the sky. Naomi transformed for the second time in her life, needing a moment to get use to her hoof like legs. Once the masters where ready, Finn release Scruffy from his leash and the chase was on. Scarlett followed the small dog from the skies while the rest followed after him on the ground. Eggbert never took his eyes off his master from within the Section 13 vehicle, until they could develop a different method the animals served a walkie-talkie to their masters. Jade must have mentally told Scruffy of her location, hoping the boys would get enough adults to help her. With Gwen and Lydia not answering their phones, a flying hot head and a passive healer were all they could gather. They only hoped it would be enough.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, it's golden rays casting deformed shadows across the junkyard. What may have appeared frightful in the day was becoming terrifying in the night. A familiar silver haired girl sat in the back of an old 1970 mustang convertible. Time had taken its toll on the old car, where once bright and beautiful red paint covered, now only dents and rusted remains could be seen. The young girl was curled up in the back seat, just waking to the sounds of the nocturnal creatures greeting their new day. She extended her hands above her head as she stretched her compressed muscles, clearly she was getting to big to be able to sleep in a backseat. She took a moment to gather her surroundings, sure enough everything was just as she had left it. Her capture, or should she say captures were still where she left them. Three green-scaled teens took strategic position in the junk yard, keeping an eye out for someone to approach. It had easily been a few hours since the larger one, DJ Fist abducted her from the school's courtyard, whom ever they were waiting for had still not arrived. Jade decided to start asking questions, it wasn't like they could kill her if she spoke out of turn.

"Yo, Pizza Face. Not gonna offer a lady a drink?"

The shortest of the dragon teens turned to face the young girl. She was now standing on the driver's seat, with her arms crossed over the car's windshield. She had a look of carelessness about her, like he was about to explain a long boring history lesson or something. He couldn't help noticing her transformation from the last time he fought her. She had grown taller and was growing into a woman's body. He felt the need to mentally slap himself, she couldn't be more than thirteen or so, far too young for him to have such thoughts. He was violent, not perverted.

"Yo sorry shorty, not much round here. Not unless you wanna cup of ann-freeze."

"Interesting."

"Inneresting how?"

"Well you tried to be courteous, in you own warped way. Before you would have told me to shut up or start babbling on about you plans. Which means you're not runnin this show."

"Say what!"

"Yo dude, little mama got sma-tah."

The obnoxious speedster and quiet mountain member if the team must have heard the conversation and abandoned their posts.

"So then, anyone gonna tell me what's going on. I mean besides the big guy there."

Dj Fist gave a loud grunt as he turned away from the conversation, either he wasn't in a talking mood her he wanted to keep a lookout for their future guest.

" Straight up, but first I gots a question for youz."

"Ask away, not like I'm going anywhere."

Strike Master Ice and MC Cobra exchanged a concern glance. Clearly this question was weighing heavily on them.

"So you were like one of dem broads who took out the badies way back right?"

"Technically. I was the one who actually sealed him up after he kill the others."

"So you remember how bad this guy was?"

Jade took a moment, threw his remark a flood of memories poured threw her mind. Images of the horrors he created, the mindless fighting and brutal chaos.

"He makes Shendu look like a baby garden snake in his flower bed. His is pure evil and worse yet is that he can infect every man, woman and child with his dark essence. If he wins this time he would make the few who survive wish for hell, that would be a paradise compared to what he's got planed."

"So if he like threatened someone, he's pretty good on his promise then."

Jade took a moment to study the three young men, and mentally slapped herself. Her memories of how to read body language was just now catching up to her. The way the stood fidgeting around, the way they avoided looking at any reflection of themselves, the way they had yet to curse, threaten or even hurt her all lead to one thing.

"You guys didn't plan this did you? You're not even evil anymore."

Ice, Fist and Cobra all looked at the young girl in complete aw. Had she developed the power to read minds?

"So if you guys aren't planning this, then why are you going along with it?"

"Yo it's like this G, we wuz tryen to make it on the straight path. Wez even got out of jail for good behavior. Since we stayed here so much we even got a job watching and runnen this place. But then on our first day, wez got caught up in this shit."

"Fo real dog. I mean here we waz setten up for the day when the D-man showed up."

"You mean Drago?"

"Man dude was buggin, we tried tellen him we didn't wanta mess with the magic thang no more but then this weird shadow thing showed up. Made D-man use his powers to make us all scaly again."

"We tried to fight back but he…..he…"

"He threatened someone you love didn't he."

"Ok gurl, you've got to stop with that mind readen shit."

"I can't read minds, this is just how Hei'an operate. During the great battle, he got into our sanctum by threatening the families of the guards. They were so fearful they let him in."

"Then what happened."

"Hei'an set their homes on fire, with the wives and children tied to their beds. He also placed a force field around the house so the guards couldn't stop the fire or get their families out. All they could do was watch and listen to them burn alive."

"So man that's just straight up cold."

"That was him on an off day. Trust me, he's had centuries to plan his new attack and will have more creative ways to kill this time around."

"All the more reason we hadz to getchu. The big guy first had us find and dig up that old pyramid thing and then drive around to gets your attentionz. Don't know what foh."

"Drago had to focus the chaotic energy you all were creating to open the portal. San Francisco already has a funky vibe about it, all you guys did was send a spark that started the fire. So what happened after that?"

"Dude had us runnin around looking for people, checking for a chi trail or something. Told us to tell him if we saw anything weird."

"Weirder than three teen dragons running around California?"

"But then this new dud told us to get youz instead. Told us to bring you here and he'd handle the rest."

Jade took a moment to process the information. They were ordered to bring her here by someone other than Hei'an, meaning she may thankfully not have to fight him tonight. But still that left her with two serious contenders who still wanted revenge.

"Ok boys, if you want out of this I can help. And when I say out I mean out. No more hood, no more gang, no more Hei'an."

"Yo what could you do?"

"I have a few ways. But it's all or nothing guys, answer now or get ready to get the hell out of my way."

Fist made his way to the car, clearly he had heard and understood the entire conversation. He walked up the side of the car, staring so hard at Jade she felt as if he was trying to read her mind. With a firm grip he reached towards her. Right when Jade though he was about to grab her, his arm lowered. He took hold of the door's handle and opened it for her. He placed his free arm across his chest and gave a light bow. Without words he had clearly stated that he was at her service. Jade could only wonder who it was in DJ Fist's life that he treasured so much to protect.

Just as Jade made her way out of the car, a swirling vortex opened in the junkyard. From within, dark sickening creatures emerged, each with pale blue glows for eyes. As the last one emerged, all dozen of them bowed as their keeper stepped out of the swirling mass. He cave a confidant grin towards the crowd, before the battle had begun he already thought he'd won.

* * *

It took Scruffy hours to find Jade's location, either her abductors had moved her around or something happened that damaged her metal link. Scarlett saw her first and without waiting for an order swopped down to stand in front of her, she had no idea what state the Dog Master was in or if she was ready for fight. Captain Black drove the vehicle threw the metal gates of the junkyard, causing them to fly threw the air. Naomi and Royal Medicine just made the leap over the flying metal before taking a stand on either side of the vehicle.

"Well well, here I thought I would just be killing the little pup. Oh Hei'an will be so pleased when I tell him I took out not one, but three of you retched whores."

Scarlett and Naomi sent daggers with their eyes at the over confident man, clearly not taking his insult well. Black emerged from his car, locking the boys within and leaving a free standing Finn to watch them. Drago leapt from the roof of the car to Jade's side, not facing Ham but the three dragon teens. He was madder than anyone had seen him before, his fist shaking with the need to attack, dark smoke was pumping threw his nostrils, indicating the furious fire he was holding back.

"Someone explain very fast why I shouldn't kill these three here and now."

"Because it's not their fault."

Jade placed a hand on Drago arm, surprisingly calming him immediately. She then walked towards the three youths, more confused with life than they had ever been before.

"I know Dj's answer but I'll ask you two one last time. Are you in or out, yes or no."

Ice and Cobra took a moment to think, true they had done some serious things in the past but they each wondered, did they do it because they were evil or just because they were good at it. Ice had a solid nod to the young savior before him, with Cobra reluctantly following his lead.

"Drago, Hei'an gave them their dragon powers when you were under his control. They were forced to do this. But since you gave them their powers you should be able to take them back."

"Yah, but the process would leave the four of us weak for a few hours, something tells me you need the back up now."

"No worries, I had a wonderful nap today."

Jade walked to the middle of the junkyard, in clear range for an attack from Ham and his shadowy minions.

"This won't de difficult, unlike me he hasn't had time to recover from the fight we had yesterday. Drago, I need you to take back your dragon powers. Scarlett I'll need you to help move the boys out of range. Naomi, start healing the boys on the sidelines. And lastly I'll need Captain Black and Finn to bring me the item from the back of the van."

Before anyone had time to argue, Ham had silently ordered his minions to attack. His confidence was replaced by annoyance, how dare this child rant about how easily he could be defeated.

Four of the minions raced across the junkyard, each of their fingers sharpened into fine daggers. As the first one leapt to attack, Jade had yet to move. From behind her Scruffy had jumped from her back sunk his fangs deep within the creature's neck. A dark putrid liquid pored threw the wounds, and as the liquid began to cease, the creature slowly began to disappear. While Scruffy had taken out the first minion, Jade was fighting off two others. She dodged their many slashes by leaping back and forth, gaining height by jumping off the various piles of debris. With a strategic jump, she leapt to the air just as two of the creatures launched a stab attack at her. As she reached the air above, both minions had stabbed each other, fading away immediately on impact. As gravity took hold, she used its power to intensify her kick to the chest of the last minion which sent him skidding across till he was at the foot of his master. Ham was boiling mad, the fight was beginning to look like the few others he had faced with her. How he hated this little pup, he refused to let her leave the fight unharmed. True if he killed her, her soul would be reborn but not until after Hei'an had remodeled the world in his image. After that he could spend the rest of eternity hunting her down and killing her over and over again.

Jade seemed to be staring at Ham but in truth she was looking behind him. The moon had risen with the night, it's full circle mass glowing casting light in the darkest shadows. It was full, it was grown, it was completed. Jade took this as a sign from nature.

The middle of Jade's collarbone began to glow a yellowish hue. From beneath her teal clothing, the detailed marks of her dog symbol began to shine threw. The glow began to intensify until it engulfed her whole body. The yellow light was blinding in the dark but several beings forced themselves to watch. Slowly her body began to grow, stretching and filling into another form. As she began to grow so did her animal familiar, Scruffy lacked the yellow glow that Jade did, allowing for an easier view of his transformation. His features became more sharper, his body more solid. His fangs extended till they were the same size as the dagger fingers the shadow creature wield. When his body stopped growing, his size had increased so that he was even bigger and more solid than Sasha. He had become a more primitive and yet nobler version of the dog they once knew. Suddenly Jade's glow began to fade and there before them was an even more shocking sight. In a matter of seconds, Jade had grown into a woman.

She looked similar to her future self when she timed traveled to the past. She still had her solid features, flawless skin and golden eyes. Her hair had grown past her back but still had the same color and style as before. Her teal outfit had changed into some strange design. It resembled a traditional Chinese silk robe, with flowing sleeves and detailed designs of blue, yellow and white. The detail cut out hole where the dress clasped at her neck, was perfectly cut to revile her dog symbol. The dress cut off right above her knees, leaving a pair of blue leggings that ended at her midcalf. Her feet were bare, but her nails in both her feet and hands had extended and sharped into fierce claws. Her ears had morphed to resemble that of Scuffy's as well as a similar curled tail that began to sway behind her. She looked like a heroic deity from an ancient Chinese scroll, but why? Why had Jade undergone such a transformation and the others had not.

Ham's face was paler than the moon behind him. It was her, this was the same woman who had defeated him, his brothers and his master all those years ago. It was as if she had stepped out of his memory, time had not affected her in the least.

While Drago had performed the chi transference while Jade was fighting the shadow minions, the sight of her took his breath away more than the fatigue. There was something about her, yes he was sure he had seen her before but where? How many dog creatures are running around and how often would one see them in their life?

All was quiet, where once the adults and the collection of young boys shouted words of encouragement or warnings of oncoming attacks was nothing. No one knew what to say.

Jaded opened her eyes and began inspecting her clawed hand, flexing the fingers to test the limits of her body. While she seemed to be distracted Ham sent the previous minion to attack. Jade seemed too focused on her nails to notice the creature coming. At the last second, right when everyone thought the ground would be covered in blood, a different substance was seen. At the last moment, with quick and persist speed Jade had in a single motion decapitated the foal creature with the very hand she had been focusing on. The creature's head rolled for a moment before coming to a stop on a random hubcap, before it quickly disappeared. Jade let the putrid ooze drip from her fingers, her eyes locked of Ham's terrified ones. Without bothering to keep it silent he ordered his remaining minions to attack the dog like partners. Scruffy lead the attack, quickly taking out minions before they had time to counter. Jade had leapt from her position, took hold of Ham's neck as he tried to create a portal to sneak away from. Her thumb and forefinger were beginning to dig into his skin, he could feel the blood beginning to drip down his neck. Suddenly he felt both her digest take hold of something solid and with full force ripped the item from his unsliced neck. Blood and flesh scattered the area, the remaining shadows disappearing as soon as Jade's hand retracted. With nothing to hold him up, Ham fell to the Dog Master's feet, desperately trying to hold what little blood he could into his neck. Jade began to slowly walk away from the pathetic creature towards Captain Black and Finn. Both men were so engrossed with the fight in front of them that they had forgotten the pyramid they were holding, or how it's extreme weight was beginning to weigh them down. Jade placed the item she had recovered from Ham's neck into one of the seven empty holes. Once secured inside, the remaining blood began to disappear, revealing a bright yellow gem that began to cast a slight glow. Ham felt his body grow cold as his remaining life was fading away. Suddenly a vortex opened behind him, a single shadow hand reached forth and pulled him within before disappearing completely.

Jade allowed Scruffy to lick the remaining blood from her hands, it was a way for him to show his affection after a great battle. Seeing the coast was clear the boys began to emerge from the car, as the others made their way to the silver haired beauty.

"Yo man…how…how da…whatcha…huh?"

Jade's body began to glow the same yellowish hue that it did before. It engulfed her body as everyone watched her mass begin to shrink. When the light had faded, there stood a miniature version of the woman they had just seen. It was they Jade they knew and loved but in the same dog like form her older self had chosen.

"Each of the Dark Warriors get their powers from one of the seven gems Hei'an gives them and places it in their bodies. In order to remove their powers, we have to cut out the gems. Each of the warriors have their gems in a different place, he should have been glad he wasn't Lam."

"Why where is his gem?"

"Located between the genitals and the anus."

A slight nervous cry of pain came from all the males of the group, Naomi, Jade and Scarlett could not help but slightly laugh at their discomfort. Naomi placed a hand on Jade's shoulder as an indigo light began to glow. Jade could feel all her soar muscles begin to relax, having a healer around defiantly had it's advantages.

"Look I know you all have questions, but truth be told it would be better to tell everyone at once. Besides I'm beyond starving and I have to get the Ice Crew here back to Section 13 so we can figure out what they're gonna do."

Before anyone could disagree with her, Jade began the long walk to the nearest burger joint. Before she was out of sight, Jade turned to the moon once more. Her silver hair shining like stars in the moon's rays. She tilted her head back and let out a beastly howl that filled the night. It was frightful and yet beautiful to hear. Before anyone could stop and remind her that she still had her ears and tail, a satisfied grin covered her face. The sky erupted in strong and distant howls. Something somewhere had heard and answered her call.

* * *

Dun dun dun! So whatcha think? Am I getting any better? Any questions answered or only the need for answers increased?

Oh and many thanks to Alana Fox who helped with the design of Dante DeRose. More info about her character will be popping up soon.

Please leave a review :D


	12. Chapter 12

Well here is chapter 12, I tried to hold off on writing this story but the muses hit me with a hammer and I had to write. I'm writing 13 now and will try to have it up before the end of the week. Enjoy.

* * *

"Finally, it's about time I got to go on an adventure."

"Oh Jade, the last couple of months have been nothing but an adventure."

"I mean a real adventure. Like the kinds we use to have. I miss the quality time with you Jackie."

"Oh Jade."

Jackie ruffled his niece's now silver hair, admitting to himself the strange bonding they have shared over the years. Captain Black was kind enough to allow them to borrow a plane for their adventure, the pilot heading in the same direction for a different mission. He glanced back at the three additional bodies joining them. One was his new assistant Hak Foo. The burly man stood as tall and strong has he ever did, his red star mane as long and fierce as it ever was. Beside him was their newest, and most surprising addition. Her black-blue haired covered most of her face, her eyes darting out the window as her hand copied what she saw. Hak Foo saw her sketching away, giving a strong huff to show his grief.

"Why did she come along? Someone who can mark out little pictures will be of little use on this trip."

Without letting her eyes leave her pad she replied.

"For three reasons. 1, I can speak over thirty-seven languages and where we are going we are bond to run into atleast five or ten that I doubt you are fluent in. 2, since I've gained these strange powers moving things or telling them to move may come in handy with all the possible traps we may very well run into. And C, I have this."

Lydia held firmly in her grasp a beautiful key. Time had taken a toll but it's silver metal still shined threw the time worn scars. The handle was small coils wrapped intricately around a strange gem. It was a strange shade of green not found in any other precious stone, giving off a slight, almost supernatural glow.

Hak Foo remembered the key well. He had recently come in contact with a fabled map that claimed to lead to a treasure of unimaginable worth. For thousands of years men had sought after the map, with very few knowing that simply finding the map was only half the challenge. It would indeed lead you to the palace, that according to legend, held the great treasure. But a key was needed for one to gain entry to the palace. Without the key, the journey would be made for nothing. When he had arrived back in San Francisco, joining the Chans for dinner and showing his mentor the map, he made note of the key painted into the map's fabric. Jade had then remarked on seeing such a key, worn around the neck of a local artist. Sure enough, at the age of 5 Lydia Muse had bought the key at a street market while traveling overseas with her father. Throughout the years she had occasionally worn the item, fashioned as a necklace and completely oblivious to it's worth. Lydia had refused to allow the item to leave the country without her, easily fixed by allowing her to join them. Sadly no one had told Ratso of her departure and was last heard working with three different cell phones strapped to his side, able to react at the first call of trouble.

After seeing the key, Hak Foo was reassured on why to bring someone who could do little in battle. He knew that such a rare find was sure to have attracted a few eager treasure hunters by now. And the only backup they brought, he honestly didn't know if they could depend on.

On the opposite side of the plane, looking the very definition of boredom, sat Drago. He tediously tapped his long green claws on the frame of the window, lost in thoughts all his own. It had been years since he had returned to any part of china, the last time gave his most cherished and feared memories. The others had no idea of his age, his breeding or any part of his past. He wondered if it would be honorable or disgraceful to visit his mothers grave, they were landing surprisingly not far from it. It was in the late 1700's when his father's spirit found a way to leave his stone prison, at the time still sealed away in an aged temple. The local village worshiped the stone icon, making offerings and prayer in hopes that Shendu would bless their village. Is mother was the first offering of it's kind. Her father was a poor, wounded lame man who seemed to be going blind in both eyes. He had no way to farm, no sons to aid, only a daughter who held no dowry. In a desperate act he gave his virgin daughter as an offering. Shendu seemed pleased with the offering, ordering the frightened girl inside his temple. With trembling form she entered, and stayed for four nights. The day she emerged, her body was badly burnt is patches, scratches and scuffs covered what her small shreds of clothing could not. The village treated such marks as signs or honor, for she clearly pleased their god. It was not till two months later, when her belly began to swell did the village truly see her worth. She was carrying the child of their god and master. Once her pregnancy was confirmed, the village elder himself ordered the town to erect the largest and most lavished house for her. They accepted her father moving in with her, as he grew fat from accepting all their offerings of food. As the months passed, whispers spread in the village in wonder if she was truly caring Shendu's child, and not the child of a night of whoreish delight. It was September 18th, the year of the green fire dragon that he was born. No one could deny his parentage, he was born with his full set of scales, his tale and rumor has it he blasted a small puff at the midwife after she had slapped his bottom. He calmed immediately once his mother held him, their moment cut brief buy a temple maiden calling them on behalf of Shendu's statue. The villages made her a platform as they paraded her down the main road and to the base of the temple. The statue's red eye began to glow as he scanned the child. He appeared pleased with the child, proclaimed his name and returned to rest. His years were rather uneventful in his mind, he aged, he trained and by his father's orders he was the only one allowed in the inner sanctum of his temple where he was forced to study the numerous scrolls it's library held. This was his life, the life of a sacred prince. Never allowed to leave or let the occasional outsider look apon. His grandfather encouraged him to ask for more lavish and rare gifts, the chief encouraged him to make the villagers follow their human leader and to plant a seed of desire to make them want to take over other villages. The only one he trust was his mother. Xue. She wasn't extremely beautify, nor was she exceptionally skilled in any domestic chores or art forms. What she lacked, she made up for in her kindness and loyalty. She loved her son dearly, trying to help him find a path all his own. His only regret was that he himself did not kill the one responsible for her death. Or the death of

"Hel-low Drago!"

Drago was pulled out of his thoughts by the calling of the youngest, or debatably, the oldest Chan.

"Uhh, What is it ?"

"Gheez I was just telling you we're landing and to buckle up."

Drago gave a stern grunt, but did as he was told. Forcing himself to avoid thoughts of his old life.

* * *

Jackie and Hak Foo gathered their bags as Jade helped Dragon adjust his disguise. The hat, scarf and long jacket not only helped hide his demon features but also protected him from the intense cold. The small team of five made their way down the ramp as Lydia asked a few questions to the flight attendants.

"What language was that?"

"Russian."

"But we're in China?"

"Right, but our destination I right where China, Russian, Mongolia and Kazakhstan join. No telling it the signs in the temple will be in any of those languages or a completely different one."

"But you can translate quickly right?"

"Normally yes."

"Oh good, the last this I wanted was to spend my school vacation waiting around just to hear a message that says turn right at the next fork in the road."

"Hey come on kid, you're starting to get alittle cynical, even for me."

"Really."

"No."

"Well it's not may fault if

No sooner had Jade and Lydia made their way into the back seat of their waiting car that they found themselves being jerked back. With a female under each arm, Hak Foo spun and bolted in the opposite direction. Meer seconds after Jade and Lydia were forcefully evicted from their vehicle, another vehicle forcefully collided. They watched as the cars caught fire, had they remained inside the crash would have killed them instantly. If they were lucky. A loud clanking sound echoed in the night, Drago and Jackie scanning the area to find it's creator. A large burly figure made it's way into the dimly lit area. He wore a thick white fur coat that seemed to blend him in perfectly with the old and new snow around him. His hair was long and greasy, it's thick curs leaving stains on the white fur whenever he moved. He stroked his long beard with one hand as his other held a firm grip on his ivory cane. The figure head was a spectacular bear, it's face cringed and it's fangs bared. Perhaps he carried to make himself appear more sophisticated. The cane did not help.

"Such a shame. These streets at night can be ever so dangerous. We are so fortunate not to have lost such two lovely ladies."

His eyes trailed over Lydia's features, appreciating her womanly body. When he gazed at Jade he thankfully seemed only interested in her silver hair, shining brighter in the reflection of the snow. Hak Foo kept a firm grip on the girls, with the approaching battle with Hei'an, they could not allow two masters to be harmed. Jackie stood to meet the strange man, Dragon tuned his back as from the shadows more men appeared. Each armed with a different weapon but waiting on their orders before using them.

"Yes we are lucky. Strange though, I've never seen a car without a driver crash like that."

"Ah my friend, the men here get bored easily. They look for fun in many ways."

"Is one of those ways hurting innocent people."

"Big car, big crash, big boom..big screams, big fun. But enough small chitty-chatty. I have heard word they you have found my map."

"Your map?"

"Yes, My Map. Must have lost it a week ago, but you will return it. Yes?"

"Why should we!"

"Hush Jade! But yes, why should we? Why not combine our manpower? We could find what we are looking for much faster and safer."

"Silly little man. I do not find. I take. And when I find Ama-ar Ayal I will take all I see."

Drago gave a small laugh as he turned towards the man in the large coat. Should his men attack he would still have time to counter.

"You do know that it's guarded by a fierce and powerful demon right. Those pretty little knives your boys have aren't gonna help you much."

In anger, one of the younger looking thugs threw a few strange curved knives. Drago dodged as Hak Foo tried to protect Jade and Lydia. Two of the knives found themselves embedded in scattered debrief. The third made brief contact with Jackie's arm. He griped his arm as blood began to pool. Jade freed herself from Hak Foo's grip as she rushed to her uncle's side. The wound was not too deep, but needed to be treated. She regretted turning down Naomi's offer to accompany them.

"Little boy, I am Ivan Kudryashov. I take what I want, I fear no one, especially not some little imaginary creature that mothers tell their small children. I will find the palace, I will take the treasure, and if there so happens to be some ancient beast I will make sure his skull will forever sit at my feet AS A GODDAMN FOOT REST."

"Oh for crying out loud."

Lydia released herself from Hak Foo in an aggravated manner. She swiftly pulled the map hidden in his pocket, and with a single motion unraveled it. She glanced at the image printed on the old material, looking up to see Ivan staring at it intently.

"Seriously, this is what all the death threats are about? Here take it, have fun redecorating your home with demon skulls or whatever."

She folded the material back, throwing it over to Ivan as he began to inspect it's authenticity. A large, beer stained smiled graced his face as he clamed his prize.

"Cпасибо, your friends are lucky they brought atleast one person with the sense of common."

Ivan gave a slight bow as he turned and returned to the shadows. His men retreated in the opposite direction. Lydia glanced over at a nearby tavern, it's neon sign glowing in the dark.

"Might as well head inside, get something to eat and patch Jackie up. The tavern was worn yet warm. Drago helped himself to the warm soup, taking note on how the recipe has changed in the last few hundred years. Hak Foo was on his second bottle of beer, as Jade patched Jackie's wound and quietly muttered her displeasure in Lydia's actions. She herself was using the window as a mirror to reapply he eye liner. She glanced over at the young Dog master, before taking a napkin in hand. At last Jade could no longer keep her opinion to herself.

"I can't believe you just GAVE them the map! I mean we came all this way for nothing. Jackie and me have fought baddies before over treasure, you NEVER just give up and run."

"Jade, she did the right thing."

"What! Oh come on Jackie."

"No Jade they had more weapons, men and ruthlessness on their side. There was no way they would let us leave without the map. But atleast we still have the key."

"Oh great we have a key to a possible door, but we have no idea where it is!"

"Yah that would be a shame…if I didn't have a photographic memory."

Lydia then revealed her napkin, written in eyeliner pencil was a perfect replica of the map they had just lost. Jade let out a squeal of delight as she locked Lydia in a strong embrace.

"Ahh, how do I make her stop!"

The group paid their bill and decided to head out, they were too excited to turn in for the night. They gathered what supplies they had left, with Drago providing warmth and light by channeling fire in his arms, they made their way into the darkness of the night.

* * *

And here is just alittle snippet of what's to come. More to come soon, let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

And here is chapter 13

This chapter is dedicated to Alana Fox for all of her encouragement.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Thant's it, I give up!"

After hours of hiking threw the harsh mountain terrain, Lydia flopped down under the shade of a giant tree. The others were tired, but it was easy to understand why she was more so. Hak Foo, Jackie, Jade and Drago were fighters. They trained everyday to tone their bodies. Lydia was just an average shopkeeper she wasn't a major athlete, she was also a city girl. Who knew the last time she went on such a difficult hike.

"Oh come now Lydia, you just need to press on."

"Bite me Jackie. I'm sitting my pale little ass here until I can breath normally again."

"Let her rest, everyone could use a moment."

The humans were taken back by Drago's kind suggestion but took his offer nonetheless. While the others sat in various positions while they checked their map and caught their breath. Drago began to make his way into the woods when he heard a voice from behind.

"Where are you heading too? Didn't you want to rest?"

Jade stood behind him with a look of curiosity and concern. Before she would have stated all the dark deeds she thought he would do out of sight. But now she knew where his loyalty stood, at least for now. After the ordeal with Hein, it was unclear where his path would take him.

"There's something I have to do nearby."

"Where, there's nothing around here."

"I've been here before, I know where it is. Just give me an hour and I'll be back."

"Just be careful, no telling what's out here."

"Careful kid, you might sound like you care."

"You're a friend now right, of course I do."

Drago turned his head in slight disbelief. Her words sounded painfully sincere, so factual, they almost sounded so familiar. Before he could respond Drago took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Jade just looked on, her face was free from emotion. Her young mind racing with the many issues no one else was aware.

* * *

It took all but twenty minutes for Drago to reach his destination. His hand was full of various wildflowers he'd gathered on his way. Their beauty clashed with the dark memories he saw amongst the wreckage. Old houses were falling apart, the town nearly covered with wild plants and the faint hint of new snow. With ever step he remembered the last night he was here. It was the night of his fourteenth birthday. He had decided to make a life changing decision. A local girl from the village, the only one he favored besides his mother, had come to him with tears in her eyes. They had formed a bond when he was a child, she was ordered to keep his father's temple clean. It was a winter's day when he had met her, and lost her. Perhaps that was why walking threw the temple's remains stabbed at his heart so. She didn't see him as the don of the village God, but as a friend. She was the only villager honest with him, a rebellious sort who told the truth of what she saw, not caring for the punishment that would follow. She was a strong person, especial for the time period she was born into. She did not tear easily and when she did he knew there was trouble. She came to him with a story that would change both their lives. Her fathered had agreed with a man from another village and promised her to his elder son. It was not the fact that her husband would be over thirty years older than her, but that she would be forced to move away from the village forever. She wept for hours on his shoulder as he silently thought. After she had fallen asleep on his shoulder from her emotional explosion he had made a decision. He realized that it hurt more at the thought of her being with another than the thought of her moving away. He had decided, he would proclaim at his birthday celebration that he had chosen her as his future bride. Given their faith there was no way her father would turn him down. What father would rather send his daughter away to be the wife of a pig farmer, than the wife of the son of God. When she left him to help with the party preparations, he couldn't hide the wide smile on his face. He could only imagine her reaction when she would learn she wouldn't have to go threw with the horrid marriage purposely, that she could stay in the village, that she could stay with him.

Night came as he finished dressing at the temple, he and his mother had moved in as long as she occupied a chamber on the outer region. She finished dressing him, a smile covering her face as he told of his plans. She told her son he was a hero. He rescued his friend, giving her a life any of the village girls would kill for. She had locked him in a tight embrace when their moment was interrupted by a loud boom coming from outside the temple. When they reached the village, it was engulfed in fire. Raiders from another village had launched an attack on the village. Arrows and spears flew the air flooding the roads with the blood of many. Raiders stormed into the homes of the weak, slaying the men, women and children inside. When they were done pillaging what little riches they had, the raiders then set the houses on fire. The lucky ones died first. Women sat pleading for the lives of the babies they held before they were mercilessly cut in two. The younger women were brutally forced to the hard earth as they were raped in front of their families. If they were able to survive such an attack, the dishonor would no doubt lead them to take their own lives. Threw out the shouting and the clash of weapon, Drago could hear it clearly. Her screams were not far away. He ordered his mother back into the temple as he rushed threw the streets, his people begging him for his help.

She was cornered in her home, her parents and brothers dead before her as the three raider closed in. one shoved her into another as he began to rip her top off. She was able to wriggle away, crouching on the nearby wall, trying to hide her small form from the ruthless attackers. The three men crept closer until unnatural roar took their attention. In the doorway was a creature spawn from hell, it stalked in on all fours. It's green scares gleaming with the surrounding flames, it's red eyes radiating with fury. While the three men were distracted, Drago leapt onto the middle one. His claws dug deep into his neck as he cut the man down to his midriff. As he fell his organs poured out and scattered on the floor. Another man tried to run, but before he could get far, Drago pierce the back of his neck with his mighty claws, so forcefully they punctured threw to the other side. The last man dropped to his knees and prayed to the demon for forgiveness. Drago placed his hands on either side of the man's head, then forced them together. There was nothing left of the man's head, only a small pool of mashed life. He knelt down to the side of his love, seeing his face calmed her immediately. She gave a gleeful smile, before she splattered him with blood. A sword protruded from her midriff, her blood pooling around her. Drago was in a state of shock, he held her head in his hands, begging her to stay with him. He knew it was futile, she was long gone. Refusing to let go, he held her close. Rocking her as hot tears streamed down his face. He snarled at the new footsteps he heard behind him. This was the leader of the raiders, he was tall and strong, his body covered with the various beasts he had killed. He saw the blade in his hands, the one that had killed his true friend. He must have known they were in there, stabbed the blade threw the wall in hoped of hitting him, but when he heard his roar the leader had decided to come in. the man began to speak, rattling on about his plan to make Drago into his new cape. Drago wasn't listing, finally accepting his love was gone he laid her on the floor, crossing her arms and moving the stray strains of hair from her face. With a final look he turned to kill the man responsible for the death of his love. He was in the air, ready to pounce, when a strange beam of chi energy sent him crashing to the floor. the man held a old amulet for Drago to see, showing he was prepared for such a fight. The chi blast had somehow bound his powers, his strength was fleeting and he barely had the energy to stand. The man stood over him, mocking how this would be his easiest kill. He raised his blade above his head, Drago slightly preparing to be reunited with his love, when suddenly a beam of green light sent the man hurdling threw the adjacent wall. His mother Xue stood in the doorway. Her clothes were ripped and the various blade cuts showed she had been fighting. She helped her son to his feet, urging him to the temple. He fell to the steps of his home, unable to move. His mother knelt to his side, stroking his head as she looked on at her son. From her pocket she produced a small red stone, placing it on his forehead as she began to recite an incantation. He remembered the spell, it was to seal a demon. But why would she, and then Drago realized, she was sacrificing herself for him. The spell would drain her of all the power she had left. The was no chance the leader of the raiders would let her live after she stole his great prize from him. Drago felt his body begin to shrink, the world around him becoming foggy. He took a last look at his mother, tears racing down her face. He tried to call out, he tried to apologies, he tried to warn her the leader with his giant blade was right behind her, but then his would turned to black.

It was centuries later when he awoke from his deep sleep. That was what it felt like to him, like going to sleep and then walking from a dream. At first he prayed that it was, just a horrible dream. He looked around him, he was in some strange building made of strange material. There were object around him, some he recognized but time had taken their tole. He was on some display table, broken pieced of green stone scattered around him. There was a sign near him, it showed a solid green jade orb called 'The Dragon's Egg'. His mother must have sealed him in the orb, placing a spell of preservation on it. No matter who would come in contact with it, they would feel the desire to protect it and keep it from harm. But who had broken the spell? It was then a sleek man walked in, he wore a green suite and long white hair tied back. Drago readied himself for an attack, but the man then produced a small seal. It had the mark of his father. Did this man know his father? He tried asking but apparently the man knew little mandarin. The seal then began to glow, a beam of yellow chi energy shot out, hitting the red stone still on Drago's forehead. Facts began to race threw his mind, dates, events, languages, discoveries. After what felt like an eternity, Drago rose from the floor.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it? I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. Well you see my name is Valmont, I am a friend of your father."

"My father? He is here, wait I can understand you?"

"Yes dear boy. You see, many years have past since you were sealed in that orb. You father formed this little spell to get you up to speed. Your father is currently at my home, waiting for his son's great return.'

"Tell me, did anyone from my village make it? Did my mother"

"I'm afraid to say, that no one made it from your village. No one but you."

Fury boiled in the young demon, looking for an outlet. He could contain it no longer. He let out the loudest roar he'd ever creator, and with it a stream of fire. The young dragon had found the passion needed to find his fire.

Drago sat on the steps of the ruined temple. He felt emotionally drained, as if he had just fought the battles of the past once again. He had been in the modern world for three years, never once to give respect to his mother's memory. He placed a group of flowers on the steps of the temple, right where he last saw his mother. He said a silent prayer to her, promising that he would no longer blemish the life she worked so hard to save. He was at the forest edge, giving one last look at his old home. Memories played of his past love, playing as children, sneaking their first kiss with one another, the moment he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He crushed the remaining flowers in his claws, the wind carrying the petals over the village. He said one last prayer for his lost love. Beloved MingMei, may you find eternal happiness. With a final tear, Drago returned to the trees. No doubt Jade and the others were ready to return to their journey.

* * *

Drago made it back just as the others were ready to leave. Jade must have told them that he went for a private affair, no one asked where he had been or what he had done. He took note to thank the young girl later somehow but didn't see the need in telling her what he had done.

Lydia complained as they started the hike, she enjoyed capturing the beauty of nature not trudging threw it. they began their journey roughly around two in the morning, it was now around ten. The fuel of treasure hunting was fading and fatigue was settling in. The map said they were only another hour or so from their destination, but the journey had taken them higher into the mountains. Drago had surprisingly heated both his and Hak Foo's coats and gave them to Jade and Lydia respectfully. The harsh wind ripped at their skin, the once gentle snow was now trying to bury them alive but still they pushed on. They were the only ones on the planet who had both the map and the key, but how long until Ivan realized he needed the latter.

"Jackie, how much further!"

"I'm not sure, the map says we should be there."

"Be where? I don't see anyAHAHAHAHA!"

A large figure had blocked the only way to move on the mountain. The giant beast stood tall and reared it's massive head. The only thing worse than finding yourself lost on a mountain during a snow storm, was to be confronted be a grown grizzly bear. Given the time of year, there was a strong chance she had cubs nearby, meaning she would destroy anything she remotely thought as a threat. The bear must have sensed the strange chi from either Drago, Lydia or Jade. She began to rush the group, her claws slashing threw the harsh winds. Hak Foo took hold of Lydia and Jade and did his best to fight against the elements. Jackie did his best to avoid the bear's attacks, but his good nature kept him from attacking and defending himself. The bear had him pined against the mountain's wall, raising it's massive claw for a final attack. It was if time had slowed down and Jackie was force to watch every frightening moment. The bear's claw came closer and closer. Jackie prepared to feel the claws slash his skin but instead he felt his body being jerked upward. Drago had rounded the bear and was carrying Jackie up the mountain. Before the creature could understand what had happened, her claws made contact with the mountain, causing a massive wave of snow to avalanche on top of her. As Jackie saw the ground below him shrink, he soon saw the bear's massive form emerge from the snow. He felt a great wave of relief, the bear was only attacking because she was scared. He would have hatted for her to die over his fear. Before Jackie could enjoy his relief his body made contact with the harsh rock. Drago had been kind to save him, but felt no need to set him down gently.

"Ouch!"

"Or sorry, would you have rather I left you for mama bear?"

"Uh no. But why did you save me, I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't. You're too much of a boy scout."

"Then why save me?"

"Cause it would have made someone really upset if I didn't."

Jackie sat silently for a moment, who was Drago talking about? The only people with them were,

"Jackie!"

Jackie and Drago leaped back in fear. With her now silver hair, Jade could blend in with the snow almost perfectly.

"Jackie come on! That bear just helped us out big time!"

"How is nearly killing us helping us out?"

"Because we found the cave, we're almost there! Come on!"

Jade took Jackie and Drago in hand and lead them up the path. Not far from where they were, a gentle yellow glow came from beyond the snow. There was the smallest crack in the wall of the mountain that lead into a surprisingly large cave. Hak Foo had set a small fire to try warm them from the cold. Jackie and Drago gladly took a seat next to the fire as Jackie wrapped them in the large jackets. The cave was wide inside, but not very deep. The back wall was covered in strange symbols, despite being an archeologist Jackie had no idea what they were. He made his way over, eager to learn of the strange writing. Lydia was tracing over the symbols, lost in her own thoughts, as she appeared to try and unscramble the message.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you're familiar with Meshcherian."

"Uhhhh, not so much."

"It's fine, aside from me there like three other people who can translate. But that's not the difficult part."

"Translating a dead language that many have never heard of is not the hard part?"

"Read between the lines Jackie. How many times have you come to some ruin with a hidden message? Where the people of the past tried to leave you a warning or a clue but time as scatted some of the vital words or characters away. All I can gather is the story of some grand temple guarded by a fierce demon. Then the keep saying how the key is ….in the …story."

"What is it?"

"Of course, I swear this storm's given me brain freeze."

Lydia placed her hand on one of the highest characters, pressing down as hard as she could until a loud click echoed threw the cave. She then mimicked the same action three more times on various characters on the wall. The last one, near the bottom, refused to click. Time and the elements had worn on the last hidden button, making it stuck in its position. In a fit of creativity or rage, Lydia kicked the symbol with all her might. Along with her yelps of pain a loud roar erupted from deep inside the mountain. The room began to shake, rocks began to fall, as the wall of writing began to sink down. After what seemed like a frightful eternity, the wall had been completely engulfed in the earth. Seeing the ground was steady, the team of five made their way past the wall and down a hollowed out earth tunnel. Lydia leaned on Hak Foo, the pain in her foot indicating she broke a few bones. The tunnel was dark and musty. Dust and cobwebs littered the walls, clearly no living creature had ventured down such a path in hundreds of years. Suddenly a sweet smell reached them, everyone ran to the blinding light at the end of the tunnel, Hak Foo carrying Lydia for optimum speed. The eagerness swelled in each of their hearts, were they finally about to see the fable city of infinite treasure? The light was getting closer, engulfing their eyes until it blinded them completely.

* * *

Drago stood on the tiny cliff from the tunnel he had just passed. There were no smart ass remarks, no insults, no mocking just silence. They had found it, the lost temple of Ama-ar Ayal!

Jade let out a shout of glee as she leapt to Jackie's arm and was lovingly spun around. They were there, they had made the discovery of a life time. Everyone made their way down a simple path that made it's way to the grand temple. It was a simple walk that would take no more than twenty minutes, all the while humoring Jackie all the way as he rattled on about the historical implications such a discovery. As they approached the temple, it's timeless beauty shined. Time demanded it's pay as everyone examined the temple. The mighty pillars had cracks and missing pieces, but still stood strong. There wasn't a front door, a series of hallways connected the temple. From within the temple were multiple doors, all locked. They had tried the key on a few but it failed to open any.

"Great, now that we're here how to we get in?"

"Step aside and I can just burn the doors down."

"NOOO! There's no telling what's on the other side, you could destroy a priceless artifact!"

"Or given the cunning of the people who built the temple, it could set of some sort of trap."

"So says the gimp. OUCH!"

Not one to take another's insult, Lydia threw a nearby rock straight at Drago's head. She knew with his demon skin that it wouldn't cause as much damage had he been human. Jade smiled at her sister. There was so much she respected about the Rat Master, she only wished she would drop her guard and team up with the rest of them. Then again coming along on a possibly deadly excavation around the world, were she was nearly hit and blown up by a car, forced to hike harsh mountains for hours, nearly freezing in a storm, breaking her foot to help others, having to be carried like an infant and put up with Drago's smart ass attitude was not helping their cause. She examined the key that Lydia lent her. She examined every inch of it, hoping to find some hidden clue. But there was nothing. Just a precious stone incased in a key. Suddenly something caught her eye, on the floor and in the reflection of the stone's light was a thin green line on the floor. Jade held the key higher, aiming the light as it reflected threw. The line extended, leading down the hallway. Jade turned to tell the others but saw that they were already watching her. She smiled as the lead the others in a race down the hall. Turning and twisting as they followed the path. Finally they had come to an end. The door before them was not much larger than the others, but here was where the line ended. Without any disagreement, Jade placed the key in the massive lock. She unwillingly held her breath until the room echoed with a loud click. Everyone joined in a loud exhale of relief. Drago and Hak Foo each took a door as they pushed the massive barrier forward. The room was pitch black, no one could tell what dangers or treasures lied within. Lydia limped forward, feeling the inside wall. Finally she found a thin coil covered in dust. She turned to Drago,

"Care to do the honors?"

Drago gave a sly smirk. It took a calculated breath as he let loose a precise fire stream. The coil quickly caught on fire as it burned instantly. The fire quickly followed the coil as it lead into the room. Along the walls were strategic torches, each one catching fire as the coil past through them. As the room began to fill with gentle light, the group of five could barely comprehend what they were seeing. The room was thirty times the size they thought it was, with mountains of gold and jewels reaching up to the high ceiling. A man could spend his entire life simply counting the treasure within, and would never be able to finish. There were treasure chest bursting from within, gold, silver, diamonds, sapphires, ancient antiquities, weapons, armor and more. Jade swear she even saw a jewel incrusted dog bowl and a solid gold and diamond cricket cage.

Lydia gave them one last warning of traps as the all entered the treasure room. Jackie inspected some of the treasure, verifying that what they saw was real. Jade turned a mount of treasure to make her way to the middle of the room. In the very middle of the room was a small pillar, with a small box on top. The light from the room made a spot light on this small box, what was so special about it that it was dubbed the center piece. She called for the others as they made their way to her. Drago stood still for a moment, a strange smell catching his attention.

"What is that Jackie?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to look at it."

"I don't see any traps around it. looking at it should be fine, just don't touch it kid."

"Or else we could be pulling an Indiana Jones."

"And sadly I didn't bring my video camera to post it on the internet. Be careful, kid."

"Relax Lydia, I go on things like this with Jackie all the time. Nothing's gonna"

"JADE GET DOWN!"

As Jade made her way closer to the box, she was unaware of the other body in the room. A large form swooped down from the sky, Drago had made it just in time to shield her to the floor before the creature to carry her off. The beast flew to a mountain of treasure. It's glowing red eyes glaring down at them. With their minds set on finding the temple, they had completely forgotten about the mythical demon that was said to guard it.

It was as large as Shendu in his Physical form, it's face a strange combination of tiger and man. It's body was covered in black and silver fur, still resembling somewhat of a man's. It's tail was cut into three ends, each one stashing about with an aperent shape blade grown on the end. It's wings were massive, painful scares of battles past covered them and yet they still posed a great threat. A loud low growl ripped threw the beast as his large clawed hands gripped at the mountain beneath him. Jackie and Hak Foo ran towards Jade, ready to attack the beast. As they got closer, Drago raised his hand for them to stop. He had watched the beast without blinking, keeping a strong lock on the creature.

"I am Guan Hao. Why have you entered my home."

"We came in search of a fabled treasure. And we found it."

"Impotent little whelp, you think you can just invade my home and take what you want!"

"I could if I wanted. We both know I could."

"Drago, what's going on."

"You guys haven't seen many, so you can't tell when you do. This demon, this great Guan Hao is old."

"So? So is Shendu and the other demons."

"Not like this. When a demon is imprisoned one way or another, they stop aging. Happened to my dad, happened to me. It's like a failsafe, no point living threw being locked away if when you get out you're too old to take your vengeance. But this guy has been around in regular time, and aged along with it. He doesn't have much longer."

"Little whelp, I could destroy you with ease!"

"Then do it old man! The truth is you can't. Even if these were just regular humans you would still fall!"

The demons were locked in an unspoken battle with their eyes. With a heavy sigh the great Guan Hao turned his back to the group.

"Take what you like. Just leave me with my prize."

"You mean the box?"

"…..Yes…..Just the box."

"You have my word, we will not take your prize."

Drago began to walk back to the others, Jade steadily by his side.

"So now what do we do?"

"I'm a demon, not some sort of deathbed thief. I've got no problem getting the items once he's dead, but I'm not going to sully his pride by taking it right from under his feet."

"Wow Drago, that's really honorable for you."

Drago turned his head to hide some of his blush. Why did her words affect him so? Was it because this was one of the first if not the first time she had paid him such a strong complement? Such thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, for the third time today a loud click got the attention of everyone.

* * *

There in the broad entrance were ten men. The leader, wearing the same filthy coat as before stood Ivan Kudryashov. He held a long gun, pointed directly at the smallest member of the heroes' party. His eyes sized up the strange green beast with them. As he spoke, his eyes did not leave the creature.

"V'ell v'ell v'ell, what a nice surprise. V'e come to fine treasure and v'e find old friends."

"How did you find us?"

"Ah you t'ink me a fool. I knew of the key and that you had it. I also knew if I let you travel the path that you would clear any obstacles that were ahead. Good thing you were able to escape that bear, sadly she didn't escape me."

"You killed her!"

"I needed a new coat, I can enjoy all this wealth in a soiled coat now can I?

Jade's eyes began to glow yellow, Jackie taking hold of her to try and hold her back. They had yet to truly understand her true powers. Ivan missed her unearthly eyes as he turned the very mountain of treasure the others had just come from. His eyes locked on the box in the middle of the room.

"V'ith such treasures all around, the most glorious should be in that box. What's inside? A large gem perhaps?"

"We don't know, and it's unwise to try and find out."

"You think to lecture me?"

"No I think to order you, stay away from that box!"

With a loud bang Ivan shot straight into the ceiling above. His eyes were radiating with hatred, these miserable low lives dare to order him? This blue haired bitch dared to order him!

"You dare to order me! I am Ivan Kudryashov! I am lord of the Titans Gang, with this treasure I have enough to be a God! I take what ever I want and what I want is!"

Ivan would never be able to finish his grand conquering speech, a giant claw pierced threw the back of his neck as Guan Hao swopped down to steal him from above. Ivan's man screamed in fear as the attack began. Guan Hao began grasping the evil men, slashing and biting them until the floor was littered with blood and bodies. Drago aided in the battle, sending various fire balls the few men that remained. Jackie and Hak Foo also joined in the fight, with the last calling out his various moves. Drago had beaten and cornered one of the men. He was one of the ones who aimed a large gun at them, at Jade. His claws were bare and ready to feel blood once again. His arm was brought back, ready to strike when he felt a great pressure on it.

"Black Tiger halts foolish dragon!"

Drago's eyes glen red with anger. How dare he stop his revenge for someone hurting the person he,

"Ahhhhh!"

Jade was backed against a mountain of treasure, one of the last men had a riffle aimed right at her. Should her body be drastically damaged, the great battle with Hian would be over before they could gather the other masters.

"Please don't do this. If you kill me then the entire world will be destroyed!"

"Shut up you little bitch! All I know is if I kill you and then your friends than I'll be the richest man in the world."

"Please, listen to me!"

"I said shut up!"

No one could have stopped the shot, the bullet was in the air. Jade felt a rare sense of fear, as if she had let down everyone she cared about. Suddenly she felt very warm. Around her, two great furry arms encased her as it's mass drove her to the ground. A great roar of pain echoed threw out the hall, the vibrations mixed with the battle had loosen one of the many decorative chandeliers. The skillfully crafted metal craft fell with great force onto the unsuspecting man. As his eyes turned upward, the metal spike pierced the man's neck, forever separating his head from his vile body.

* * *

Guan Hao's breaths were shorter now, his deep black blood now flowing on the cold tiled floor. Jade looked on, tears filling her eyes, as she gently stroked his face. Her eyes began to glow yellow, but just for a moment. When the color faded, her tears could no longer be kept back. She cried out in full force, burying her head in his failing body. Begging with all her might for him to stay. Jackie placed a hand on her shoulder to lead her away, he was met with protest as she sunk back down to his side. His blue eyes, free from their demon glow, looked up at the small child who cried such sincere tears for him. He tried to place his hand on her face, Jade had to use her own strength to hold it as he was too weak.

"Please….m….my box."

Hak Foo ran to collect the item and return before Guan Hao could fade. When he reappeared Jade quickly took hold of the box. It was a complex puzzle box, at first glance there was no way to open it. Jade place two fingers on either side of the box, a strange slot then opened to reveal a turning key. Jade turned the key multiple times and placed the box in full view of Guan Hao. The box then began to open as a bird figure rose from the box. A beautiful tune rose with the bird, filling Guan Hao with tears.

"It's his greatest treasure. The last thing he has from his late wife. Unlike the other demons we've seen, Guan Hao was a kind creature. He built this entire palace for them to live in, because he knew others would try to hurt her to get to him. When they got married he had this music box crafted for her. You had it to look like her favorite bird from her village, a Drago. She always liked how their tails parted, they looked like such fancy dresses. She loved this box so much, she played it everyday, even when she got sick."

Lydia felt tears fill her eyes. She was not one to cry but such a story, to live hundreds of years just to protect the music box of your one true love.

"But Jade how do you know all this?"

"Because"

Jade's hand began to glow yellow as a dagger took form. The held the curve blade tightly in hand as she positioned it over her heart.

"I married him."

Jade plunged the dagger deep into her flesh, a surge of chi energy swept threw as Jackie, Hak Foo, Lydia and Drago were thrown back into a pile of treasure. The surge of yellow chi began to take form. A circling cyclone of ghostly figures were embodied inside. Everyone took note of the various figures within. They were all women, different ages, different races and judging from their clothes from different times and places. A small glowing sphere began to descend from the middle of the cyclone. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the cyclone has coiled back inside the wound Jade hade made. As her dagger faded so did the sphere, revealing a young woman. There was nothing shocking of the woman, she looked like an average girl from the area. Her long braid trailed behind her as she rushed to the demon's side. She sat for a moment before bowing her head in depression. Guan Hao had died. Jade did not take her eyes off the body, and soon everyone knew why. From the demon's back rose a strong figure. It resembled Guan Hao back in his youth, strong and vibrant. The two ghostly figures embraced deeply, making up for the time they were apart.

"Sai was one of my past lives. I did not know your connection until she connected her past to my present. Very few of my lives chose to leave me to move on to the afterlife. Sai stayed with me, hoping that I could find and help you. As the Master of the Dog, the Master of Immortality I revoke the bond be share. She has my permission to leave the constant chain of the Dog and join you in the next word. She goes now without Disgrace or dishonor."

It was almost life a renewal of the vows as Sai and Guan Hao shared in a deep kiss. Sai left her love's side for a moment to embrace Jade. Guan Hao then took Jade's small hand in his, cupping them together. Her hand then began to glow a similar shade as the silver key that had brought them there. As he released hers he took his love into his arms once more as they rose together. As they approached the ceiling, a blinding light shined threw out the treasure room. When everyone regained their sight, the room had been cleaned. There was no blood, no bodies, no sigh of the evil that had been there. Jackie and the others raced to Jade's side as slumped over the treasure behind her.

"Jade are you alright!"

"Yah I'm fine, just exhausted. Hey Lydia, you thought being awakened was rough, try cutting out a piece of your soul."

Jade tried to laugh and Lydia took her hand in hers.

"I was wrong. I thought you guys were just trying to make me join up to help you own needs. I thought you would just use me and then forget about me. But I was wrong, at least about you."

"So does this mean you'll join up!"

"Well…"

"OH COME ON!"

Lydia gave a hearty laugh, how could Jade from pure exhaustion to pure fury was hilarious. When she was finally able to catch her breath, Lydia shook her head to show her answer. Jade then leapt into the arms of her sister, right before she passed out. Jackie and Hak Foo agreed to let her rest before deciding what to do next, as the exchanged wonder as to where Drago had vanished.

Drago was past the treasure room, on the outskirts of the main entrance. Hot tears raced down his face as he did his best to cover his verbal cries. He gripped his forehead and tore at the earth beneath his claws. Still the tears came. He could no longer see straight as the grief completely engulfed him. For in the vortex of past souls, his beautiful MingMei stood proud.

* * *

The trip down the mountain was much easier than the first. They saw no sights of a wounded bear, assuming that Ivan had lied about the event. They met up with the Section 13 plane just as the pilot was about to give up on them. The ride how was quiet, everyone choosing to sleep. Drago kept one eye on Jade the entire time, all while refusing to make contact with her. They made it back to Uncle's shop late at night. With all the Masters now staying there it was easy to gather everyone to tell them of their journey. Naomi set to work healing everyone's injuries. Captain Black, who drove them from the airport to Uncle's, stayed to help understand what had happened.

"Yah Ivan Kaza-somethingoritch. He's been on our rising list of badies. Nothing too series, but had he gotten some of that loot, he could have been the next dark hand."

"I can't believe you reunited too lost loves like that, I swear replace the demon's picture with Fabio's and we could make a fortune selling it at the airport."

"I am glade I was able to help them, but the good news doesn't stop there. Before he left, Guan Hao used the last of his power to transfer the temple to me. Now all the treasure and everything else belongs to me. Even the protection spells hidden within it."

"Cool so now we go from renting out of you're Uncle's store to renting a palace. Nice upgrade."

"Oh we can't move in."

"What? Why not?"

"Remember, the battle with Heian will be here. If we relocate across the world who will be here to fight the badies. However we could use it as a vacation slash safe house. Oh and Jackie, you of course can donate some of the items to the museums. Just let me make sure there are no lasting spells on them before you take them."

"Oh thank you Jade, the museum will be so happy to have such rare and well preserved artifacts."

"And did I mention we have a new member to the Masters Club! Presenting sister Lydia."

Lydia, as she cooly tried to ignore everyone while drinking her soda soon found herself surrounded and hugged by three of her sisters. Each one knew she didn't care of physical contact, but what's the point of having a sister if you can't torture the.

Jade found her moment to sneak out. She made her way to the roof of Uncle's shop. The cool breeze lifted her hair to dance as she found herself able to breath easy for the first time in days. He piece was broken as a familiar scent caught her. She was still getting use to her powers, the frozen mountains had temporarily stopped her from using her keen sense of smell. Before she could turn around she found herself in a tight embrace. She looked up to see the teen's head resting on her smaller one. His eyes were closed as he drank in the moment.

"I finally found you."

"Uh, was I hiding?"

"I finally, found you, MingMei."

Jade released herself from his grasp as she took a few steps forward. His arms still held out, hoping for her return.

"I was afraid this would happen."

"What would happen, wait YOU KNEW!"

"About my past life, yes. She was one of the first lives to present themselves to me."

"Then you know, you know how much we care for each other."

"Yes I know how much she meant to you."

"What she still means to me! After all this time I've found her again. In you. We can be together again!"

"No you can't! Take a good look at me Drago, I'M NOT MINGMEI!"

"But she's inside of you, you can become her. You can bring her out!"

"No I can't Drago. MingMei is one of my past lives. When she died her soul chose to join a special ring in my reincarnations. She held vital knowledge from what she saw and knew and decided to stay. She will never rise to heaven, instead she has chosen to stay with me and educate me. When I die, when we finally break the cycle of Hian she then will go to the next world. But if I fail she will stay with the Dog Master until we do defeat him."

"But, but you can channel her! You said you could channel the spirits of your past and use their skills!"

"Not MingMei's. I'm sorry Drago but she's gone. She wishes nothing but the best for you and hopes you'll move on."

"But I can move on, with you! You are MingMei reincarnated. You have her same attitude, her same smile."

"Hello, how would that even work Drago? I'm 13 and you're over a hundred something."

"Remember when I told you I was sealed away? I was only 14 when that happened. I'm 17 now, we easily still make it work."

"Yah maybe in ancient chine, now that's just gross."

"Then I'll wait until it's not. I'll wait for as long as it takes. MingMei"

"But I'm not her and I never will be! I'm Jade, I AM JADE, I"

Before Jade could finish, her lips were locked in a deep kiss. It was warm, his scaly lips surprisingly soft. Part of her wanted it to last longer, but the other part yelled out in reason. She pushed Drago away as she ran to the door. She looked back to see the once strong demon long on with such, was it fear. Fear she would leave, fear she would never comeback?

"Look Drago, MingMei is gone. Forever. Nothing you can do will ever bring her back. And no matter how much you wish it I will never be her. I've had my fare share of relationships with demons in the past. I'm not looking to start another one."

Jade made her way down the stairs as Drago let out another roar of defeat. With his head turned to the sky, a stream of fire jumped forth. He then crashed to the hard metal roof at his feet. Freely crying and letting out all his hurt. Jade stood on the other side of the door, listening to the grief she had caused. A tight pain began to pulse threw her heart. Was it from releasing Sai? MingMei letting out her grief for what pain she had caused. Or was it something more.

* * *

So? Any good? Any words of constructive criticism?

Again thanks Alana Fox


	14. Chapter 14

He y'all. So just a warning, this is going to be a little citrusy chapter. Nothing to major, not like your eyes are going to get pregnant from reading it or anything. :D

Hope you all enjoy, let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

Augustus Black stood to over look his sector. A troop of agents were leading in not only Valmont but also the top twelve world threats. Jackie carried a box filled with the small remains of Heian, from the corner of his eye he could see a news report raving about how a sector had single handedly saved the world. To his left was the very head of the corporation, Mr. Brixton, the leader of Section 1. He had come down to personally apologies for the years of not believing in his claims of magic, and to plead with him to take over Section 1. The world was safe. Demon and thug alike were all locked up in Section 13's prison and it was all thanks to him.

"_Bbblllaaaaccckkk"_

A sultry voice came from beyond the doors behind him. The rest of the world seemed to fade as he pushed the doors apart. The room was filled with white silk, a tone of soft jazz caressed the room from some unknown source. There at the four post bed was his called. Her long red hair cascaded down her back, her body clad in thin black lace. Her green eyes silently called him closer as he eagerly obliged. As he came closer she met him with a deep kiss. His fingers trailed threw her hair as he deepened the kiss, her own trailing down to the hem of his pants. She slowly unclasped the material, taking hold of his member with in. As she released him, her fingers began to stroke his member, waves of pleasure and excitement forced him to break for air. She took this moment to place his harden form between her soft breasts, continuing her pleasure before taking him in her own mouth. Her rhythm continued as Black's moans became louder, replacing the faint jazz with his own cries. Her pace quickened, his body tensed just as he was ready for release…..

"Good morning San Francisco! This is your favorite Finn bringing you the groovy word of the day, here on 97.3"

Augustus rolled over to silence his annoying alarm, nothing could kill a perfect dream more than an Enforcer's voice. Oh what a dream it had been, the same one he had for years but with a recent addition. As he moved the blankets he felt a sharp pain rise from his lower half. His dream seemed to have a lasting effect on his body. Captain Black rubbed his eyes in frustration, he was too old to be having wet dreams of any kind.

The leader of Section 13 spent so much of his time at the base, he like a few other agents had an apartment complex set up. The complex was similar to the one Jackie and Jade once shared, the difference being the additional space and lack or archeology books. Black made his way into his bathroom and turned on the hot shower. Before he entered he looked at himself in the mirror, maybe he should take a shot at Scarlett it wasn't like he was bad looking. He slowly made his way into the shower. The hot water helped ease his tense muscles, just not the one that was causing him the most discomfort. He place one hand on the wall as his other took hold of his still hard member. He imagined the possible feeling of entering her, her moans echoing as he increased his speed and power. Her nails digging into his back as she cried out for more. He could imagine her yearning as she came closer and closer, her final moment met by her outcry of his name! Black grit his teeth as he felt the moment overtake him. His strong muscles felt like liquid as his pain faded away. A slight twinge of shame overtook him, mostly for feeling he was way too old to wake up to a morning similar to what every teenage boy was waking to. He returned to his washing, not long after he heard a loud knocking at his bathroom door. The voice on the other side was too muffled to be heard. Deciding it was time to start work, Black emerged from the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the door. As he got closer a wicked smile crossed his face, he could hear ever so slightly who was on the other side. He opened the door to see a familiar red head with her back to him looking at a clip board.

"Can I help you agent?"

"Yes I need these…."

Scarlett turned to the scene of some romantic airport novel. Her boss stood in the door way of his bathroom, beads of water trailing down his toned body and caressing his formed abs. The only thing hindering the moment was the white fluffy towel hindering her gaze.

"These?"

"These papers! These papers, need signed, me"

"Ah national nonsense day I see."

Black took hold of the clipboard, signed the request forms he knew of and returned them the stammering agent.

"Yes well I better gooooooo!"

In her haste to leave, Scarlett had tripped on some lose clothing laying on the captain's floor. She spun around before being caught in a strong wet embrace. The strong masculine smell filled her senses, a yearning began to rise from within her.

"You alright?"

Scarlett looked up into the deep green eyes of her rescuer, had his eyes always been so kind? Without another word she quickly gathered her things and made her way out from his apartment. A genuine smile crossed his lips as he heard the door click shut. At least he knew partially where he stood.

Scarlett made her way out the door before remembering she needed to breath.

"So you get what you wanted?"

She had forgotten that she brought Lydia with her to show her around Section 13. As she spoke, she took hold of the soaked hem of Scarlett's shirt.

"I'd say you did."

"Shut up, nothing happened."

"Right….."

Lydia gave a slight grin as she followed behind her winded 'sister.' She handed her a cup of coffee as they continued with the tour.

"Not that it's any of my business, how long have you two been together?"

"We're not. I can tell he want's to but he hasn't made a move yet."

"So you're hindering your happiness on some sexiest stereotype that says he has to make the first move?"

"Ha, never pegged you for a feminist."

"I'm not, I just don't see the point in not doing what you want to do because of some unwritten rule that's been out of date for years."

"I fully agree but that's not why I'm waiting. I want a guy who is brave enough to go after the things he wants, me bing the most important thing. If he can't muster the courage to simply ask if I wanna see a movie, then I can't expect him to be brave about more important things."

"All I'm saying is you better make your move soon or else he'll never cock-a doodle-do yah."

Scarlett didn't have time to prepare herself, with the shock of Lydia's words she spat all of the hot coffee she had onto the unsuspecting agents passing them. Lydia didn't stop to help explain as Scarlett was left trying to make amends. She tried to understand what was going on with her. She was spending more time with her 'sisters' and even not sending Ratso away as much as she used too. Was she going soft? She would have to dwell on the matter later. Right now she needed to hurry to open her store for the day.

* * *

"Alright troops, Listen Up! This is foliage day, in order to receive your badge you must accurately identify fifteen different plants in the park. The botanical gardens are off limits as are all electronic devices. You wanna know what it is, look it up in your field book. Dismiss!"

The Dragon Scouts set off on their weekend mission. A familiar trio of boys was making their way towards a great oak tree growing in a corner of the park. Jade and the newest Dragon Paco, were already there and making notes on the various leaves scattered on the ground.

"You guys already started?"

"Y'ade is already done."

"Dude! Weak!"

"Let me guess, you used your dog nose to smell out the different plants.'

"No."

"You did some weird past life channeling thing?"

"No."

"You snuck in a phone and looked it all up?"

"No."

"Then how did you find everything out so fast?!"

"She told me."

Jade gestured towards a petite blonde, deep in meditation under the grand tree. It was not until she gave a small sneeze did she open her eyes and realized the newcomers. She gave a simple smile before taking a sip of her fruit smoothie and offering some to Jade. Jade, who could never resist any combination of peach or mango, eagerly accepted. She then opened her journal so that the others could copy. They all knew that no matter where the information came from they would have shared. The boys began to write as a strike of yellow caught Jade's eye. She returned the now empty cup of smoothie before dashing across the park's field. It wasn't long till the park was filled with the youthful squeals of delight.

"Oh my gosh Jade! What are you doing here?!"

"Weekly scout meeting duh?"

"Wow! I really like your hair!"

"Oh so you're still with the boys then? Living the life of adventure?"

"Chee yah right. We do pretty much the same thing you guys do except in shorts."

"Then why stay?"

"Because I prefer to wear shorts."

The young girls shared a laugh. Jade had found her old Buttercup Scout troupe, which still held many of her female friends that didn't attend her school. Despite being such a tomboy, at times it was nice to just hang out with others who were the same gender and age as you. At that moment she could use any dose of normality she could find. It wasn't long till her back up boys caught up to her. They acted normal enough, till Charlie gave a giant grin and winked at Daisy. Her brow curved in confusion at the over confident boy, who's hair made up more than thirty percent of his height. Daisy nudged her way closer towards her friend for feminine protection.

"So Jade. What's up with your hair?"

"Yah I wouldn't have thought your uptight Uncle would let you do something like dye it all silver."

"Well actually.."

"Her aunt did it."

The young girls in matching yellow dresses and sashes turned to the young latino making his way over. He handed Jade back her journal, as she quickly put it back in her bag.

"Si. Her aunt and her had a, how do you say, a sleep-under party."

"You mean a sleep-over party."

"Ah yes. Well they had the party and each did the drastic change to the hair. Y'ade actually did a lot of help over the summer for him so he lets her keep it. Unless she does something bad."

"You mean when she does something bad."

"Hey!"

"Oh come on Jade, it's not like you're any good at staying out of trouble."

_You don't know the half of it, _was the shared thought of each of the young boys. All of the scouts enjoyed their time together. Charlie tried and failed to flirt with Daisy, who despite Jade's assurance couldn't see Charlie's charm. They all spoke of simple things. How the school year was going, how they all shared the thought that they were getting too old for scouts and how this was their last year, and sharing goals for the future year. Every so often Jade would break her concentration on the group and look around. There was something in the air, a familiar smell. She knew who it was but after their last encounter on the roof, she didn't think he'd be crazy enough to follow her around. Every so often the group was interrupted by a fit of loud giggles. Finally it became too great to ignore and they sought out the source. Two Buttercups were engaged in the fine art of flirting. The separation of perception was visible by the gender of the scouts. The boys thought the Buttercups looked silly flirting with such older men, while the girls felt nervous that the older men were enjoying the show. They must have been in their late thirties, far too old to be playing pranks on such young girls. With their designer glasses and fashion sense, they dripped with the maturity that many young girls their age longed for. At thirteen nearly every girl dreamed of some gallant prince coming to whisk her off instead of having to deal with the constant fart contests boys their age partook in. When one of the men began to take pictures of the two girls with his phone, Jade could hold back no longer. Memories of what such men of the past had done to her and many of her friends created urgency in her. Not again. As she approached, the Buttercup scouts shot daggers with their eyes, feeling that she was there to try and steal their prize away. The men just smiled, as they looked her up and down. The way they leered made her skin crawl.

"Can we like help you?"

"Yah, isn't the Dragon section over there. Way over there."

"Ladies please, no need to fight. My friend and I were just telling these two how perfect they would be."

"Perfect for what exactly."

"Why models of course. Have you ever seen anything as beautiful as these two little nymphs."

The blond man reached out to cup the chin of the scout with the similar color. Blush raced to her cheeks at the sound of the complement. This girl would never listen to reason, her eyes were too full of stars and her ears were too full of praise. Jade felt her cap leave her head as the other as the other man tossed it aside. He was a bald and apparently a euro chic man, who then took hold of a long strand of her hair.

"But of you would be perfect too. Such a rare coloring, most definitely appealing."

"Tell you what, why don't you three come with us. We can take you by the studio, do a few head shots and send them over to our agency. You'll be models before lunch."

The blond girl was nearly jumping in place, the other however began to show she was uncomfortable.

"Amazing! I can't believe I'm gonna be a model!"

"Wait Shelby, we should tell Mrs. Ironside first. We could get in big trouble."

"Don't tell me being a little girl scout is more important to you than being a model."

"Yah come on Tia when is this ever going to happen again?"

"Well…"

Tia still seemed unconvinced as she continued to look for her troupe leader. The bald man was growing impatient as he took hold of Tia's arm and began leading her away.

"Come on now love, don't fight it. A life of glamour awaits."

Seeing how forceful he was, Shelby was beginning to lose some of her sparkle. The blond man went to lead Shelby as Jade positioned herself in between.

"What's this? Why if you want to come too, that's fine with us."

"I am going to say this slowly so I know you two idiots will understand. Let go of the girl and leave."

"What?"

"Apparently I didn't speak slow enough. I said let go of the girl and leave."

The bald man began to glare at Jade, this brat was messing up their operation. He didn't notice how much pressure he was pressing on his captive until he felt the nails dig into his hand. Without wanting her to scream he freed her. As soon as she was free she quickly made her way behind Jade. All of the stars from Shelby's eyes faded as she saw the red mark on Tia's arm. The two men grinned as the stood next to each other. The bald man revealed from his pocket a small knife, the other lifted his shirt just enough to show the handle of a gun. Both Buttercups were trembling behind Jade who continued to stare down the men.

"Listen you little bitch, we're not leaving empty handed. So why don't you all be good little girls and follow us."

Jade gave a slight grin at the men. They had no idea to whom they were threatening.

"Something funny little bitch?"

"Just that you say bitch without ever knowing it's true meaning. Now I'm giving you one last chance to leave now."

The balding man was losing his temper, he quickly made his way to Jade. He knelt down to her level, placing the sharp knife to the side of her face. In less than a second he could cut the very cords that gave her speech and life. Instead he sadistically looked into her golden eyes. He knew one client that would enjoy snuffing the fire from the eyes and pay handsomely for it as well.

The bald man heard a slight gasp from his partner behind him. Confused he stood at full height to see what was going on. Eyes. Eyes were staring at them from everywhere. Children, men and women. People of different ages and walks of life were staring at them. No not staring, stalking. They began to circle around the silver haired girl. A low grown could be heard radiating from the crowd. They were trapping them, like how animals trap their prey. Even the small children were threatening, at any moment it felt like the crowd would jump out and rip their throats. In panic the man dropped his knife as he stepped back towards his partner.

"For the last time. Get. Out."

A great force pulled the men, their collars were grabbed and yanked backwards. The crowd was to their backs as they now looked into two deep red eyes. The man was large and strong, his grey fists covered in scars from past fights. He held a man in either hand, lifting them into the air till their feet were dangling above the grass.

"You heard her. GET!"

No sooner did Ratso drop the men did they make a mad dash from the park. Near the park gate was a squad car and a park officer. Jade gave the driver a nod, as he replied he drove without sirens after the men. The park ranger approached with a bag, and took hold of the knife. He appeared to be inspecting the knife, taking his time for his golden ring to glisten in the sun. Jade smiled as the officer made his way to the Buttercup scouts. Apparently the crowd had forced them back until they were safely with their troupe master. Mrs. Ironside was grilling the girls pretty bad, and very loudly, at their stupid decision. Without a word the crowd began to disperse as if nothing had happened. An old man approached Jade, his frail form forcing him to sit on the bench beside her. With both hands he offered her the hat that had been tossed aside. Jade took both of his hands in hers as she kissed a golden ring, although tarnished with age, glistening on his right hand. The old man began to shed a tear at the gesture, his face lighting up with a youthful glow he had not seen in years.

Ratso was standing bluntly confused behind Jade. He entered the situation seeing she needed help, but not sure over what happened. It wasn't long until her friends and Naomi also made their way over. The crowd had kept them all back from the excitement.

"Jade, what just happened?"

"JADE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

From the front gate, Lydia made a mad dash towards her little sister.

"I had just seen those two guys take off, what happened?"

"Nothing much. These two girls were about to fall for these two creeps. They were using the whole 'you wanna be a model ploy'. I couldn't let that happen so I sent them off."

"Yah…yah I saw the end part."

"Did you see where Ratso here came in, risking his life against two armed guys to save three young girls from untold horrors."

Lydia looked over at the man who had shown her so much attention. His shop was right near the entrance of the park, apparently he had brought smoothies for Jade and the others and was able to hand them out now. Had this man really just walked into a situation to protect those girls. Girls he didn't even know. It was something so crazy, something so idiotic, something exactly like what her father would have done. And what she wished someone would have done….for her.

"But Y'ade where did that crowd come from? Why did all those peoples help you?"

"Yah that was just freaky!"

"Freaky on a stick!"

Jade took a long sip of her needed smoothie. Those close to her could see her eyes darting to her Buttercup friends eagerly waiting for her answer. There were things that she couldn't say. Not to them.

"Guess I'm just a charmer. I have many friends who just wanted to help out."

"Yah right. OUCH!"

Daisy cried out in pain. The old man on the bench had landed a swift blow with his cane to Daisy's head. Charlie stepped in front of the two, making various martial art stances and noises he no doubt learned from watching old kung fu movies. The old man was unimpressed as he landed another hit on Charlie's head. The others laughed at the pain of the two now cringing scouts. Not wanting to feel another blow the Buttercups reluctantly gave their farewells, after making Jade promise to call them each later. Lydia heard Ratso's laugh as he came closer to offer her a drink. It was the last one, it didn't take a genius to count heads and figure he was giving his to her. Why was he so nice to her?

Before she had time to take the sweet drink, out of Ratso's shock it fell to floor. Naomi was clenching her head and forced to the ground. He screams were muffled as she forced them deep into the earth. Jade and Lydia made their way to her. With great effort they forced her head up, it was out of shock that they almost realest her. Jade had her hand clamped over her mouth to silence her screams, her eyes were glowing to signal the awakening of the next Master. It was not her signaling that had startled the Masters, but her eyes. True they were fully consumed by the color of the next Master, but where the right eye gleamed with a deep fuchsia the left was with the light of a bright teal.


	15. Chapter 15

To say my life has been crazy is a drastic understatement. Here's a brief rundown for anyone interested. In January I'm getting my Bachelor's degree, and about 2 or 3 months after that I'll be starting the program to get my Masters. But in the past month or so I've met a guy, got interested in him but found out early that we'd be better as friends then anything else. So bit of a let down there. My parents adopted another kid so now I have another little sister. She and my adoptive brother will be graduating high school this year so I've been trying to be super cool big sis and give them real world advice. Lesson 1, who ever said you only have to go to school for 4 years flat out lied. But on a super cool note I've actually been offered some government jobs. I can't tell you exactly what they are, kinda on the secret side. I mean full out I need a special badge, on a secret site, my own guards posted at the door (here's hoping they're fans of my work so they'll be more inclined to keep me safe). Yah the government is trusting me with their personal information. Beware 2013, beware. The only downside is I'll be having to move soon. The only question is if it will be to McLean VA, or Savannah GA. Routing more for Savannah, but if anyone is familiar with either area I would appreciate the insider facts.

It's kinda funny. At this very moment I'm degree-less, job-less (well I work at a convenient store but the bastard of a boss doesn't give me enough hours so I might as well be jobless), and single. But literally in a month or so that will all change.

So to everyone who has helped me become a better writer, here is a special 2013 hug just for y'all. (^-^)

And like I said still single, so if anyone is looking for a last minute or late new year's kiss let me know ;)

(keep in mind I'm 24 so please no creepy super young or super old guys. Sorry girls I don't swing that way but will give you a big ol' southern bear hug if you'd like)

So enough with my ramblings, guess I just wanted to vent there, on to the story! Originally I was just going to add this onto the end of 14, but the more I wrote the longer it got and I didn't want it to be so long you got lost in it.

* * *

Tears fell from Naomi's face. Her eyes still gleamed with their bright colors, her right eye shimmering with a deep fuchsia and her left with a bright teal. Her mind felt itself splitting, half of it being flooded with images of one Master while the other half filled with another. It was like forcing two great entities threw a very small passage, neither one giving lea way to the other. Her hands gripped the dirt beside her as she shock on the grown. Lydia tried to hold her head stead, making sure her seizure like state did not inflict too much damage on her body. Jade went to hold her arms before Ratso held her back. With her look of confusion he pointed to the dirt. Strange symbols and letters were taking shape. Too much information was trying to pass threw her brain, yet it somehow was simultaneously translating that information to her fingers. With a finally convulsion Naomi slumped into a still form. Lydia did as much as she could do from watching too many soap operas, making sure Naomi at least look fine. Her body began to give off a slight indigo blue shine to it, her healing powers beginning to natural act. Jade studied the strange markings in the grown, trying to understand where they were meant to go. The only thing she knew was that they would be somewhere close bye. But for how long? What if they were heading to a plane right now that would take them clear across the world!

"75th street, I'm guessing some sort of flower shop?"

"What?"

Jade was brought out of her panic while Lydia stared at the symbols to Naomi's right.

"Look here, and an S. I'm guessing she didn't finish the T. Plus doesn't this look like a flower?"

"Does 75th even have a flower shop?"

"No clue. It's the more expensive district, I sell a few art pieces there but never could just go shopping."

"Worth a shot. We can grab the animals and just take them there, look for any signs of a flower thing."

"Ok so what about this one. It just looks like a big oval with STS in the middle."

"Is that some or logo? Or is the oval sappost to be a building?"

There was a moment of urgent silence. Paco, Frank, Charlie and Rocko just waited helplessly as Ratso, Lydia and Jade thought. The boys were still too new to the city to know where anything was. They silently all felt equally helpless, and a tint envious. They dear friend Jade was part of something huge, something they could never be part of or even begin to understand.

"ST. Sebastian!"

"Say what now?"

"St. Sebastian Arena! The big sports arena downtown!"

"Duh Jade. How did you figure that out?"

"My dad use to take me there all the time to see the San Francisco Sliders."

"You're a baseball fan?"

"Fifth generation. Never missed an opening game."

Jade would swear she saw tiny hearts fly from Ratso's eyes like small balloons. Had he not been head over heals for this goth/punk Master already, he surely was now.

"Alright I'll call Jackie and tell him to get the animals. Let's see fuchsia was the rabbit it think. Teal was the snake, no. The monkey talisman, no not that either."

"It was the sheep."

"The sheep! Right thanks Ratso. I'll tell him to grab the animals, take the rabbit to 75th and the sheep to Saint Sebastian. Chances are Hei'an or at least his cronies are on their way. If we don't start their powers up fast, we could all be in real trouble. Ratso you take Naomi back to Uncles, Lydia you head to 75th and I'll head to Saint Sebastian. Since you're older you can get in to the high end buildings a lot easier than I can."

"Oh yah, cause those kinds of stores love to let in people with blue hair, skull shirts and my special brand of personality."

"Just one problem, you've got the animals mixed up."

"What are you talking about Ratso?"

"The right hand is controlled by the left side of the brain. So left eye, right hand means the sheep is at 75th and the rabbit at Saint Sebastian."

Lydia, who was already built with adrenaline for the coming mission, lost control of herself. How could they have missed such an obvious clue, if they had gone threw as plan the wrong animals would have arrived and either the rabbit or sheep Master could have died. The very fate of the world could have been sealed because of a stupid oversight. Before she knew what she was doing she found her arms wrapped around his grey neck and her lips firmly placed on his. When she finally released him, she had to hold his head for support as he lost all control for his legs. Jade smiled as she began to dial her phone for her Uncle.

"I think we can all agree he earned that."

"Right, well just consider it a one time deal. Come on Mickey, a small light grey rat head popped out of his Master's skull shaped bag, we'll head off to 75th and see if we can figure out the building."

Without another word Lydia was off as fast as her non-athletic legs would carry her. Jade motioned for a cab to take her, looking back to see Ratso still in la-la land. With a loud sigh she turned to the old man still watching them.

"Will you make you he looks after her, feel free to knock him once or twice with your cane if he doesn't come round in the next five minutes."

With a sturdy grin, the old man tipped his cane from his head to salute his understanding. Paco and the other boys began to run from the park, waiting for Jade to show them exactly where they were going. Normally she wouldn't want to endanger her friends, but the thought of crowd control came to mind. At the very least they could help get people out safely before things got too crazy. Jade sprinted forward as her uncle finally answered his phone. She explained the situation, Jackie began gathering the animals and Scruffy and set off to contact the other Masters. They would have a mental inclination of a new master but would have no clue as to where they were. All he could hope is that they could get there before Hei'an or his warriors.

* * *

"Ugg why is this so hard!"

"Because you actually care about how you'll look for the evening."

Gwen twirled around for what felt like the fifty-ith time that day. The dress was a gorgeous red gown that wrapped around her curves perfectly and shimmered with the countless stones that danced on the fabric. It was beautiful, it was spectacular, and it was completely all wrong. Gwen had tried every color, every style she could think of and nothing seemed to work. Her mind was having an inner dialog, or she feared that maybe it was her two tiger sides starting to form their own schizophrenic personalities, about why each dress wouldn't work. Why work so hard for something that would be in the dark of the theater most of the night. Because for the time she wouldn't be she wanted to look perfect, for him.

"CCCCCRRRRRAAAAAPPPPP!"

Gwen cried out as she slumped to the floor. Dante laughed as she approached her best friend.

"Very mature, I can only imagine how you were when you went prom dress shopping.'

"My prom was a costume theme, I lucked out by dressing up like a female pirate."

"Hmm, wonder who got that booty that night."

"Ha ha ha, you're not helping."

"Oh I wouldn't love to torture you if I didn't love you. Ok well I do have one last idea on what you can wear."

Before Gwen could ask, the sound from her cell phone began to chime. As she went to answer it, Dante snatched it and turned it off.

"Nope, sorry Jackie this is girl's day."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Caller id my dear. Now I'm sure it was nothing important. Let's head down stairs, theirs a fashion show going on today and I'm sure we'll find something perfect for you."

Gwen went to change while Dante held her phone hostage. She couldn't help feeling a strange twinge in the back of her mind, like something was trying to tell her something. Perhaps it was her inner thoughts telling her she would find something great down stairs.

* * *

Lydia stood at the end of 75th street, franticly looking around for anything that resembled or represented the flower that Naomi drew. There were no flower shops, or gardens, or even a flower mural on a wall. Suddenly the world became very heavy, what would happen if she couldn't find the right spot and soon. Mickey let out a loud squeak as he leapt to the railing behind her. He pointed his little pink nose to the sky. Lydia looked up to try and see what he was seeing. With a few steps back she saw it, DeRose High Rise. Their clear logo, a large red rose under their name. Lydia scooped up her beloved partner, telepathically promising him a very thick grilled cheese sandwich later. Now the only problem was trying to figure a way in. Lydia entered the first door into the building. The receptionist at the front desk was franticly typing away while different people scurried threw out the building. It was well known that DeRose High Rise was home to many artists and designers. Their exclusive galleries and shops occupied different levels of the building, it was a who's who of the flaunting art of the world. Lydia tried to blend in with her fellow artist, but these were not her kind of people. Some of them were so peeled and pumped they looked like walking characacher.

"Can I help you?"

"Huh?"

Lydia had been so distracted she seemed to have walked straight to the front desk. The receptionist looked nice enough, nice but serious about his job.

"Uhh yes, I'm here to see, I'm here for the.."

'_Damn jade and all those spy movies made sneaking in look so easy. How do they just make up stories right on the spot like that.'_

Lydia fought in her mind for the right answer. She had been so obsess with finding the right location she had completely forgotten what she would do when she got there.

"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

A loud roar echoed threw out the building. A beautiful white tiger

Bared her sharp teeth at man cowering on the floor. with a swipe of her mighty paw, she sent the top of his shoe flying until it shattered against the wall. Two women stood behind her, one with long tiger stripe hair and the other with spiked gold tipped hair. Behind them stood a small army of armed guards.

"And just why exactly do you have a camera attached to your shoe? What were you planning on taking pictures of."

"I believe it's more of where he was planning to take pictures of. I'm guessing under the models' skirts."

"Nnn..noo. I wasn't planning on that. It's all a big misunderstanding."

"Just like it's a misunderstanding that Sasha here saw you trying to take a pic under my skirt!"

Without another word the guards took hold of the man and began to lead him out. A full investigation would need to be launched. He had been there for some time, who knows how many of Dante's contracts he had pictures of in compromising poses.

Lydia could hardly believe her luck. Before she turned away, she called out 'Gwen' as loud as she could.

Gwen looked back to see Lydia trapped behind the front desk. She waved to the receptionist who handed Lydia a pass to let her threw. Gwen looked confused as Lydia sprinted to her, Mickey then jumped out of his master's bag and sat promptly on Sasha's head. Sasha seemed rather calm, licking her paws and grooming her face. She was all too proud of herself for 'saving' her master.

"What is going on Lydia?"

"It's the new master, there's one here! Didn't Jackie call you?"

"He tried."

Gwen shot Dante a stern look which seemed to go unnoticed as Dante found the planted fichus near her to be far too interesting.

"What would do you mean 'one' is here?"

"Apparently Naomi is having twin visions. One should be awakening here, another in St. Sebastian Arena. I think Jade said it was the Sheep who should be here today."

"Ok. So any idea who it is?"

"Just that it's some woman in the building."

"Sweetie, this is a high end art and fashion building, and there is a fashion show going on in the next five minutes. Do you have any idea how many woman are in the next room alone!"

Lydia tried to think of away to narrow down the search when it dawned on her, the golden spiked lady was right there. She had heard everything! Lydia decided right then that her spy career was indeed over. Gwen saw the look of worry on the Rat Master's face. She placed a hand on her shoulder to try and settle her nerves.

"It's ok. Dante here knows about my magic. She knows I'm involved in some crazy save the world stuff but I haven't told her everything. She may know you're involved but not to what degree nor what your own secret is."

Lydia felt relieved, at least she hadn't blown their cover completely. Suddenly the room echoed with a repeated ringing of a brass cow bell. When the women turned to see it's source they saw a very big, very wooly creature calmly walk threw the front office.

"Crow takes flight!"

A blur of red passed by as an extremely muscular man leapt past the front desk. He saw the familiar stripped hair of the Lady Chan and landed to her side. Dante was taken back by the sudden entrance, but more so by the rippling muscles showing threw the man's tight ensemble.

"Hak Fu?"

"Jackie sent me here while he took the rabbit to Jade. Where is the dark warriors, I am ready to test my skills."

"Sorry, but no warriors yet. We still need to find the Sheep Master."

"That may not be so hard, since y'all just let the sheep walk into the model's dressing room!"

Gwen and Hak Fu turned to see that the noble sheep, or Bob as he was named, had slipped into the dressing room for the upcoming fashion show. A slight blush crossed Hak Fu's face, he may have done a great deal of questionable things in his life but the thought of invading a woman's dressing room didn't sit right with him.

Lydia felt herself regain control of the situation.

"Ok Tigers, red and white. You three head into the show and keep an eye out. I'll head threw the dressing room, pretty sure I can pass for some kinda artsy fartsy position in there like a make up artist. Let's try to find her quick, something tells me things won't stay quiet for long. Dante snapped out of her drooling fantasy long enough to lead Gwen, Sasha and Hunk Fu into the viewing room. They easily found their seats near the front with Hak Fu taking a familiar position as a body guard. His gazed covered the crowed as he looked for any sign of trouble, or for a reason he would need to cause some.

* * *

Lydia made her way threw the endless maze of bare breast and ass. A sight she knew was truly wasted on her. The models changed into their outfits without even noticing her, they must have grown accustomed to not 'seeing' the help. She could faintly hear a man's voice over the music, no doubt the coordinator of the event. Suddenly the music got louder as the women made their way onto the runway. Gwen could hardly see past the fabric and accessories. A long feather poked her in the eye causing her to fall backwards and tangle her foot in a stray scarf. She felt gravity take hold as she fell forward. Suddenly she felt something snag the back of her shirt, saving her face from colliding with the cold floor. The force then proceeded to left her back up steadily on her feet. Gwen turned to thank her savior, but was overcome by a blinding radiance. There before her stood an angel. She was tall and lean, her long flowing blond hair cascaded down her back as her long golden gown gently blew in the wind of rushing models. She was the very opposite of herself. Where she was short, pale and dark in hair and eyes she was tale, tan and fair. Her pale green eyes reminded her of green tea, both in the color and the serenity it brought. Suddenly it dawned on her, she knew this woman. Yes this was Sophia Walsh, one of the top models in the country let alone the world. Her face was plastered all over town from time to time, but there was something specific about her. Some sort of fact or trivia that was nagging in the back of her mind. Sophia then began moving her hands towards Lydia, motioning some forms with her fingers. It wasn't until she repeated the motions a third time that Lydia remembered, Sophia was a mute. Lydia assumed she was asking if she was alright, sheepishly sighing an 'ok' to her savior. Sophia gave a simple smile as she headed towards the runway entrance, the crowd applauding before she took her third step. Lydia looked on in envy, why couldn't she be that confident, why couldn't she look that bright and happy, why couldn't people look that happy when she entered a room. The applause then began to die down. Lydia looked on to see that was happening. A large ram was making his way down the runway and towards Sophia. She turned in surprise at the beast, what was a farm animal doing at a fashion show? Was this some sort of theme no one told her about. The stood before her, bleating happily as he wagged his wooly little tail. Sophia knelt down to pet the simple creature, something compelling her touch the creature and that it was safe. Before her hand could touch his soft wooly hair, a booming crash was heard from behind. Broken glass covered the floor as strange black creatures scrambled into the room. Sophia turned to see the monsters, they reeked of decay and spread fear in a mass hysteria. She tried to asset the situation, to decide what to do next. The then felt a shiver as cold nose touched the back of her left shoulder. The cold shiver was replaced by a wave of warmth as her body began to be engulfed by it, and radiate a strange teal glow.

* * *

Dun dun dunn!

Well there is part 2, I guess my original idea is turning into a 3 parter. But is anyone really complaining? And before anyone has any ideas, Lydia is not falling for Sophia. It's more or less like a bro-mance mixed with a dash of envy. She see this bright happy yellow daisy and all her life she's been looked at like a piece of deadly night shade. She's literally seeing her opposite in the spot light and for a moment feeling some self doubt about herself.

Or maybe I will change all that next chapter. Ah ha see I got yah, now you'll have to tune in. :D

Like I said please leave me a comment on what y'all think. The reviews have really helped me.


	16. Chapter 16

So some good news. I got a new job, yay me! So I'll have more hours but scheduled days off. Also sometimes we'll be slow and the boss is cool with me busting out the notebook and writing down new chapters. Plus I do my best writing in these situations so hopefully the chapters will get better.

So I'm super eager to get this chapter arc finished up. In the end I may go back and paste 14, 15 and 16 all together to make some super chapter.

Also I've been hit by the muses and will be busting out about 5 new stories, not counting rewriting my Perception story. I'd appreciate anyone taking a look and letting me know what they think. Also I'm planning on writing a real novel, not based on a created concept, if anyone is a fan of original, hard cover novels, I'd love some people to bounce some of my passages off of and get some feedback before sending it in for submission, hopefully finishing at least one book by the end of this year.

But anyway here is the trilling continuation of MASTERS OF THE ZODIAC

(cue the theme music)

Aaaaaaa

Sophia felt a rush pass threw her body. Every fiber of her being was pulsation with a strange new energy. Visions passed before her, images she had never seen but somehow knew them to be true. She saw the scenes of her family, her friends, her home. Then she saw the horrifying sight of all she cared for burst into flames. She saw the cause of the fire, a green scaly monster, blood dripping from it's vile yellow teeth. His large claws slashed about, slicing limbs and more from the bodies of those who tried to stop him. The lush green grounds the temple was built on was littered with bodies and blood, the clear blue sky was stained with smoke and ash. The great beast let out a might roar as he charged towards her, his mouth opened to swallow her whole.

Sophia fell to her knees, the shock of her visions settling to her physical form. A boil of emotions brewed within her anger, depression, grief, furry and the deep honor of duty. Her duty, to her family and to the world. The monsters had returned and were once again hungry for blood and human misery. They had taken her world away from her once and she knew she would gladly give her life again if it meant the safety of thoughts she love.

Sophia felt a warm nuzzle on her cheek. She turned to see the warm gentle eyes of her familiar. From her visions they made their connection, she knew who he was and that he was as loyal to her as she was to him and the rest of her family. Her little lamb, Bob. What a silly name for such a mighty ram, all the more reason she wished she could say it out loud. Sophia saw the strange shape of her shadow and took notice of her new form. From her elbows and knees down her skin had become harder, similar to Bob's hooves. From her now more curly hair protruded two large spiral horns. Somehow they were balanced enough to prevent her from falling over on either side. Bob took a stance beside her as he bleated loudly. Sophia turned to see the fight in all its chaos. She turned to see a striped creature, remembering her past as a sister, slashing the strange shadowy creatures with her mighty claws. It was strange that the best friend of her boss, Dante DeRose, was in fact the reincarnation of her past sister. How many times have they met or pasted by in the building or on functions ant yet never truly communicated with one another. Dante herself had helped guide the other civilians out of harms way, the only other human in the room was the rather chiseled red mane man. He jumped around the room landing punches and kicks to the strange shadow monsters, crying out strange attacks along the way. Sophia felt something bite her finger, she looked down to see a silver rat next to her. Bob stomped near the creature, angry for it hurting his master, Sophia watched the small creature rush back up the runway and into the arms of the pale figure she met earlier.

Lydia rushed towards the model and helped her to her feet. She found it strange and disheartening at her new form. Every Master that had awaken had transformed on the spot, their powers awakening along with their memories. True she regained her memories but no matter how hard she tried she could only move small objects. She tried channeling her anger, her joy or focusing on a memory but she never could obtain her true form or unlock her real powers. Lydia pushed such thoughts out of her mind as a stray piece of wreckage came dangerously close to her head. She turned to Sophia, asking if she was alright but was only met with a silent nod of her head. Lydia was strained for ideas, she couldn't sign anything beyond on ok and had no other means to communicate. Sophia motioned from Lydia's lips to her own ears, nodding a yes response. Sophia was born without the ability to speak but could still hear just as well as any other person.

"Can you understand what I am saying?"

Sophia nodded yes.

"Oh thank God. Look there's not much time to explain, that killer Croc monster is the one controlling the shadows. We have to stop him or at least get him away from the building and the people. The red haired guy over there isn't a Master but is a friend, I can try and help but my powers aren't all there yet. I think that if we….AHHHH"

Lydia let out a sharp scream as a shadow has made it's way towards them. A sharp clawed hand swiftly extended and took aim for Lydia's pale face. Before it could make contact, the creature found it's hand in the tight grasp of another. Sophia held it with such force that it would have crushed the creatures' bones if it had any. With speed and precision she placed an elbow jab to it's ribs before tossing it over her shoulder and crashing it into a small group behind her. Sophia continued her assault, landing kicks, punches, jabs and jumps until her and the other's combined efforts nearly depleted the shadowy army. While Hak Foo was pinned under a pile of the creatures Sophia led a charge, ramming the figures with her horns with such force that they were decimated against one of the remaining walls. She helped Hak Foo to his feet, his grip strong and unyielding. He used his grasp to help swing her behind himself as he landed a strong ' Rhino kick' so an approaching minion.

Gwen found herself being cornered behind the dressing curtain, blood dripping from a few gashes the shadows were able to inflict. Her arm was throbbing in pain, she was trained in martial arts but had little experience with using the techniques for attacking in real fights. A group of three shadows approached her, claws and fangs bared. Sasha was on the other side of the room helping to defeat her own group of shadows. The first shadow launched for an attack, but found itself in the strange grasp of a hat rack. The metal figure used it's handles like arms to restrain the creature, as a large handbag descended from above to berate the creature. While in the confusion, the other shadows met with similar fates. A thick curtain wrapped around another, tighten it's hold until the shadow was compressed and crushed into it's liquid form. The last minions tried to retreat but as it stepped down, a large pair of tailor shears were positioned and pierced threw it's foot. Nearby tools for beauty also launched their attacks. A series of needles and threat proceeded to pierce it's eye lids as the sewed his eyes shut, curling irons at full heat began burning the flesh off of the minion in a smoky fit. With the creature's eyes sewn shut, it couldn't see the plugged in coils from the electronics wrap around it, nor the bottles of water that began to pour. The minion let out a strange painful scream as it's body contorted into unholy shapes as the electricity passed threw it's body. It's crisp lifeless body fell to the ground before crumbling into dust. Gwen felt a grasp on her arm, turning to see Lydia wrapping it in a stray piece of clothing. She moved to grab another before something caught her attention on the rack. She took the hanger and held the dark purple gown towards Gwen. She saw herself in a broken mirror, but well enough to see how the dress suited her.

"Of all the times to find the perfect dress, it has to be during a fight with a monster!"

"Just think what you'll have to go threw to find the matching shoes."

Lydia and Gwen ran back out from behind the curtain, their voices leaving them as they found the same sight. Sasha, Bob and Hak Foo stood to attack, in the middle of the room stood a very smug Vam with a silent Sophia trapped within his coiled tail. It was hard to think that this creature was ever once human, his very aura gave the sense of evil and damnation. He looked at the 'warriors' that stood before him and knew they would never attack so long as he had one of their own, and what luck that it would be his favorite. How easy it would be for him to just crush her now, to force the life from her body to pass in an instant. Then there would be no stopping his master, no stopping him. He could have what he was promised so long ago. Immortality, power, Godhood and more. He brought the little lamb to face him but was met with a surprising sight. There was no fear in her eyes, only fury. Her gaze did not leave his, her light green eyes sending silent daggers into his yellow ones. He brought her closer towards his face, opening his great mouth and bringing her closer. Her face was mere inches from his tongue and yet she still did not flinch or scream. In his frustration he brought her back to his face, this little bitch was not going to rob him of hearing her dyeing screams.

"You think you're being brave, why won't you scream!"

Vam increased the pressure of his tail around her body, Sophia's face cringed in pain as she tried to maintain her gaze. A thought of clarity passed threw Vam as the room filled with his wild laughter.

"I see my last attack left an impression. And her I thought nothing was better that slicing threw that pretty neck of yours, but never having to listen to your voice ever again, well it seems that dreams can come true! Oh poor thing are you mad at me, why don't you tell me how you really feel."

Vam let out a hearty laugh, ignorant to the fire burring in Sophia's eyes. She remembered the numerous battles she had with this demon, their last one in particular. It was this same laugh he gave when he launched his attack, when he began slaughtering innocent bystanders within her temple home, when he ripped threw her neck and the wicked wound was the last thing she heard as life began to wither within her. If she even accomplished anything in her life, her one goal would be to rid the world of his laughter once and for all. Sophia felt an animal instance take over, a deep rooted need for defense she gained from her bonded animal. Sophia reared her head back as far as it would bend, and then with all her might she forced it forward. A sick cracking boom filled the room. Covered with flesh and muscles, no one could see the true extent of the damage the blow had caused. Vam was in such pain he lost all control over his functions, his tale released Sophia who landed on her feet in a defensive pose. Vam grasped over his left eye, he felt a bone pierce into his eye and in the flesh that surrounded it. He felt the bone leave a trail of pain from his brow and down his jaw, he knew that the quiet little lamb had successfully cracked his skull. Sophia's rage was not relieved, while Vam was howling in pain Sophia launched forward. Punches flew as a heighten speed, striking the scaled monster repeatedly in the back and the chest. Sophia felt no sympathy, landing a powerful punch in the monster's left eye. The wound had already filled with blood, once Sophia made contact, a gazer of blood erupted from the spot. Vam was unable to fight back, in a brief moment of battle he had lost all sight from his left eye, and due to his animalist form, had lost all visual response for his left side. He tried to slash back but couldn't see where his claws where aiming or moving to . when Sophia landed her last punch, the bits of bone scattered from his cracked wound borrowed deeper into his muscles. Vam could do little more than curl on the floor, a strange instinct to hold the wound in some hopes to ease the pain. From his other eye he saw a shadow loom over him. He looked up in hopes to see his Master coming to his rescue. Instead he saw a frightening sight. Sophia stood over him, her eyes still burning as blood dripped from her clenched fist. He face gave a silent scream as she began kicking the wounded beast. Stomp after stomp, kick after kick. With ever other attack the room filled with the sound of bruised flesh and cracking bones. The attack was fueled solely on emotion, unlikely to kill but precise enough to cause lasting pain.

Sophia raised her leg for a final blow, before feeling a pair of hands holding her shoulders back. The hands gripped her shoulders tightly before flipping her across the room. Sophia partially saw the room spin uncontrollably. She felt gravity take hold and knew she would collide with something soon. What she didn't expect was the softness of the impact. She looked up to see herself incased in the arms of the man she had fought side by side with. His face turned with the pain of his impact, Sophia rose to see a deep crater in the wall he had saved her from crashing into.

Before she could come to his aid a dark wind took up the room. Debris of materials, metal and broken rubbish swirled throughout the room, a dark tornado began to form near the still bleeding Vam. From within its depths came a pair of red eyes. Without pupils or any means of expression they radiated the hatred the hatred they felt for ever person in the room. The tornado began to expand, sending the winds or destruction threw out the room and blinding everyone in the room. Slowly the four remaining people, and three animals, slowly opened their eyes. The tornado and the wounded Vam were gone, along with one of the last standing walls. The sun shined threw the vacant hole as San Francisco sky looking in to the battle ridden room. Sophia helped the still staggering man to his feet as the others made their way to the room's border. Sophia looked on, she had been so absorbed in her own fight that she had paid little attention to the others. Gwen was still in her beast form, clenching her right arm as blood trickled down, her partner Sasha limped to her side carrying Lydia on her back. Shards of various material slices threw her skin, non to deep but the multitude of them cause great pain. Even from a distance Sophia could see her ankle swollen and purple, and to Sophia's side came her loyal Bob. Stray material stuck to his coat, but a large chunk from his left horn hung loosely from its host. Sophia began to gently stroke his mussel, true they had all gained injuries but at least they were all still alive to complain about it. She felt the body beneath her stir, a hand raised in blemishes and blood reached up to clench his head. Dust and tiny debris fell from his hand and into his eye. Hak Foo tried to blink it out and brought his hand to try and brush it away. Before he could he felt a pair of hands cup his face and a gentle gust on his eyes. He could feel the debris leave his face, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of light green jewels. Sophia silently, swiftly, released his face and helped him to his feet. Hak Foo stumbled but quickly gained his balance as Sophia placed one of his massive arms around her shoulders. She gave him a simple smile before helping his over to the others. Soon everyone found themselves looking out over the city, each one in deep contemplation over how the city will never know how close they were to being destroyed. Gwen took in a deep breath, but before she could exhale felt a great tremor beneath her feet. The others also lost their footing, looking on to see the smoke from a great explosion float into the air.

'What just happened, was it Vam?'

'I'm not sure. Anyone know what's over there?'

'Wait weren't they doing that Olympic trial today? Over at Saint Sebastian's?'

Hak Foo let out a grunt of pain as Sophia left his side and rushed to the window. Sophia was propped to jump from the window before being pulled back by Gwen and Lydia. Sophia franticly began signing in the air but her silent words fell on ignorant ears.

'She says she needs to get to the stadium. _She's_ in danger.'

-aaaaaaa-

Jade stared at the building before her. Cheers of joy erupted from within, banners adorn the outside for the day's events. A sanctioned track meet was being held with the winner earning the honored positioned or representing the United States for the upcoming Olympic Games. Athletes and spectators from across the country had gathered in support for the day. There was no sign of trouble yet but Jade's view was limited from her stance. Her friends slowly made their way to her side, unsure of what they should be looking for or what they could find.

'Not yet but we need to get inside. Where did everyone else go?'

Jade and Paco turned to see the trio of minihenchmen running from a burly, rather peeved security guard. Rocko and Charlie knelt to their knees to catch their breath as Frank stared back at the guard.

'Stupid suit!'

'What happened?'

'We tried to get in, you know try the whole '_our parent's are inside_' trick.'

'No go?'

'No go.' Jade gave a chuckle, trying to hide her mirth with her hand. Frank and the others began to blush, unsure what exactly they did that Jade found so funny.

'Come on guys, this requires a woman's touch.' Jade confidently lead the way as the others followed a few paces behind her. When it came to Jade there was no telling what she would do.

She walked confidently to the single guard on duty, others most likely stationed inside to keep watch over the athletes and spectators. He was a very tall, very muscular man, whose face began to frown with the returning sight of the trio. His dark brown eyes locked on Jade as she approached, unsure of what she could need or what she could do. Jade stationed herself in front of him, waiting for him to make the next move.

'Now lisen 'ere. Like I told your boyfriends der, yah not getting in without a ticket.' His voice dripped with a sort of creole charm. The kind that demanded respect but at the same time could charm you into gladly doing as he ordered. Jade motion for him to bend down to her level. The guard, who's name on his blue uniform read Devoir, eyed the boys behind her before slowly doing as requested. Perhaps this girl needed help and wanted to tell him something in private.

'CLAP'

Without warning Jade as clapped her hands an inch from the guards nose. The others jumped from the shock but the man just stood there. The group slowly made their way closer to Jade, the guard still didn't move. As they got closer they saw that his pupils were dilated, and slight yellow sparkles where fading on either side of his face. Jade kept her eyes locked on his, slowly lowering her hands to her sides.

'Now listen. You just got word that there's been a gas leak inside. Your orders are to get everyone out and reschedule the remaining events. No fuss, no crazy, just get everyone out with as little panic as possible. Do you understand?'

Slowly Devoir nodded his head.

'Good, now as soon as we pass those doors, you're gonna round up your buddies and get the others out.'

Jade slowly made her way to the doors as Devoir straightened to his original and attentive position. Once she and the boys were inside they all broke out into a collective run towards the inner arena.

'Jade how did you do that!'

'Basic Chi magic mind altering spell.'

'But you didn't get all furry or tall or nothing.'

'I didn't tap into my past memories, I used the more recent memories I had.'

'So it wasn't magic that you learned before but magic you learned now. But how could you not use a memory from the past but you were able to use a memory from a more recent past that you remembered remembering?'

'Seriously Rocko, talk later unless you want your brain to burst.'

Rich sunlight blinded the group as they made their way inside the stadium to the open arena. The crowd was splattered with various supporting colors and messages for the athletes below. Past the rows of collected fans, on the lush green grass and evenly paved track a dozen or so runners stood ready for the last deciding event. Jade looked back to see their new friend Devoir gathering other security guards and alert them to the danger. His eyes fell on her for a moment, a questionable expression crossed his dark features. There was something about that silver haired girl that seemed familiar.

'Oh Crap.'

'What is it Y'ade?'

'Seems I need more practice with the memory spell. If he remembers us from the entrance he could kick us out before we find who we're looking for.'

'Then let's get to work.'

'Right, Paco and Frank head right, Rocko and Charlie head left. I'll jump down the field for a better look.'

'Woe woe woe, why should you run off by yourself?'

'Because Y'ade is the only one with magic and perro powers to get away easily.'

'Perro?'

"It means dog.'

'Then why didn't yah just say dog!'

'What other powers would I be talking about!'

Jade tried to separate Frank and Paco with a hand on each shoulder, quickly Rocko and Charlie came to her aid and helped pull both boys back. Both teens glared daggers at the other, wishing nothing more than the chance to punch the other. Rocko and Charlie silently decided to switch partners as they pulled the other boys in opposite directions. Paco rambling of a long chain of Spanish as he walked.

'Over a thousand years and I swear I will never understand boys.' Jade shook her head in confusion and irritation before she back flipped onto the field behind her. Everyone was so focused on the events in the middle of the field that no one noticed her. Except for one. Jade hugged the wall as she sniffed the air, truth be told she had no idea what to look for. There was no clear sign of any new master in the stands. Nothing as helpful as a spectator holding a sign saying 'Here I am!' She watched as the runners took their marks and with a loud shot from the signal pistol, they sprinted to action. Each in a race with the others, and themselves. The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers as the racers became a blur. Suddenly a shriek came from one of the spectators above. Jade turned to see she was not under attack but saw something on the field. Jade found a familiar scent, she turned to see that from the field entrance at the opposite end, running at full speed was a familiar rabbit and a familiar uncle.

Jackie looked like he was about to collapse, keeping up with a full speed rabbit threw busy San Francisco was no easy feat. He gripped a nearby wall bar as he watched the noble rabbit, Lucky, run further onto the field. The small gray creature had lead him all this way, perhaps his true master was someone on the field. Or on the track. Where the noble rabbit now sat. In the middle of the track. With a herd of trained athletes running full speed in his direction!

Lucky sat perfectly still as the runners approached. He did not hop, he did not twitch, he seemed to be waiting for something. The group of athletes were fast approaching, but the small creature still did not move. Suddenly a strange pink blur found its way to the front of the track. A young sun-kissed woman with long twin pink braids found her way to the front of the pack. She held the front position, it she could hold it for a few more moments she could easily secure her victory and her place at the next Olympics. Spectators watched as her body began to sink. In a feat faster than an instance, the woman scooped up the small beast before rolling with it off the track and onto the safe soft grass. The crowd was stunned and the erupted in cheers. The woman looked up to see that the runner right behind her had taken first place. The woman let out an exasperated sigh as she looked down at the creature that she had sacrificed her win for. The soft fuzzy creature was nuzzled against her as she held it close. The fragile fluff ball would have easily been trampled to death had she not intervened. She smiled as she stoked it's soft fur.

'Well at least you came out of this alright. What do yah say we get out of here, doesn't look like I'll be offered an endorsements. I know this great juice stand, you in?' The gray rabbit stood on its back legs as it nuzzled its nose to hers. The woman let out a joyful chuckle as she made her way to her feet.

'I'll take that as a yes.' The woman with rabbit in tow turned towards to field exit before stopping in her tracks. She realized that the cheers had become more stranded, more panicked. A series of loud booming explosions erupted, she turned to see the bleachers on fire. Spectators and athletes were panicking to the exits as strange black creatures flooded the stadium. The picked up whole rows of bleacher seats and threw them into the crowd. They seemed to be clearing an entrance for something. The woman held the rabbit closer to her as the largest fire's flames rose higher and higher. From their center walked two figures. From the distance she could only make out the forms of what appeared to be a woman and a man. She saw the female form motion her arm, before the man jumped to the sky. She looked towards the sky to try and figure out where he would land, without warning the male figure landed a foot in front of her. The force of his impact left a small crater and sent enough force to send the pink haired woman toppling back. She still held the rabbit close to her, straining to regain control of what was happening around her. He eyes slowly opened to the man before her. She slowly saw everything in great detail. His well pressed suit, his old time fedora, the stern look in his eyes, and the gleam from the large revolver he had aimed at her head.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

'Doctor Harper to Ward 5, Doctor Harper to ward 5.'

The speaker echoed down the sterilized halls. Nurses in blue and doctors in long white scurried threw different doors as the made their way threw the halls. Each one had a sense of urgency in their eyes, as if they had to keep constantly aware or something horrible could happen. A young intern in white followed a senior nurse with a cart full of prescriptions in tow. The older nurse looked to her young male counterpart, sizing up the new addition.

'Keep your head up, they can smell fear.'

'Isn't that a bit cliché?'

'If you're lucky you can spew this saw crap to some other new kid someday. Do you know why they pay us more to work in Building 7 rather than the rest of the hospital?'

'Because of the patients?'

'Right kid, and because we're more likely to get hurt or killed on the job than those lightweights in the prenatal ward. They think if they flash more money around then more people will come running for the positions. Too bad most people hear the stories and get scared of this place.'

'Nurse Rosalind please. I've worked with the mentally handicapped for years. I know how to treat them, and to be honest if you treated them more like people and less like monsters you would have a better relationship with your patients.'

'Patients, HA, that's a good one. You have no idea what you signed up for.'

Rosalind made her way to the end of the hall way where a large bolted door stood. She fished a collection of keys from her pocket and began to unlock the series of locks. The younger nurse looked confused, they already went through a security check after they got the need prescriptions, why did they need to go through another. And why was there a bolted door in a mental ward, surely there was a law against this. Rosalind clicked the last of the locks, before opening the door she picked up her pant leg to grab a black plactic pole. With a slight turn the pole extended and with a push at the base a bright electrical current danced at the tip.

'A cattle prod! Nurse Rosalind this goes beyond any evolved notion on how to deal with the mentally unstable!'

'Unstable, try crazy. Behind this door are the craziest most deadly people you will ever see. And I don't mean 'I broke my arm jumping of the roof 'cuz I thought I could fly' crazy. I mean convicted crazy. More like 'I slowly stabbed my family to death before eating their raw flesh so that I would please Satan be seated at his right hand' crazy.'

'You don't mean to that extre'

'Tabitha O'Neal, last door on the right. Thought just that and if she please him enough, Satan would make her his whore and she would give birth to the antichrist. Did I mention that one of her family members was her brother's newborn baby girl. Tabitha likes to mess with people by telling the different ways she cooked it.'

'My God.'

'Mine to kid. These peop, no. These things are convicted evil. They did great harm, with no remorse, and the only reason why they weren't given the chair is because some jury asshole thought that with a little medicine they could be ok. These monsters are beyond rehabilitation, beyond retribution. It's our job to keep them at bay until either they die or are cleared to enter prison where they will earn the death penalty. And sweetie, I sit front row every time they do.'

The younger nurse had sweat dripping from his brow as looked at the door. It might as well have been the door to hell as he backed away from it.

'Look Ceril, you're young and from what I hear have a cute little newborn waiting for you at home. No one will think less of you…'

Rosalind didn't have to finish, the young intern was more than halfway up the hall and to the main office. She doubted if he would even return to clear out his locker, very few did. Her only regret was that she was exaggerating the patients beyond the door. She gathered the cart and made her way inside. She locked the bolted door before she started, if there was a revolt she would be the only casualty.

The cart was light enough that she could push and control it with one hand while she kept her prod steady with the other. The 'Special Cases' wing was different from the rest of the hospital. There was no clean smell of bleach, but the discussion combination of body odor, fluids and fecal matter. There were rooms on either side of the single hallway, one door to each. Aside from the doors the walls were made of glass so that the nurses had a clear view into the rooms. There were a total of ten patients in all. The first rooms' guests seemed to be knocked out from there prescription cocktails even only an hour earlier, the other was too involved in his personal pleasure to realize she was there. Parker Thurston was prone to such an act over twenty times a day, a dramatic decrease since he was place on his new medication. A few others jumped on their beds, rolled on the floor, or once was obsess with the poor spider that found it's way to his room. Rosalind saw how happy it made him pulling off each of the spider's legs and watching it twist and scurry to escape the torture. She didn't have to make it far to see her first surprise. To her right she saw that the old resident in room six couldn't take it anymore and decided to end it all with a bed sheet he ripped and tied from his bed to the lamp fixture in the middle of the ceiling. She would have rushed for help, but the life was clearly gone. Across his face in bright red lipstick was a large cartoonish smile, on the far wall behind him wrote in the same lipstick 'Search all you like, but you'll never find. Where I hid these hearts of mine.' Rosalind looked again to see with a shock that the resident of number six had written his last message in blood. Even from the other side of the door she could start to see the wound over his chest where he had gotten the blood for his message and his makeup. She remembered his case in detail, Steven Kirby arrested seventeen years ago on April25th for abduction, rape and homicide. Steven had routine, find a target, abduct them, torture or as he called 'love' them for three days, and then dump them where their mothers could find them. Before he would dump them he would cut out their hearts to add to his collection. The ting was, Steven was nearly seventy years old, police theorizing he'd been committing these acts for the last fifty. After all the decades of searching, the police had only found six hearts. With him gone the thought of finding more and giving closure looked very bleak. In his mind he had died with the 'love and hearts' of all his victims. Rosalind turned to alert the guards when she saw another patient clawing at the walls. It was none other than Tabitha, the sadistic Satanist she had spoken of earlier. But something was wrong. Tabitha clawed at the glass door, her fingers dripping with blood as the contact force popped her nails from her fingers. Tabitha was not one to get scared, Tabitha was one to cause fear in others. As Rosalind got closer she could hear a soft mantra from the startled woman.

'idontwantitidontwantitidontwantitidontwantitidont wantitidontwantit'

Rosalind turned to face the last cell in the hallway, number 10. Inside was a young girl, little Leto Callas, who's recent birthday placed her at thirteen. Her case was the most frightening and mysterious to which only a few new the truth. According to the public she was found in her home, sitting in the living room watching television while the murdered scattered remain of her family rotted in pieces throughout the house. A heinous act for any age, but for a child of three it was even more so. The with no true way to prove what she had done, and to her evident mental instability, she was placed here until the day when answers could be found. What the reports left out was instead of finding only three victims in the house, there were over thirty. Instead of finding her in her home, they found her in a strange church. Her captives and family were part of some deranged cult and had brought little Leto as some absurd sacrifice. No one knew if Leto had killed the others out of fear, defense or the product of a wicked mind. Rosalind had watched her over the years, Leto was a good enough girl but there was something in her eyes. Like with one look she could look inside and know every single cruel act you've ever committed. One more than one occasion she found the need to confess to her local priest as soon as she was off duty.

Leto was sitting on the floor, her head cocked to the side as she gently and repeatedly bumped it on her cell's back wall. Her eye were dreamy, focusing on something else than the creature beside her. Rosalind couldn't hear what it said, or if it was even talking. It was a terrifying creature, made of shadows the twisted in turned in its base. The lower shadows near the floor took shape, transforming into hideous nightmares that attacked one another in vicious fashion. The creature turned to her, her thoughts lost in his monstrous red eyes. The nightmare paid her no mind as he turned back to his captive, he slowly extended a dark hand to the young girl. With slow hesitation she took hold as he helped her to her feet. A slight glow began to shine from her forehead as she kept her eyes to the ceiling. It looked like a lost image of an angel and demon meeting, or perhaps parting. Rosalind was to lost to pay attention to the world around her. From behind Tabitha let lose a terrified scream, something had grabbed Rosalind by the neck as it hosted her to the air. Her trusted cattle prod fell to the floor with a loud clank, just as Rosalind gurgled the blood in her throat. Her last thoughts were of the indescribable pain in her chest, as she looked down to see a large blade that pierced her hear from behind, and pale yellow eyes of Steven Kirby looking over her shoulder.

Aaaaa

Jade had no time to think, it was clear who the new Master was and that if she didn't act fast, the war to save everyone she loved would be lost. Jade ran as fast as her legs would allow, leaping over fleeing athletes and dodging from fiery debris. Her frontal claws extended as she found herself on all fours, gripping the soft earth as she raced to the rabbit's aid. Perhaps if she could get the attacker's attention she could give them enough time to get to safety. From the corner of her eye, Jade could see a blinding form of yellow light head in her direction. She stopped in just enough time, the ball of energy past right before her and collided with the stands to her left. On contact the metal seats busted and a rain of debris and shrapnel fell from the sky. Had Jade taken only another step, she would have suffered a greater fate than the few strands of singed hair she had now. Jade turned to see the female counterpart of the duo approach. Unlike the other dark warriors, she was not foolish enough to spend time prattling on over taunts and threats. Instead she pulled from her side a large gun, she then quickly took aim as Jade raced against the remaining stadium walls. A voice called in her head, 'Free Me, Release Me!'

Aaaa

The pink haired woman stared at the man who still had his gun locked on her head. He did not move or give any sign to his intent, meaning he could shoot any moment or he was waiting for something first. The grey rabbit jumped from her arms and took a defensive stance in front of her, she though that perhaps the rabbit was trying to return the favor for saving his life. The gunman didn't seem to notice as his gun still held its position. He turned only slightly as he head his counterpart let out an aggravated cry of pain. the runner opened her arms to welcome her furry friend back, the creature then turned and made its closer. But instead of running to her arms he ran behind her. The woman turned to see the rabbit sniffing and fidgeting near her ankle, she went to place a comforting hand on his head before feeling his cold nose on her flesh and a blinding surge of power flow threw her body.

Aaaaa

Jade was on all fours, her tail and ears extended as fangs growled at her opponent. She took a beastly stance as she poised for attack. Without warning Jade charged towards the woman, dodging her shots left and right as she made her way closer. The dark warrior, with an yellow silk tied to her waist, tried to take aim but Jade was moving too fast. She slowly moved her right free had to her back, intending to grab the second weapon she had placed. Before she could close her fingers on the weapon's handle, she felt a fiery bolt of pain from her right shoulder. The woman could not help but let out an annoyed cry of pain as she turned to see a large security guard with his weapon locked on. How dare this mortal interfere with their battle. Time seemed to slow down as she raised her left arm to dispose of the annoying pest. In her distraction she forgot the larger threat still racing towards her. Jade sunk her claws clear threw the left shoulder of the dark warrior. Using the added momentum, Jade twisted her body, and claws still inside the bleeding flesh, before using her remaining strength to throw the woman into the burning stands. The woman's cries were less annoyed now and she fell to the fiery bleachers. Jade and the familiar Devoir had little time to celebrate as from the drops of the woman's blood, strange putridge demons began to take form. Devoir shot at the heads of the creatures, but instead of falling defeated their bodies seemed to morph over an repair their wounds.

'Pull back, that thing isn't going to do any good.'

'Den what will?'

'These creatures are an abomination to earth, only purity can stop them?'

'Meaning?'

'I have no idea, it's what the first voice in my head said.'

Devoir turned his head in confusion, it was hard to tell over what. Was it the monsters, the little girl with the wolf like features, the fact that she had used something to alter his mind, or the fact he was taking orders from the voices in her head. Jade tried to attack the closest trio of minions, with all her might she slashed and punch and kicked. Just as with the bullets before, the minions simply healed their wounds as quickly as they were inflicted. Jade tried to keep calm but the minors were getting closer fast. She still had to save the rabbit master, save her friends and her uncle. The voices in her head were demanding to be heard. Each one shouting on how she should attack or how she should retreat. Jade felt her mind splitting apart, the loudest voice of all still demanding to be set free. Her vision began to blur as her body began to buckle, it was too much to keep bottled up. A loud 'pop' echoed from the stadium as the minions stopped their advancement. The leader stood for only a minute as the others saw the large hole now formed in his neck. Before the minion could reach to touch what wasn't there, it burst into dust before being carried by the wind. Jade and Devoir looked stunned as the creature faded from sight. Jade looked to the ground in front of her, a soft white t-shirt laid at her feet as slight traces of black debris faded with the wind. Jade looked beyond the monsters to the few remaining stands behind the creatures. Frank and Paco both had t-shirt launchers hoisted on their shoulders and Rocko and Charlie carried the ammunition. Jackie stood behind them, a fire extinguisher in hand to try and keep the flames from advancing on them. He waved to his niece, whom he was glad was alright. The boys continued to take aim and shoot down the remaining minions, no doubt using all the skills they'd gain from years of video games. Jade's smile faltered as she heard running steps behind her. The gunman had forgotten his original target and instead decided to take aim at the five males standing in the bleachers.

AAAA

Noah heard the loud crash behind him. He turned to see his beloved mistress fly from the earth and crash into the fiery stands. His attention was distracted from his captive as he ran to his masters' aid. He saw the little dog master about to be killed by saved by a shot fired from the stands. He saw how happy she looked at them, she saw how happy and safe they looked back. He saw his arm rise as he took aim, he saw as his finger clenched the trigger, he saw as the bullets left their chambers and flew to their targets.

Aaaaa

Warm memories and the newly awaken master rose to her feet. Her little familiar jumped happily around her, she could mentally hear him cheering at his job well done. He stopped just for a moment for her to scoop him up as he took refuge on her shoulders. Her body felt different now, lighter somehow. The world seemed to be slightly slower, not like she was in a daze but like someone left the player on slow instead of play. She was only familiar of the past but not on the present. She scowered the field, or what little remained, and saw the only familiar face. The long silver hair of her older, or perhaps now, younger sister. She wanted nothing more than to hug the familiar presence and ask all of what had happened. But a stray shine caught her eye. Her previous captor had his weapon raised and aimed, at four young boys in the stands! Out of maternal instance her feet found the need to aid them. She had intended to run and catch the man off guard, suddenly she found herself ahead of the man, suddenly she found her way up the stadium stairs, suddenly she found herself face to face with the four boys and their adult guardian, suddenly she had found herself scoping up each boy and pushing the man out of the way, just as enforced bullets streaked passed and exploded the remaining stadium on impact.

'What the hell was that!'

'Frank! Language!' frank looked at Jade's uncle in disbelief. They were nearly killed and all he could think of was his vocabulary?

'Well that was fun. Anyone know if I can do it again?'

'Probably, all the others can use their powers over and over.'

'Others! How many! How's the fight going! Are we winning! Wait how do you know any of this?'

The woman had persistently asked her questions, inching closer to Frank till he found his back to a metal bar and the woman to his nose. Jackie placed a hand on her shoulder to signal her to realize the boy from her questions.

'Oops, sorry. But you can't blame me for being curious, kinda of a big deal, you know end of the world and all that. Kinda like that one really good movie.'

'The one with Keith Swanson?'

'I said good movie.' Charlie was the only one who laughed as he extended and was rewarded a high five.

'I'm Madeline by the way. Madeline Walsh. Call me Maddie and I can't be held responsible for my actions.'

Charlie saw how the athlete had indeed changed. Her ears had grown and taken the shape of long rabbit ears, covered in light pink fur. A trail of fur covered down her arms and to the back of her hands, a similar occurrence with her legs and feet. Her nails had extended to thing needle like claws and even from her squatted position a fluffy cream tail could be seen above the small of her back. He wasn't sure if the fast talking was part of her transformation or just an original habit. One thing her did know, Madeline was cool.

Madeline's ears priced up from behind the stone wall they took refuge in, twitching and turning to try and listen to the battle below. Suddenly her ears froze.

'You guys stay here.'

'AWWWW!'

'Uh ok all those with super powers raise the hands. Those without stay here and keep a look out.'

'A look out for what?'

'I don't know monsters, demons, oh here hold my bunny.'

Madeline handed a confused Charlie her somehow larger grey rabbit as she raced to the battle below. Before she could explained to the others, she saw the remaining three figures fighting on the field. Make that two.

Aaaa

Jade continued to pounce on Ram's minion. Vague memories of the dark warriors being able to infuse their powers to others to create captains returned. She made a mental threat to hurt whichever of her past lives forgot to release that information. Since her transformation her attacks became more primal, but Jade had not forgotten her training. Her beastly approach got her close, her martial arts training landed the blows. Devoir dropped his gun to the side as he charged the man, placing his arm in a tight hold and forcing him to drop his weapon. As it fell the guard kicked the gun with all his might, sending it soring. The fedora dubbed man freed his arm and snapped his fingers, freezing his weapon in the air. Quickly it flew back to it's masters hands, as he made it collide with the guard's head. Devoir flew a few feet before skitting across the remaining grass. Madeline ran to his side, cupping his head and gasping at the blood that trickled down.

'You guys just love hurting mortals.'

'If it's what the boss wants, it's what she gets.'

'I get why she's doing this but why you. Let me guess she offered you money, fame, immortality.'

'None of the above. I'm a soldier, I fight for my leader and do as ordered.'

'You're not a soldier, you'd a mindless drone! Soldiers fight to protect, what are you protecting?'

'I'm protecting her!'

'And a great job you're doing. Strange how she had come down yet to help you, maybe she took the hint and ran.'

The 'soldier' gritted his teeth as he reviled a knife hidden until now. It wasn't a normal blade, it radiated a slight greenish glow and smelled of countless deaths. Jade remembered the weapon, and whom she had given it to before. Jade growled with primal furry as her eyes began to glow their golden yellow hue.

'Alabaster!'

'Sorry names Noah, but say whatever you want before I slit that pretty ne..'

Noah could hardly breath as the pain consumed him. A trio of slashed across his back ripped deep into his body as he felt the blood rain down. He felt the creator hoist him over his shoulders as he threw him across the field and into the fiery stands. Drago looked down at the baffled Jade, a smug smile covered as features as he offer his hand to help her to her feet. Jade's eyes returned to anger as she swatted it away before charging to his face.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!'

AAAA

Jackie had gathered the boys to the base of the field, a familiar sound grabbed his attention as he heard a distinct 'Angry crow takes flight!'

The last remaining door feel as Hak Foo took a defensive stance, only to find his only opponents were four boys, Jackie, and a large grey rabbit. Hak Foo's quickly turned to disappointment as Lydia pushed him aside to make her way in with an equally disgruntle Gwen following close behind.

'The entire flippin time! Angry crow, stealthy mongoose, agile ladybug, seriously! Can't we just run into uncertain life shattering-earth destroying danger like normal people.'

Jackie couldn't help but laugh, it was true Hak Foo took some getting use to. After he'd helped him so much on their excavations, Jackie had learned to block out his battle cries. Jackie only stopped to notice a third woman with their group. He was unsure of who she was, but judging from the protruding spiral horns and the loyal sheep at her side, he had a save guess. Jackie extended his hand in welcome, but was quickly brushed aside as the new woman made her way to the field. Apon seeing a familiar streak of pink, she ran to the other woman's side. Only to slow her pace, along with the rest of the group as the sounds of shouting increased.

Aaaaaa

'What the hell did you do that for!'

'I heard you the first time! And to answer your question I was helping you!'

'What made you think I needed help?!'

'I don't know, maybe the super powered lunatic wielding the knife at you?!'

'Do you really think I can't handle a knife!'

'I don't know, you needed help before from those kids!'

"HEYYYYYY!' The four boys collectively took offense at Drago's last statement. Even Paco and Frank had put aside their rivalries at the collective insult. A painful sound of binding metal echo from the stands as everyone turned their attention. From within the fire stood Noah, trying to carry the burnt and pierced body of his master. Metal shrapnel and poles pierced her skin at different angles and places, her burned flesh was so bad it seemed to be burnt black in some areas. It was no doubt to her dark powers that she could even be alive. Noah turned his head in pain and vengeance towards to collective group of wounded fighters. There was no was even in their weaken conditioned that he could take them and get his beloved mistress to safety. He took out his knife from earlier, on seeing it Jade took a few steps closer to truly see it. Noah plunged the knife into the air, seeming to cut into it. On thrusting down, a green ripped formed in the sky as Noah and his mistress jumped threw and disappeared to safety. Jade took only a moment to let the dust settle before turned back to the dragon teen. He was a full head taller, much stronger and more skilled, but something about her stare ascend shivers down his spine. Little did he know he was not alone. Even Jackie, who knew that Jade would never hurt him, had a new fear for his niece.

'Now you listen to me Gecko boy. I am not some damsel in distress that needs constant saving by some jerk who's only doing it to boost his own ego and fulfill some twisted notion of his. You see a giant sword about to slice my arm off, fine step in. but unless you actually see my life in danger, or better yet if I ask for help then, STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE KNIFE WAS OR WOULD IT COULD DO! NOW THANK'S TO YOU WE'RE PRACTICALY BACK AT SQUARE ONE! EVERYTHING IS MESSED UP BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BE MR. MACHO MAN! HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING AND STEP OFF!'.

Jade was breathing hard as the others looked on, Drago was firmly backed into the last stadium wall he looked like he wanted nothing more than for it to swallow him hole. Jade gave no time for him to reach as she troughed off to the closest exit. Jackie tried to respond to his niece but before he could utter a word, Jade extended her index finger in a determined _'not right now'_. It wasn't until Jade was out of the stadium did Drago remember he could breath. He slowly slumped to the floor, a look a fear still plastered on his face.

'Wha…what just happened?' a struggled chuckle came as Devoir's injured body turned slightly towards the teen.

'Mah friend…you don fucked up.'

Aaaaaaaaaaa

Ram cried in pain as another metal pole was ripped from her skin. She was in a strange room, a sort of medical ward with Vam and her loyal Noah. Each were being treated for their various injuries by strange creatures. They resembled normal humans, but where their faces should be was nothing. No nose, no mouth, no eyes, no features at it. They were like strange store manikins. A team of three each worked on a different patient, tending to broken bones, burns and more. Their powers kept them alive but sadly they did not have a pure healer like the retched Masters. Each hauled their cries of pain as a strange and familiar twister of black formed not far beyond them. With each new warrior found , the shadow took a more solid form, resembling more of a figure than a random blob. As it approached, steps could be heard as if it had recently grown feet.

'Ah Vam, still getting fixed I see.'

'Sorry master, these..these healers are taking too long. I would be to you side quicker if they would only release me!'

'Ah yes, it's the healers fault. It has nothing to do with the fact that you were so disgracefully defeated by that little lamb now does it.' Vam turned his head in shame, there was nothing he could do to redeem himself to his master. At least not now. Hei'an turned his attention to the other two patients, neither met his gaze.

'And I take it your mission didn't go much better. Now the Masters have awaken and added two more to their ranks, and here I have….only you all.' Vam and Ram felt a boil in their pits, they wanted nothing more than to punish those Masters for the insults and the worthlessness they felt.

'But no matter, all and all the day has not been a total loss.'

From behind Hei'an came a small teen girl. She looked and smelled as if she had not bathed in days, an upkeep creature that the world had clearly discarded. Her eyes kept to the ceiling as the glew as they cast a plaque purplish glow. On her unbrushed, unwashed, once blond hair was a black metal tiara. It was case down with a hole sculpted from the middle where her pale purple symbol shined threw. Noah notice how his mistress and Vam clenched their fist at the sight of her symbol, unaware of what it could mean. Slowly Hei'an lead his new find deeper into his lair, to make further preparations for his plan. Once out of earshot Vam rambled an ancient swear as he clawed at the table beneath him. Noah turned to his mistress in confusion as she gave only one answer.

'Daddy found his favorite.'

Aaaaaa

Jade reclined in the back of the mustang that had once held her captive. She carelessly tossed the still rolled t-shirt from earlier in the air and masterfully caught it before it landed on her face.

The Ice Crew were to focused on their jobs they barely noticed her, but when they did they thought best to leave her to her own. Strike Master Ice was carrying a large pile of debris past when the loud rhythm of Jade's cell phone rang out. With a loud sigh she answered. He notice the conversation didn't last long and she only responded with a few 'yah's before hanging up. Deciding he needed a break Ice decided to see what had happened. With little confrontation, Jade told of the day's events, mainly at the stadium, while returning to her t-shirt juggling.

'Dang dwag, sounds like a rough day.'

'Right, rought…I see whatcha did there.' Ice chuckled at his unintended pun.

'But check it, I don't get why the bullets didn't hurt dem demon things, but a t-shirt did.' Jade tossed the rolled t-shirt that Ice caught easily. He unrolled the item but found nothing unique about it. Seem like a regular promotional shirt to him.

'Since this was the last meet and there were so many health nuts in the stadium, Saint Sebastian ordered special organic shirts for the last run. The trick with Ram's minions is that you have to use a pure item of nature. The bullets from the gun were unrefined metal and the bit that was, was made from recycled bullets. All that powered, shards and whatever the metal was covered in seeped in and in away polluted the pure part of the metal. Truth be told it could have been uny organic or natural item, put it in a bazooka and fire it across the field and it would cause damage to anything.'

Ice nodded his head as he understood and tried to hand the shirt back.

'Enjoy your souvenir. They only ordered a handful, maybe it's worth something to the collector.'

'Many thanks lil shorty. So who was on the phone, your uncle J?'

'Nah it was Scarlett, you know the pilot lady. She was just calling in to say everyone was fine and resting at my other Uncle's store. She couldn't join the fun today cause she was on some mission somewhere.'

'So why if everyone is chillin at your crib are you just sittin here in some beat up car?'

Jade looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and painted the sky in an array of yellows, oranges and pinks. She didn't realize how long she'd been there but it was time for her to head back.

'Ice do you know the one thing I really like about you three.'

'Yo dog, it gotz to be out fly looks. Or maybe our killah style. Don't tell me lil shorty be crushin on us, like so many other hunnies do.' Jade smiled, unlike certain others everyone knew there was nothing between the largely age gaped teens.

'It's because you guys don't care about me.'

'Say what?'

'You guys don't see me as some ancient warrior, as some frail girl you have to protect, as some love object you have impress or anything. You just see me as Jade, nothing more nothing less.'

'Yo homes, Iz don't get the whole ancient sprit thang, I'm pretty sure any love thing would be illegal between us, and after fightin with you for the past few years, aint nothing I think you need savin from.'

'Great now if only you could pass that message on to the others.'

'Iz doubt they'd listen. But check it, you ever needs a place to chill, you can come down any time and me and the boys promis to ignore you as long as you want.'

'Aww that's so sweet Ice.'

Jade and Strike Master Ice gave an affectionate fist pump before he helped her out of the car. She didn't take but a few steps before a familiar bark was heard. Scruffy bounded for his master with uncontrolled joy.

'Hey bud, I was wondering where you go to.' The pair turned to see the same old man from before waiting by the entrance to the junk yard. The poor man looked beyond exhausted as he held tight to his walking stick for support. Jade gave an exasperated sigh.

'Well looks like I can't hid from any other problems today.'

'You want me and the boys to show him out.'

'Nah, he's cool. Just loyal, he was hoping to escort me home after such a crazy day.'

'So you know who he is?'

'Not a clue.'

Ice was left questioning her logic as the silver haired teen made her way to the older man. His face seemed to light up as she approach, he even went as far as to kiss her hand as she greeted him. It wasn't long before the two were out of sight and out of earshot.

Aaaaa

'So what should I tell the others.'

'Tell them to gather all they can and meet where I original said. We have three weeks to get everything in order, nothing can put off this moment.'

'But what of the others in your group, will they not suspect something?

'Let them, in all honestly this does not concern them. We shall gather my army as I have said, and from there we will begin to change the world.'

Aaaa

Bum bum bum. Who were the last people talking, was it jade or perhaps someone else. Cue dramatic cliff hanger music!

So what do you guys think? I changed it up a bit with the flow of this chapter, and I'd like some feedback. Was it easy to follow, did you have to pause for a moment to figure out who was talking, did it flip too much where your head was spinning? Please let me know, if I don't fix these problems now then I won't know to correct them in the future.

Two more things, I'm still trying to figure the overall looks of my characters but in the mean time I found a chibi maker on deviant art where you can see a cute version of each master, so you can get a better idea of what they look like.

Also I'm working out the final details for a possible contest for my story with a tangible prize. Let me know if y'all would be interested or if I should just stick with writing. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my stories and leave me some good feedback. Until the next chapter then. (Note to self-come up with less corny sign off)


	17. Chapter 17

And here we have the next chapter. Well you've been waiting patiently so I'll let you get to it. please leave me some review to let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

Jade's hand slowly emerged from her blanket cocoon as she began to bat around for the alarming sound coming from her nightstand. On her fifth try she finally found the right button but also hit her alarm clock from its station on her nightstand. Scruffy sniffed the strange object that caused his master so much discomfort, the eager pup then leapt to his master's bed and then helpfully tried to dig her out from her blanketed prison. Accepting the battle lost Jade emerged from her warm collection of blankets with a loud and deep yawn. As her eyes adjusted to her awaken state, her hand instinctively reached over to give attention to her loving pet and familiar. Jade made her way from her room and down the hall to one of the shared bathrooms. After her awakening she and Jackie both thought it best for her to move into the magically created dorms for all of the Zodiac Masters. Each room was very big and complete with a sort of bedroom and living room, due to all the shared bathroom supplies it just seemed easier to share the three adjacent and identical bathrooms created. She had become surprisingly used to the frantic mornings with her fellow 'sisters'. Madeline was pounding on one of the doors and screaming for her sister Sophia to hurry up. Sophia couldn't respond back with words but that didn't stop her for matching her younger sister's wall banging hit for hit. Scarlett and Lydia seemed to be getting along better as the artist was helping the pilot create an attractive new hairstyle. Jade walked unnoticed to the last and open bathroom (the question of why Madeline simply didn't use it's shower instead of her sister's was never answered or acknowledged). Jade looked at herself in the mirror, her silver hair seemed to have tripled in volume during the night as it sprouted in every direction. It wasn't until she washed it and then her teeth did she feel more awake. Once she was changed she left the door open incase someone needed a mirror check. Today was some big event in gym, some sort of mini track meet where the top place winners would make it on the team. Unlike most guardians Jackie and Uncle had both agreed to her goal of failure. For one it wouldn't be fair to the other kids who actually were trying to earn a spot on the team. With her dog like enhancements it would be beyond easy for her to out run, jump or agility the other young teens. Plus Jade just didn't feel much like being the school star just yet. Jade was so distracted by her thoughts, reviewing for today's test, remembering homework and think of some way she could get out of gym, that it didn't it her that the calming sensation of her hair being brushed was not coming from her. From the mirror reflection she could see the purple eyes of the most artistic member of their strange family. Jade had noticed that sometimes Lydia would get sudden burst of creativity when she saw materials that could be altered to her vision. Painting, sculpting and apparently hair design were all targets of her creativity and frankly Jade enjoyed it. It was nice having more female members in her life, ones she could talk to or just learn from. Plus there were small benefits to all of her 'sisters'. Having an artist in the family allowed Jade to learn and try new styles she would never imagine, Sophia was a model and was able to bring a few clothing and accessory samples home in her size, and Scarlett even took her for joy rides in her helicopter across the city. Nothing beat the simple pleasure of watching the sunset over the Golden Gate Bridge and eating a five-bean burrito while hovering in a top government helicopter. Lydia finished her work, a stylish creation of braids from either side that came together into a solid piece while it lay on the remaining waves of her silver mane. Jade gave her thanks as she realized the time and made her way down to her Uncle's shop. Not long after her feet met the floor did the door ring. From the other side stood Jade's good friend Daisy, who's family recently moved and prompted her to transfer to the same school as Jade.

'Hey Daisy, come on in I just need another second.'

'No problem. Whoa, your Uncle has some cool stuff.'

'Don't let him hear you or else he'll try to get you to buy him out.'

'With what money? Speaking of which how much did that hair cost, it's awesome!'

'Thanks, you like?'

Jade spun in place as her hair fluttered behind her, the jade ornaments that held it all together matched perfectly with the simple bracelet that Sophia had given her the night before.

'Seriously you have like the coolest life. I wish my hair was like that or even if my parents would let me dye it like yours did. Man Jade way to make me feel bad about myself.'

'What are you talking about, I'm not that great.'

'Not that great? You're smart, athletic and pretty, you have the best clothes and the coolest hair.'

'I'm also impulsive, rude, a tad gross at times, not really girly and according to Brittany I'm _a super geek_. Come on Daisy, enough with the stereotypical teen worship. Anymore and we're gonna sound like one of those old Saturday morning specials.'

'Speaking of stereotypical teens, we're still heading to the mall after school right?'

'Crap knew I forgot something!'

'Don't tell me you can't go?'

'Nah just got to let one of the parentals know. Let's see Jackie is in Peru, Uncle is doing research in some library in China, Tohru is still asleep from staying up all night working on some project.'

'So who's left, did they just leave you hear by yourself?'

'Well no, but…well….how good can you keep a secret?'

'I haven't told anyone yet about that whole thing with the Buttercups and that thief that sent us to that island that one time.'

'Fare enough. But this kinda goes without saying but I will anyway. You can't tell anyone at least not yet. Not just for me but also she want's to keep it a secret for a little longer, till the next album drop.'

'Album? Jade what are you talking about?'

'HEY GWEN!'

Jade shouted up the stairs as her friend stood baffled beside her. Not long after a young Asian woman made her way from a side door and made her way down the stairs. It took a moment for Daisy to register the woman descending from the second level. Her black and white striped hair was in a high pony-tale as it trailed down the back of her green and white tank and sleeper shorts. It wasn't till she heard the sweet sound of her voice did it finally hit Daisy who this woman was, and all the poor teen girl could do was stare in amazement while her mouth was lost for words.

'What's up sweetie?'

'Hey is it cool if me and Daisy here head to the mall after school?'

'Do you have your cell phone?'

'Yup with a full battery.'

'Then it's fine with me, it's Friday so you'll have time to do whatever school stuff when you get back. Oh hey could you do me a favor while you're there?'

'Sure.'

'Could you grab me some of that nail polish I showed you the other day, the green one in the square bottle?'

'Not a problem.'

'Great, let me grab you some money then.'

The emphasis Gwen Chan made her way threw a door behind the register counter to assembly grab her purse. Jade chuckled at the sight of her friend as she playfully knocked her shoulder.

'Hey come on Daisy I don't wanna mop up your drool before school.'

'But…that's..she's…your…she's.'

'Yup, my aunt Gwen. She's really nice, and apparently we Chan girls carry the same gene that makes us not want to be bragged over.'

'Here we go.'

Gwen returned from the back room with cash and coffee in hand.

'This should be plenty for a bottle. Keep the change and get something for you and Daisy, on me.'

At the sound of her name Daisy couldn't help but let out a youthful eep of excitement. Jade and her aunt laughed as the younger Chan pulled her star-struck friend away before they were late for school. Once outside Daisy seemed to regain her senses as she seemed to skip own the concrete paths.

'I said it once and I'll say it again, you have the coolest life!'

'Are we still on that?'

'Seriously Jade, you can't argue that having a celebrity for a close relative is super cool.'

'Yah it is, but it's better that we get along so well. I mean Uncle says she's like an older version of me. I'd start making plans for my first cd if only I had any musical talent.'

'So what are you guys just hiding her out or something?'

'Sorta, Gwen decided to move back here for awhile. She knows it's a matter of time before people figure her out but she just wants to focus on work for know. She just composed a ton of lyrics and just wants to get the job done before handling the fans. She actual has to head out to the recording studio today to drop a few tracks.'

'Any chance your super best friend can get a sit in?'

'Not unless you can get us out of school today without landing detention.'

'Hmm. I'll work on some A-Team montage and get back to you soon.'

Jade gave a hearty laugh before motioning for a quick stop at her favorite juice stand. It seemed Ratso took the morning off for some reason but one of his few employees was happy to help her. Jade and Daisy, with matching peach mango smoothies in hand, made their way up the sidewalk to their local middle school. They could see the school ahead of them, and all seemed well until Jade got a familiar whiff of something troubling. Her eyes darted to a large tree on the side of the path, before Daisy could notice Jade reached into her backpack to take out a few notes from the day before. Luckily the morning had a strong wind blowing. Jade knelt beside the tree as if to fix her shoe when she released the papers to the elements.

'Oh crap, those were my notes for the history exam this week!'

'I got them, be right back.'

Daisy took off after her friend's school work as Jade took a strong stance and sharp eyes to the tree.

'What are _you_ doing here?'

'Free country babe, pretty sure I can go where I please.'

It was hard to see the scaly teen from the leaves that matched his green coloring so perfectly. With her canine like eyes Jade could see him easily, reclining back so cocky as taped his crossed clawed foot to no particular rhythm.

'That's not what I meant. I mean why are you following me?'

'Who said I was following you.'

'So you always pop up at random schools for no particular reason.'

'Oh, I have my reasons. I just said they don't involve you.'

'You're a real ass you know that.'

Dragon gave confident fanged grin as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows. Flustered at his new boldness Jade threw her nearly emptied drink as the young deamon. Drago caught it with ease before the sticky drink could splatter all over himself. Drago gave a loud kiss to the side of the straw before guzzling down it's contents.

'Ugg, sick. Seriously are you mental or something?'

'The girl who talks to herself is calling me crazy?'

'What do you mean, I don't talk to myself.'

'You do in your sleep.'

'Wait, you watch me while I talk in my sleep?'

'Talking isn't the best word, more like argue. And boy do you have some choice words, who knew you had all that in your vocabulary.'

Jade tried to think for a moment, true her past lives talked to her at time, but she never remembered having real conversations with them before let alone fighting with any of them. Sometime she could see forms of them that others could not, kinda like ghosts that only she could see and hear. Lately the forms were becoming more common, before she would only see one or two at a time a few times a week. Now she was seeing a handful everyday.

Drago looked down to see the young Master deep in thought. Her normally happy or sarcastic features were replaced with worry and concern. This truly hurt the dragon demon. You never want to see the ones you care for upset or in pain. The natural protective nature from his dragon ancestors encouraged him to jump down and hold her, to protect her from the negative thoughts in her own head. Sadly the maturity of a wise dragon was not earned by him yet. It was true what Jade said, he was an ass. An ass that did not like having the attention from someone he cared for turned to other things. Should he act on his protective instincts he would most likely earn a punch in the face, should he act on his more jerky side he would most likely earn a punch in the face. With little thought Drago opted for the decision that would at least give him a little fun.

While Jade was still deep in thought Drago slowly began to climb down the tree's trunk. His claws dug deep as his body clung to the wooden. When he was finally within reach, Drago launched his head forward to place a full deep kiss on an unsuspecting Jade.

For a moment Jade's mind went blank, first she was thinking of how she could be talking to herself and not knowing it, then she felt a strong pressure on her lips. Faster than a second thoughts and urges flashed threw her mind too quickly for her to decide on an action. Part of her wanted to deepen the kiss, part of her wanted to grow fangs and bite the demons face off, part of her wanted to take the scaly beast behind the nearest bush and take full advantage of their close contact, part of her wanted to take him behind the bush where her claws could grow long and cut the creature from head to toe and watch the lovely crimson blood spill around her.

Jade pushed Drago away as she knelt to the grown, her face turned ghostly white as her hand gripped deep around her mouth. Drago quickly jumped from the tree as he took her hand in his. Around her mouth deep nail marks were forming, much longer and she would have pierced the skin. Drago felt the full weight of guilt as Jade looked up to his face. Her eyes were still golden but had a gloss lost look to them, looking to him for help in some unknown matter. Without a clue on how he could help, all Drago could do was place a comforting hand on her back as she slowly began to settle down.

'Hey Jade!'

Jade looked in fear as her friend can running up the path with papers in hand. She felt like she had been at the base of the tree for hours, in truth only a minute or two had passed. Her mind was still flustered, she couldn't think of a good excuse to tell her friend. She could still feel Drago's hand on her back, would he have enough sense to jump back to the tree before Daisy could see him?

'Oh man Jade, are you ok! Did that guy do something to you!'

Guy, what guy? Did Daisy not see the giant lizard boy standing next to her. Jade turned to see what had happened to Drago and was met with a surprising sight. Where Drago once knelt was now replace by a new figure. A teen boy no more that 16 or so was at her side to give her comfort. He had dark hair with green streaks that spiked down from his head, a red shirt with an urban dragon design under a black vest and the most gorgeous brown almost red eyes she had ever seen. He was not a dragon, he was not scaly, he was ….. dare she say handsome.

Jade felt his hand leave her back as he pressed it to her forehead before placing it on his own.

'No fever, you still want to go in today? I don't mind taking you back to the shop.'

'Uhh, er no. No I'm good. It's ok Daisy, he's a friend.'

'You sure?'

'Yah, I just felt woozy and he stopped to make sure I was ok. This is…'

Jade was paused for a moment, was this even who she thought it was? The teen extended his hand out towards Daisy before taking it in his own.

'My name is Drago, I was on my way to the high school up the way when I saw Jade here needed some help. You sure you're ok now?'

Drago took both of Jade's hands in his own as he helped her to her feet. She still felt wobbly and thankful for the help. There was something so comforting about his touch, had he always had it or was this something new.

'Yah, I'm good. I'll text Gwen when I get inside incase it happens again. Umm, well we better head inside, you better go too or else you'll be late for school too.'

Jade turned to walk with her friend as she felt his gentle grip still around her other. His eyes were filled with general concern as he looked down only so slightly to her.

'Like I said, if you need me I'll come running. It doesn't matter the reason.'

Jade felt a slight blush as she turned to hide it with the drape of her hair.

'I appreciate it…and I will. IF I need you.'

That seemed to be enough for Drago as he handed Jade her bag abandoned on the path. He gave a nod to Daisy as he took down the path where they had once came, turning around a few times to check on the young girls until they were out of his sight. Jade sighed the giant breath she didn't know she was holding as she turned to her friend. Daisy had stars in her eyes as she just stared at Jade.

'What?'

'Best…Life…Ever!'

* * *

Jade and Daisy finally made it into the school, or what used to be a school. Today it was more of a battlefield. Jade motioned Daisy to stay close to her as they made their way to her locker. Students were buzzing in the hallways, running back in forth and franticly gossiping over some new endeavor. Halfway threw the hallway they found the rest of their friends: Frank, Rocko and Charlie.

Charlie gave a toothy grin as he made his way over to Daisy. She was midway threw rolling her eyes when she noticed the single Daisy he presented to her.

'A small thank you gift.'

'Thank you, for what?'

'For gracing our school.'

Daisy gave a slight blush as she took the gift and placed it behind her ear.

'May I escort you to your locker, I can help you to you class threw all the mayhem.'

Charlie curved his arm as Daisy surprisingly took hold. She gave a slight shake to Jade, silently saying 'I can't believe I'm doing this' before they made their way. Without Daisy noticing, Charlie turned to Jade to mouth the words 'Thank You' before focusing on the girl on his arm.

'What just happened, I thought Daisy didn't like Charlie.'

'One of the benefits of having a friend who's a girl, and a friend to the girl you like, she can give you some pointers. I told him he was coming off too bold for her and to try more romantic instead of braggy.'

'Wow that's lucky.'

'Hey I'll help y'all out but I'm not doing all the work for you. You need to make your own mistakes to learn and grow, but I will help you out here and there.'

Rocko lead the way as he bulldozed the way to Jade's locker as she and Frank followed close behind him.

'Dude what is going on around here?'

'We got some new students around here.'

'All this for new students, what is it the royal family or something?'

'I don't think any of them are related. They've been coming in since last week but I guess since there's so many people are just noticing.'

'Um ok weird, what's so special about them?'

'It's hard to say, they just seem cool. They're like super good at sports so I guess a lot of people are worried they're gonna get the boot.'

They made their way to Jade's locker as she began switching out her books for her upcoming classes. Charlie's was a set over so he did the same as Rocko dug threw his book bag for a report he needed for first period.

'So speaking of sports, you gonna go out for the track team.'

'Nah, more power to the ones who do. But I think I have enough extracurricular going on to worry about jumping over hurdles. I'll cheer for the people who do make it though.'

'So you'll be in the stands for them, like I mean take the time out just to watch them?'

'Sure I have respect for anyone who makes a team based on skill. Doesn't matter if it's the track team or the drama club, they work hard and I can respect that. Plus the sports guys tend to be really cute.'

'Ewww.'

'Oh come on Rocko, if I can listen to you guys talk about girls than y'all can listen to me about guys every once in a while.'

'Talk about them as much as you want, not like any guy would go out with you weird girl.'

The hall seemed to part as Brittany and her cronies Claire and Kimi made the scene. Charlie and Rocko stood close to Jade incase they needed to pull her away, Brittany had a gift for bringing out other's more violent side.

'As if the morning couldn't just get any better.'

'Funny, that's what I said when I saw you come in today. Look weird girl I just took time from my precious day to remind you'

'Of what happens when the rich from years of inbreeding.'

Brittany's face began to burn as she shot death glances to Jade and anyone who dares laughed. How dare this strange girl try to insult her! Everyone knew she ruled this school and yet she refused to get with the program.

'To remind you who rules this school. And as it's queen I get first dibs on any of the guys here. There is one major hottie who just started today and I warn you, if you do anything with all your weirdness to mess with him, I'll'

'You'll do what? Please tell me your plan in great detail, I'd love to see exactly how far ahead you can actually plan ahead. Personally I don't think you can go much farther than your next make up check.'

'You little Bitch!'

'You have no idea. Look Brittany I'll give you just a little advice, if you want to appear super threatening to someone then don't mention how you have to sacrifice your own time and energy to compete with them because you could lose. I don't know who this guy is and frankly I don't care. Why don't you stop looking for guys like some sort of accessory at the mall and try finding a little bit of depth in that shallow brain of yours.'

Brittany glare seemed to try and melt the flesh from Jade's face. Never had the teen been so enraged. Didn't she know who she was, she's Brittany! The most popular and prettiest girl in the school, the one who all the girls wanted to be and all the boys wanted to date, the girl who got everything she ever wanted or else!

The hallway echoed with the ringing bell for the first class of the day. Jade, Rocko and Charlie were able to blend in with the swarming crowd as they made their way to Mr. Baine's class. Daisy and Charlie were already there and able to hold their seats. Since they were some of the last to arrive, the class was nearly full. It was the first time that Jade really notice some of the new faces, and Charlie was right they were just cool. They were attractive, seemed intelligent and just seemed to give an aura of coolness. There was a superior presence about them, something that just put them above the rest. Jade and the rest took their seats as Mr. Baine trudged into the class just as the final bell rang. He quickly glanced at the class as he made his way to his desk, mumble complaints about over crowded classrooms and under paid instructors.

'Alright all you _bright and insightful_ youths, it's time for me to see if I succeeded in pumping any amount of information into those sick skulls of yours. POP QUIZ TIME.'

The class erupted in expected groans as some tried to skim various notes in an attempt to prepare. Mr. Baine was notorious for his quizzes, which weren't that hard if you kept up with the reading. Unfortunately not many 14 year olds were skilled in reading text ahead of time.

'Yah yah, this is over that last 5 chapters, should be simple for anyone who remembers anything I've talked about in the last two weeks. Turn in what you have by the end of class or get a zero. And yes Miss Chan, before you ask you do have my permission to read after you're done. Get out the book you want and place it under you're desk. When anyone is done, raise your hand and I'll collect your paper.'

Jade took an old book she borrowed from Uncle's library, handing it to Mr. Baine for inspection as we came by to hand out quizzes. Once he was satisfied that there were no hidden answers, not that he thought she would need it, he handed it and the quiz back. The book was a collection of myths and legends written in mandarin. Jade had read the book many times and could recite the tales by heart. Since no one knew what she was reading, many avoided questions since they couldn't read it themselves they left her alone. This allowed her to dive into her own mind and talk to her past lives without being disturbed.

As Mr. Baine predicted, Jade finished within the first 15 minutes her hand was in the air. Mr. Baine took the test and began grading the paper, the only red he had to put to the paper was the hundred at the top. Jade turned to her book, the almost therapeutic sound of pencils writing out various answers helped her zone out into her own mind.

Uncle had taught Jade the art of meditation long before the mission of the Masters began. Normally Jades mind resembled an old farm house in the country where she and her parents would vacation. It was a simple cabin in western china, on the edge of a great lake and fields of flowers growing in different directions. Inside the cabin were doors and doors that seemed to go on forever, each one holding a different emotion, lesson or memory. The hallway of doors had expanded greatly since her awakening, behind each was a different pass life and a void of memories that came with it. No matter where she went above her was a giant door with her dog symbol and a yellow rope that hung down. Should ever she need a lesson from her original life, it was within her reach.

'Hey guys, I need to talk to you.'

Jade's voice echoed down the hallway. Typically when she called for all her lives their doors would open as they either stood in the doorway or circled around her in a different plane. This time there was nothing. There was a cold presence in the air, even in the none physical plane it sent shivers down her spine. Jade walked to the closest door, a past life where she was a young farm girl in the south of France, and noticed something wrong. The door was deeply clawed, as if something tried to get in. jade turned to see the rest of the walls had similar markings, something had tried to enter the deepest regions of her mind but were kept at bay. Jade tried to open the door in front of her but for the first time it was locked. The life behind it was guarding itself from anything entering it. in a panic Jade ran down the endless hallway, trying furious doors with no avail. The claw marks and blood that came from their attacks were ever where, was this thing looking for something or seeking to destroy something. Jade decided to stop and try to get her bearings. As she began to calm down, the sound began more evident. The sound behind her, the sound of heavy breathing. Jade turned to see a frightful shape, a withered woman with blood dripping from her fingertips. Her deep claw marks were across her eyes, as if she tried to gouged her own eyes. Jade's senses were filled with the smell of death and decay, the echoes of painful screams and final cries before life was parted. Overwhelming fear took hold of Jade, in her mind she was safe and in danger, her nothing could hurt her, unless it was already in. She had no access to her powers and no way to call for help. Blood slowly dripped from the black stained lips of the woman as she suddenly roared and launched towards the young girl, all Jade could do was scream.

Jade found herself in a cold sweat as everyone in the class was staring at her. Jade was still shaken from the vision she had, a simple excuse was no where to be found as she tried to defend her actions.

'Got to that part of the story then, if it's the myth I'm thinking of I did the same thing except I was twenty five at the time.'

Mr. Baine looked on from his desk at his arguably favorite student. Had he just covered for her or had he seriously read the same book. The others seemed to accept the excuse and set about their quiz. Jade gave a sigh of relief as she turned to the closest window to get a taste of freedom. In the reflection of the glass was not herself but the ghoulish creature she saw in her mind. The creature roared again as it seemed to launch from within the glass. With a blink of an eye the creature had vanished. Jade hung her head over her desk as she tried to settle her nerves. A slight pat sound began to ring in her ear. Jade looked down at her desk to notice small drops of blood on her desk. Black blood. Jade touched the base of her nose to feel the discolored blood dripping from it's orifice. Panic rose in Jade, without a word she clasped her hands around her nose as she darted from the classroom. The building was too constricting, she couldn't breath. Jade burst threw the closet door as the fresh air of the outside hit her strong. Her feet kept moving without direction. She ran to the close park near the school and dove deep within the brush. Further and further she ran until her feet lost balance and she collided with the hard ground. Jade surveyed the area around her, it seemed to be a hidden part from the modern world, nothing but trees and plans that circled around her, no a sign of technology or advancement in sight. She quickly checked her nose for her injury, not a drop of blood could be found. Had she just imagined it, was it ever real.

'Poor little girl, lost her way has she.'

A wicked laugh echoed threw the brush, it seemed to be coming from within the foliage instead of around it. The trees began to spin as Jade tried to stand and find the main focus of the laugh. When it felt like her tenth time around Jade found the cause of the laugh. She was an older woman, in a tight corset and old London like skirt. Her hair was disheveled and sloppily piled on her head with various pin. From her neck was a deep clean line than ran from side to side, blood dripping down with little care as it stained the once gray corset.

'Oh don't mind this much love, had me a bit of an accident one night. Some bloke didn't like it much when I mentioned it was the quickest shilling I ever made. Tragic thing is turns out the darn thing was a fake it was.'

Jade could only stare at the strange woman. She knew that having the dog spirit she had lived throughout history in different parts of the world. Not all of her lives had been Asian, in fact at she had been born into every race or religion at least once.

'Are you…are you d'

'As a doornail love. Shouldn't cause you a fright, aven't you've talked to your dead self more than once befoe.'

'Not like this.'

'Well, then maybe your getting stronger or at least part of you is.'

'What do you mean?'

The ghost like figure disappeared for a moment before appearing behind the still frightened Jade. The woman went to run her fingers threw Jade's hair, before they simply passed through. A flash of disappointment covered her features as she bagan to pace around Jade.

'Not strong enough just yet, but I can wait. I'm very good at waiting. Waited this long for a new dog life to wake up, waited even longer for one so connected to magic and the other side.'

'But what are you waiting for, I mean what is it you want me to do.'

'Silly little twit ain't chu. Tell me what's the one thing you got that none of the other souls you got rattling in your head got.'

'A curfue?'

'Oh darlan, you've got the body, something we all want.'

The strange woman nelt down to make eye contact with Jade as her words sank in. she understood them but couldn't make sense of it all, why would they want her body, it was hers.

'But it's mine..'

'Fore now. I'm sure some of the others told you how you can channel your past lives into your body yes. Well who's to say we just don't take over while we're in there.'

'But it's MY body. This is My life, you're sappost to help me so we can stop Hei'an.'

'Silly girl, read it all again. The prophecy says the battle will end, it never says if good or evil will win. Truth be told I rather not fancy another century or two in some kid's mind, I'd rather just get on with my own life. A brand new start in a brave new world. I'm only saying this as a courtesy my dear, best for you to just drop your guard and let one of us take over.'

'One of us?'

'Oh I'm not alone deary, there are plenty of souls in your noggin that opted to stay there instead of headin south if you catch my meaning. The dog spirit has lived hundreds and hundreds of times before, and not every soul it took on was a good one. There are plenty of badies just wain to come out. But you know that, you felt that. Just like this morning when that lizard boy kissed you, you felt us. That inner urge to give into your sins. Lust or murder, the thrill of cutting, of taking what you want from others and seeing them ride in agony as you get stronger.'

'That's sick!'

'That's you. Don't forget, we are all part of you.'

A swirling vortex erupted around Jade. Frightful images of sinners past began to incase her, women from every era covered in blood, steel or decay pointed and laughed as the vortex began to spin faster. Murders, whores, serial killers, woman who started war for their own gain, woman who took the property of others and sentenced them to death so the treasure would be all theirs, woman who killed for the sake of killing and woman who enjoyed a sick perversion from the deed. Jade could feel the air thinning around her as she couldn't breath, a dark wave began to pass over her as she felt the looping fainting sensation approaching. From outside the vortex a large ball of fire shot towards her. A loud roar was followed as a green figured rushed the crowd. Many of the women figures scattered, a mighty claw made contact with the British tramp that had taunted Jade mere moments before. Blood tricked down her back from her deep gashes as she looked to the dragon teen with genuine fear. Drago released another roar as the remaining figures fled. Once the threat was gone Drago rushed to Jades side as she gasped for breath to prevent passing out. Drago cupped her face with both as he tried to talk her into full consciousness. Simple repetition of 'stay with me' kept her from blacking out, forcing her into her mind where she knew new enemies waited.

Jade couldn't believe he had come to her rescue, the dragon boy who she yelled at this morning alone, who last week she yelled out for losing a crucial dagger, who's heart she broke when she refused to even let him talk to the spirit of his true love. But yet he was here, he was here for her. The weight of the early morning sunk in as Jade couldn't help but cry. She buried her head deep in Drago's chest as the tears flowed freely. Without a word Drago cradled the young warrior tightly, protectively wrapping his tail around her, as he let all of her emotions pour out. It hurt him beyond reason to see her so wound it, but in a way it pleased him to know that she at least to show such a rare display to him.

* * *

And more to come, seriously I mean it I have like a whole outline. This and what I have planned to start typing tomorrow were actually meant to be 1 chapter but when I saw how long it was getting I decided to split it. So yah, this chapter happened. Bunch of stuff with poor little jade going on, this was meant to be kinda a filler –day in the life- sort of thing. I'd like to do a –day in the life- for all the masters since some of them need a little more flushing out. So diving a bit more into the relationships of the characters, I know in fandom and even in the start of this story it seemed Jade has a ton of suitors, so I needed to trim some. Charlie totally like Daisy, Rocko likes Jade but just in a friend manner like he like to get praise from her but wouldn't want anything more than that. Paco and Frank both like her in the same way, they see her as cool, pretty and get along great so they just feel a connection. Being the same age they see each other as rivals for her attention and would team up to anyone else trying to move in. Drago….well that's another bio for another time.

Leave me a review to know how i'm doing. Thanks everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Greetings all. I hope you're all enjoying your winter holidays and are looking forward to the New Year. So here is the next chapter, directly following from the last. As you read you'll see the story start to break into different sections. Like I said before I'm trying to do a bit of a day-in-the-life for all the current masters since it's so hard to bring all the gals together and let them get enough words in to not get jumbled. So first we have jade and then kinda pan over to see what everyone else is up to. Hope you like it

* * *

- Jade -

Jade sat silently on the slightly rusting park swing. Drago's tail gently pushing her back in forth, the soothing swaying motion calming her down more and more. A strong echoing from shoes hitting the pavement caught the dragon teen's attention as he saw from the distance a runner making his way threw the park's path. With a casual flick to his necklace a wave of chi passed over him, transforming him into the normal looking teen Jade had seen earlier. The runner made his way past, giving a courteous nod to the young teens as he continued on his way. Jade turned to see Drago's human form once more, strangely she could still feel his tail pushing her on the swing.

'That's an interesting accessory.'

'A gift I learned from reading one of my father's spell books. Demons have used trinkets for centuries that help mask our appearance.'

'So that is your tail that I feel?'

'The necklace is like a hologram over my body, I still have my tail and scales but no one can see them. Makes it easy to do a sneak attack when no one can see what's about to strike them.'

Drago gave a confident smirk as he twirled the silver charm between his human fingers. It looked like a detail silver dragon charm with bright red rubies in place for its eyes. It was both beautiful and masculine. Jade tilted her head back to look towards the sky. It was such a beautiful day and yet she had to fight to enjoy it. Drago looked on with concern, trying to find the right words to ask Jade.

'So….any better? You know from the whole, um.'

'Me possibly going insane any you having to come to my rescue. I guess, a little bit at least. Still just trying to make since of it all. No clue how those other ones got out of my head, or how you were able to stop them.'

'Thank Shendu. Dragon's are born with a strong connection to the spirit world. Ghost, spirit forms, astral projected bodies and all that jazz. Still not sure what thoughts things were, I learned before that if all else fails then just try punching it.'

'What a well thought out approach to the world. Guess I can't say too much since I've used the same method myself. But the more I think about it the more I doubt it will work again. These things have had years to plan their escape and what they would do. Pretty sure you caught them off guard but now they'll know how to dodge it in the future.'

'But how could any bit of you be evil, I mean aren't you some incarnation of a holy being or something.'

Jade shot a wicked glare at the teen. Since her transformation his favorite insults were comparing her to some above-everyone-else being, that she now had some god like complex to make her better than everyone else. Jade never saw herself better than anyone unless it was towards her skills that she had spent years to perfecting.

'I'm not Jesus, and neither were any of my past lives. Just because we came from good doesn't mean we would remain good.'

'Yah lost me.'

'I guess the best way to compare it, and don't you dare laugh, to an actual dog.'

Drago covered his mouth to suppress the slight chuckle in his thought. No doubt Jade was not in the mood for a fight and encouraging one could only hurt whatever bridge he was mending with their relationship.

'Ok. Not much clearer but go on. And please note I did not laugh.'

'Noted, and thanks. Well think of it like this, every puppy no matter the breed is born good and sweet. But as time goes on their personalities can change based on their lives. A dog who's been abused by others could be scared to trust people, one who's been raised on the streets may be more protective and dangerous to those who try to take their food or home.'

'I get it, like those pit-bull dogs. Born little fur balls but once they're trained and forced to fight they become full on dangerous.'

'Right, but it works on the flipside too. When a dog is loved they develop deep responses to loyalty, they learn to love say their owners to the point they would even defend them to the death. That's where my good sides come from. They grew up in a world where their lives developed them and their positive traits stood out.'

'You mean like MingMei.'

Jade felt her swing stop as Drago spoke up. She kept her head down as he waited for a response, she just couldn't find the words to answer such a simple question. If she talked about her past life, she feared it would only strengthen his view as them being the same person. She could still hear the painful roar he made when they last spoke on the matter, the pain and pure sorrow it held. He had helped her so much today that she just bring herself to break his heart even more. I sharp pain jolted to Jade's mind, as if some weapon was stabbing her from within. Was it possible her darker sides were acting on her own depressing thoughts?

Drago saw her discomfort and made his way to her side, placing his still masked hand over the spot that was in pain. Jade could feel the soft scales of his underhand as it gentle cradled the side of her head. There was a warm aura to his touch that seemed to radiate both her physical and spiritual mindscape. The pain quickly died down as the warmth seemed to chase away whatever was attacking her. Part of her just wanted to stay forever that way, just sitting on a park swing on a beautiful day while someone who cared helped you carry the weight of your problems. But she knew she couldn't, the world wouldn't let her. With an honest smile Jade made herself wake up and started heading back towards school. To her surprise Drago was at her side to help her on her way. The school wasn't that far, but before Jade could cross the invisible line into the school zone she felt a slight wrap around her neck. She looked down to see a large white charm dangling from a necklace that Drago was tying behind her neck. Once she felt the weight of the band settle she took hold of the charm to better inspect it. It was a long thing rectangle with ancient Chinese characters carved deep in it's setting.

'What's this?'

'A charm, should help keep some of those voices from acting out until we can get a better handle on this.'

'We?'

'Don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun. See yah later Smallfry.'

Drago gave a confident grin towards the small Master, which he was surprised to earn one in return. Had he actually said something right for once. Jade smiled as her thumb traced over the various characters in the charm. Drago decided to leave on a high notes as he made his way up the cement path back towards Uncle's shop. He was so focused on his direction he didn't notice the quizzical expression passing over Jade's features.

'Hey wait, how is this thing gonna help. What's it made of?'

Drago's feet stopped, but he failed to turn. he gave a simple answer before bounding to the trees at such a speed no human could follow.

'It's made from the strongest element for chi magic. A dragon rib bone.'

* * *

'Why does life have to be so complicated!'

Jade buried her head into her desk as her close female friend Daisy tried to comfort her.

'Wish I could help you, but I have no idea what's going on. All I know is you ran out of Mr. Baine's class and when you came back you were all flustered. We told Baine it was something with you healing from that coma, but really what happened?'

'Daisy there is nothing more I'd rather do than let you in, _but I can't_.'

'Well than paraphrase it. Make up names or something. If not I'm gonna have to bring the boys over here and you can talk to them. '

Both Jade and Daisy glanced over towards the class window as all four boys had found something apparently very interesting out the window. They had no idea how to fix the situation and feared more towards Jade's wrath if they messed it up more.

'A lot of good that would do. Ok so what would you do if this guy apparently liked you, he's a little older and even gave you a present that was um very close to his heart.'

'And what's the problem?'

'Well what if he was only interested in you, because you remind him of a past girlfriend.'

Daisy's face transformed from questionable, to intrigued. Jade was never one to go all goo-goo for some guy. A sarcastic smirk as Daisy began to mick a famous southern stance.

'Well I do declare, our dear lit'el Jade is blossoming into a woman right before my starry eyes.'

'Remind me again why I talk to you?'

'Maybe because she's the only one who will.'

Daisy and Jade felt a wave of annoyance and depression crash over them. Walking in to class was none other than Kimi, Claire and the worst thing to come to the school since the questionable addition of Taco Tuesday, Brittany. Brittany normal confident smirk was replaced with a stern scowl. Her arms cross and her eyes beating down on Jade, who had no idea what she could have done to tick off the Queen B this time.

'Then again maybe she just needs to find the right audience.'

'Brittany, I really don't have the energy for you right now. Can we just pencil in an extra hour of annoyance tomorrow.'

'Ha I'd imagine you don't have the energy, what with _everything_ you did in the park today. With your _boyfriend_, or was he just the pick of the day.'

'WHAT!'

Both Jade and Daisy rose unison at the accusations Brittany was easily throwing out.

'Oh don't act all innocent Jade. I saw you coming into school today, all red faced and tired out with that guy. Not that he was much to look at but I guess he was the best you could do.'

'But Brittany a minute ago you said he was super hot.'

'Shut up Kimi!'

'Why don't you follow your own advice and shut up yourself! Unlike you Jade has too much self-respect to go romping off with some guy. And if you must know she had a medical issue, that's why she left.'

'Yes well we all know Jade's not right in the head, but what's her excuse for that random guy, or does she just pick a new guy every other day.'

Jade's hands trembled with pure rage, her beast side beginning to take over her rational since of mind. She could see herself lunging at Brittany, using her claws to slash out her throat and forever silence her. Never had she want to attack more than now, she wanted so much to claw, she needed to see that beautiful crimson liquid stain the walls and floor as the life feud from her body.

'Now don't tell me the prettiest girls in the whole school are fighting.'

From the door entered one of the many new students. His red hair framed his face as his bangs draped in his eyes, his piercing emerald eyes scaled the collection of young girls. He gave an aura of superiority, as if he already dominated all that opposed him. He causality draped in front of the girls, severing the feud between them, before cooly cupping Brittany's chin and locking her eyes with his.

'Now I'm sure such a pretty face here wouldn't start a fight out of jealousy. I'm sure there was a rational reason for the other young lady running out, perhaps the other one involved was a friend or perhaps a family relation. Surely nothing to worry such a pretty face over, right.'

Brittany was lost in her eyes as her two cronies were turning to putty at the sound of his words. The trio could do nothing but sigh as they headed to their assigned seats, stars still filling their eyes as they seemed to have forgotten the entire fight they had just started.

'Effective, and yet very creepy.'

'Maybe, but at least I use my powers of persuasion for good. I have a code to help every beautiful woman I can, present company included.'

Jade notice a strange look in his eyes, something piercing and ancient. She could see her friend Daisy was slowly falling under his spell, but she seemed immune.

'My name is Conall, Conall Driscoll. You seemed ready to attack that one, but I wouldn't. That prey isn't worth the effort. Not for ones like us, at least not yet.'

'Very cryptic, so are you gonna start making since or are you just gonna keep talking like some preteen Moriarty.'

'My my, beautiful, fiery and smart. You may be a strong contender.'

Before Jade could question what this Conall was thinking their new teacher came in to start class. Everyone took their seat as the boys returned to Jade and Daisy. Their teacher, Ms. Quezada came in with a large box in hand. She was a lovely woman, modeling a ruby wavy style dress that complemented her bronze skin perfectly. From the high bun of cascading curls on the back of her head she pulled one of the many pens and pencils she used to hold it in place.

'Alright everyone, I'm sure you're all curious on what I have here so I wont keep you waiting. As you all know, my goal here is to not only teach you the Spanish words, but also to use the words in a comfortable and comprehensive manor. So that's why we're starting these pen pal letters, so you can help others better understand using a language in a more…non-robotic manor. Last week we sent out our first letters and this week we get our first responses. Since I'm sure you all want to talk about what's going on at the other end of these letters, I'm thinking we'll have a free day.'

The class erupted in cheers as some student s couldn't help but start their gossiping amongst all the high-fives being shared.

'Well that gives me confidence on my teaching style. All you have to do today is write a paper summarizing your pen pal letter by the end of class, for homework I want you to write a response letter as well as make a correction letter of their mistakes to send back, so they can see where they need to improve. You can start on it now if you want but I want it all by tomorrow.'

Ms. Quezada struggled to lift the box of letters once again, and just decided to walk around with a handful at a time. In no time many students had buddied up to read their letters and see what their pen pals were doing. Daisy even received a box of chocolate from her French pen pal, and Paco received a football magazine with some pictures of teams in their exclusive training camp. Ms. Quezada had to pause before she could give Jade her letter. The envelope was a beautiful shade of green with sparkling gold accents for details.

'If I didn't know better I would think this was real gold.'

'I hope not, I told him to stop wasting the good stuff on me.'

Jade carefully opened the letter as a small gold frame fell into her hand. The image inside was slightly faded at the edges but it's signature was still bright and bold.

'No way! A Honus Wagner card! Awesome!'

'A what!'

'Que?!'

'Say the what now!'

'Am I missing something.'

The boys just seemed to stare at the small frame as if it was sent down from heaven before them. Charlie was the only one who could break eye contact and turn to his current crush.

'That's a Honus Wagner card, one of the rarest baseball cards ever! It's worth like millions of dollars!'

'Try billions hombre.'

'Geeze thanks guys. At least I know who will be the jump target after school.'

'Who on earth is your pen pal, Bill Gates!'

'Nope, better. My good friend Lili.'

'What's so special about her?'

'Um Lili is a guy. He's King Lili, of Tangra.'

Jade said the identity of her pen pal in such a nonchalant manor it took a moment for it to register with her friends. She was able to read a few lines of her letter before she felt the burning eyes of her friends, silently begging her for answers. She gave a hefty sigh as she returned to her friends.

'We met a few years ago. He came to town for some political thing, got the key to the city and everything. Uncle Jackie was set up to be his body guard and I kinda..'

'Stashed away.'

'Pretty much. I also kinda kidnapped him for the day to show him around town, kid is majorly obsess with baseball. We were able to keep in a little contact, due to his busy royal duties, and since English isn't Tangra's native language I thought this would make it easier. Saved a lot more on international calls too.'

'So I'z get some kid in the middle of nowhere, who pretty much keeps sending me a letter to send money or my mom's credit card number, and you get a king who sends you super rare and valuable presents like it's no big deal.'

'What can I say I was born lucky. Speaking of which, awesome! Looks like Lili will be coming to town in a few weeks. He's inviting me to join his entourage so we can hang out and catch up while he shuffles around doing king stuff.'

'A royal entourage. That's it I hate you and want your life.'

'Daisy it's not that glamorous.'

'Jade your are literally reading a letter made of gold. Explain how that isn't glamorous.'

Jade pretended to put a submissive face as she hid her letter.

'It's only gold details.'

'Oh shut up!'

Daisy crumpled a few sheets of paper from her notebook as she aimed them for Jade's head. It wasn't long before the boys joined in their game, not before placing bets on who would last longer. At one point Daisy threw a hard wad, which Paco blocked in slow motion. Jade gave an emotional scene towards his death before avenging him. Daisy was even taken aback when Charlie took a large onslaught, with Frank, Charlie and a 'zombie' Paco joining in. The boys were so wrapped up they failed to notice the girls slip away as they just sat back and enjoyed the mayhem.

* * *

The day continued as normally as could be expected for Jade. She continued with her classes, taking a pop quiz in math, avoiding burning down the chemistry lab and even creating an identifiable piece of art that actually looked like the class model even if it did seem a bit abstract. Finally school was over but before she could engage in her needed retail therapy she had to remain for one more reason, the big track met. True she was free from participating but her friend Daisy were all going to try their hand at it and she wanted to stay for support. Along with her friend and a few other students there were also a handful of some of the newer students, including a certain red haired boy she met earlier. Jade waited in the middle patch of grass that the track circled around. Different coached were helping different groups with multiple sports, hurdles, track and shot put to name a few. Jade fiddled with the pendent around her neck, surprisingly it seemed to be working. She felt her other lives begin to return from wherever they were hiding. She'd need a good rant with them to better understand what was going on and what they could do about it. The coach called as Daisy and some other teens made their way to the starting line to measure their speed. Their future teams would need to be composed of boys and girls since their school races were designed to match racers of the same gender against runners from other schools. Each runner took their mark and with a sharp blow of the whistle they were off. Some faster than others. There was an obvious gab in the runners, the fastest in the lead followed by a space and then the next group. Those who couldn't keep up to that had already given up and just watched as the others ran. In a matter of seconds it was over. There were five teens who crossed first, with two who seemed to lead the pack. Following the gap was Daisy in the front with a few other students. Daisy fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. It wasn't long till Jade was at her side with a towel and a bottle of water.

'Nice job Daisy.'

'Yah but I doubt nice enough. Seriously what are those guys on?'

'What do yah mean?'

'I mean they've been dominating the entire tryout. Those same five have been placing first in everything, including those two.'

Daisy was able to stand and pointed out the two leaders. The first was Conall, and the other was a slightly shorter teen boy who's black hair was surprisingly longer than Jade's. The boys were just lapping up the praise from the other students, including the other three who where close on their heels in every event. Daisy made her way over, shining a genuine smile and extending a friendly hand to Conall and his friend.

'Hey great run you guys, you'll have to tell me your secret one day. I mean I've been training for months but whatever you guys did blew me out of the water.'

Conall gave a confident smirk as the long black hair boy smacked Daisy's hand away.

'Of course we dominated. What else would we do, we are the elite and you're just lucky enough to be in our presence.'

'ENOUGH!'

Jade quickly placed herself between Daisy and the longhaired boy. Daisy was so surprised by the action, she heard of people with a superiority outlook on life but had never met one with such an abrasive tone. She was so happy when Jade came, for some reason she just felt safer. The two seemed to lock eyes and Daisy would swear she heard a growl. The other four 'superior' students seemed to back behind the dark haired boy, poised for some type of fight.

'Enough, enough of what? Step away unless you want to get in on this too.'

'In on what? A couple of egotistical blowhards who can't take a complement or show any humility towards a win.'

'Did you just insult us!'

'Couldn't you tell, or did I use too many big words.'

All Daisy could wonder is why some teacher hadn't interrupted this yet. Se looked around for help but all she could see where some students looking on for a fight and Brittany with a wicked smile as she watched on. Conall didn't seem eager to play the hero as he spoke up from behind the other boy.

'I already broke up one fight for you today, so I'm afraid you're all out of favors.'

'Gee where's that gentleman from before, or does he quit when the bell rings.'

'Conall just let me shut her up already!'

'We're already making a scene Lyall.'

'And she's disrespecting us!'

'Then let's settle this another way.'

Conall, and the dark haired boy known now as Lyall, perked up in mutual interest.

'This all started because you all see yourselves on some high pedestal, well what if I knocked you off it.'

'Go on.'

'One race, me against you two. I win you apologize to Daisy and stop being such insufferable asses.'

'And if we win?'

'Name your price.'

Lyall gave a wicked grin as took a step closer. He liked the spunk of this one.

'And what if we want you?'

'Fine.'

The boys gave shared glances of surprise as Jade took off her shoes and made her way to the starting line. The two boys made their way over and took a stance on either side of her.

'Your little friend can tell us when to start, fist one to make it all around the track and back here win.'

'Fine.'

Somehow Daisy now found the entire group of students staring at her, waiting for her to start the race. She closed her eyes tightly, uncomfortable with the attention and unsure of what would happen, with a trembling and she raised it high in the air and swiftly brought it down as she called out 'GO!' she expected to open her eyes and see the trio running neck and neck or at least hope Jade would be in front. Instead Jade still stood at the starting line while the boys were tied. The crowd cheered and called for Jade to run but she seemed more preoccupied with something in her nails. The boys laughed out as Jade stayed in place, until they made their first turn. This seemed to be all the liberty Jade would allow. Without any notice she took off like a silver bolt down the track. Her speed seemed to be doubled what the other boys were. Once the other runners noticed what had happened they too increased their speed. It seemed they were holding back in tryouts but now were working in full force. Conall was a few steps in the lead, the finish line in sight. He had to win, his pride would not allow him to come in second or even worse third. His eyes tightened as he ran faster and faster, his mind focused on the only task of moving forward. He could hear it the crowd roaring, the euphoria of wining again! He felt his feet hit the different form of dirt that made up the starting line and knew the race was over. He gripped his knees as he fought for breath, slightly behind him in second place was Lyall doing the same. He had done it, he had won yet again and the silver minx who challenged him was nowhere in sight. Which stroke him as odd, he continued to look down the path behind him and still couldn't see her. It wasn't till he looked ahead that he did. Jade was leaning on a giant dispenser of flavored sports drink, slowly sipping the remaining purple liquid as the boys processed their defeat. Where they were winded she seemed fine, where they were pouring sweat she seemed to glisten!

'And the winner is Jade!'

The crowd erupted in even more cheers as Jade made her way over to Daisy and the other boys, each looking more confused with ever step. How on earth could she beat them, and how did she do it so easily.

'Wow Jade! And I thought they were fast! How did you do that!'

'Easy I've been on enough digs with Jackie. You tend to learn how to run faster when an ancient booby-trap boulder is rolling at you full speed down a pyramid. Now I believe you two had something to say.'

Lyall was still out of breath but with a displeased approach Conall extended a hand to Daisy.

'I did agree. I apologies for my arrogance and I'll try to keep all of us in line in the future.'

With a nudge from Jade Daisy accepted the hand and have a sportsman like handshake.

'All right now we all made nice-nice. Go grab your bag so we can go, I still got to get that thing for my aunt.'

It seemed Daisy had forgotten their planned shopping trip but was happy to remember. She ran off across the field to gather her stuff. Once she was out of earshot both Conall and Lyall approached her, determined to get some answers.

'How did you do that!'

'Word of advice, no matter how good you think you are there is always someone more talented then you. You think you're so elite but I'll tell you now, you are way out of your league. This is my school, my territory. You mess with my friends or just act like a royal ass and you'll deal with me.'

Jade's tone was calm but her eyes were on fire. There was something beyond dangerous and yet alluring about those eyes. She calmly took off towards her friends as the other three elite joined Lyall and Conall.

'You thinking what I'm thinking.'

'I think I am. I think we may have a rouge on our hands.'

'Would explain how she was able to keep up with us and knew what to say.'

'Keep up, she dominated us!'

'My grandfather said rouges were more dangerous. But not to worry, the meetings is tomorrow night, I'm sure once we bring this to light they'll find a solution.'

'You think we'll get to address the situation, in front of the alphas and everything!'

'I don't see why not. But let's make sure I do most of the talking. I have plenty to say about that one.'

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuunnnnnnn!

And there we have it. so like I said we're doing like a day-in-the-life kinda thing. So we did Jade and next chapter we're gonna cover Gwen, Scarlett, Madeline, Sophia, Lydia, and Naomi. Maybe not in that order. After the next chapter, I will warn there will be some major developments.

Oh and some people have expressed concern for the connection with Jade and Drago. So I thought I'd clear a few things up. So far Jade is 14 and Drago is 17, and they have even acknowledged in the story that they no the age difference is wrong. Which is why Drago even said he'd wait for them to be the right age before doing anything, so nothing more than hugging until Jade is older. Plus Drago is a demon so normal aging ruled don't apply to him. But more importantly Jade and Drago haven't become a couple yet. She's still young and figuring out if she wants to be with Drago or possibly Charlie, or Paco or someone else all together. She's dealing with enough voices in her head, literally, that she can barely fraction in love. Kinda trying to save the world first and then work on getting a boyfriend. But just like any 14 year old girl she is swept up in all these emotions and trying to figure them out. Is what she she's feeling love, or concern or is she just feeling what one of her past connections are feeling?

So yah keeping everything in the story legal, but if anyone has any other questions let me know and I'll do my best to help you out.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi all.

What does it take for a chapter update from me, how about a sign from above. This past week my house in South Carolina has had snow, ice, an earthquake and from the very beginning my cable has been knocked down and cutting off all my distractions. So what else am I sappost to do since I can go outside or watch tv, why not write a new chapter

So I was going to do this whole chapter about what went on in 19 while Jade was at school. Aside from just introducing characters I could put anywhere it just wasn't working. I mean you would think writing about what happened to super powerful fighter chicks with animal protectors wouldn't be boring but yah it got boring. So yah I kinda moved it around a bit so we could get to an interesting part. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Gwen and Lydia sat in silence at the kitchen table, Lydia applying a second coating of Gwen's new purple nail polish. It was surprising and ironic how close the two had become, one the tiger and the other the rat. There was no anger between the two, with animal like instincts they could sense a tension in the air. Something was coming and it would strike soon. Their shared thought was it could be Hei'an or one of his dark warriors, but until they made their move there was no way of telling.

'Care to cut the tension with some cliché girly chit-chat?'

'Why not. Shall it be on fashion, boys or updated versions of monsters that completely shatter their credibility as being cool?'

'Someone's snappish today. Thought I was sappost to be the brooding angst of the group.'

'Sorry, just a little on edge. Tons of things going on this week alone.'

'Like what.'

'Well I have to go into the studio and record some song, some of which are very personal so there's some stress and fear there. Then I have to meet up with Dante, my boss and best friend, who I've been dodging so I wouldn't have to explain that whole 'demon attacking fashion show, thing. Plus there's this big company party that I have to prep for. And then I've got my big public appearance tomorrow. Oh not to mention there's a demon lord out there who's due for an attack on us any time now, and with this weird vibe in the air I'm pretty sure it's coming soon.'

'I thought I was your best friend.'

Lydia cocked an eyebrow at Gwen who gave a slight chuckle.

'And don't think I didn't notice your little cover up. Would that appearance be the one with the sumo that you've wasted literal days getting ready for.'

Gwen's face began to glow a slight shade of red as she averted her eyes.

'God you are such a girl. Putting on tons of this crap just to get the attention of one person for a few hours.'

'Um you're criticizing my makeup choices? And how many packs of black eye shadow do you go through a week?'

'The difference is I wear it for me, not to impress someone else.'

'Fair enough. But seriously you've never just felt like dressing up nice for someone.'

'And why would I do that.'

'It's just a way to show you care about them.'

'You mean it's a way for humanity to dive into a fictional version of reality where they base their entire relationship concept on this extravagant falsehood.'

'I'm sensing a lot of anger in those poetic words.'

'The whole act of courtship is a giant lie. Woman decorate themselves to hide their flaws to draw in a partner who only seek out specific physical traits. Men do the same by creating these false personas of being a mature, sensitive, alpha male when in fact all he wants to do it fuck and run.'

Gwen's eyes reflected deep concern for her Master sister. It's true that since they met Lydia had a very degraded look on the male race, sighting their negative qualities. In truth she avoided any physical contact with them, including Jackie, Uncle or even Tohru. She seemed to have this barrier where she refused to get close either physically or mentally with them. She really only seemed to lighten up when it was just her and the rest of the Maters, but when the conversation started to focus on anyone of the male variety she would give a sarcastic quip and leave the discussion all together.

'What's with all the hatred towards men. I mean sure some guys are jerks but not all. Jackie's great, so's Tohru. And what about Ratso.'

'What about him.'

'I thought you guys were getting close.'

'I don't get close. Not with non-reborn members of my family who need to save the world, I should say.'

'Oh come on the guy is nuts for you.'

'And your point is. He'll get over it soon enough and move on to his next target.'

Gwen took hold of Lydia's hands, forcing the Goth girl to look into her eyes.

'Lydia, I'm serious, I'm worried about you. Anytime we talk you always address yourself like some prey that has to constantly be on guard or get shot.'

'That's how the world works. If you don't watch your back then someone will stab it.'

'Did something happen, before we all met up.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'But it's me, we can talk.'

'I SAID BACK OFF!'

Lydia's eyes began to glow with the purple hue of her sign. Her energy seemed to pulsate threw out the kitchen as the various tools came alive. Knives, forks and anything else with a sharped edge began to target Gwen, ready for an attack. Gwen could feel some of the objects poke her slightly in the neck, should she move in and direction she would be sliced to death. Lydia stomped from the room and towards the Master's dorm. Once the door had slammed behind her all the objects fell in place with a loud orchestra of clanks and smashes. Gwen looked on where the Rat had been, processing what had happened. She could have used her various chi magic to fix the situation, so she was never scared. But the shear amount of control Lydia had is what surprised her. In the past she had only been able to give motion to small objects and only a few at a time. But in her burst of rage she had given it to numerous objects of various size and weight. Was it her anger that triggered her true power? Gwen hoped not, she knew from experience how dangerous fighting with magic while being blinded by fury could be.

* * *

Sophia texted away as her agent, Talouse, prattled on about her upcoming work. He was an interesting man to say the least, a large silver pompadour and ever finger covered with a ring large enough to leave a crater should he ever drop one. He loved being in the lime light, but do to his lack of talent he found a way to be center stage by connecting to what the world wanted to see. At the moment Sophia was in more demand than ever, no doubt her recent tale of surviving the 'terrorist' attack at her most recent assignment. People thought it odd that she wasn't overly passionate for the glamorous job of being an international model. In truth Sophia never cared for the job and would be happy to give it up within the hour. She didn't hate the industry nor the people who worked within it, she just didn't get blown away by the entire scene. Her parents died when she turned eighteen, determined to keep her younger sister with her she set out to find work, abandoning the notion of college or any higher education. However with her slight handicap it was hard to find a position. Many jobs required her to speak with the customers or companies didn't want the liability of something happening to her based on her age and she wouldn't be able to call out for help. It was a last ditch effort when she answered a junior modeling ad and actually got the part. It was there she met the up and coming Talouse. He saw something in her that would make the others fight to see her more. And that's what she had to do to keep her sister, she had a stable career that would allow her to pay for a comfortable lifestyle for them both. It was true now that Madeline was older she could give up her modeling career, but she didn't know what she wanted to do instead. No other career seemed to interest her. She felt a warm nuzzle on her hand, looking down to see her newest friend Bob begging for attention. Sophia gave the great ram a scratch behind the ears as it seemed to cheer her up as well. Perhaps sheep farming would be in her future, or perhaps she was just happy enough with this one.

Talouse stopped his ramble and noticed his star's attention was turned else ware. He gave a sigh as he returned to his desk, pulling a pack of carrots from one of the top drawers. Bob's small wooly tail wiggled in excitement when he saw the treat coming. With thick bite he gobbled a few pieces as Talouse took over scratching duties.

'I've heard of you celebrity types taking on weird pets, but I've nev'ah heard of one taking on a four hundred pound sheep.'

'_Ram.'_

'My mistake.'

Talouse had learned to communicate and understand sign language years ago in order to 'talk' to his shining star. They often used it to speak to one another, when it seemed he was holding her hand really she was signing words to express how she felt on the situation or to talk gossip while out and about.

'Now then we have some events coming up, a few shoots and some public appearances. I was able to work my magic and we'll be speaking with Dante today about a redo on the last show. She's bringing some consultant or something but if we can get in with her we may collect some new sources. We'll meet them today at 1:00 sharp downstairs.'

'_You do know its 12:45 right.'_

Talouse's face went nearly as white as his hair as he saw the time. Without another word he took Sophia by the arm as he dragged her out the door. Bob bleated in protest for the harsh treatment of his Master, and charged full speed till he was beside them. They made it to an empty elevator just before it got called away. Bob positioned himself between the two as he nuzzled Sophia's former captive arm. Talouse caught sight of the creature.

'Sorry my little friend, huge hurry and I don't want us to be late.'

With an honest answer and a gentle scratch around the horns seemed to put the beast at ease. The elevator dinged as it opened and the trio made their way down a busy hallway. At the end of the hallway would be the second auditorium and runway that Dante had procured for the upcoming redo. Later it would have the runway taken apart to make enough room for the big company party coming up. There would be some of the most influential people within the company there. Since DeRose industries had dealings in the music, fashion and performance industries there were sure to be executives, musicians, models and designers of all different caliber there. If you wanted to set up enough work for the year without trying, all one had to do is attend the gala and make a decent impression. Sophia could feel the anticipation radiating from Talouse, he loved the whole song and dance. Meeting and greeting, schmoozing with the big wigs and making connections of every kind. In truth he was a nice enough kind of guy, but he was like that common youth so entranced by the popular kids that all he could think about was being one of them.

Bob's ears perked up as he bleated in joy as he ran ahead towards the entrance. Talouse feared the animal may attack the president of the corporation and Sophia just feared he would devour some important centerpiece. They both made their way in as they saw two women gushing over the creature. One was the emphamis president of the company, easily identified by her short dark blue hair with rich glittering gold tips. The other was a woman of equal fame sporting her newest style of white dyed hair with thick black tiger stripes. For a moment Talouse was completely tongue tied, he thought the consultant would be some pencil pushing accounting there only to discus the budget of the whole ordeal. Before he could gather what to say a blur or white and black flashed before him in a squeal of delight. As soon as she released the beautiful blond her fingers began to dance in a fit of furry in the air.

'_Sophia! I didn't know you were going to be here!'_

'_I didn't know you were here either. I got called in to talk about the redo from the last show.'_

'_Making sure this one is demon free.'_

'_Not sure, at least the last show was interesting with them.'_

'_That's true. Oh hey Sasha's on the stage if Bob wants to rest with her. I can have the staff bring him some water and treats too.'_

'_He'll love that. By the way when did you learn to understand sign?'_

'_Magic'_

'_Gotcha. Well let's get on with it before Talouse has an attack. He's already floored by you and the president being here.'_

'_Sure but let's try to wrap it up as quickly as_ _we can. There is just something about today that makes me want to get back to the shop.'_

'_You feel it too. There's something about the air today, it just seems…thick. Like something in it.'_

'_We felt it back at the shop too, it's not as bad but they're still a tension.'_

'_I've noticed others acting like that too. People on the street just checking over their shoulders more so than ever today. You think something's gonna happen tonight.'_

'_Hard to tell but part of me doesn't think it's Hei'an or his fighters. After they lost a warrior they would want to stay under radar to regain some strength, not announce their presence.'_

'_True. But if we can I think we better leave when we can, encase we need to do something about it all.'_

'What on earth are y'all talking about over there?'

'Sorry Dante, Sophia and I are just good friends catching up. So you get her and, Talouse was it, all set up while I get the animals set up.'

Bob followed Gwen as she led him over to the stage where Sasha had been watching them. Before Talouse or Dante could voice their concern for allowing a tiger and ram in the same room, or why a tiger and ram were with the group at all, the creatures were face to face. Surprisingly the creatures gave a gentle head-butt of affection before Bob curled by Sasha's side. Gwen spoke to some associate on site, as he returned later with two large bowls of water. The creatures seemed content as they settled down for a nap, Sasha using Bob's wooly frame as a large pillow.

'You know I should be weirded out by the latest trend in pet choices, but really nothing surprises me anymore. So let's talk about this redo. I'm thinking, don't fix what isn't broken and just do everything the same as it was planned. I talked to some of the designers and they said they were happy with that, and some just wanted to add some last minute pieces to their collection. I spoke with everyone who was meant to attend last time, and with some persuasive gift-bags they will all return for the 3rd. The only difference is one model couldn't make it so Sophia will have double the wardrobe changes if she wants it.'

'She wants it! I mean she'll be happy to take on the extra positions.'

'Great, well double the job means double the pay so I'll send over a revised contract for you to sign off on. Was there anything else you saw needed for the 3rd?'

'Uh no. I think that may be it. But I could stay if you need'

'Sorry but we've got this huge party next week and after that whole disaster from the next show and planning a retake I am way behind planning.'

'Oh let them stay Dante. We could use the extra help and since they're coming anyway they can tell us what they think.'

'I'm sorry, coming?'

'Why sure, you and Sophia are coming right. Never hurts to have an extra friend around these big parties right.'

Talouse's face seemed to radiate pure joy at his verbal invitation.

'Why of course we'll be there! We wouldn't miss it for the world! But if you ask me, Ms. DeRose the lights you have set up now are just all wrong.'

'Dante, and how so.'

If Sophia could she would swear she heard Talouse squeal in delight with how close he was getting to the most important person in the entire building.

'Well see here, these ones will only light up this way, then you'll have this whole area in darkness, and who wants to creep around the shadows at a party like this.'

Dante smirked as she saw the slight error.

'Good call, and how pray tell will you fix it.'

Talouse lit up as he explained all the changes he would make as Gwen turned to Sophia.

'You know she'll end up letting him plan the whole thing so she won't have to.'

'_And he will gladly let her. Poor guy's had his perfect party idea in his head ever since he joined the company. He never got the chance to go but he always had the idea of how he would dress or if he was ever asked to host.'_

'I guess he'll get his wish. Dante won't mind clinging to him at the gala, she'll give him fare credit but with him she could just introduce him all night and not have to deal with any odd conversations.'

'_Guess his dream will come true completely then. Nothing much we can do here, why don't we head out for some lunch and then head home.'_

'Sounds good to me.'

Gwen called to Sasha in her mind as the tiger awoke from her name and pawed the ram to do the same. They quietly left their spot as they followed their Masters out the door and left the other two humans to their planning.

* * *

Naomi curled around the pillow she held captive as the afternoon rays of the sun peaked from the window blinds and danced over her bare form. It held great comfort that she took the late shift at her clinic so she could enjoy the moment. A pair of cool pale arms wrapped around her waist, leaving gentle kisses up her back. He could tell she was awake but didn't care to end their time together. Finn thought back on what had brought them her not even 24 hours ago.

* * *

He had just ended his shift at the radio station and joined a few of his friends at the bar closest to work. It was a traditional Irish pub, much to his nostalgia. There was football on the television, smoke in the air and the harsh smell of Irish whisky lofting through the building. Finn loved it. Every minute reminded him after being with his father in the local pup back in Ireland. His father was sure never to get drunk, or never too rowdy he should say, it was always great fun to sit with the 'men' and listen to their stories of war, love, wins and losses.

He noticed a young beauty seated at the bar, it took him a minute or two to convince himself she was who he thought she was. He noticed a few other men taking an interest and decided to make his move before she was swarmed.

'Well this be a surprise. Who'd thought we'd find such a lovely lass here in the pit with the rest of us.'

Naomi gave a hearty laugh, nearly spilling the drink she was about to taste.

'Sorry about that, the old accent tends to pop up in places like this.'

'So you're from the Emerald Isles.'

'From birth till I was about 12, then I made it to the states.'

'Where you trades your Irish brood for a 1970's disco dialect.'

'Hey.'

Finn popped his collar and spun on his front foot before coming to a stop and pointed his right hand in the air.

'Don't knock disco.'

Naomi couldn't hide her smile, there were few who would do such a stance in pubic, and even fewer who could make it charming. Nothing made Finn as happy as seeing this beautiful blond smile. But not just a smile, a real one. One that came from actually came from being happy instead of just forcing a grin for social obligation. In truth he'd be willing to dress in a polk-a-dot uniform and parade around on a unicycle if it meant giving her the slightest happiness.

They talked for the longest time. Of his youth in Ireland, hers in Arizona. His career in music, hers in medicine. He was careful not to bring up anything in regards with the Masters in public, or encase she was sensitive on the subject. A few times another contender would try to steal attention, but to his incredible delight she dismissed them quickly and returned her attention to him. After a few more drinks the world was getting a little cloudy and they both decided to leave for the night. Outside there was a slight haze as the rain was about to poor. Finn yelled for a cab as Naomi slipped on the wet ground. Finn was quick to catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he tried to steady her. Perhaps it was the drinks they had both been inhaling, perhaps it was the human need to seek out some sort of contact, perhaps it was the movie like setting of being in a big city while the rain embraced their forms, but before either could think they found their lips in full contact. Their kiss was passionate and long. It wasn't until the taxi's horn honked that the two parted and remembered to breath. They followed each other in the cab, Finn at least offered to drop Naomi off first before she brought his face close for another deep kiss. He parted just enough to give his address to the driver as he returned to his lady. It required every ounce of gentleman that his mother had taught him not to take this beauty right there in the backseat. Nor in front of his building, nor on the flight of stairs. When they had finally made it to his door a since of dread washed over him. They were at the bar, with alcohol. What if this isn't what she wanted, what if she was just drunk and confused. He tried to part from her lips to seek clarity but she always brought him back. He fiddled with the keys until her heard the lock click open. He parted from her lips, open the door, un rushed in before slamming the door and leaving Naomi in the hall. Naomi looked confused as she could hear Finn trying to catch his breath on the other side of the door.

'Finn?'

'Sorry but I have to talk like this.'

'What?'

'I have to….because….if I look at you, if I see your face I'll lose any bit of control I have left.'

A small smile spread on Naomi's face, after their night of learning about each other she knew he was sincere.

'I've….I've done a lot of bad things in my life. But I will not force you to do something you'd regret in the morning. So I'll count to three and if you're still in the hall I'll let you in. And if you're not there then I'd understand.'

Naomi was touched. She'd had a few lovers in her time but few if any were as considerate as Finn was right now. She heard a bit from Jackie of Finn's past, his work with The Dark Hand. But from all the tales she heard he was at most a thief, and not a very good one at that. Perhaps that's why she found the attraction. Her grandfather was one as well, he was a man of few talents and less skill, force to take what he would never be able to gain through other means. Perhaps it was the beer, or the horse's kind nature when they find a connection but she knew when the countdown ended she would be there. Even if it was for the night. She heard Finn's voice as the numbers began to count, with a wicked idea coming to mind.

With a heavy sigh Finn began.

'One….two….three.'

Finned opened the door, expecting to see a barren hallway. Instead he was greeted with a different sight. There in the door way stood Naomi, her arm propped on the framework to keep her supported, with every fiber of clothing pealed from her body and cast to a heap on the floor.

'Well. I'm still here. Are you going to let me in?'

Finn was so captive by the sight that he nearly forgot to move. He heard the sound of footsteps and set out to hide his treasure from another. He scrambled to grab her clothes and bring her inside, no sooner did the door lock that Finn found himself in another passionate kiss. They stumbled back until they reached Finn's bed and fell to it. He parted the kiss once more to look in her eyes.

'You are sure then. It's not just the cheap Irish beer getting to you. You are sure to this?'

Naomi cupped his face as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

'To this, to you, to this night.'

Finn wanted to break down in her arms, but his pride wouldn't let their first night end in such a way.

'Now are you going to ravage me or will I have to find another Disco Irishman to do it.'

It was with that Finn pounced, knowing full well he'd have some neighbors complaining about the noise tomorrow, but couldn't care less.

* * *

She rolled over to face his, gazing into his emerald eyes as she ruffled his striking red hair. He broke the gaze to place tiny kisses on her nose, as their kissing deepened he engulfed them in his soft duvet to further their connection. From the side nightstand a loud eruption of disco music and vibrations echoed.

'Ugg. You've got to be kidding me! Not now!'

Naomi patted his arm to show she understood as Finn reached over to answer his cellphone.

'This had better be important Marty.'

Naomi stood from the bed as she made her way to the bathroom, her naked body in full view as she walked.

'VERY, very important.'

'What's wrong with you, not like I'm taking you away from a hot date or nothin. Look Alice called in today and we have a blank slot. I need you to come in early and just do a longer show. Don't care what you do with her hours or how you tie it all together but I need you here.'

'Five hours, come on man. What am I gonna do just play call-ins all night.'

'You may have tah. Seems this bugs that's going around that got Alice may have gotten Hector as well. Which means.'

'That I'd have to cover his shift too and won't get off till 4 in the morning and still have to do my show tomorrow too. So I'd have to come up with a way to entertain people for nearly 20 hours and still make it seem like one show instead of making it up since people called in sick.'

'Come on man, that makes a nice bonus for your neck check plus you'll get a written i.o.u favor pass for the future.'

'Better be signed Marty. Fine, fine Marty I'll be in in a bit.'

'You're a good man Finn. Don't sappost you'd bring coffee in while you're on your way.'

'Bite me.'

Finn clicked his phone as he plopped on his bed. He wanted to spend more time with Naomi but now it looked like he wouldn't get the chance until the weekend. The woman of his thoughts made her way back to the room, unfortunately full dressed, as she finished tying her hair in her trademark bandana.

'Just got called in to fill in for two shifts, plus mine, plus my shift tomorrow.'

'Sounds like a full plate for the next few days.'

'Which is bad because I wanted us to have a chance to talk.'

'Talk about what?'

'Well, uh I mean this I guess.'

'This?'

'_This_. Us. What we did. When we…we'

'You mean when we had sex.'

'Yes. That. I mean not that I'm complaining about it by any means. It just seemed a bit fast you know I mean we just met, what last week, and now you're in my apartment.'

'Strange it didn't seem too fast last night. Look we're adults, there are tons of us who've had sex on the first date. It's no big deal.'

'But it is, I mean, I want it to be!'

Naomi's eyebrow rose in confusion. Finn took her hands and brought her closer to him. He wrap his arms around her waist as he buried his head in her midriff.

'I do better if you can't see me. What I'm saying is I don't want it to be just sex. I've had that before and I don't want it again. Not with you.'

Naomi smiled as she wrapped her arms around his head, gently stroking his hair in a soothing manor.

'So then what do you wanna do.'

'I guess, well I'm asking if you'd date me. Like old fashion dating, getting to know each other better dating.'

Naomi forced his head up to look at her as she kissed the tip of his long nose.

'Sounds interesting. However you do realize that old fashion dating means old fashion rules. As in no sex.'

Finn's eyes resembled giant green puppy-dog ones as his pouted lip slightly quivered.

'At least for a while.'

Finn stood up and spun her around before holding her close. He was just tall enough to have the top of her head reach his chin. He held her close as he buried his nose in her hair and taking note the sweet lingering scent of green apples, a scent he would quickly grow to love more and more.

'You know I was just having fun there. Even if I had to go celibate for forty years I would for you. Groovy Finn is a gentleman at heart.'

'Well groovy Finn may want to hurry it up if he doesn't want to be unemployed Finn.'

Finn gave a final kiss to her knuckle as he walked her to the door. He watched as she boarded the elevator before shutting the door to get ready for work. As soon as the elevator closed Naomi took a final look at her knuckle and smiled. She had many boyfriends before, but there was something truly special about Finn. Or at least she hoped so.

* * *

The sun had set over the city of San Francisco, yet the city resembled more of a horror movie than anything. A thick fog had covered the city, forcing everyone into their homes, business or just anywhere to get off the street. The only light in the city was the bright full moon that cut through the fog. Jade seemed to be the only one out in the city. Luckily the only adult she had to answer to was her aunt, and after explaining what she needed to do, was free to go as long as she kept Scruffy by her side. She made her way to the closest park, the one she knew she had to be at. Using her senses she and scruffy were able to find their way to the entrance without getting scuffed by the bush like border that surrounded it. Once inside the park, it was like another land. The fog was nowhere to be seen, but as she turned behind her she could see it circling the park. Directly above the park was the moon, shining brighter than ever. The park echoed with loud howls that couldn't be heard beyond the fog. Anticipation and excitement ran down Jade's spine, she could feel her body changing. She passed a small pond and saw her reflection. Her ears had transformed into their dog form, popping from near top of her silver hair. Her claws had extended again, along with a long silver tail that extended behind her. She greatly resembled her 'True' dog form yet only younger. Her ears perked as she heard more howls echo. Scruffy, growled at her side in a protective stance. He too had changed, growing larger and more beast like before with her battle with Hei'ans warrior. Jade took off on all fours as she ran towards the howling sound. When she arrived she kept to the bushes to get a better look. There before her were hundred just like her. Hundreds if not a thousand dog like, or wolf like people. There was fur of every shade in nature, humans of every race and gender. Older men who seemed to have been around for centuries, and young pups who chased after each other in games of tag. There were some who seemed more beast than man, fighting it out in a circle like arena to test their strength while the others cheered, there was a lone man who sat near the arena who looked much like her, a strange man with animal ears, eyes, claws and tale. A twig snapping behind her captured her attention as she turned to see who dared sneak up behind her. Her body was poised to attack if needed but immediately relaxed when she saw who it was. The same elderly man from before, with the silver wolf-head walking stick stood before her. He looked the same as before, except for the graying brown ears, tail and other wolf like features he now sported. He moved to bow to her, but seeing the strain it pressed she stopped, helping him back up by gripping his hand.

'No need for that now.'

'As you wish my lady.'

'Any chance I could get you to stop calling me that.'

'Not one, my lady. You hold great importance here, a title is necessary. You know how much rank and title hold here, it's best not to toss it aside or someone else will take it.'

'Fair enough. So I haven't been to one of these gatherings since, well since the first gathering. Mind refreshing my memory on what's going on.'

'It would be my pleasure my lady.'

'But could we keep to the shadows, I really don't want to announce who I am just yet.'

'As you wish my lady.'

Still gripping his arm the elder man escorted Jade from behind the bushes and trees. He pointed to the fighting arena first to ease Jade's nerves.

'A simple bought between the young ones. There are two types here, the elite and the common. The common are only able to transform into a full beast form and have limited control over their talents. They enjoy a friendly fight against one another to see who's the stronger wolf. To make sure it doesn't get out of control an elite makes serves as a referee.'

Jade looked again at the man near the arena. He must have been close to Jackie's age, with a long brown ponytail and twin pointed dark brown ears on the top of his head. He watch the bought with a harsher gaze than the others. When one of the wolves, a pure black one, locked his jaws around the other wolf, a timber gray one, the man jumped to the arena and with one mighty hand griped the black neck from behind. It immediately released it's jaws, and the man tossed the beast out of the ring. It then crept away in fear as the man checked to make sure the gray was alright.

'Within the elite there is a small circle of five. They are made of the eldest of all of us.'

'So maybe not the most powerful.'

'Not in the least. Currently we have elite stationed in some of the highest forms of business, government and all around leadership.'

'That alpha personality shining through.'

'Indeed. Most of the elite are gathered off to the east. Ahead is the council, I'm sure they are more than excited to see you.'

'I guess now is as ready as I'll ever be.'

Scruffy gave her a loving nudge to her shoulders to force her to keep moving. The elder man led her past the 'common' wolves as the traveled deeper into the park. She could see from a distance more of the 'elite' wolves. They maintained a more human like form with the addition of wolf like ears, eyes, tails, claws and slight fur features. They were gathered around a few tents and drank a shining pink drink from clear goblets. They seemed more like socialite gathering to talk about the latest seasonal events than for a very important gathering.

'You see the elites don't you my lady. We are able to have more control and power over our forms, steaming from the long line of wolves. We have both a full beast form and the one you see now. We have more power, more senses and even some of the elders have the ability to use special magical objects.'

Jade reflected, smiling at the thought of what objects the thought they may have been using. As they walked there was a large red closed tent. Two elite guards stood near the entrance. As Jade and her escort came closer, the guards began to growl in unison. Jade left the older man's side as she came closer to the protective guards. The knelt their heads down, staring down the unknown youth and to discourage her from coming any closer. Very calmly Jade extended a hand and to the middle of each of their foreheads. Their growling slowly stopped as their bodies began to kneel to the grown. When she removed her hands the two shook their heads from whatever visions they saw and simply stared at her in disbelief. Jade smiled as she motioned for the elder man to follow her inside. The guards followed not far behind them, one running forward to make their presence known to the council as the other made sure not a single cloth like barrier blocked her path. Finally Jade heard the announcement of her presence, and with a deep breath made her way into the inner room of the tent.

There were five graying wolf like men seated in a circle around a large table in the center of the room. Behind them sat a great thrown draped in red silk, position to view the entire room in a glance. The men rose, some with great difficulty, as she walked in. one of the guards tried to remove her guide but stop at Jade's command.

'No, stop. He's my guest for the evening. He can stay as long as he likes.'

Tears seemed to swell at the honored position the old man was given. In no time a seat was provided for him near to watch the remaining proceedings. Scruffy made his way past the others and laid it giant form in front of the throne, waiting for his master to be seated.

'My Lady, it with the greatest of honors that we welcome you to such a gathering.'

'But before we continue, a slight formality if permitted.'

'Formality?'

'Yes. You see it has been so long since you were last seen. It was written that when you would reveal yourself that your age and features may change, but you would still hold the memories of your past.'

'Our only fear my lady is that perhaps a form of magic is being used to make us think something that isn't there.'

'It's not that we doubt you my lady. We just want to make sure our people are safe.'

'So we propose a slight test for you.'

'What sort of test.'

'A kind that only one who was at the first gathering could pass.'

One of the older men motioned for Jade to come forward. There scattered on the table was a strange collection of items.

'One of these items was used the first gathering. If you are able to identify the correct item than the gathering can begin.'

'And if I pick wrong.'

'Then you will know the furry young pup, or raising the hopes of the entire pack for the much anticipate return of our great leader.'

Jade could see the concern in their eyes. This was not a cocky test to try and trick her. These men truly wanted her to be who she claimed to be. It was hard to be angry at them, how hard would it have been to use magic to try and shroud their minds to think she was someone else. The task she saw though was not an easy one. The first gathering was long ago in ancient Rome, after countless deaths and rebirths it was hard to remember what she had back then. She took her time looking over the objects, mentally crossing off certain ones.

'A sword, no the designs all wrong. It wouldn't have been made till hundreds of years later. A glass bottle, no that kind would have been used to store poisons. An arrow, no the rock tip isn't from the right country.'

Jade was about to call fowl on the test, nothing seem to be from the right place or time to even be considered an object from the first gathering. It was then something caught her eye. It was so small it was hidden by the greater size objects. It was a simple pendant. An oval green stone cased in gold and hung on a gold chain. Jade felt a smile and wave of pride flow over her as special memories flooded back to her.

'This is it. This is the pendant I gave my son at the first gathering.'

'Your son.'

'Yes. I chose him to lead the pack as my other son took the throne of Rome, he was given a pendant just like this. My dear boys, Romulus and Remus. The famed twins raised by a she-wolf from the brink of death. No doubt Romulus wanted to keep some mention of me in history by passing that story.'

'The mother of wolves, the mother of Rome, of culture, diplomacy and leadership. Our mother, she has returned!'

One of the older men ran as fast has his crippling legs could carry him. He gazed to her, his eyes swelling with tears. There was something about those blue eyes that seemed so familiar. She took the chain and hung it around his neck.

'We can work on names later, but I don't like the idea of being called grannie or anything.'

The older wolf kissed his charm as he squeezed her hand. Jade remembered those eyes from long ago. They were the eyes shared by her sons, her first children in all of her many lives.

* * *

After Hei'an killed her and she was reborn she found herself in ancient Greece. Her memories returned to her at 15, when she needed them more than ever. Her father at the time had died in the war, her mother passed on not long after due to a new sickness passing through the villages. A nobleman had paid her a great deal of attention, he often looked towards the younger girls. With her family gone she would be forced into either marriage or servitude under his roof. He presented her these choices, returning that night with a collection of guards and chains to use on her possible decision. Her memories came to before he broke down the door, since she had only one life before it didn't take long. She used her dog form to leave the house and take refuge in the woods. There she found a young man cornered by a ravenous boar. It was easy enough to save him but before she could leave he begged to know who she was. With a youthful girls optimism she showed her human form to the man, whose blue eyes were full of wonder as he looked on to her. She agreed to help him back to his campsite, he in return promised to keep his patrol out of it should she desire. A new love blossomed between the two. For years he would seek her out in her kingdom mad from nature, in return she would visit him in his kingdom made of stone. Over the years they grew very close, he begged for her hand more than once but she refused. Should she take the title of queen there would be a great search into her background and such gossip of her common class status could hurt her husband in a social sense. She enjoyed the feel of running through the forest and could never risk someone in the castle seeing her animal like for or the slightest impulse to attack out of animal instinct. There was one other reason she could not take such a title. Over the years her love had kept his promise and kept the royal guards from entering too deep in her kingdom, but he could not keep out the rest of the people. People seeking sanctuary from slave traders, young maidens trying to outrun the lustful thoughts and actions of their pursuers, and the poor infants left to parish in the woods alone by their fearful parents. She had saved many of these people, ones who had nowhere else in this world to run to, ones without money, family or title to help them. She protected them and in return they had created a small village to care for one another. They praised their queen and swore their loyalty ten times over. They need her as a queen much more than her lover did.

In time she found herself with child, two in fact. With aid from some of her subjects she bore the twin sons in the woods under a full moon, strange enough all her children were born under a full moon since then. Knowing the children would need to continue their father's legacy, the king made the claim of their divine birth from a celestial virgin and brought them to his palace. Under the guise of one of the nurses, she came and cared for her children by day and was able to return to the forest at night. If only they could have remained this way, a family in a strange way but a caring one. She had her lover, her children and her people and she was truly happy. But it all changed in a horrible night. Her love was killed by his own brother and her precious sons cast into the river so their sinful uncle could take the throne. She was able to save her children before any great harm could befall them, returning them to her small village to raise them. As time passed she saw it was time for the boys to lead their own packs. In a special ceremony she bestowed two charm necklaces to her sons, to remind them of their connection to themselves and to her. Romulus was destines to rule the pack of man, as her returned to their world and went on to found the kingdom of Rome, which would have an everlasting stand on the pages of history. To her son Remus she gave the pack of wolves. With her final blessing she granted a great power to the people who had sworn their loyalty to her. For their more primitive time they took the more primitive sprite of her dog powers, taking on the strength of their wolf like ancestors. Such powers would be passed from parent to child and it would be Remus' duty to protect the pack from others who may wish them harm. There was a great symphony of howls that night as Remus, the pack and the only human present Romulus danced in great mirth to the new lives they were granted. Their queen however dismissed herself from the celebration without drawing any attention. Granting such a piece of herself to her people took the remaining bit of strength she had for this life. As seen in many noble dogs, the great queen left the ones she loved to find a quiet place in the woods to spend the last few seconds she had left in peace. Before she closed her eyes for a final time she looked back on the blue eyes she cared for so much in her life. The eyes of the only man she truly loved, the eyes of her first and only born children, and the newest eyes of the young babe dancing under the moon with his mother, father and human uncle. It was the sweetest thing she could remember before she closed her eyes for the final time.

* * *

Tears began to fall from her face at the memory of such a time. Here before her stood her kin, the descendant of her precious son. She knew she had connections to other children around the world, descendants from her children born throughout her various lives. But not like this, there was a connection stronger than blood, a connection that a privilege amount of people could ever hope to understand. From deep inside his coat the old man pulled a small framed photo. Jade's heart began to leap from her chest as she saw the image. It was the old man to be sure, along with a younger married couple, two small girls and a young baby being held by its mother.

'Your family?'

'YOUR family.'

Jade could hardly contain herself much more. Despite all the chaos floating in her head, everything seemed to calm down in her. It felt like a connection she didn't know she was looking for had been mended. Perhaps it was from her first life seeing the family she always wanted, perhaps it was from her second swelling with pride as she saw what became of her son and grandchild, perhaps it was all just the primitive instinct of the dog and its ancestors to find the pack they were meant to be with. With joy swelling beyond her control all Jade could do was cast her head back as a mighty and soothing howl filled the air. The other men felt the contagious nature of her joy and returned the action with howls of their own. Soon the air was filled with the orchestra of wolves as many could be heard coming closer to the tent. Jade knew there would be time to connect with the newest additions to her family, but before the pleasantries there was a great deal that needed to be done. Some of her people needed guidance on this world and she intern had a great favor to ask of all of them. She made her way across the room and took the seat in the throne crafted for her. With such a great title and responsibility she would have to compromise on her own desired. She would have easily preferred a simple chair to address the crowd but such things were not done here. There could only be one Alpha and she needed to display it in order to keep fights for dominance from breaking out. She felt the soft nozzle of Scruffy as she returned it with a gentle caress as she watched the respected council of elders howl in delight like young pups. She reflected on what had brought her to this moment, long ago she had cared for and trained the people who worshiped and respected her in such a way. She fell in love with a man, king in his own time, and bore him twin sons. She blessed them and those who offered their lives to her and her teachings, granting them the very symbol of family. She was once the first and true leader of the pack, thousands of years later she would protect them once again.

* * *

And there we have it. See, didn't think I was gonna tie in that museum riddle did yah. Okay could have done so a lot better but I'll learn to do so better in the future. So what does Jade have in store for the pack, are they as loyal now as they were in the beginning. What will happen to Naomi and Finn, will it work out or will someone else steal her heart? And what of Hei'an, does he know of the rising forces of the Masters, or is it all part of his plan.

Find out soon!


End file.
